Gods, Demigods, Mortals Read The Best Moments
by percyjackson2001
Summary: Percy Jackson is at Goode High when suddenly the gods, and other demigods appear. They have to read the best moments with the mortals. So this is a reading Percy Jackson's best moments fanfic. Lots of funny things but I can't guaranty that I am a good writer. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gods, Demigods, Mortals Read The Best Moments_**

I was at the cafeteria at Goode High School. I was enjoying myself with my swim team friends, but still missing Annabeth a lot. I wish she was here. The seven demigods (including me) had just defeated Gaea and Annabeth and I had turned 17 this week. Mom and Dad had decided that I needed proper High School education. So, I went to Goode High School in New York and Annabeth was in San Francisco. I just wanted to see her. Little did I know that I'd be seeing her in a few minutes.

"'Sup Perce," said Josh as he slid down on the chair next to me. He was my best friend among mortals.

"Nothing much," I replied. I stared at the picture that had the Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, I, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse, Travis and Conner, Katie, and some other friends from camp at my house. Yeah, I said house. Dad had built a house for me with 3 bedrooms. He did so with the help of Athena. Yeah, she accepted me after I fell into Tartarus for Annabeth. Anyways, whenever I saw that picture, it hurt. I wish everyone was here.

"Dude," Josh said as our other friends joined us at the table. "What is the matter with you? You seem so sad."

"I miss my girlfriend," I said. "And my bestest of friends. Though one of them is a frenemy."

"Oh, come on," said Jake. "We all know that they are not real. And as for your 'imaginary girlfriend', I know you have none. You just made her up just because all of the girls from school keep asking you out.."

"Hey!" I said. "She is most definitely not imaginary. Wait till you meet her. And as for other girls, I have no interest in them."

"Whatever, dude." Mason said.

You see, a lot of girls keep asking me out every now and then. And the school's most popular girl, Serena, is just impossible. She keeps trying to kiss me. Thank the gods for my demigod reflexes.

Anyways, when I started eating, a bright light filled the cafeteria. I instantly knew who it was- Apollo. Apollo, Hermes, and I had become good friends and we pranked other gods whenever we got time. We had Annabeth's help for pranking strategies. Of course, we did not prank Poseidon or Athena.

I saw all the Olympian gods, Hades, Hestia, and my friends! I ran forward to hug them, but first, to hug and kiss Annabeth. She had a knowing smile on her face. I reached out to her and kissed her like we were the only ones in the earth. I heard coughing coming from the gods and my demigod friends. I looked around to see all the mortals staring at us dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here guys?" I asked as I ran forward and greeted the rest. "You know the mortals here are watching us."

"Yeah about that," Apollo began. "We thought that these mortals should get to know about our world and the deadly dangers we encounter. So, we will be reading about you Perce, and no buts," he continued as I was going to say something, "and please introduce yourselves with full titles. The gods will go first."

A he said that, all the Hades broke loose. There were shouts from the mortals that the gods don't exist and blah blah blah. Zeus thundered.** (Sorry, but I had to do that) **"Silence!" he shouted. " As much as you wanna argue, I must say that the Greek gods are real. I am Zues, lord of the Sky and King of the Gods. We are the 12 Olympians and these are Hades and Hestia. These are our children," he said pointing to us, "and they are demigods-half god and half mortal." To prove the point, all the gods showed off their power. I got up because my head was currently on Annabeth's lap. I showed off my cool water powers and all the mortals gasped.

"So," Hermes said. "We will be reading some of the moments of Percy Jackson's life along with the others. But mostly, it is Percy and Annabeth. Is it all right?" He asked me. I nodded swallowing my embarrassment. Man, I must have said a thousand embarrassing things. But still, you can't say no to a god, especially one that is your good friend.

As I got to my mortal friends, they bombarded me with questions. But I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue and said "See, I told you they are real." Paul came up to my friends and said, "Please yourselves comfortable. We owe you our lives." All the teachers stared at him blankly. I stepped up and said, "He knew about the gods and Greek myths and monsters. Yeah, the monsters are real. Which reminds me, the monsters will come after us so, did you do something about it?" I said to the gods.

"Don't worry Perseus," Athena said. "We have protective shields outside the school building. So, we decided that we will read special moments only, so, the gods who picked the moments were: Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, and I. We should go to the assembly hall to read. Good bye and see you there." With that, they all flashed to the hall. Annabeth and I led the demigods and mortals as we were the camp leaders. I intertwined my fingers with Annabeth's. We reached the hall. There were chairs for the mortals and couches for the gods and demigods. I smirked. Now this is what I call special treatment. There was a love seat. Aphrodite announced that it was for Annabeth and I. We got there and sat down. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. I could see Aphrodite trying to contain a squeal. I rolled my eyes.

"So," I said. "Who should read first?"

"You should read first, Perseus," Artemis said, "since it is your story."

"All right," I said as they passed me a book with the picture of all the demigods in the the wars in the front page. "Here goes nothing."


	2. Accidentally Vaporizing Teacher

**_Gods, Demigods, Mortals Read The Best Moments_**

I was at the cafeteria at Goode High School. I was enjoying myself with my swim team friends, but still missing Annabeth a lot. I wish she was here. The seven demigods (including me) had just defeated Gaea and Annabeth and I had turned 17 this week. Mom and Dad had decided that I needed proper High School education. So, I went to Goode High School in New York and Annabeth was in San Francisco. I just wanted to see her. Little did I know that I'd be seeing her in a few minutes.

"'Sup Perce," said Josh as he slid down on the chair next to me. He was my best friend among mortals.

"Nothing much," I replied. I stared at the picture that had the Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, I, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse, Travis and Conner, Katie, and some other friends from camp at my house. Yeah, I said house. Dad had built a house for me with 3 bedrooms. He did so with the help of Athena. Yeah, she accepted me after I fell into Tartarus for Annabeth. Anyways, whenever I saw that picture, it hurt. I wish everyone was here.

"Dude," Josh said as our other friends joined us at the table. "What is the matter with you? You seem so sad."

"I miss my girlfriend," I said. "And my bestest of friends. Though one of them is a frenemy."

"Oh, come on," said Jake. "We all know that they are not real. And as for your 'imaginary girlfriend', I know you have none. You just made her up just because all of the girls from school keep asking you out.."

"Hey!" I said. "She is most definitely not imaginary. Wait till you meet her. And as for other girls, I have no interest in them."

"Whatever, dude." Mason said.

You see, a lot of girls keep asking me out every now and then. And the school's most popular girl, Serena, is just impossible. She keeps trying to kiss me. Thank the gods for my demigod reflexes.

Anyways, when I started eating, a bright light filled the cafeteria. I instantly knew who it was- Apollo. Apollo, Hermes, and I had become good friends and we pranked other gods whenever we got time. We had Annabeth's help for pranking strategies. Of course, we did not prank Poseidon or Athena.

I saw all the Olympian gods, Hades, Hestia, and my friends! I ran forward to hug them, but first, to hug and kiss Annabeth. She had a knowing smile on her face. I reached out to her and kissed her like we were the only ones in the earth. I heard coughing coming from the gods and my demigod friends. I looked around to see all the mortals staring at us dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here guys?" I asked as I ran forward and greeted the rest. "You know the mortals here are watching us."

"Yeah about that," Apollo began. "We thought that these mortals should get to know about our world and the deadly dangers we encounter. So, we will be reading about you Perce, and no buts," he continued as I was going to say something, "and please introduce yourselves with full titles. The gods will go first."

A he said that, all the Hades broke loose. There were shouts from the mortals that the gods don't exist and blah blah blah. Zeus thundered.** (Sorry, but I had to do that) **"Silence!" he shouted. " As much as you wanna argue, I must say that the Greek gods are real. I am Zues, lord of the Sky and King of the Gods. We are the 12 Olympians and these are Hades and Hestia. These are our children," he said pointing to us, "and they are demigods-half god and half mortal." To prove the point, all the gods showed off their power. I got up because my head was currently on Annabeth's lap. I showed off my cool water powers and all the mortals gasped.

"So," Hermes said. "We will be reading some of the moments of Percy Jackson's life along with the others. But mostly, it is Percy and Annabeth. Is it all right?" He asked me. I nodded swallowing my embarrassment. Man, I must have said a thousand embarrassing things. But still, you can't say no to a god, especially one that is your good friend.

As I got to my mortal friends, they bombarded me with questions. But I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue and said "See, I told you they are real." Paul came up to my friends and said, "Please yourselves comfortable. We owe you our lives." All the teachers stared at him blankly. I stepped up and said, "He knew about the gods and Greek myths and monsters. Yeah, the monsters are real. Which reminds me, the monsters will come after us so, did you do something about it?" I said to the gods.

"Don't worry Perseus," Athena said. "We have protective shields outside the school building. So, we decided that we will read special moments only, so, the gods who picked the moments were: Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, and I. We should go to the assembly hall to read. Good bye and see you there." With that, they all flashed to the hall. Annabeth and I led the demigods and mortals as we were the camp leaders. I intertwined my fingers with Annabeth's. We reached the hall. There were chairs for the mortals and couches for the gods and demigods. I smirked. Now this is what I call special treatment. There was a love seat. Aphrodite announced that it was for Annabeth and I. We got there and sat down. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. I could see Aphrodite trying to contain a squeal. I rolled my eyes.

"So," I said. "Who should read first?"

"You should read first, Perseus," Artemis said, "since it is your story."

"All right," I said as they passed me a book with the picture of all the demigods in the the wars in the front page. "Here goes nothing."


	3. Accidentally Vaporise

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves."

"All right. So, I am Perseus Jackson,known as Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, boyfriend of Annabeth."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, boyfriend of Piper."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, girlfriend of Jason."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, boyfriend of Hazel."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, girlfriend of Frank."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis. So, whoever is trying to ask me out, don't you dare."

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares."

The rest introduced themselves and they started reading.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" Clarisse asked.

The mortals looked shocked. They had expected a demigod's life to be amazing.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh No! Percy is giving advice! Duck and cover!" Nico and Thalia yelled.

"Such great cousins I have." Percy said with sarcasm.

"You know you love us." They said in sync.

The mortals looked at their exchange. They seemed to tease each other but had a great bond.

** close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not gonna work, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled onto his shoulder.

"I know now Wise Girl."

"What kind of nicknames are these?" Josh asked.

"Well I am not the brightest and also the son of Poseidon, so I am Seaweed Brain. Annabeth here is totally wise, so she is Wise Girl."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"True True." All the demigods said and the gods looked down in shame. The mortals who were jealous, decided that they didn't want to be demigods anymore.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Don't we all." said all the demigods.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Wow Kelp Head. We honestly didn't know that." Thalia said.

"Shut Up Pinecone Face."

"Make me."

Percy brought out and uncapped Riptide. Thalia brought out Aegis and her arrows. The mortals were staring at them because they could see the weapons and the mist was removed.

"Stop it guys. I am sure you can fight when we get back at camp." Said Annabeth. They quickly put out their weapons and started reading.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. ****My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Noo, it is Perry Johnson." Dionysus piped up. The demigods looked at him.

"You were paying attention?!" asked Piper.

"What makes you think that Petal."

"And the good old Dionysus again."

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**  
**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Of Course," said every demigod except Percy.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha," Thalia said. "Even you agree."

"Never denied it." Percy said with hands up in surrender.

That shut her up as she glared at the son of Poseidon.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Awesome," said Athena, Annabeth, and Malcolm.

"No, more like torture." Said Apollo and Hermes.

Percy laughed when he read the next line.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Apollo and Hermes hi-fived Percy and the matured gods and demigods shook their head. The mortals looked at Percy with jealousy. _How come he get to be so friendly with the gods. The Gods! They are so mighty. What has he done that is so great?_

**Most Yancy field trips were.**  
**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**  
**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Ooh! It is Chiron." said every god and demigod. The mortals looked totally confused.

"Hey, why don't we bring Chiron." Said Percy

Suddenly there was a flash of light and there stood Chiron, the trainer. The mortals gasped. Chiron introduced himself. The gods said that they had work to do on Olympus, so they flashed out. Only Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes remained.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Yeah, like that is gonna happen." The demigods snorted.

"What can I do? Trouble follows me everywhere." Percy said.

**Boy, was I wrong.**  
**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

The whole class was laughing so hard, that they fell on the ground.

"What were you aiming for, Perce?" Jason asked when they stopped laughing.

"The teachers." Percy said.

The teachers looked shocked. One teacher got up and said, "You should respect teachers, boy."

This brought another ring of laughter among the gods and demigods.

The teacher said confused, "What is so funny?"

When the demigods controlled themselves, Frank said, "He doesn't respect the gods. Why would he respect you."

The students and teachers gasped again. One of the jocks got courage and asked, "Why aren't you dead?"

Leo shook his head. "That is for us to know and you to find out."

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Now, the whole hall was silent, and then laughter.

"Oh Percy, you're gold." Apollo and Hermes said as they hi-fived Percy again.

"Did you talk to the sharks?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, she said "Greetings my Lord. What service can I do for you?' I thought I was going crazy. Now I understand what she said."

"You can talk to sea creatures?" Jake asked in awe.

Percy nodded and the mortals had yet again a reason to be shocked and awed.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Of Course, you told me all about it." Annabeth said.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Seriously dude, don't hope about the things that are impossible." Conner said and Travis nodded.

"Look who is talking. At least I am better at pranks than you. See, a son of Poseidon better in pranks than sons of Hermes. And do you remember when you guys tried to prank me it backfired and..."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Please don't embarrass us anymore. What you did was enough." Travis said. Everyone laughed.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"What!" Screamed Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. Lightning was cracking, skeletons gathered in the hall, and owls were flying during daytime. The mortals were scared to death. Percy stood up and said loudly, "STOP!" Everything and everyone stopped. "Do you think she would get away from me that easily after she hit my best friend?"

They looked at each other and started laughing along with Percy. Poseidon saw the looks that they were getting and said, "My son is extremely loyal and won't let this happen to his best friend. The sea does not like to be restrained."

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

"Glad that you think so highly of me." Grover muttered.

"Sorry, G-man. I was just describing. Don't think for a moment that I don't care about you." Grover smiled mildly.

** He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover, goat boy," Thalia shook her head. "Same old Grover."

"What cover?" asked Serena, batting her eyelashes at Percy. All the demigods glared (especially Annabeth, who pulled Percy closer to her).

"You'll see." Katie said.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"That's no fun," said Conner. "How boring." Travis and all the other boys nodded.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Please do," Thalia said. "She's getting on my nerves."

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**  
**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**  
**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Awww..." said all the good people.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**  
**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"What mess?" One girl from Percy Jackson fan club asked. You'll see was the only answer she got.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**  
**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**  
**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Way longer." Annabeth said.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

"GASP," Nico said running around in circles. "Kelp Head wants to learn. The world id ending."

"Shut up death breath," Percy said. "Otherwise..." he left the threat hanging. Nico gulped in fear and sat back on the couch. The mortal boys were jealous of Percy. _How is he so scary that he can scare a boy with just a threat? Is he that powerful?_

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Nico's eyes widened. "Is it her?" he asked Percy who nodded. He gulped. Annabeth looked interested. "Is this the Mrs. Dodds who you were muttreing about when you were asleep?" Percy nodded again. _I guess this is the math teacher Percy called her in the bus. _She thought.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"Trust me," Nico said. "She can." Percy nodded along with him.

"I guess we should go now," said Athena. "Olympus needs us. Oh and Perseus, good luck. I hope what you want goes as planned." Then she winked at him and the four gods flashed out leaving the mortals and the demigods alone.

"What was she talking about, Percy?" Annabeth asked. She hated not knowing things. Especially the ones that involved her mom and Percy. For some reason, Percy blushed.

He said, "It is a surprise for you. That is the only clue I'm giving." Annabeth smiled and Percy kissed her. The mortal girls and boys glared at them but they took no notice. Suddenly, there was a flash and a certain green eyed girl with red hair and freckles appeared.

"Rachel!" All the demigods and her friends from Goode High shouted. She greeted everyone and hugged Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Hi, you guys know me. I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I am a mortal that can see through the mist. I am the Oracle Of Delphi and I recite prophesies." The mortals stared at her. Her friends wondered how many secrets are kept from them.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**  
**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Nope," said Thalia, Jason, and Percy. "That is Nico." Nico fake glared at them and they started laughing.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Man, that is so irritating," said Percy to Nico. "Has she dropped it yet?" Nico shook his head.

"You are right. It is so irritating. But not as irritating as your stepmother who doesn't like you."

Percy, Thalia, Jason, and Hazel said together, "Telling me about it."

Percy told the mortals, "Amphitrite, Persephone, and Hera don't like us very much."

"That," Thalia said, "is an understatement."

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"He is seriously blowing his cover," Thalia and Annabeth said together then smiled at each other.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**  
**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Yeah! Woop Woop! Go Perce!" Conner and Travis shouted. Needless to say, they got smacked by Katie.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**  
**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**  
**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**  
**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"You're cute when you blush." Annabeth whispered to her boyfriend. He blushed.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**  
**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Oh My Gods!" Shouted Thalia and Nico. "What has the world come to! Percy being smart!?"

Percy pouted. "I can be smart when I want to."

"That," Annabeth announced, "is totally true." The mortals watched the drama totally amused.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**  
**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Whatever you want." Percy whispered making Annabeth blush. Again, the mortal students glared.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**  
**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**  
**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**  
**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Did you just sum up the whole war in just a sentence?" The mortal teachers asked in awe.

"That is Percy for you." The demigods said with a smile.

**Some snickers from the group.**  
**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**  
**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," Conner and Travis sang.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Oh No," they whispered to each other. "We think like a goat." However, Chiron heard and smiles at the demigods who glared in return.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**  
**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**  
**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"And," Thalia said dramatically," we are back to normal." Percy glared in return.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Only Chiron." The demigods smiled. Chiron flushed.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"They are doofuses." Thalia said.

"You know you love us, Thals." Percy, Nico, and Jason said. The hunter laughed in return.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**  
**I knew that was coming.**

"Did you now?" Rachel asked.

"Oh shut up Rachel." Percy said.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**  
**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**  
**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**  
**"About the Titans?"**  
**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**  
**"Oh."**

"The usual Kelp Head/ Seaweed Brain/ Percy answer," all the demigods said. The mortals thought _How can this boy be their leader if he is not so smart._

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"And I got the best. You are my favorite demigod of all times Percy. And all you demigods are the best of the times." Chiron said smiling at his students. They smiled in return with love and respect in their eyes.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It is for the best, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Well, I know now." Said Percy.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Did you really do that, Chiron?" Annabeth asked and Chiron blushed.

"Yeah. And it was so cool. It was my favorite class." Percy said. Chiron flashed a smile towards Percy who returned it. The mortals were looking at the demigods as if they had seen an alien.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Yeah," said Conner. "We feel your pain."

"Does every demigod have Dyslexia?" a cheerleader asked winking at the demigod boys. Their girlfriends glared and the cheerleader cowered under their glares.

"Yeah. And ADHD too." Chris said to break the tension.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"I was," said Chiron sadly. "She was such a nice lady."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**  
**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**  
**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Ooooh!" Travis said. "Someone is angry."

"That someone," said Percy glaring at Travis, "is my dad. And he has a reason to be. Also uncle Z. He had his most special possession stolen."

"Oops!" Travis said sheepishly. "I almost forgot that you were being framed."

"What do you mean framed?" Paul, who was sitting quietly for the whole reading, asked.

"You'll see," Percy said.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course," said Nico. "She hates you."

"Still?" Percy asked as Nico nodded. "Man, she knows how to hold grudges." Something in Annabeth's mind clicked and she whispered to Percy that was she the fury and he said yes.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Percy said. "Kind of."

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**  
**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Thalia looking at Percy and winking at Annabeth.

"Hey!" Percy said. "Cut me some slack. I was 12. And I can be really smart when I want to."

"That," Annabeth agreed, "is so true. He saved our butts many times."

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone bursted out laughing when Grover went as red as a tomato.

"Same old Goat Boy," said Thalia to Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. "He doesn't change, does he?" They shook their heads and Grover turned beat red again.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"GASP!" Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel shouted. "Percy not having an appetite! Impossible!" Percy turned red.

"Yeah, I remember," Jason said. "He ate 6-10 slices of pizzas alone at a time in the Argo II."

Everyone from the Argo II nodded.

"Hey!" Percy said. "I am a growing boy. I need lots of food. And I had just lost my curse, so..."

Only the older demigods, Chiron, and Rachel understood. Piper asked up, "What curse? You never told us about it."

"You will see soon if it is in this book."

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Awwwww..." all the girls cooed. Percy blushed deep red.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"No chance," said Annabeth loudly. "When she gives you the sad look, no one has a chance." Everyone else besides the mortals with the exception of Paul agreed.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**  
**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**  
**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**  
**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Wave?" Aked the confused mortals.

"YAY!" Cheered the demigods and Rachel. "Cue butt-kicking Percy."

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**  
**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**  
**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**  
**"-the water-"**  
**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Take that you foolish mortal!" Chirruped Thalia.

"Hey!" All the mortals shouted.

"What?" Thalia said. "Don't hey me. If it wasn't for us, you foolish mortals would be dead in a few." They shut up.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**  
**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"What's with the honey?" Everyone asked Nico and Percy.

"Trust me," said Percy. "It's real irritating." Nico nodded along with him.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Noooo!" Conner and Travis exclaimed. "You never guess your punishment.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh!"

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**  
**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**  
**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**  
**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"He is such a loyal friend." Said a mortal teacher.

"Percy is the most loyal," said Rachel. "He would walk in a trap for his friends knowing that it is a trap. He is the best friend we could ask for."

Percy blushed with the comments and his mortal friends and enemies looked at him in shock. _Wow! He really is great._ They thought.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**  
**"But-"**  
**"You-will-stay-here."**  
**Grover looked at me desperately.**  
**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**  
**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**  
**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**  
**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Oh Gods!" Muttered Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Nico, and Leo. "You definitely do not want that."

"It can't be better than mine." A haughty jock said. Percy gave him the stare and he gulped. "I stand corrected." The demigods laughed in the insides.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"'Cause she's a monster." was going through everyone's head except the mortals.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**  
**I wasn't so sure.**  
**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**  
**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Chiron!" Every demigod and Rachel exclaimed. He blushed.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**  
**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"You wish!" Leo said.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**  
**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**  
**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Oh Gods," said Annabeth worriedly. "No witnesses." Percy touched her cheek as if to say I'm here. She leaned into him and they sat peacefully even though they were getting glares from the mortals.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**  
**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"Probably did," Nico and Percy said together and then looked horrified.

"Oh no!" Percy shouted. "I think like Death Breath."

"Oh no!" Nico shouted. "I think like Kelp Head." They started running in circles.

Nico got whacked on the head by Thalia and Percy by Annabeth. The demigods,Chiron, and Rachel started laughing as Nico and Percy pouted. The mortals watched the scene with amusement.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**  
**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Seriously! What is it today? Impossible Day? Percy being safe and polite and controlling his tongue. Gods, I am gonna die!" Thalia ran in circles dramatically.

"Wow Thals," Percy said. "Now you are looking like a real daughter of Zeus. The drama queen, Zeus." Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Shut up if you don't wanna get pulverized." Said Nico.

"Well," said Percy with his hands up in surrender. "That wasn't my line. My dad once said to me that Zeus would be a perfect god of theater."

Everyone laughed and the thunder came again. They quickly shut up."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what? You never told us your quests." The five from Argo II, Nico, and Thalia said.

"You'll see," Annabeth said.

"Man, I am hating those words now. Who else is?" Asked Nico and the mortals raised their hands.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**  
**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**  
**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**  
**Thunder shook the building.**

"See. Zeus is dramatic," Percy said. No one disagreed.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**  
**I didn't know what she was talking about.**  
**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Oh Gods Percy. You seriously are awesome!" The demigods said. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

There was another round of laughter. Annabeth had an evil smile on her face and Percy had his head down slightly shaking it. Piper noticed them both. "Why are you smiling evilly, Annabeth?"

"I already made him read the book and told him to review it to me," Annabeth said.

**"Well?" she demanded.**  
**"Ma'am, I don't..."**  
**"Your time is up," she hissed.**  
**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A FURY!" The demigods who didn't know and smart mortals screamed.

"Damn, Perce. Your first monster was a fury?" Percy nodded.

"Wow! How did you survive, man?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other recalling that they had faced so many monsters on this quest. And the most dangerous one.

**Then things got even stranger.**  
**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"Woohoo!" The demigods cheered. Chiron beamed. The mortals were confused when Paul let out a breath he had been holding.

"What is a pen gonna do?" Asked a mean bullying jock. "You gonna write on her?"

Percy glared and said, "Continue reading."

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**  
**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**  
**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Awesome!" The mortals shouted. Percy took out Riptide and uncapped it. They recognized it as the same pen he brought to school but never wrote with it.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**  
**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp!" Clarisse said and got doused with chilled water. She sent a death glare towards him and he shrugged it off.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**  
**And she flew straight at me.**  
**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is it natural?" A mortal girl asked thrilled.

"Percy here is the best swordsman in 300 years, so of course it is natural." Annabeth said proudly and Percy blushed.

_Wow! _The mortals thought. _He seriously is something._

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"You just-"

"Defeated a fury-"

"In a single swing-"

"Wow!"

Percy blushed again and played with Annabeth's curls. She didn't mind.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Your first monster is always the worst." Chiron said as a matter-of-factly.

**I was alone.**  
**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**  
**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**  
**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**  
**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Of course not."

**I went back outside.**  
**It had started to rain.**  
**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" the mortals asked.

"It is the mist," said Annabeth. "It keeps mortals from seeing the monsters and gods and all the activities in our world." The mortals nodded.

**I said, "Who?"**  
**"Our teacher. Duh!"**  
**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**  
**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**  
**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**  
**He said, "Who?"**  
**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover!" He turned deep red.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**  
**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Dad!" Jason and Thalia exclaimed.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**  
**I went over to him.**  
**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**  
**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**  
**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**  
**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**  
**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Chiron can lie." Travis and Conner said. Just as he said that, a bright light filled the hall. Voices were heard.

"Use your shield Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! I am not used to it, Wise Girl."

"Whatever. Wait! Where are we?"

"I don't know! Last time I checked we had just completed our first quest for Zeus's Master Bolt and now we are in a school."

"Oh shut up. Look there are people over there. Come on."

The mortals were staring at them. The demigods immediately knew who they were. Percy and Annabeth from the past. **(I am gonna use PJ for past Percy and AC for past Annabeth).**

PJ spoke up, "Umm Hi. What is going on here? I think I have seen you somewhere. And Grover, you've...grown?"

Percy was sitting in the corner with Annabeth on his lap. He looked up and gasped. "Annabeth, I think they are us from the past." Annabeth looked up still on Percy's lap.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." Percy nodded.

"Hi, I am Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." He said pointing to his lap. AC and PJ blushed. They looked at each other, then looked away.

AC couldn't take it any longer, so she asked, "Are we...you dating in the future?" They both nodded.

"So," PJ said uncertainly. "How are we here and what are we doing?" He pointed to the book.

"We are reading mine or your and Annabeth's adventures or the special moments. If you are here, so I guess you guys should join."

AC and PJ looked at each other. They had one of their silent agreements and nodded. The mortals thought _They know what the other one is thinking just by looking at them! They are an amazing couple._

"So, let's move on to the next chapter."

AC said, "Wait. We don't know what happened till now."

Percy said, "I just defeated the fury, my first monster."

They nodded and began to move.


	4. Bull Fighting

_**The Minotaur Fight**_

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

"Your mom is cool, punk." Clarisse said to PJ who nodded. AC wanted to meet his mom. Then her gaze shifted to Annabeth and Percy. They were cuddled up against each other and talking with smiles on their faces. Then she looked at PJ. He also was watching Percy and Annabeth quietly. They looked at each other and then looked away embarrassed. _How did I end up with him? There is seriously something in him that I will discover later. _She thought. _I know that I liked her. But she likes me back? This is great. _He thought.

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.**

"Oh and guys," Grover said to the mortals. "I forgot to tell you that I am a satyr." With that, he pulled his pants down, to the horror of the school girls. The demigods and Paul laughed at the faces.

** But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo- lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

"Hey!" Grover said/bleated. "I don't smell like that."

"Yeah you do. But it's ok. We love you like you are." Thalia said bringing a smile on Grover's face when the other's nodded.

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

"Typical Percy," laughed AC.

"What else could I say," Percy and PJ said together. Then grinned at each other.

"You never change, do you?" Annabeth shook her head.

**Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"Stalker!" Travis and Conner shouted and Grover glared.

"Remind you of someone Annabeth?" Percy asked with fake innocence.

"Oh shut up. I wasn't stalking. Just wanted to talk to you." She said turning red.

The demigods and, AC, and PJ looked at them weirdly. They never told them about that.

**"Watching me?"**  
**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

"Of course I am," said Grover. "And best friend."

"What about me?" AC and Annabeth said.

"Well, you are my other best friend. We three together." Said Percy.

**"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"**  
**"That doesn't matter right now."**  
**"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"**

"He won't like that," said Chiron.

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"**  
**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**  
**"Goat!" he cried.**  
**"What?"**  
**"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

"You just said it didn't matter," Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Hazel said in sync. They looked at each other weirdly...

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

...and then shouted at the top of their lungs.

"No! We think like Kelp Head!" Thalia said.

"Oh you can't deny it guys. You all are the Big 3 material. You think alike," Chiron said. "I said the same thing to Percy when he wanted to go on the quest with you guys and I said I didn't quite trust Thalia and him because they are the same."

"Is tthat Th...Thalia?" AC said almost in tears.

"Yes," Thalia said giving her a hug. "Now I know I am not a tree, but you, Percy, and Goat Boy there saved me. I guess we will read about that sooner or later."

"Did you say that big 3 material?" PJ asked. "You mean there are more Big 3 children. I won't have to be the one in the prophesy, right?"

"Sorry, Perce. But you are the one in the prophesy." PJ looked down from the reply. AC put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled.

"So, who are your parents?" AC asked.

"Jason here is my full blooded brother, son of Jupiter. And yes, there are Romans in a different camp. Don't ask now. Hazel is daughter of Pluto. Nico is son of Hades. And you know me, Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

**"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**  
**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**  
**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**  
**"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**  
**"Of course."**  
**"Then why-"**  
**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious.**

"Sorry about that," Grover said to PJ and Percy. They said it is all right.

** "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**  
**"Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

"You are only confusing him, Goat Boy." Annabeth said.

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

"Wow! You really have bad luck." A cheerleader said.

**"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**  
**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

"Oh nothing much just all of the monsters, Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Krios, all the other Titans, your uncles and most of the gods," Grover said. "So, yeah, not much."

AC and PJ looked at each other and paled.

"So I was correct. Kronos is rising." said AC.

The mortals and PJ were freaked out. _How come those things are after only one boy. _A mortal realized that he had voiced his thoughts.

"Well," Annabeth began, "Seaweed Brain here has killed almost all of the monsters, he defeated Kronos and some other titans. He fought and defeated several gods. So, that is why they are after him." Percy blushed and PJ, AC, and the mortals were totally shocked.

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**  
**"Grover!"**  
**"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

"Yes," Annabeth said. "Please."

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"Oh yes, you could," said Annabeth and the others nodded in agreement. "Your dreams are the worst of ours."

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

The mortals asked, "What?"

"It is a cover up so that the mortals don't discover us."

"Oh!"

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

"The most awesome place on the planet," Percy said.

"Hey!" Jason, Frank, and Hazel said. "Our camp is also cool."

"That," Percy said, "I have to agree with.

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**  
**"The place you didn't want me to go."**

"Always making it difficult, huh?" Paul shook his head.

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**  
**"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**  
**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**  
**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**  
**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**  
**"You meant 'you.' As in me."**  
**"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

"Does anyone get it?" Thalia asked. Everyone shook their head except for Percy, PJ, and Grover.

"Why?" PJ asked. "It is obvious."

"No, it isn't. You and Grover are weird." Annabeth said.

**"Boys!" my mom said.**  
**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**  
**"What was that?" I asked.**  
**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**  
**I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

"You have great instincts. If only you followed them." Annabeth said and percy grinned sheepishly.

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness-the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

"No, duh," Thalia said. Percy did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue. There was a flash and all the teachers except Paul and the principle were out. A note arrived addressed to Percy.

**Yo Perce,**

**I just sent those teachers away because I know it would be difficult with them around. So, you can continue reading. I am sending a surprise for you after this chapter is completed. And I know what you planned for you and Annabeth, so don't try to hide it from me. And good luck with that. May the odds be ever in your favor though they never are. Bye, and have fun.**

**The Awesomest God,**

**Apollo.**

"All right then. Apollo knows about it. Seriously. Isn't it enough for Athena and her dad to know about it?"

"What surprise?" AC and PJ asked but they were ignored.

"My dad knows?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded.

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

"What!" The demigods were outraged. No one hurts Percy or his mom.

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

"And how exactly do you know how that feels?"

"Don't ask."

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**  
**"Percy!" my mom shouted.**  
**"I'm okay... ."**

"Sure you are," AC said worriedly as she glanced at PJ.

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**  
**Lightning.**

"DAD!" Jason and Thalia shouted.

**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

"Glad you didn't forget me." Grover smiled.

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"Bla-ha-ha," Grover bleated. "I take offence to that. But thanks."

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

"Typical Grover," every demigod grinned. He blushed.

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**  
**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

"He did have horns, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"I know now!" Percy retorted.

**I swallowed hard. "Who is-"**  
**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**  
**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**  
**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

"Here I come," Thalia said as she bowed. The mortals, Jason, Leo, and Piper were confused. Sensing their dazed look, Annabeth said,

"Thalia was a tree. She sacrificed herself to save us, so her dad took pity on her and turned her into a tree." Then they nodded in awe.

**"What?"**  
**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

"Did you say that I am fat?" Thalia yelled outraged.

"No," Percy said quickly. "Your tree is beautiful." She huffed and sat down.

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**  
**"Mom, you're coming too."**  
**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**  
**"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

"Loyal to death." The demigods sang and Percy flushed.

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**  
**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...**

"Oh finally, the realization." Nico said.

"Oh shut up Nicky."

"Don't call me Nicky!"

"OK then shut up."

**"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**  
**"But..."**  
**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**  
**I got mad, then-mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**  
**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**  
**"I told you-"**  
**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

"This loyalty will get you killed someday," Annabeth said.

"I can't help it." He replied.

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**  
**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**  
**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear-I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms-which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**  
**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns-enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"That is the Minotaur!" The mortals exclaimed. _I have no idea how he survived. _Was going on in their minds. PJ looked down. This is where his mom disappears. Seeing his face AC pulls him into a hug. First, he is shocked. Then he melts into it. They pull away blushing like crazy.

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"But he is," Nico said.

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-"**  
**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said.**

"She is really smart. She could've done well as a daughter of Athena," Annabeth said and the other agreed.

** "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**  
**"But he's the Min-"**  
**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"Wow!" Jason exclaims. "She really is." He got the 'told you so' looks from his friends.

**The pine tree was still way too far-a hundred yards uphill at least.**  
**I glanced behind me again.**  
**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows-or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**  
**"Food?" Grover moaned.**  
**"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**  
**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**  
**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

The demigods and good mortals cheered. Rachel remembered the car incident and decided that Percy was not good with cars.

**Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.**  
**Oops.**

The hall was filled with laughter.

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**  
**"How do you know all this?"**  
**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

'She is not selfish. She is the best."

**"Keeping me near you? But-"**  
**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**  
**He'd smelled us.**  
**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

"What is that supposed to mean." Grover said.

"Nothing." Came the reply.

**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**  
**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

"She is really brave," Rachel said. "Now I know that you get it from your dad and mom both."

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right-it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**  
**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

"How did you suvive?" Serena asked flirtatiously. Annabeth glared. "None of your busness." Percy said.

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

Demigods let out a breath.

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**  
**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**  
**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**  
**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**  
**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

**"Mom!"**  
**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**  
**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

Sensing the worry, Percy said, "Don't worry. She is just kidnapped by my Uncle H."

**"No!"**  
**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**  
**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**  
**I couldn't allow that.**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Conner and Travis said, "Comes the furious and outraged Percy who you do not wanna mess with." Percy blushed.

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**  
**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"You need better insults, Perce," Leo said.

"Trust me, I get better." He replied.

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**  
**I had an idea-a stupid idea,**

"Oh Thank Gods," Annabeth and the others said.

"Why?" Josh asked. "He said that it was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, but his stupid ideas are the ones which save us. Not the good ones."

Percy huffed as everyone else laughed.

** but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**  
**But it didn't happen like that.**

"Of course not."

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**  
**Time slowed down.**

AC and PJ shivered. They shared a silent message. _It's him._

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

Everyone stared at Percy. He shrugged and said, "I think it was the rain that gave me power." The mortals were fascinated. _The water gives him power? Wow! Just Wow!_

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

"Ouch!"

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**  
**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**  
**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**  
**"Food!" Grover moaned.**  
**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

"You think that is gonna happen?" A mean jock named Lucian snapped. "Only Theseus was able to kill him. How can you do it?"

"Theseus was my half-brother, for your information. And read what happens next.

The mortals' mouth was open. What he said was true. Theseus was his half-brother.

** The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!**

"No way!" Lucian yelled.

"Percy and the demigods smirked. "You were saying."

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**  
**The monster charged.**  
**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**  
**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

"Oh my gosh!" Serena shouted. "You are so powerful." She was ignored.

**The monster was gone.**  
**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover-I wasn't going to let him go.**

"Thanks Perce."

"All the way G-Man."

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**

"A princess, huh? And pretty?" Thalia and Nico asked. AC, PJ, Annabeth, and Percy blushed.

**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**  
**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

When the chapter was finished, a bright light was seen again. And there stood: Reyna, Octavian, the ghost of Luke, Beckendorf, and Selena with Apollo at their side.. All the Hades broke loose. Percy and Clarisse got up from the shock first and ran forward. Clarisse hugged Selena tightly. Percy did the same with Beckendorf and started apologizing. Beckendorf told him, "Dude, stop apologizing. It was my fate. I chose to sacrifice myself. Please don't blame it on yourself." Percy nodded hesitantly and went forward to give Selena, and Reyna a quick hug. He fist bumped with Octavian. Him and Octavian had become good friends after the war with Gaea was over. He finally went over to Luke and embraced him tightly in a friendly hug. "Thank You," he started. "Thank You very much. Without you, we wouldn't have won the war. But I am really sorry I couldn't save you. I really am." Luke stopped him from saying further more. "Not your fault. I was stupid enough to believe the Titans. You tried to knock some sense into me about dad but I didn't listen. It is OK." The he went to greet AJ, Annabeth, PJ, and Thalia who were glued to their spot with their mouths hanging open. "Oh, come on. Don't I get a family reunion? Come on little Annie, Thalia, and of course Annabeth." He grinned at them and they rushed forward. Percy tried to move and give them some space, but Luke didn't let go. Percy looked at him questionably and he said, "You are a part of our family as well now, Percy." Percy smiled and they all melted into a group hug." Luke walked over to a still green PJ and said, "I am sorry for what I did. But I regret it and please try to forgive me." PJ pulled Luke into a hug and said, "I forgive you. I can see my future self hugging you, so there is no problem. You were my first true friend at camp. I couldn't stay mad at you." Luke smiled again and Apollo cleared his throat. Percy rushed forward and hugged Apollo. Apollo was a little surprised but hugged him back. Percy broke away with tears in his eyes and said, "Thank you Apol. I will never forget this. This was the greatest surprise I ever got. I just needed to talk to them before I died. Now it is done and everything is clear, so at least whenever I die, I will do so peacefully.

The mortals were gaping at them. They didn't know what was happening when another bright light came and Hermes appeared crying in front of Luke. Luke embraced his dad. Hermes said, "Sorry son. I haven't been a good father. Please forgive me."

Luke said crying, "No. It's OK. I know the reason now. You weren't allowed. I am sorry for what I did. But it is all right now." With that Hermes and Apollo went away. Luke went over and sat with Thalia and Nico. Octavian and Reyna sat with Frank and Hazel. Beckendorf and Selena went over to the couple (Percy and Annabeth) and sat alongside them. Time for introductions.

"So, hi everyone. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the 12th Legion." The mortals were beyond shocked.

"Hi, I am Octavian, Legacy of Apollo, Augar."

"I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Hi, I am Selena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.

"I am Charles Beckendorf, call me Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." Leo walked over to Beckendorf and introduced himself. Beckendorf had been his idol. Now he will find out how he died. Ok. Lets go to the next chapter.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled. She turned to Percy. "When will I get the surprise?" For some reason, Percy blushed and said after reading completed about the first quest.


	5. Garden Gnome Emporium

_**Garden Gnome Emporium**_

**In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.**

"That is so true." AC said.

"Yeah, I know!" Percy said. "Once they were discussing about whether to kill the children of the Big 3 or not. Thank the Gods Nico wasn't there. The gods definitely would not have spared us then. " Thalia nodded along with him.

"That is one of the reasons I became immortal.

The mortals were thinking, _Wow! The gods want to kill them? I do not want to be a demigod._

** For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.**  
**So there we were, Annabeth and Grover and I, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.**  
**Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."**  
**I was pretty much in shock myself. The explosion of bus windows still rang in my ears. But Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."**  
**"All our money was back there," I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."**  
**"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight - "**

"Wow! He just saved us and you were blaming it on him. The new Annabeth is totally different." Grover said. AC, and Annabeth blushed.

**"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"**  
**"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."**  
**"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."**

"Wow Goat Boy! Way to go!" said Thalia.

**"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.**  
**Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans."**

"You almost got killed and you thinking about food? Typical Grover." His ears turned pink and everyone laughed.

"Wait a minute!" Mason said. "You eat tin cans?"

"It is a satyr thing," Grover shrugged and the mortals gasped with open moths.

**We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.**  
**After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."**  
**"We're a team, right?"**

"Absolutely," the seven said together in sync, then smiled at each other with love. The mortals were jealous that they shared such a strong bond. Their fellow demigods were happy that Percy and Annabeth found a new loving family.

AC and PJ looked at each other, _Looks like we have got some great friends in the future._

**She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."**

"Are you sure that is the only reason, Annie?" Travis asked. The demigods thought _Uh-oh!_

Annabeth, and AC lunged at him with their dagger pointed to his neck. "Never call me Annie!" He gulped and nodded. The mortals were staring at the weapons. Annabeth went back to Percy and rested her head on his shoulder as he stoked her hair gently. AC looked at them and blushed. She went back to sit with PJ not looking him in the eyes.

**The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.**  
**"You haven't left CampHalf-Blood since you were seven?" I asked her.**

"WHAT!" The mortals shrieked.

Annabeth smiled at Percy and whispered, "Not anymore." he returned the smile and kissed her gently.

"Too much PDA," Thalia gagged. "Hello! Hunter here!" The couple looked at her face and laughed as she scowled.

"You have changed a lot Thalia," Luke said.

"No duh!" She replied. "I became an immortal Hunter."

**"No ... only short field trips. My dad - "**  
**"The history professor."**  
**"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, CampHalf-Bloodis my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."**

"Everyone is good," Travis said. Katie checked his temperature.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"This is the first time you said something without a joke!" She replied and Travis pouted.

**If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I heard doubt in her voice.**

"Hey," Percy said gently to her. "You are more than good. You are the reason I'm even alive. I would've been dead long ago if you weren't there."

"The same goes to you, Seaweed Brain," she smiled. The mortals could literally feel the love radiating from them. AC and PJ were constantly staring at their future selves thinking, _Is that really me?_

**"You're pretty good with that knife," I said.**  
**"You think so?"**  
**"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."**

Everyone bursted out laughing as if to say, _You did what?!_

AC and PJ hi-fived.

**I couldn't really see, but I thought she might've smiled.**

"I did," Annabeth, and AC said.

**"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..."**  
**Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.**

"Hey!" Grover said. "I am not that bad."

"Sorry, Goat Boy," Thalia said. "But you haven't improved. He pouted while everyone who heard him play, agreed.

**"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"**  
**He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.**  
**Instead of finding a path, I immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on my head.**

Everybody was on the floor laughing like crazy while Percy, and PJ turned a shade of deep red.

**Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision.**

"I do," Percy said. "When I am in water." he added quickly when he saw the looks on the mortals' faces. There was a bunch of 'Cools', 'Awesomes' et cetera. PJ didn't know that. Now he was going to try it out. He turned to AC and she looked him in the eyes that gave the message, _Don't you dare!_ He huffed and sat down quietly.

**After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food. I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This boy needed a double cheeseburger.**

"Still, our food is cool," Travis and Conner sighed.

**We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.**  
**It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.**

"Ugh!" Ever demigod groaned. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache." Clarisse said.

**To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"What!" The mortals asked.

"Stupid dyslexia," the demigods groaned again.

**"What the heck does that say?" I asked.**  
**"I don't know," Annabeth said.**

"Gasp! Annabeth said she didn't know!" Travis said. He shut up when he saw the glares he was getting.

**She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too.**  
**Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."**  
**Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.**  
**I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.**  
**"Hey ..." Grover warned.**  
**"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."**  
**"Snack bar," I said wistfully.**

"I wish we hadn't gone there." Annabeth said. Percy nodded but Grover disagreed.

"Then I hadn't gotten my revenge!" he whined. Annabeth, AC, PJ, and Percy thought for some time and then agreed.

**"Snack bar," she agreed.**

"Hey Thalia," Percy said. "Should we visit the dam snack bar?"

Thalia and Grover laughed. "I want to try out the dam french fries," she said.

Grover piped up, "Remember the dam burrito fight?" At this point, Percy and Thalia were on the floor rolling with laughter. They noticed the confused faces and said, "Inside joke." Annabeth got suspicious and asked, "Is this when I was kidnapped?" Percy, Thalia, and Grover nodded. The other 5 demigods from the Argo II were shocked. _Annabeth had been kidnapped?_

AC was having a fit, "Me? Kidnapped? When? By whom?" All she got was you'll see.

**"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."**  
**We ignored him.**

"Wish we hadn't," Percy, and PJ said.

"I take it that something weird is going to happen," Beckendorf said. "Because when Percy is around, it is always bad luck."

Percy patted Beckendorf on the back, "You know me too well, dude." Every demigod and Rachel shook their head.

**The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.**  
**"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"**  
**We stopped at the warehouse door.**  
**"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."**  
**"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"**  
**"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."**  
**"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," I reminded him. **

"They are not meat," Annabeth said. 'And they are not vegetables either." AC agreed.

**"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."**  
**Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman - at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.**

"I know," Grover said. "Untill..." he left the sentence.

**Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"**  
**"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.**  
**"We're orphans," I said.**  
**"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"**  
**"We got separated from our caravan," I said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"**

"Boys!" Thalia muttered. Every boy in the room said, "Hey!"

**"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."**  
**We thanked her and went inside.**  
**Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?"**  
**"Always have a strategy, right?"**  
**"Your head is full of kelp."**

"I agree with Annabeth." Thalia said.

**The warehouse was filled with more statues - people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food.**

"Of Course," Thalia said.

**Go ahead, call me an idiot**

"Idiot," every demigod and Rachel minus Annabeth said.

"Feeling the love, guys," Percy muttered. PJ agreed with his future self.

"You know you love us," Nico said.

** for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry, but I do impulsive stuff sometimes.**

"Sometimes?" The demigods asked.

"All right, every time. There, happy?" Percy said. PJ and Percy smiled at each other.

**Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers.**

"I agree with Percy on that," Annabeth said. AC, and PJ nodded.

**The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair - it made everything else go away. I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.**

"This can't be good," Luke said.

**All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.**  
**"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.**  
**"Awesome," I said.**  
**"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."**  
**Before I could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."**  
**"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.**  
**Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.**

"It wasn't," Percy whispered to himself and Annabeth, who nodded.

**"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.  
I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.**

"Boys!" Thalia said.

"Hey!' Percy retorted. "Last time I checked, you were head over heels for cheeseburgers. So I wouldn't be talking." Thalia shut up and Percy smirked. PJ looked shocked. He had outsmarted someone!

**Annabeth slurped her shake.  
Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.  
"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.  
I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.  
"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."  
"I take vitamins. For my ears."**

"Wow Grover! Real smooth," Luke shook his head.

**"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."  
Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess.  
"So, you sell gnomes," I said, trying to sound interested.  
"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."  
"A lot of business on this road?"  
"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."  
My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.**

"They were," Grover, PJ, AC, Percy, and Annabeth muttered, but luckily, no one heard them.

**"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."  
"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.  
Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"**

"Here comes Annabeth!" The demigods cheered. Annabeth, and AC smiled.

**"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me,**

"She wasn't jealous," said Annabeth, and AC and everyone except Percy, PJ and Grover looked at them weirdly.

** long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend,**

"She tricked him with a love potion!" Percy nearly shouted. "It wasn't his fault."

Annabeth's eyes widened like _Seriously? _Percy nodded _Yes. _The mortals looked at the look exchange between Percy and Annabeth. The demigods shook it off, it was common for Percy and Annabeth to communicate with eyes. PJ and AC looked at each other and smiled at their strong bond.

** you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away.**

"And they came back," Percy said angrily. "Only to annoy me and kill me to gain popularity among monsters by killing me." Annabeth squeezed his hand and he calmed down. PJ looked horrified. _Why does eveyone want to kill me?_

** I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."  
I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?**

"Uh-oh! You're in a trance!" Beckendorf said.

**"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."  
She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.  
"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."  
She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.**

"Thank the Gods for that!" Percy said and PJ nodded.

**"We really should go."  
"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"  
I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while.**

Lots of Uh-Ohs were exchanged.

**"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"  
"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.  
"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."  
Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy - "  
"Sure we can," I said. I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"**

"Lots!" Percy corrected his past self. Then he turned to Annabeth, "Sorry about that." She said, "It's OK. Not a big deal."

**"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."  
I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.  
Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."  
"Not much light for a photo," I remarked.  
"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"  
"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.  
Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"  
Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."  
"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."  
She still had no camera in her hands.  
"Percy - " Annabeth said.  
Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth, but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.**

"Oh Gods!" Rachel and everyone else sucked in a breath.

**"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."  
"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.  
"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"  
"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.**

"MEDUSA!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh Gods! That was your monster? How did you escape?" Serena asked.

"With the help of my amazing girlfriend over here," he replied. Annabeth blushed and Serena looked irritated. _If only I could get him!_

**"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and me both off the bench.  
I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet.  
I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But I was too dazed to move.  
Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails.  
I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"**

"Thank you, Annabeth, or Annabeths!" Chiron said. 'You're the only ones who can keep him out of trouble." Annabeth, and AC beamed at their second father.

**More rasping - the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be.  
"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers.**

"So sorry about those, Grover," Luke apologized. "I shouldn't have done that." He looked down. Grover put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is all right. What you did at the end was more than what we could ask for." Every demigod who had been in the war nodded and Luke smiled at them. The Romans, Leo, Piper, and mortals were confused. They still didn't know what happened.

**I couldn't move. I stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put me in.  
"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told me soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."**

"Dude, she so likes you. How many more girls will fall for you. You already have enough." Octavian said. Percy looked disgusted at the thought of Medusa interested in him. He said, "Dude, that is Medusa we are talking about. She still loves my dad, but please. Don't talk about her and me. It is disgustin." PJ, who also was horrified, nodded. But then he thought, _What girls fell for me?_ Everyone laughed.

**I fought the urge to obey. Instead I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens - a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.  
Aunty Em.  
Aunty "M."  
How could I have been so stupid?**

"You always are," Reyna said.

"Hey!" Percy, and PJ said. "Not you too."

"Sorry Percy, but everyone knows you too well for that. Remember what you did with Phineas?" Frank said and Hazel agreed with him. Percy looked horrified and Annabeth confused. "What did you do this time?"

"You will have to find out. But please don't murder me." Percy said. PJ gulped as he looked at the glare AC was giving him.

**Think, I told myself. How did Medusa die in the myth?  
But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by my namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face.  
"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."  
"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"**

Everyone let out a breath.

**"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."  
"No," I muttered. I tried to make my legs move.  
"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."  
"Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"  
I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.  
"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"  
That finally jolted me into action. Knowing Grover, I was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail me. I dove to one side.**

"Thanks Perce. You have such trust on me!"

"Sorry." Said Percy, and PJ sheepishly.

**Thwack!  
At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage."You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"  
"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.**

"Go Grover!" Demigods shouted and the satyr beamed at them.

**I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass.  
Ker-whack!  
"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.  
Right next to me, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"  
I jumped so high my feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!"**

"Yeah," Conner and Travis agreed. "You freak everyone out."

**Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 'You have to cut her head off."  
"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."  
"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You - you've got a chance."  
"What? I can't - "  
"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?"**

"That will definitely get him," Reyna said and the others who knew Percy nodded.

**She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.  
Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of - "  
"Would you speak English?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"I am!" She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."  
"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"  
"Roooaaarrr!"  
"Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.  
"Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash."  
I took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand.  
I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair.  
I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, I saw her.  
Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"  
Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!"**

"Go Percy!" The demigods cheered.

**I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself.  
But she let me approach - twenty feet, ten feet.  
I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse.  
"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."  
I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass - the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak.  
From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"  
Medusa cackled. "Too late."  
She lunged at me with her talons.  
I slashed up with my sword, heard a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern - the sound of a monster disintegrating.  
Something fell to the ground next to my foot.**

"You also defeated the Medusa," Josh said in awe of his friend. "Dude, how cool can you get."

"This is just the starting," Annabeth said and the mortals looked at Percy with respect.

**It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces.**

"Ewwe!" The girls said.

**"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."  
Annabeth came up next to me, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move."  
Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice trembling.  
"Yeah," I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger. "Why didn't ... why didn't the head evaporate?"  
"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."  
Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.  
"The Red Baron," I said. "Good job, man."  
He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun."**

They laughed again.

**He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled back to the warehouse.  
We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.  
Finally I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"**

"How aren't you already dead, man?" Leo asked.

"I have got special talents." Percy said.

"More like a curse for ticking off gods, Titans, and monsters."

**Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."  
My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."  
Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"  
"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."  
"You're insufferable."  
"You're - "**

Selena and Piper squealed, "You guys are acting like a married couple!" Percy and Annabeth blushed. PJ and AC tried hard not to blush or look at each other.

**"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"  
I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!  
I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.  
What had Medusa said?  
Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.  
I got up. "I'll be back."  
"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you - "  
I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.  
In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box.  
I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:**

"You aren't doing what I am thinking you are doing, are you?" Chiron asked, horrified.

"Sorry, but I did," said Percy, and PJ said sheepishly. Chiron paled. "May the gods spare you."

**The Gods  
Mount Olympus  
600th Floor,  
Empire StateBuilding  
New York, NY  
With best wishes,  
PERCY JACKSON**

The mortals stared at Percy, and PJ like they were aliens, and the demigods looked like Chiron, and paled.

"Like seriously," Jason said, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Trust me," Percy said. "I have done worse than that." The demigods, AC, and, PJ paled even more and the mortals were glued to their spot.

**"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."  
I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!  
"I am impertinent," I said.**

"That is for sure," Beckendorf said. Percy smiled at his friend.

**I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize.  
She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."**


	6. Medusa's Emporium

_**Garden Gnome Emporium**_

**In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.**

"That is so true." AC said.

"Yeah, I know!" Percy said. "Once they were discussing about whether to kill the children of the Big 3 or not. Thank the Gods Nico wasn't there. The gods definitely would not have spared us then. " Thalia nodded along with him.

"That is one of the reasons I became immortal.

The mortals were thinking, _Wow! The gods want to kill them? I do not want to be a demigod._

** For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.**  
**So there we were, Annabeth and Grover and I, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.**  
**Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."**  
**I was pretty much in shock myself. The explosion of bus windows still rang in my ears. But Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."**  
**"All our money was back there," I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."**  
**"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight - "**

"Wow! He just saved us and you were blaming it on him. The new Annabeth is totally different." Grover said. AC, and Annabeth blushed.

**"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"**  
**"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."**  
**"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."**

"Wow Goat Boy! Way to go!" said Thalia.

**"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.**  
**Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans."**

"You almost got killed and you thinking about food? Typical Grover." His ears turned pink and everyone laughed.

"Wait a minute!" Mason said. "You eat tin cans?"

"It is a satyr thing," Grover shrugged and the mortals gasped with open moths.

**We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.**  
**After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."**  
**"We're a team, right?"**

"Absolutely," the seven said together in sync, then smiled at each other with love. The mortals were jealous that they shared such a strong bond. Their fellow demigods were happy that Percy and Annabeth found a new loving family.

AC and PJ looked at each other, _Looks like we have got some great friends in the future._

**She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."**

"Are you sure that is the only reason, Annie?" Travis asked. The demigods thought _Uh-oh!_

Annabeth, and AC lunged at him with their dagger pointed to his neck. "Never call me Annie!" He gulped and nodded. The mortals were staring at the weapons. Annabeth went back to Percy and rested her head on his shoulder as he stoked her hair gently. AC looked at them and blushed. She went back to sit with PJ not looking him in the eyes.

**The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.**  
**"You haven't left CampHalf-Blood since you were seven?" I asked her.**

"WHAT!" The mortals shrieked.

Annabeth smiled at Percy and whispered, "Not anymore." he returned the smile and kissed her gently.

"Too much PDA," Thalia gagged. "Hello! Hunter here!" The couple looked at her face and laughed as she scowled.

"You have changed a lot Thalia," Luke said.

"No duh!" She replied. "I became an immortal Hunter."

**"No ... only short field trips. My dad - "**  
**"The history professor."**  
**"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, CampHalf-Bloodis my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."**

"Everyone is good," Travis said. Katie checked his temperature.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"This is the first time you said something without a joke!" She replied and Travis pouted.

**If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I heard doubt in her voice.**

"Hey," Percy said gently to her. "You are more than good. You are the reason I'm even alive. I would've been dead long ago if you weren't there."

"The same goes to you, Seaweed Brain," she smiled. The mortals could literally feel the love radiating from them. AC and PJ were constantly staring at their future selves thinking, _Is that really me?_

**"You're pretty good with that knife," I said.**  
**"You think so?"**  
**"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."**

Everyone bursted out laughing as if to say, _You did what?!_

AC and PJ hi-fived.

**I couldn't really see, but I thought she might've smiled.**

"I did," Annabeth, and AC said.

**"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..."**  
**Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.**

"Hey!" Grover said. "I am not that bad."

"Sorry, Goat Boy," Thalia said. "But you haven't improved. He pouted while everyone who heard him play, agreed.

**"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"**  
**He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.**  
**Instead of finding a path, I immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on my head.**

Everybody was on the floor laughing like crazy while Percy, and PJ turned a shade of deep red.

**Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision.**

"I do," Percy said. "When I am in water." he added quickly when he saw the looks on the mortals' faces. There was a bunch of 'Cools', 'Awesomes' et cetera. PJ didn't know that. Now he was going to try it out. He turned to AC and she looked him in the eyes that gave the message, _Don't you dare!_ He huffed and sat down quietly.

**After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food. I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This boy needed a double cheeseburger.**

"Still, our food is cool," Travis and Conner sighed.

**We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.**  
**It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.**

"Ugh!" Ever demigod groaned. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache." Clarisse said.

**To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"What!" The mortals asked.

"Stupid dyslexia," the demigods groaned again.

**"What the heck does that say?" I asked.**  
**"I don't know," Annabeth said.**

"Gasp! Annabeth said she didn't know!" Travis said. He shut up when he saw the glares he was getting.

**She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too.**  
**Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."**  
**Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.**  
**I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.**  
**"Hey ..." Grover warned.**  
**"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."**  
**"Snack bar," I said wistfully.**

"I wish we hadn't gone there." Annabeth said. Percy nodded but Grover disagreed.

"Then I hadn't gotten my revenge!" he whined. Annabeth, AC, PJ, and Percy thought for some time and then agreed.

**"Snack bar," she agreed.**

"Hey Thalia," Percy said. "Should we visit the dam snack bar?"

Thalia and Grover laughed. "I want to try out the dam french fries," she said.

Grover piped up, "Remember the dam burrito fight?" At this point, Percy and Thalia were on the floor rolling with laughter. They noticed the confused faces and said, "Inside joke." Annabeth got suspicious and asked, "Is this when I was kidnapped?" Percy, Thalia, and Grover nodded. The other 5 demigods from the Argo II were shocked. _Annabeth had been kidnapped?_

AC was having a fit, "Me? Kidnapped? When? By whom?" All she got was you'll see.

**"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."**  
**We ignored him.**

"Wish we hadn't," Percy, and PJ said.

"I take it that something weird is going to happen," Beckendorf said. "Because when Percy is around, it is always bad luck."

Percy patted Beckendorf on the back, "You know me too well, dude." Every demigod and Rachel shook their head.

**The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.**  
**"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"**  
**We stopped at the warehouse door.**  
**"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."**  
**"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"**  
**"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."**  
**"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," I reminded him. **

"They are not meat," Annabeth said. 'And they are not vegetables either." AC agreed.

**"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."**  
**Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman - at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.**

"I know," Grover said. "Untill..." he left the sentence.

**Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"**  
**"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.**  
**"We're orphans," I said.**  
**"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"**  
**"We got separated from our caravan," I said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"**

"Boys!" Thalia muttered. Every boy in the room said, "Hey!"

**"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."**  
**We thanked her and went inside.**  
**Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?"**  
**"Always have a strategy, right?"**  
**"Your head is full of kelp."**

"I agree with Annabeth." Thalia said.

**The warehouse was filled with more statues - people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food.**

"Of Course," Thalia said.

**Go ahead, call me an idiot**

"Idiot," every demigod and Rachel minus Annabeth said.

"Feeling the love, guys," Percy muttered. PJ agreed with his future self.

"You know you love us," Nico said.

** for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry, but I do impulsive stuff sometimes.**

"Sometimes?" The demigods asked.

"All right, every time. There, happy?" Percy said. PJ and Percy smiled at each other.

**Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers.**

"I agree with Percy on that," Annabeth said. AC, and PJ nodded.

**The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair - it made everything else go away. I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.**

"This can't be good," Luke said.

**All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.**  
**"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.**  
**"Awesome," I said.**  
**"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."**  
**Before I could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."**  
**"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.**  
**Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.**

"It wasn't," Percy whispered to himself and Annabeth, who nodded.

**"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.  
I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.**

"Boys!" Thalia said.

"Hey!' Percy retorted. "Last time I checked, you were head over heels for cheeseburgers. So I wouldn't be talking." Thalia shut up and Percy smirked. PJ looked shocked. He had outsmarted someone!

**Annabeth slurped her shake.  
Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.  
"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.  
I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.  
"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."  
"I take vitamins. For my ears."**

"Wow Grover! Real smooth," Luke shook his head.

**"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."  
Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess.  
"So, you sell gnomes," I said, trying to sound interested.  
"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."  
"A lot of business on this road?"  
"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."  
My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.**

"They were," Grover, PJ, AC, Percy, and Annabeth muttered, but luckily, no one heard them.

**"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."  
"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.  
Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"**

"Here comes Annabeth!" The demigods cheered. Annabeth, and AC smiled.

**"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me,**

"She wasn't jealous," said Annabeth, and AC and everyone except Percy, PJ and Grover looked at them weirdly.

** long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend,**

"She tricked him with a love potion!" Percy nearly shouted. "It wasn't his fault."

Annabeth's eyes widened like _Seriously? _Percy nodded _Yes. _The mortals looked at the look exchange between Percy and Annabeth. The demigods shook it off, it was common for Percy and Annabeth to communicate with eyes. PJ and AC looked at each other and smiled at their strong bond.

** you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away.**

"And they came back," Percy said angrily. "Only to annoy me and kill me to gain popularity among monsters by killing me." Annabeth squeezed his hand and he calmed down. PJ looked horrified. _Why does eveyone want to kill me?_

** I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."  
I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?**

"Uh-oh! You're in a trance!" Beckendorf said.

**"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."  
She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.  
"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."  
She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.**

"Thank the Gods for that!" Percy said and PJ nodded.

**"We really should go."  
"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"  
I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while.**

Lots of Uh-Ohs were exchanged.

**"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"  
"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.  
"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."  
Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy - "  
"Sure we can," I said. I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"**

"Lots!" Percy corrected his past self. Then he turned to Annabeth, "Sorry about that." She said, "It's OK. Not a big deal."

**"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."  
I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.  
Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."  
"Not much light for a photo," I remarked.  
"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"  
"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.  
Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"  
Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."  
"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."  
She still had no camera in her hands.  
"Percy - " Annabeth said.  
Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth, but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.**

"Oh Gods!" Rachel and everyone else sucked in a breath.

**"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."  
"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.  
"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"  
"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.**

"MEDUSA!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh Gods! That was your monster? How did you escape?" Serena asked.

"With the help of my amazing girlfriend over here," he replied. Annabeth blushed and Serena looked irritated. _If only I could get him!_

**"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and me both off the bench.  
I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet.  
I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But I was too dazed to move.  
Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails.  
I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"**

"Thank you, Annabeth, or Annabeths!" Chiron said. 'You're the only ones who can keep him out of trouble." Annabeth, and AC beamed at their second father.

**More rasping - the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be.  
"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers.**

"So sorry about those, Grover," Luke apologized. "I shouldn't have done that." He looked down. Grover put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is all right. What you did at the end was more than what we could ask for." Every demigod who had been in the war nodded and Luke smiled at them. The Romans, Leo, Piper, and mortals were confused. They still didn't know what happened.

**I couldn't move. I stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put me in.  
"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told me soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."**

"Dude, she so likes you. How many more girls will fall for you. You already have enough." Octavian said. Percy looked disgusted at the thought of Medusa interested in him. He said, "Dude, that is Medusa we are talking about. She still loves my dad, but please. Don't talk about her and me. It is disgustin." PJ, who also was horrified, nodded. But then he thought, _What girls fell for me?_ Everyone laughed.

**I fought the urge to obey. Instead I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens - a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.  
Aunty Em.  
Aunty "M."  
How could I have been so stupid?**

"You always are," Reyna said.

"Hey!" Percy, and PJ said. "Not you too."

"Sorry Percy, but everyone knows you too well for that. Remember what you did with Phineas?" Frank said and Hazel agreed with him. Percy looked horrified and Annabeth confused. "What did you do this time?"

"You will have to find out. But please don't murder me." Percy said. PJ gulped as he looked at the glare AC was giving him.

**Think, I told myself. How did Medusa die in the myth?  
But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by my namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face.  
"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."  
"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"**

Everyone let out a breath.

**"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."  
"No," I muttered. I tried to make my legs move.  
"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."  
"Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"  
I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.  
"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"  
That finally jolted me into action. Knowing Grover, I was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail me. I dove to one side.**

"Thanks Perce. You have such trust on me!"

"Sorry." Said Percy, and PJ sheepishly.

**Thwack!  
At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage."You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"  
"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.**

"Go Grover!" Demigods shouted and the satyr beamed at them.

**I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass.  
Ker-whack!  
"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.  
Right next to me, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"  
I jumped so high my feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!"**

"Yeah," Conner and Travis agreed. "You freak everyone out."

**Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 'You have to cut her head off."  
"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."  
"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You - you've got a chance."  
"What? I can't - "  
"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?"**

"That will definitely get him," Reyna said and the others who knew Percy nodded.

**She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.  
Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of - "  
"Would you speak English?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"I am!" She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."  
"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"  
"Roooaaarrr!"  
"Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.  
"Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash."  
I took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand.  
I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair.  
I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, I saw her.  
Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"  
Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!"**

"Go Percy!" The demigods cheered.

**I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself.  
But she let me approach - twenty feet, ten feet.  
I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse.  
"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."  
I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass - the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak.  
From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"  
Medusa cackled. "Too late."  
She lunged at me with her talons.  
I slashed up with my sword, heard a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern - the sound of a monster disintegrating.  
Something fell to the ground next to my foot.**

"You also defeated the Medusa," Josh said in awe of his friend. "Dude, how cool can you get."

"This is just the starting," Annabeth said and the mortals looked at Percy with respect.

**It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces.**

"Ewwe!" The girls said.

**"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."  
Annabeth came up next to me, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move."  
Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice trembling.  
"Yeah," I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger. "Why didn't ... why didn't the head evaporate?"  
"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."  
Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.  
"The Red Baron," I said. "Good job, man."  
He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun."**

They laughed again.

**He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled back to the warehouse.  
We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.  
Finally I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"**

"How aren't you already dead, man?" Leo asked.

"I have got special talents." Percy said.

"More like a curse for ticking off gods, Titans, and monsters."

**Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."  
My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."  
Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"  
"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."  
"You're insufferable."  
"You're - "**

Selena and Piper squealed, "You guys are acting like a married couple!" Percy and Annabeth blushed. PJ and AC tried hard not to blush or look at each other.

**"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"  
I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!  
I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.  
What had Medusa said?  
Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.  
I got up. "I'll be back."  
"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you - "  
I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.  
In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box.  
I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:**

"You aren't doing what I am thinking you are doing, are you?" Chiron asked, horrified.

"Sorry, but I did," said Percy, and PJ said sheepishly. Chiron paled. "May the gods spare you."

**The Gods  
Mount Olympus  
600th Floor,  
Empire StateBuilding  
New York, NY  
With best wishes,  
PERCY JACKSON**

The mortals stared at Percy, and PJ like they were aliens, and the demigods looked like Chiron, and paled.

"Like seriously," Jason said, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Trust me," Percy said. "I have done worse than that." The demigods, AC, and, PJ paled even more and the mortals were glued to their spot.

**"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."  
I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!  
"I am impertinent," I said.**

"That is for sure," Beckendorf said. Percy smiled at his friend.

**I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize.  
She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."**


	7. I Plunge To My Death

**_I Plunge To My Death_**

"All right," Percy said. "Next read the next one." Then suddenly, a bright light was there, and there was a note again.

**All right Percy, **

**I know that even Annabeth and Grover don't know about this little scene, so I decided this would the best.**

**The awesome,**

**Apollo.**

"Ego much," said Luke and shook his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't tell me you got hurt again and you didn't tell us."

Percy glanced over the chapter and his eyes widened. "Sorry, guys. I did get hurt." They all groaned. PJ was thinking what this chapter was about.

**We spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.**

"Oh Gods!" Hazel practically screamed. "Don't get me started on evil grains." She had a disgusted look on her face.

Frank and Percy nodded, "Me too!"

"Evil grains?" the Principal asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied. "Karpoi are a lot evil. Don't ask. It was in one of my quests." PJ paled. _How many quests do I go on? _

**We weren't attacked once, but I didn't relax. I felt that we were traveling around in a display case, being watched from above and maybe from below, that something was waiting for the right opportunity.**

"It was," PJ, and Percy muttered.

**I tried to keep a low profile because my name and picture were splattered over the front pages of several East Coast newspapers.**

"Awesome!" Conner and Travis said. Percy and PJ shook their heads.

"You don't want that," PJ said. "Every one was taking a picture over to the Police."

"Not so awesome, now that you ruined it."

** The Trenton Register-News showed a photo taken by a tourist as I got off the Greyhound bus. I had a wild look in my eyes. My sword was a metallic blur in my hands. It might've been a baseball bat or a lacrosse stick.**

"Woah!" the mortals said.

**The picture's caption read:**  
**Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with two teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture.**

"Capture!" Thalia shouted. "That pig!" Percy, and PJ smiled at their cousin.

**"Don't worry," Annabeth told me. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure.**

"With you, I can never be sure," AC said to PJ while he pouted and everyone else laughed.

**The rest of the day I spent alternately pacing the length of the train (because I had a really hard time sitting still) or looking out the windows.**  
**Once, I spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. The little boy centaur, who was the size of a second-grader on a pony, caught my eye and waved. I looked around the passenger car, but nobody else had noticed. The adult riders all had their faces buried in laptop computers or magazines.**

"Typical mortals." Thalia said. The mortals present Heyed.

Percy said, "Drop it guys. You are not going to get respect from a hunter. Ever. Especially if it is Thalia." They sat back, about to disagree. But when they saw the look on Percy's face, they decided to shut up.

**Another time, toward evening, I saw something huge moving through the woods. I could've sworn it was a lion, except that lions don't live wild in America, and this thing was the size of a Hummer. Its fur glinted gold in the evening light.**

"You saw it before we were attacked?" Thalia asked Percy, and he nodded."Then why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't know that it was the Nemean Lion." The demigods gasped.

**Then it leaped through the trees and was gone.**  
**Our reward money for returning Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver.**

"You met a poodle named Gladiola?" Jake asked snickering.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, PJ, and AC looked at each other, then bursted out laughing when they remembered the pink poodle.

**We couldn't get berths in the sleeper car, so we dozed in our seats. My neck got stiff. I tried not to drool in my sleep, since Annabeth was sitting right next to me.**

This brought a whole bunch o laughter and red-faced Percy, and PJ.

**Grover kept snoring and bleating and waking me up. Once, he shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and I had to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.**

There was more laughter and now a red-faced Grover.

**"So," Annabeth asked me, once we'd gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "Who wants your help?"**  
**"What do you mean?"**  
**"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"**

"Was it _him?_" The Greeks asked and paled when Percy, and PJ nodded. Especially Luke. It was very difficult for him.

**I was reluctant to say anything. It was the second time I'd dreamed about the evil voice from the pit. But it bothered me so much I finally told her.**  
**Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."**

"Hey!" Nico said. "My dad laughs...sometimes! But he does."

"Sure, Death Breath," Percy said. "I have seen him several times, but he never laughed or even cracked a smile." Nico grumbled but shut up.

**"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"**

"Now that's a good point," Thalia said.

Percy acted all shocked, "GASP! Thalia complimenting me! Who are you and what have you done with Thalia?"

"Shut up!" Thalia said, but she was smiling. The mortals were amused by the cousins' bickering.

**"I guess ... if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"**  
**I shook my head, wishing I knew the answer. I thought about what Grover had told me, that the Furies on the bus seemed to have been looking for something.**  
**Where is it? Where?**

"That is what I want to know," Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, and Octavian said together.

Thalia looked totally disgusted. "Oh no! I think like Death Breath! Lady Artemis, save me!"

"Shut up!" Nico said, embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

"See," Percy said. "Drama Queen. You are definitely the daughter of Zeus. He is the biggest Drama Queen ever."

PJ said, "That I agree. I just came from my first quest and I noticed it."

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Dude," said Frank. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Nah," Percy said and shrugged it off. "He owes me a lot. He can't kill me. And if he will, he will have to face the wrath of my dad. And trust me, that is bad. He will create earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes that will destroy the planet. He doesn't want that. You agree, Uncle Z?" There was no response, so Percy chuckled. The mortals looked in awe because Percy was talking about the most powerful beings like that and he didn't get blasted. They were scared of what Poseidon could do.

**Maybe Grover sensed my emotions. He snorted in his sleep, muttered something about vegetables, and turned his head.**

"Wow Grover!" Luke cracked up along with the others.

**Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy.**

There was massive thunder. "Hey!" Nico said. "Sorry," said Annabeth, and AC in a small voice.

** I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time - "**  
**"This time?" I asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"**

Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, AC, and Grover looked at each other, then paled.

**Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."**

Nico muttered something.

**"What would you do if it was your dad?"**  
**"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."**

"Annabeth!" Luke, and Thalia said. The mortals were gaping at the Annabeths. _How can she say such thing about her dad?_

"Sorry," Annabeth quickly said. "I just wasn't in good terms with him. I guess you will find out soon." AC nodded.

**"You're not serious?"**  
**Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on me. She wore the same expression she'd worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew her sword against the hellhound. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."**

"OH!" The mortals said, feeling pity. Except the bad people.

**"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..."**

The mortals looked horrified.

**"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."**

"That sucks," Mason said.

AC and annabeth shook their head. "You don't know half of it."

**I stared out the train window. The lights of a sleeping town were drifting by. I wanted to make Annabeth feel better, but I didn't know how.**

"Awww.." said Selena. "That is so cute." PJ and AC blushed and looked at each other awkwardly.

**"My mom married a really awful guy," I told her. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."**  
**Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. It occurred to me that the ring must be her father's.**

"You are observative," Jake noted.

** I wondered why she wore it if she hated him so much.**  
**"He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife - my stepmom - treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened - you know, something with monsters - they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."**  
**"How old were you?"**  
**"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."**

The mortals looked at both of them in awe. _Wow! So young!_

**"But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."**  
**"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."**

AC, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia smiled at each other.

**I wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed lost in sad memories. So I listened to the sound of Grover snoring and gazed out the train windows as the dark fields of Ohio raced by.**  
**Toward the end of our second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, we passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which looked to me like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city.**

"Your mind is so full of these things," Octavian said. Percy, and PJ blushed.

"Yeah," Reyna said. "The first time I met him, I told him to take a Roman Bath. He replied, 'I have been told that I smell!' Seriously." Everyone started cracking up.

**"I want to do that," she sighed.**  
**"What?" I asked.**  
**"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"**  
**"Only in pictures."**  
**"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."**

"That you did," Percy said. Annabeth beamed and AC looked confused.

**I laughed. "You? An architect?"**

"You never told me what is wrong with that!" AC shouted at PJ who gestured for Percy to read.

**I don't know why, but I found it funny. Just the idea of Annabeth trying to sit quietly and draw all day.**

"Oh," AC said, embarrassed.

**Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."**

"That is rude!" Serena said. "Percy, why do you want to be with her if you can have me?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "She has sacrificed a lot for me and I did for her. She took a poisoned knife for me! Would you have done that? You can never compare to her! Never! I love her with all my heart and will dir for her! So shut your freaking mouth up!" He literally shouted. Serena shut up because Percy was giving her a death glare and it was scary as hell. AC and PJ paled. _A poisoned dagger? No!_

The other mortals looked at Percy and Annabeth. They had never experienced such strong love.

**I watched the churning brown water of the Mississippi below."Sorry," Annabeth said. "That was mean."**

"See, she even apologized."

**"Can't we work together a little?" I pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"  
Annabeth had to think about it. "I guess ... the chariot," she said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."  
"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"**

Percy, Annabeth, PJ, and AC smiled at each other, "We always do."

**We rode into the city, Annabeth watching as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.  
"I suppose," she said at last.  
We pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told us we'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.  
Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food."  
"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."**

"Typical Annabeth!" Beckendorf said.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "Sightseeing in middle of a quest." AC, and Annabeth blushed.

**"Sightseeing?"  
"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"  
Grover and I exchanged looks.  
I wanted to say no, but I figured that if Annabeth was going, we couldn't very well let her go alone.**

"Thank you," AC said to PJ who smiled at her.

**Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."**

"The dam snack bar," Thalia laughed along with Percy and Grover. Rachel had a click in her mind. She said to Percy, "Is this the Hoover Dam?" Percy nodded and Rachel did an 'o' with her mouth.

**The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling us interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing me jelly beans, so I was okay.**

'So you weren't listening," AC, and Annabeth shook their head, and Percy, and PJ grinned sheepishly.

**I kept looking around, though, at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" I murmured to Grover.  
He took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."  
But something felt wrong to me. I had a feeling we shouldn't be here.**

'You instincts are great," Jason said.

"Yeah," Annabeth continued. "But he never listens to them."

**"Guys," I said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"  
Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over. "Yeah?"  
"Well, Hade - "**

There were a lot of 'Percy!'s' in the hall.

**Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"  
"Um, right," I said. "Our friend way downstairs.**

The laughter came again.

** Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"  
"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."  
"He was there?" I asked.  
She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus - the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."  
"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"  
"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" I asked.  
Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.  
"We don't," Grover said.**

"That is reassuring," muttered Leo.

**"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," I said. "Got any blue jelly beans left?"**

"You really are obsessed by blue," Piper said.

**I'd almost mastered my jumpy nerves when I saw the tiny little elevator car we were going to ride to the top of the Arch, and I knew I was in trouble. I hate confined places. They make me nuts.**

"You are claustrophobic?" asked Reyna.  
Percy nodded. "The sea does not like to be restrained." Then he grinned at PJ who grinned back.

"And who exactly said that line?" Octavian asked.

"Poseidon, my dad," Percy said and the others nodded.

**We got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. I figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua, because none of the guards said a word about it.  
We started going up, inside the Arch. I'd never been in an elevator that went in a curve, and my stomach wasn't too happy about it.  
"No parents?" the fat lady asked us.  
She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.  
"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."  
"Oh, the poor darlings."  
The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.**

"Oh, Percy," Chiron said. "Is it her?" Percy nodded.

"How much more trouble are you going to get in?"

The seven demigods, Thalia, and Nico looked at each other, then said, "A LOT!" PJ paled.

**I said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"  
"No," the lady told me.  
She smiled, as if that cleared everything up.  
At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but if there's anything I like less than a confined space, it's a confined space six hundred feet in the air. I was ready to go pretty quick.  
Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for me the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.  
I steered Grover and Annabeth toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and I was about to get in myself when I realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for me.**

"Uh-oh!" Reyna said.

**The park ranger said, "Next car, sir."  
"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."  
But that was going to mess everybody up and take even more time, so I said, "Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom."Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.**

"Shouldn't have done that!" they said.

**Now the only people left on the observation deck were me, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.  
I smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.**

"Forked tounge?" Leo said. "Definitely a monster."

"No, duh," Thalia said.

**Wait a minute.  
Forked tongue?**

"Finally!" Nico and Thalia yelled.

"Shut up," Percy muttered.

**Before I could decide if I'd really seen that, her Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping at me.  
"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."  
"Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!"  
His parents pulled him back.**

"Good parents," Nico said.

**The Chihuahua bared his teeth at me, foam dripping from his black lips.  
"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."  
Ice started forming in my stomach. "Urn, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"  
"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."**

"Chimera!" Everyone shrieked.

"I bet that it is Echidna," Hazel said. Percy nodded and the mortals were all wide eyed.

**She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.  
The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar.  
The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.  
The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA - RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS - IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS - EXT. 954.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico paled at the mention of Tartarus. The other 5 demigods looked worried. Percy and Annabeth's hands started shaking. AC and PJ looked confused.

"What happened to them?" PJ asked.

Frank shook his head. "Not going to reveal anything now. You have to read."

**I realized I hadn't even uncapped my sword. My hands were numb. I was ten feet away from the Chimera's bloody maw, and I knew that as soon as I moved, the creature would lunge.**

"Oh Great!" Thalia said.

**The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"  
I stared at her. All I could think to say was: "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"**

"Percy," Annabeth and AC shouted. "You made her more mad."

"I didn't know!" both the Percy's said defensively.

**She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"**

"That won't happen!" Every demigod said. Percy smiled at their protectiveness.

**The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. I managed to leap aside and dodge the bite.  
I ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors.  
I couldn't let them get hurt. I uncapped my sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!" The Chimera turned faster than I would've thought possible.  
Before I could swing my sword, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at me.  
I dove through the explosion. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, it nearly seared off my eyebrows.  
Where I had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges.  
Great, I thought. We just blowtorched a national monument.**

"One of many," Annabeth said. The mortals gasped. _So it was him!_

**Riptide was now a shining bronze blade in my hands, and as the Chimera turned, I slashed at its neck.  
That was my fatal mistake. The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. I tried to regain my balance, but I was so worried about defending myself against the fiery lion's mouth, I completely forgot about the serpent tail until it whipped around and sank its fangs into my calf.**

"NOOOO!" The demigods shouted.

"Guys," Percy said. "I am fine. The water healed me."

**My whole leg was on fire. I tried to jab Riptide into the Chimera's mouth, but the serpent tail wrapped around my ankles and pulled me off balance, and my blade flew out of my hand, spinning out of the hole in the Arch and down toward the Mississippi River.**

"How do you still have it?" Josh asked.

"It returns to my pocket," Percy said. "I can never lose it."

"Wow, cool!"

**I managed to get to my feet, but I knew I had lost. I was weaponless. I could feel deadly poison racing up to my chest. I remembered Chiron saying that Anaklusmos would always return to me, but there was no pen in my pocket. Maybe it had fallen too far away. Maybe it only returned when it was in pen form. I didn't know, and I wasn't going to live long enough to figure it out.**

"You are," Clarisse said. "Don't think like that." The demigods stared at her.

"What? I am not so cold-hearted. He also has saved me a couple of times."

**I backed into the hole in the wall. The Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips. The snake lady, Echidna, cackled. "They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?"**

"They make them better," Annabeth said fiercely and the others agreed.

**The monster growled. It seemed in no hurry to finish me off now that I was beaten.  
I glanced at the park ranger and the family. The little boy was hiding behind his father's legs. I had to protect these people.**

"Percy!" Everyone said. "Think about yourself, just for once."

"I can't help it," Percy said. "It comes naturally."

Paul was proud of his step-son when he was in the war. Now, he was even prouder to see that Percy wanted the mortals not to get hurt. His step-son was really brave and the greatest hero ever.

** I couldn't just ... die. I tried to think, but my whole body was on fire. My head felt dizzy. I had no sword. I was facing a massive, fire-breathing monster and its mother. And I was scared.**

"Who wouldn't be," Travis said.

**There was no place else to go, so I stepped to the edge of the hole. Far, far below, the river glittered.  
If I died, would the monsters go away? Would they leave the humans alone?**

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "Please."

**"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline."  
Yeah, right, I thought. I'd read somewhere that jumping into water from a couple of stories up was like jumping onto solid asphalt. From here, I'd splatter on impact.**

"You wouldn't," AC said. "You're the so of Poseidon."

**The Chimera's mouth glowed red, heating up for another blast.  
"You have no faith," Echidna told me. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."**

"It is not!" Reyna said. "He is the most loyal person we have ever met. He would never betray the gods." The other demigods nodded and the mortals were awed.

**She was right: I was dying. I could feel my breath slowing down. Nobody could save me, not even the gods.**

"Yes, they could."

**I backed up and looked down at the water. I remembered the warm glow of my father's smile when I was a baby. He must have seen me. He must have visited me when I was in my cradle.**

"He did," said Percy dreamily. The other demigods were kind of jealous. Then they were guilty they thought so. If anyone deserved it, it was Percy.

**I remembered the swirling green trident that had appeared above my head the night of capture the flag, when Poseidon had claimed me as his son.  
But this wasn't the sea. This was the Mississippi, dead center of the USA. There was no Sea God here.  
"Die, faithless one," Echidna rasped, and the Chimera sent a column of flame toward my face.  
"Father, help me," I prayed.  
I turned and jumped. My clothes on fire, poison coursing through my veins, I plummeted toward the river.**

"So, that is what exactly happened." Annabeth said. There was a flash and then appeared...  
Calypso. Percy and Leo were beyond shocked. The others were confused as to who she was except Chiron. Chiron, Percy, and Leo were gaping.

"Calypso?" Leo, and Percy croaked out. She turned to them and smiled. She ran forward to Leo and kissed him in front of everyone. The mortal boys were staring jealously. _How did this guy get such a freaking beautiful girl? _

As they broke apart, Percy gave Leo a thumbs-up, and Leo and Calypso blushed. She moved on to Percy. "Hi Percy," she said. "Long time, huh?" Percy smiled at her gently.

"I see, you finally got someone. Good for you. " She blushed as she took Leo's hand.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "You were also there?" He asked Percy. Percy nodded.

"Anyways," Calypso said to ease up the tension. "Where is your special someone, Percy? I know you left because of her. You kept calling 'Annabeth' in your sleep in Ogygia. I think you guys are together, right? Percy and Annabeth blushed. PJ was staring at Calypso, Percy, And Leo. AC was speechless. Annabeh came forward and Percy introduced her to Calypso.

"Calyso," said Percy. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, my girlfriend."

"Nico to finally meet you, Annabeth," said Calypso.

"You too, Calypso." Annabeth said politely. "And thanks for taking care of my Seaweed Brain. He always gets himself hurt or in trouble. He nearly scared the Hades out of me when the accident occurred." Cue glares at Percy. He raised his hands.

"Hey," he said. "Those telekhines were getting on my nerves trying to kill me."

"Did you plant the Moonlace plants I gave you?" Calypso asked. Percy nodded and she smiled.

"Oh," said Nico. "So those plants were the ones I saw. I was wondering."

"So,"said Leo. "How are you here?"

"Hermes sent me," she replied. "My punishment is no more. I am free from Ogygia."

"That is great," Leo and Percy said.

"So I can be with you now?" Leo said. Calypso smiled and nodded. She sat down beside Leo.

"So," she asked. "What are we doing?"

"We are reading the best moments," said Annabeth. "Percy, me, our friends' adventures."

"That is great," she replied. "I always wanted to know what goes on with him. When I saw him, he was badly hurt."

"Now we should read." Percy said. AC, and PJ looked comfortable again, and Percy started reading.


	8. God and Cheeseburgers

**_A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers_**

Percy did a quick glance over the chapter, and said, "Oh no!"

"Annabeth and Grover did the same with horrified faces. Annabeth and Percy were blushing. They showed the chapter to PJ and AC. They looked at each other and started shouting, "Gods! This was so embarrassing! I am sure this is Aphrodite's doing!"

Clarisse grinned, "If it was embarrassing, we should definitely read it." PJ and AC were red-faced.

Calypso thought, _What is this about?_

The mortals were still staring at the demigods with surprise.

**The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. We hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and I was sure that was obvious.**

"Ewwe!" some cheerleaders exclaimed.

"Try to go on a quest," Annabeth said sharply. "Then you will understand what it is like." The cheerleader quickly shut up.

**"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."**

"What river spirit?" Everyone asked.

"There was this spirit in the river when I jumped," said PJ. "She told me to go to the beach in Santa Monica. She also told me not to trust the gifts. Damn right she was!"

Everyone nodded.

**"We can't use phones, right?"**

"Noooo!" The demigods screamed.

"Why?" a Jake asked. "I never saw Percy with any kind of device. Why is that?"

"Because," Luke said, "if a demigod uses a device, the signal goes to the monsters telling them our location to come and eat us."

"You poor things," Serena said dramatically. "How can you servive without technology and phones?"

"We don't need your sympathy!" The demigods yelled and she cowered under their glares.

"We have enough monsters, evil titans, gods, and Gaea to worry about. We have to save the world which we did twice or more. We don't have time for technology." Percy yelled. The mortals were truly terrified. They had never faced Percy's wrath or anger. Percy was really scary when he was angry.

**"I'm not talking about phones."  
We wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though I wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere we turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at me, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.**

"Why do you always compare things with water?" Mason asked.

"Hello!" PJ said. "Son of the sea god, here." Percy nodded and Mason blushed.

**Finally we found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. We veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars. We were three adolescents hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure we were up to no good.**

The hall was in laughter.

"Worth his doughnuts? Your mind is don't know what, Percy. It is more than weird," said Thalia.

"On my defense," Percy said. "I didn't know that we will be reading my thoughts."

**"What exactly are we doing?" I asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.  
"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"  
"Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out."  
I fished out my last bit of change and passed Grover a quarter, which left me two nickels and one drachma from Medusa's place.  
"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."  
"What are you talking about?"  
He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."**

"Instant messaging?" Josh asked. Percy looked over to the next sentence and chuckled.

**"Instant messaging?"**

Josh was blushing and the others were laughing.

**"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."**

"You guys are so cool," Frank complained. "You have enough Celestial Bronze and also Iris messaging. You also have pegasi. Lucky. We don't even have enough Imperial Gold. We don't have pegasi, and the gods don't interact with us very much." Hazel, Reyna, Jason, and Octavian nodded. The Greeks puffed out their chests, proudly.

**"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"**

There was laughter again.

**Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."**

"I can make a rainbow!" Percy said happily.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Could have told us earlier."

"I didn't know then."

"Can you show us the rainbow?" Drake, a mean jock, asked. He murmured to his friends, "Bet he can't do it. He is just boasting about it." Chiron heard it, and frowned. Percy summoned water and made a rainbow using his hands. The mortals looked at it in awe. Drake was beyond astonished.

"Now you see he can do it." Chiron said to Drake. "Percy never boasts about anything." Drake looked down with anger.

**Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.  
Annabeth held her palm out to me. "Drachma, please."  
I handed it over.  
She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."  
She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.  
"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.  
For a moment, nothing happened.  
Then I was looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. We seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.**

"Luke!" The demigods said. He smiled at them.

**"Luke!" I called.  
He turned, eyes wide. I could swear he was standing three feet in front of me through a screen of mist, except I could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow.  
"Percy!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"  
"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought - Chiron - I mean - "**

AC and Annabeth blushed. Luke was laughing along with the others, trying to hide his blush.

"I didn't know you noticed that!" AC said.

Percy and PJ looked at each other and said, "We are observant."

**"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"  
"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"  
Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.  
"Chiron had to - what's that noise?" Luke yelled.  
"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!  
"What?" Grover said. "But - "  
"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered.**

Everyone laughed again

**Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi**

The girls glared at Grover who shrank down on the couch. "Oops!"

"I agree with you." Travis said. Needless to say, he got smacked on the head by Katie.

"That is why," said Leo, "I don't say anything." Calypso watched him and thought _Why do I love him?_

**, then he handed me the spray gun and followed Annabeth.  
I readjusted the hose so I could keep the rainbow going and still see Luke.  
"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to me over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus - Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how - probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound.**

The demigods looked at Luke. Beckendorf said, "You called yourself a scumbag." Luke grinned sheepishly. Thalia, AC, and Annabeth shook their heads at him.

** Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."**

"As always," said the demigods.

**I shuddered to think that Clarisse's cabin would ever be on my dad's side for anything.**

"Me too, Prissy," Clarisse said, in a disgusted tone. The demigods stared at her. Then she realized what she had done.

"Oh no," Clarisse said. "Did I just agree with Prissy?" They nodded and she scowled.

**In the next stall, I heard Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.**

"What did you do, Annabeth?" Travis asked incredulously.

"You really don't wanna know," Grover said with a scowl. "I still don't believe you did that. " He turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned evilly. "That was fun!" Percy nodded. Annabeth had told him what she did.

The mortals were shaking totally disbelieving and the principal was shocked. _How can such young people do life threatening things?!_

**"So what's your status?" Luke asked me. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."**

"You bet I will," Chiron said winking at Percy, who smiled.

**I told him pretty much everything, including my dreams. It felt so good to see him, to feel like I was back at camp even for a few minutes, that I didn't realize how long I had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine, and I realized I only had one more minute before the water shut off.**

"Wow, Perce," said Leo. "Real smooth." Percy shot him a look saying, '_If you say anything else, I am gonna drag you to Tartarus. _Leo gulped and sealed his mouth.

**"I wish I could be there," Luke told me. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."**

"Yeah sure," Nico said darkly. "Blame everything on my dad." The demigods glanced in his direction sympathetically.

"Sorry about that," Luke said.

**"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."**

" Of course they can't," Annabeth said. "If they could, the whole world would be in total chaos." The demigods agreed.

**"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."**

"You didn't," AC exclaimed.

"I didn't mean you," Luke defended.

**We were both silent, until Luke seemed to realize what he'd said.  
"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."  
I wondered if Annabeth would like that description.**

Annabeth blushed and Percy smirked at her. She scowled at him.

Percy quietly whispered to Annabeth, "We were so different back then. And more playful. This quest has changed us so much." Annabeth looked at her past self closely. She slowly nodded along with him.

**In the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.**

The demigods shivered. An evil Annabeth is not what you want.

**"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."**

"Sorry!" Luke said to Grover. Grover accepted the apology smiled at him.

**"Oh ... uh, yeah!" I tried not to sound like a guilty liar. "Yeah, they've come in handy."  
"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?"  
The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.  
"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just - "**

Thalia winced. Jason looked at her. "Were you really a tree?" Thalia nodded.

Percy remembered something. "Hey Thals, sorry for the first time we met. The horn, I mean." Thalia winced again, but smiled at her cousin.

"It is all right." Percy smirked devilishly when he remembered the meeting with Apollo.

"Hey! I remembered the first time we met Apollo. I remember you said something. And the incident afterwards.." he left it at that. Nico started laughing so loudly, that everyone stared at him weirdly. Percy was also laughing along with him. Thalia was a totally different business. She was horrified. And she was not happy hearing the next sentence from Percy, "I guess that will also be here. And your little phobia." Thalia was truly scared for her life. She was almost going to faint of embarrassment. The demigods, other than Nico and Percy were looking at the three cousins.

**But the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. I was alone in a wet, empty car wash stall.  
Annabeth and Grover came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw my face. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?"  
"Not much," I lied, my stomach feeling as empty as a Big Three cabin. "Come on, let's find some dinner."**

AC glared at PJ.

**A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around us, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.  
Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"  
I said, "We, um, want to order dinner."  
"You kids have money to pay for it?"  
Grover's lower lip quivered. I was afraid he would start bleating, or worse, start eating the linoleum. Annabeth looked ready to pass out from hunger.  
I was trying to think up a sob story for the waitress when a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.**

Grover, Percy, Annabeth, AC, and PJ started laughing.

**All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather - but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin.  
The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen**

"Ares!" The demigods yelled.

"What was he doing there?" Chiron asked. "You didn't tell me about this."

"Because it was embarrassing!" AC said. "And he was there to ruin our quest."

**- handsome, I guess, but wicked - with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, I felt like I'd seen his face somewhere before.**

"The Ares Cabin." Clarisse said.

**As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"  
The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into our booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window.**

AC and Annabeth grimaced. "Not a good experience."

**He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"  
He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.  
The biker looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. I wanted to hit a wall. I wanted to pick a fight with somebody. Who did this guy think he was?**

"Dude," Josh said. "You're looking at a God!"

The demigods, Grover, and Rachel snorted. "You won't believe how he behaves with the Gods." Piper said.

**He gave me a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"**

Percy glared at nothing in particular. "But my dad is way better than you."

**I should've been surprised, or scared, but instead I felt like I was looking at my stepdad, Gabe. I wanted to rip this guy's head off. "What's it to you?"**

"Percy!" Hazel said. "Why do you have to be so disrespective to the Gods?"

"Well," said Percy. "Most of them are trying to find ways to kill me. That is why."

**Annabeth's eyes flashed me a warning. "Percy, this is - "  
The biker raised his hand.  
"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"**

Percy and PJ looked totally haunted. They exchanged looks like '_Oh Gods! He is our cousin!'_

Thalia said, "I won't be talking if I were you, Percy. I've got ole Dionysus as a half-brother." Jason was weirded out.

**Then it struck me why this guy looked familiar. He had the same vicious sneer as some of the kids at CampHalf-Blood, the ones from cabin five.  
"You're Clarisse's dad," I said. "Ares, god of war."  
Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. **

The mortals were picturing the image.

**"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."  
"She was asking for it."**

Clarisse growled at Percy who just smiled in return.

**"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for - I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."  
The waitress came back with heaping trays of food - cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes.**

The boys were drooling.

**Ares handed her a few gold looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."  
Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"**

"He can't just threaten people with a knife!" Chiron said. Thalia protested. "Mortals aren't that good."

**The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.  
"You can't do that," I told Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."**

Percy, PJ and Chiron smiled at each other.

**Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."  
"What favor could I do for a god?"  
"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."  
"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"**

"Oh Gods Percy!" Frank said. "That is why you weren't in good terms with Mars. But I guess Mars is better than Ares."

Percy nodded, "He likes to irritate me, especially. That is why. He and his children don't like my guts."

"That is an understatement." Clarisse said. "I don't kill you because I owe you a lot."

"Which reminds me," Percy said to her. "I think the chariot incident might be here. And the cyclops one." Clarisse was scared. Everyone will find out the incident. "You said you won't tell anyone!" she shouted at Percy. The demigods were amused. Clarisse freaking out? Amazing! Percy raised his hands. "It is not like I want everyone to find out about my life and thoughts."

**The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.  
"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."**

"Percy is much braver than you, Ares!" Beckendorf defended his friend.

**I wanted to punch this guy, but somehow, I knew he was waiting for that. Ares's power was causing my anger. He'd love it if I attacked. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.**

Everyone approved.

**"We're not interested," I said. "We've already got a quest."**

"You can't refuse to a god." Selena said.

**Ares's fiery eyes made me see things I didn't want to see - blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."  
"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"**

Nico sent a death glare towards the ceiling.

**"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."  
"Thanks," I grumbled.  
"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."**

"In a way," AC said. "It was good that we got it. We wouldn't have freed them if he didn't give us the ride!"

**"We're doing fine on our own."  
"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."**

"That will get you, Perce," Luke said. "The most loyal demigod there has ever been." Percy and PJ blushed while the others agreed.

**"My mom?"  
He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."**

PJ and AC flushed deep red.

**"What interrupted your date?" I asked. "Something scare you off?"**

The mortals gaped. The demigods shrugged it off. They were used to it.

**Ares bared his teeth, but I'd seen his threatening look before on Clarisse. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.  
"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."  
After that I must have fainted, or fallen into a trance, because when I opened my eyes again, Ares was gone. I might've thought the conversation had been a dream, but Annabeth and Grover's expressions told me otherwise.  
"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good."  
I stared out the window. The motorcycle had disappeared.  
Did Ares really know something about my mom, or was he just playing with me? Now that he was gone, all the anger had drained out of me. I realized Ares must love to mess with people's emotions. That was his power - cranking up the passions so badly, they clouded your ability to think.**

"What!" Thalia said. "Kelp Head figured something out! Apocalypse is happening!"

"Shut Up! You are more like me than you think you are! Chiron confirmed that. You guys will insult yourselves by insulting me."

**"It's probably some kind of trick," I said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."**

"You can't," said AC.

**"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."**

Percy grimaced and whispered so only Annabeth could hear him, "Being turned into an animal isn't nice." Annabeth erupted into laughter, and got strange looks.

**I looked down at my cheeseburger, which suddenly didn't seem so appetizing. "Why does he need us?"  
"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth said. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."**

Percy, Annabeth, PJ, and AC smiled at each other knowingly.

**"But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"**

"Hephaestus." Beckendorf said. He and Leo hi-fived. The other demigods rolled their eyes at them.

**Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other.  
Annabeth said, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."  
The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.  
The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.**

"Nothing compared Medusa's collection," Annabeth said.

**"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," I said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."**

"Never say anything about her looks!" Annabeth said.

"Do you have personal experience?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth nodded. "She promised to make my love life complicated. It came true." Percy chuckled.

**"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."  
"Why? I thought you hated Ares."  
"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."  
"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added. "Who is she? Echidna?"**

"Oh Gods!" the demigods shrieked.

**"No, Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love."**

"What will Juniper think, huh?" Percy teased his best friend. Grover looked downright scared.

**"I thought she was married to somebody," I said. "Hephaestus."  
"What's your point?" he asked.  
"Oh." I suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "So how do we get in?"  
"Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings.  
He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he'd planned the whole thing. "You guys coming?"**

"Show off!" PJ and Percy said at the same time. Grover laughed.

**Annabeth and I had to climb the old-fashioned way, holding down the barbed wire for each other as we crawled over the top.  
The shadows grew long as we walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was AnkleBiterIsland, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?**

The hall erupted into laughter. _What weird names!_

**No monsters came to get us. Nothing made the slightest noise.  
We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of -  
"Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes."  
"Yeah," I said. "But you can't just - "  
"Watch me."**

Travis, Conner, and Luke looked impressed.

**She snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.  
"What the heck." Grover shrugged. Soon, all three of us were decked out like walking advertisements for the defunct theme park.  
We continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. I got the feeling that the whole park was holding its breath. "So Ares and Aphrodite," I said, to keep my mind off the growing dark, "they have a thing going?"  
"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth told me. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."  
"What about Aphrodite's husband?"  
"Well, you know," she said. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off MountOlympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"  
"She likes bikers."**

The demigods laughed.

**"Whatever."  
"Hephaestus knows?"  
"Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like ..."  
She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that."  
In front of us was an empty pool that would've been awesome for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.  
Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!  
Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."  
Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.  
"This is too easy," I said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"**

"It is never easy for demigods," Chiron said and the demigods agreed with their mentor.

**Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.  
"There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder ..."**

Leo and Beckendorf perked up. They shared a knowing glance at each other, then smirked at Annabeth, Percy, Grover, PJ, and AC.

**"Grover," I said, "you smell any monsters?"  
He sniffed the wind. "Nothing."  
"Nothing - like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"**

AC smacked PJ. "Don't be rude!"

"Sorry," PJ said. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted to know."

**Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that was underground."  
"Okay, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."  
"I'll go with you." Grover didn't sound too enthusiastic, but I got the feeling he was trying to make up for what had happened in St. Louis.****"No," I told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong."**

**Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?"**

**"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me - "**

"He did not!" The girls screamed. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**"Are you kidding?" She looked at me as if I'd just dropped from the moon. Her cheeks were bright red.**  
**"What's the problem now?" I demanded.**  
**"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"**  
**"Who's going to see you?" But my face was burning now, too. Leave it to a girl to make everything complicated.**

"Hey!" The girls shouted at him and the other boys who agreed with him.

** "Fine," I told her. "I'll do it myself." But when I started down the side of the pool, she followed me, muttering about how boys always messed things up.**

The girls cracked up.

**We reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. I tried to imagine Ares and Aphrodite here, a couple of gods meeting in a junked-out amusement-park ride. Why? Then I noticed something I hadn't seen from up top: mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this spot. We could see ourselves no matter which direction we looked. That must be it. While Ares and Aphrodite were smooching with each other they could look at their favorite people: themselves.**

"Of Course," the demigods muttered.

**I picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable - rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. I smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against my cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of my hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."**

"You should always stay away from her love magic," Calypso said bitterly. Leo comforted her. Percy smiled, thinking _I am so glad Leo and Calypso finally found someone. If only Hercules wouldn't have betrayed Zoe... _with that, his eyes started tearing up. Thalia and Annabeth noticed. They sent a questionable glance at his direction. He mouthed _remembered Zoe. _Thalia got teary eyes like Percy and Annabeth felt miserable for her two best friends were so depressed.

**"What?"**  
**"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."**  
**The moment I touched the shield, I knew we were in trouble. My hand broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard. A cobweb, I thought, but then I looked at a strand of it on my palm and saw it was some kind of metal filament, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire.**

"Hephaestus!" The demigods said as realization hit them. The mortals were just confused.

**"Wait," Annabeth said.**  
**"Too late."**

"Of course," muttered Paul.

**"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."**

"Finally!" the demigods breathed.

**Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.**  
**Grover yelled, "Guys!"**  
**Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before I could suggest taking cover, they shot, but not at us. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.**  
**"We have to get out," I said.**

"Duh!" Thalia said.

**"Duh!" Annabeth said.**

They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

**I grabbed the shield and we ran, but going up the slope of the pool was not as easy as going down.**  
**"Come on!" Grover shouted.**  
**He was trying to hold open a section of the net for us, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands.**  
**The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."**

"Oh!" Everyone said between laughs.

**"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid.' Eta is H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"**  
**We'd almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic ... things poured out.**  
**Annabeth screamed.**

The demigods were gaping. _Annabeth was never scared! What could have scared her?_

**It was an army of wind-up creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, little pincer mouths, all scuttling toward us in a wave of clacking, whirring metal.**  
**"Spiders!" Annabeth said. "Sp - sp - aaaah!"**

"Oh!" they said.

"What?" Serena asked. "You're scared of spiders? How stupid are you?" She had Riptide pointed to her neck in seconds before anyone realized. "Never. Insult. Annabeth. In. Front. Of Me. Clear!" He hissed in a dangerously calm voice. Serena gulped and nodded.

To break the tension, Calypso said, "Spiders hate Athena's children because she turned Arachne into a spider. They go after them." The mortals nodded, still in shock with the Percy incident, who looked murderous.

**I'd never seen her like this before. She fell backward in terror and almost got overwhelmed by the spider robots before I pulled her up and dragged her back toward the boat.**  
**The things were coming out from all around the rim now, millions of them, flooding toward the center of the pool, completely surrounding us. I told myself they probably weren't programmed to kill, just corral us and bite us and make us look stupid. Then again, this was a trap meant for gods. And we weren't gods.**

"Well," Nico began. "You were offered..." before he could reveal anything else, Percy covered his mouth.

**Annabeth and I climbed into the boat. I started kicking away the spiders as they swarmed aboard. I yelled at Annabeth to help me, but she was too paralyzed to do much more than scream.**

"Sorry," Annabeth and AC said.

"No need," Percy said. "I understand."

**"Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loudspeaker.**  
**The spiders started spitting out strands of metal thread, trying to tie us down. The strands were easy enough to break at first, but there were so many of them, and the spiders just kept coming. I kicked one away from Annabeth's leg and its pincers took a chunk out of my new surf shoe.**  
**Grover hovered above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge.**  
**Think, I told myself. Think.**

"Don't hurt yourself," Nico teased. Percy stuck out his hand.

**The Tunnel of Love entrance was under the net. We could use it as an exit, except that it was blocked by a million robot spiders.**  
**"Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called.**  
**Water, I thought. Where does the ride's water come from?**

"OH," Jason said. "Here comes butt-kicking Percy." Percy, and PJ blushed.

**Then I saw them: huge water pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from. And up above the net, next to one of the Cupids, a glass-windowed booth that must be the controller's station.**  
**"Grover!" I yelled. "Get into that booth! Find the 'on' switch!"**  
**"But - "**  
**"Do it!" It was a crazy hope, but it was our only chance. The spiders were all over the prow of the boat now. Annabeth was screaming her head off. I had to get us out of there.**

The demigods smiled. _You can trust Percy with your life._

**Grover was in the controller's booth now, slamming away at the buttons.**  
**"Five, four - "**  
**Grover looked up at me hopelessly, raising his hands. He was letting me know that he'd pushed every button, but still nothing was happening.**  
**I closed my eyes and thought about waves, rushing water, the Mississippi River. I felt a familiar tug in my gut. I tried to imagine that I was dragging the ocean all the way to Denver.**  
**"Two, one, zero!"**  
**Water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. I pulled Annabeth into the seat next to me and fastened her seat belt just as the tidal wave slammed into our boat, over the top, whisking the spiders away and dousing us completely, but not capsizing us. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool.**  
**The water was full of short-circuiting spiders, some of them smashing against the pool's concrete wall with such force they burst.**

The hall erupted into cheering, minus the bad guys.

**Spotlights glared down at us. The Cupid-cams were rolling, live to Olympus.**  
**But I could only concentrate on controlling the boat. I willed it to ride the current, to keep away from the wall. Maybe it was my imagination, but the boat seemed to respond.**

Percy and Annabeth smiled remembering the Sea of Monsters.

**At least, it didn't break into a million pieces. We spun around one last time, the water level now almost high enough to shred us against the metal net. Then the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and we rocketed through into the darkness.**  
**Annabeth and I held tight, both of us screaming as the boat shot curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges past pictures of Romeo and Juliet and a bunch of other Valentine's Day stuff.**  
**Then we were out of the tunnel, the night air whistling through our hair as the boat barreled straight toward the exit.**  
**If the ride had been in working order, we would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before us were now piled against the barricade - one submerged, the other cracked in half.**  
**"Unfasten your seat belt," I yelled to Annabeth.**  
**"Are you crazy?"**

"Yes, he is," Nico said. No one disagreed. Not even Percy, because he knew he was. Calypso was amused with Percy's life.

**"Unless you want to get smashed to death." I strapped Ares's shield to my arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." My idea was simple and insane. As the boat struck, we would use its force like a springboard to jump the gate. I'd heard of people surviving car crashes that way, getting thrown thirty or forty feet away from an accident. With luck, we would land in the pool.**

"Good idea," Piper said. "Usually, only your crazy ideas work. The good ones don't."

**Annabeth seemed to understand. She gripped my hand as the gates got closer.**  
**"On my mark," I said.**  
**"No! On my mark!"**  
**"What?"**  
**"Simple physics!" she yelled. "Force times the trajectory angle - "**  
**"Fine.'" I shouted. "On your mark!"**

The whole hall was laughing their heads off in spite of the situation.

**She hesitated ... hesitated ... then yelled, "Now!"**  
**Crack!**  
**Annabeth was right. If we'd jumped when I thought we should've, we would've crashed into the gates. She got us maximum lift.**  
**Unfortunately, that was a little more than we needed. Our boat smashed into the pileup and we were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt.**  
**Something grabbed me from behind.**  
**Annabeth yelled, "Ouch!"**  
**Grover!**  
**In midair, he had grabbed me by the shirt, and Annabeth by the arm, and was trying to pull us out of a crash landing, but Annabeth and I had all the momentum.**

The demigods cheered for Grover, and he bowed, saying, "Yours Truly!"

**"You're too heavy!" Grover said. "We're going down!"**  
**We spiraled toward the ground, Grover doing his best to slow the fall.**  
**We smashed into a photo-board, Grover's head going straight into the hole where tourists would put their faces, pretending to be Noo-Noo the Friendly Whale.**

"You have the weirdest thoughts." Calypso pointed out.

The fellow demigods laughed. "That is totally correct." Clarisse said.

**Annabeth and I tumbled to the ground, banged up but alive. Ares's shield was still on my arm.**  
**Once we caught our breath, Annabeth and I got Grover out of the photo-board and thanked him for saving our lives. I looked back at the Thrill Ride of Love. The water was subsiding. Our boat had been smashed to pieces against the gates.**  
**A hundred yards away, at the entrance pool, the Cupids were still filming. The statues had swiveled so that their cameras were trained straight on us, the spotlights in our faces.**  
**"Show's over!" I yelled. "Thank you! Good night!"**

"Only you, Perce," said Conner shaking his head.

**The Cupids turned back to their original positions. The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool. I wondered if Olympus had gone to a commercial break, or if our ratings had been any good.**  
**I hated being teased. I hated being tricked. And I had plenty of experience handling bullies who liked to do that stuff to me. I hefted the shield on my arm and turned to my friends. "We need to have a little talk with Ares.**

"Next chapter, then..." said Percy.


	9. The Underworld and Hades

_**We Find Out The Truth, Sort Of**_

Percy glanced over to the next chapter and said, "This is my first time in the land of the dead: the underworld."

"What do you mean by 'the first time'?" Mason asked his friend.

"Well, I have been to the Underworld like 3-4 times. Once in this quest. Once with Thalia and Nico. Once to the river Styx. I don't know if there were other times if you consider going somewhere worse than Underworld where Annabeth and I went." Percy, Nico, and Annabeth shuddered thinking of Tartarus. PJ and AC paled thinking _Somewhere worse than Underworld?!_

The mortals were staring at Percy thinking _What all has this guy faced? How is he even alive if he went into the Underworld so many times._

**Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a football field packed with a million fans.  
Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people, and imagine the electricity has gone out, and there is no noise, no light, no beach ball bouncing around over the crowd. Something tragic has happened backstage. Whispering masses of people are just milling around in the shadows, waiting for a concert that will never start.  
If you can picture that, you have a pretty good idea what the Fields of Asphodel looked like.**

The mortals shuddered and Hazel winced thinking of her experience in the fields of Asphodel. The other 6 demigods looked at her worriedly. Frank comforted her. Nico smiled that his half-sister got somebody to care for her.

**The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees - Grover told me they were poplars - grew in clumps here and there.  
The cavern ceiling was so high above us it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed. I tried not to imagine they'd fall on us at any moment, but dotted around the fields were several that had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass. I guess the dead didn't have to worry about little hazards like being speared by stalactites the size of booster rockets.**

The hall erupted into laughter. "Seriously Percy," Leo said. "You do have the weirdest thoughts."

**Annabeth, Grover, and I tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. I couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel, but the dead are hard to look at. Their faces shimmer. They all look slightly angry or confused. They will come up to you and speak, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize you can't understand them, they frown and move away.  
The dead aren't scary. They're just sad.  
We crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:  
JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

"Nice banner," Jason whistled. Nico and Hazel glared at him, so he shut up.

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!  
Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.  
To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava**

Percy and Annabeth shuddered slightly thinking about the Phlegethon causing their friends to look at the couple worriedly.

** and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, I could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. I could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus**

Thalia winced remembering her boulder moving experience. Nico and Percy shared a glace with Thalia remembering their time together. The demigods immediately knew that it was their adventure in the Underworld.

** struggling to move his boulder to the top. And I saw worse tortures, too - things I don't want to describe.**

The demigods thought, _Percy and Annabeth have experienced many things that not even a normal hero should face. _

**The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls - a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. I could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking.**

"Elysium," the demigods whispered in awe.

**Elysium.  
In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.**

The demigods glanced at Luke who was smiling remembering the time in the Isles of the Blest.

** Immediately I knew that's where I wanted to go when I died.**

"Don't we all?" Clarisse said.

**"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said, like she was reading my thoughts. "That's the place for heroes."  
But I thought of how few people there were in Elysium, how tiny it was compared to the Fields of Asphodel or even the Fields of Punishment. So few people did good in their lives. It was depressing.**

Nico and Hazel nodded, agreeing with Percy's thoughts.

**We left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from our clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.  
After a few miles of walking, we began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark batlike creatures: the Furies. I got the feeling they were waiting for us.  
"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.  
"We'll be okay." I tried to sound confident.  
"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..."**

The hall bursted out laughing.

**"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm.  
Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.  
"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."  
"But I didn't - "  
He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us.  
"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"  
I got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled.  
We ran after him.  
Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"  
It was a smart idea, but I guess it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feetfirst at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces.  
We kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.  
I was sure Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.  
The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. Annabeth and I had to sprint to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and I realized we'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.  
"Grover!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"  
"What?" he yelled back.  
He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.  
The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on my arms bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about - blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer.  
Then I saw what was ahead of us, and I stopped dead in my tracks.  
The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were trying very hard not to shudder at the thought of Tartarus.

**Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.  
"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at my wrist.  
"But that's - "  
"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got me moving again.**

"Loyal to death!" Travis and Conner sang.

**He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like we could possibly get to him in time.  
What saved him were his hooves.  
The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor.  
He was ten feet from the edge of the pit when we caught him and hauled him back up the slope. The other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled around us angrily and kicked our heads in protest before flying off into the chasm to join its twin.  
We all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel. My limbs felt like lead. Even my backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with rocks.  
Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.**

Chiron, Rachel, and the demigods let out a breath they were holding. Everyone loved Grover.

**"I don't know how ..." he panted. "I didn't..."  
"Wait," I said. "Listen."  
I heard something - a deep whisper in the darkness.  
Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place - "  
"Shh." I stood.  
The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit.  
Grover sat up. "Wh - what's that noise?"  
Annabeth heard it too, now. I could see it in her eyes. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." I uncapped Anaklusmos.  
The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.  
I could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if ...  
"Magic," I said.  
"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said.  
Together, we dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. My legs wouldn't move fast enough. My backpack weighed me down.**

PJ said, "I wish we had known earlier." AC nodded along with him

**The voice got louder and angrier behind us, and we broke into a run.  
Not a moment too soon.  
A cold blast of wind pulled at our backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, I lost ground, my feet slipping in the gravel. If we'd been any closer to the edge, we would've been sucked in.  
We kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy we'd gotten away.  
"What was that?" Grover panted, when we'd collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades's pets?"  
Annabeth and I looked at each other. I could tell she was nursing an idea, probably the same one she'd gotten during the taxi ride to L.A., but she was too scared to share it. That was enough to terrify me.  
I capped my sword, put the pen back in my pocket. "Let's keep going." I looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"  
He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."**

Luke was about to apologize, but stopped when he saw Grover and Percy giving him a look that said, _No need. We understand. You also sacrificed a lot at the end. _

**He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth and I were. Whatever was in that pit was nobody's pet. It was unspeakably old and powerful. Even Echidna hadn't given me that feeling.**

The demigods shuddered at the mention of Kronos.

**I was almost relieved to turn my back on that tunnel and head toward the palace of Hades.  
Almost.  
The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.  
Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times - an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls - but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. I wondered if I was looking at prophecies that had come true.**

"They are," Nico said.

**Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden I'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues - petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs - all smiling grotesquely.**

Nico grimaced, remembering Persephone. So did Thalia, Jason, Percy, and Hazel when they remembered their step moms.

**In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."  
I understood why she wanted to move on. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. I had a sudden desire to eat them, but then I remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and we would never be able to leave. I pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one.**

"Thanks," Grover said to PJ and Percy. They smiled and said. "No need. That is what friends do, right?"

**We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. I guess they never had to worry about rain down here.  
Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.  
Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.  
"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."  
My backpack weighed a ton now. I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to open it, check to see if I had somehow picked up a stray bowling ball, but this wasn't the time.**

"I wish I had checked," Percy said. "That would have made it easier."

**"Well, guys," I said. "I suppose we should ... knock?"**

Everyone laughed at the sense of humor.

**A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.  
"I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth said.  
The room inside looked just like in my dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied.  
He was the third god I'd met, but the first who really struck me as godlike.**

Nico looked smug, but Percy broke it by saying, "Still, my dad is the best. He is the most co-operative, other than Hermes and Apollo, of course."

**He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.  
I immediately felt like he should be giving the orders. He knew more than I did. He should be my master. Then I told myself to snap out of it.**

"Yeah," Nico said. "That is what he wants us to do."

**Hades's aura was affecting me, just as Ares's had. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures I'd seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.  
"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."**

"What does he mean by 'After what you have done to me'?" Thalia asked. Percy said, "You'll see. But it wasn't me." Luke looked guilty.

**Numbness crept into my joints, tempting me to lie down and just take a little nap at Hades's feet. Curl up here and sleep forever.  
I fought the feeling and stepped forward. I knew what I had to say. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."  
Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades's underwear?**

"Ewwe!" The mortal girls shrieked. The demigods and other mortals rolled their eyes.

**"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."  
I swallowed. This was going about as well as I'd feared.  
I glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. I wished Queen Persephone were here. I recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.**

This was hard to register for the mortals. They had learned that the tilt of the planet did everything. A different thing was going on with Nico and Percy. They grimaced when they heard the name of Demeter and shared a look conveying the message, _She has got to stop talking about cereal. _

**Annabeth cleared her throat. Her finger prodded me in the back.  
"Lord Hades," I said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."  
"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.  
"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," I said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"**

"What have you done?" Jason asked. Luke was guilty so he said, "It wasn't him. It was me. He was just framed." They became quiet after that.

**I glanced back at my friends. They looked as confused as I was.  
"Um ... Uncle," I said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"**

"That is what we all want to know," Nico said. "You never told me about your previous quests. I am hurt. How can you do that to your favorite cousins?" He fake cried and gestured to Thalia and himself. Percy laughed and said, "I don't like to talk about my quests. In all of them, Annabeth, Grover, and I almost died many times."

**The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.  
Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"  
I wanted to say, Well, these guys don't look like peace activists. But I thought that might be a dangerous answer.**

"For once," Thalia said getting up from her couch and waving her hands. "Percy controlled his tongue." Percy said, "I am not that bad, am I?" When the other demigods said that he was, he knew better than to argue.

**"You are the Lord of the Dead," I said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"  
"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"  
"Well..."  
"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"  
I opened my mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.  
"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"  
"Charon wants a pay raise," I blurted, just remembering the fact. As soon as I said it, I wished I could sew up my mouth.**

"And here goes the hope..." Thalia said. The others were busy laughing while Nico said, "Not cool, dude. He gets pissed off at the name of Charon."

**"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."  
"But you took Zeus's master bolt."  
"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."**

"My dad is innocent!" Percy and PJ yelled. "Why does Zues always blame my dad?"

**"His plan?"  
"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at YancyAcademy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"**

Nico's mouth was open. "Mu dad's helm was stolen?" PJ nodded and motioned for Percy to read.

**"But ..." Annabeth spoke. I could tell her mind was going a million miles an hour. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?"  
"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero - coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt - to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"**

"Again, he is innocent," Percy muttered.

**"No!" I said. "Poseidon didn't - I didn't - "  
"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."  
"You didn't try to stop us? But - "  
"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened.**

Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, and Octavian looked at each other remembering the capture of Thanatos.

**"That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson - your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."**

"We will never let that happen," the demigods yelled at the book. Percy smiled at his friends. Jake was surprised by the respect and asked, "Hoe did you earn so much respect?" Octavian answered, "You will find out. He sacrificed a lot including himself for the demigods, the Legion, and Camp Half-Blood." The mortals were awed at Percy's selflessness.

**The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.  
At that point, I probably should have been terrified. The strange thing was, I felt offended. Nothing gets me angrier than being accused of something I didn't do. I've had a lot of experience with that.**

"That is true!" Annabeth said. "You don't want to blame Percy for something he hasn't done if you value your life." The other demigods agreed.

**"You're as bad as Zeus," I said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"**

"Percy!" Hazel said. "Don't you value your life?" Looking back at what she said, she sighed. "No, you don't. Of course not."

**"Of course," Hades said.  
"And the other monsters?"  
Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you - I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"**

"Easily?" Thalia said, outraged.

**"Easily?"**

At Thalia's horrified expression, Chiron said, "I told you before. The children of The Big 3 are very alike. Especially Percy and Thalia."

**"Return my property!"  
"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."  
"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"**

"What?" The mortals, Nico, Thalia, the other 5 from the prophesy, and Rachel asked.

**"But I didn't!"  
"Open your pack, then."  
A horrible feeling struck me. The weight in my backpack, like a bowling ball. It couldn't be...**

Realization hit everyone who was puzzled.

**I slung it off my shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.**

"This is why you recognized it." Hazel said. Percy nodded.

**"Percy," Annabeth said. "How - "  
"I - I don't know. I don't understand."  
"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?"  
I was speechless. I had no helm. I had no idea how the master bolt had gotten into my backpack. I wanted to think Hades was pulling some kind of trick. Hades was the bad guy. But suddenly the world turned sideways. I realized I'd been played with. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else. The master bolt had been in the backpack, and I'd gotten the backpack from ...**

"Ares," said everyone.

**"Lord Hades, wait," I said. "This is all a mistake."  
"A mistake?" Hades roared.  
The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned at me eagerly and flicked her whip.  
"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come - I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."  
Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of me, and there was my mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.**

The demigods winced. They all loved Sally Jackson/Blofis like their own mother.

**I couldn't speak. I reached out to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire.  
"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."  
I thought about the pearls in my pocket. Maybe they could get me out of this. If I could just get my mom free ...  
"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and my blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."  
My hand moved against my will and brought out the pearls.  
"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."**

"Oh Gods!" Thalia said. "Who stayed back? How did you escape?" She was answered by silence.

**I looked at Annabeth and Grover. Their faces were grim.  
"We were tricked," I told them. "Set up."  
"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit - "**

The demigods, especially Luke, winced.

**"I don't know yet," I said. "But I intend to ask."  
"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.  
"Percy." Grover put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt,"  
"I know that."  
"Leave me here," he said. "Use the third pearl on your mom."**

"No!" Thalia said.

**"No!"**

She said nothing. Everyone was too worried to say anything.

**"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."  
"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."  
"No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind."  
"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth said.  
"Stop it, both of you!" I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. They had both been with me through so much. I remembered Grover dive-bombing Medusa in the statue garden, and Annabeth saving us from Cerberus; we'd survived Hephaestus's Waterland ride, the St. Louis Arch, the Lotus Casino. I had spent thousands of miles worried that I'd be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that. They had done nothing but save me, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives for my mom.**

"You would do the same for us," they said in unison and smiled at each other.

**"I know what to do," I said. "Take these."  
I handed them each a pearl.  
Annabeth said, "But, Percy ..."  
I turned and faced my mother. I desperately wanted to sacrifice myself and use the last pearl on her, but I knew what she would say. She would never allow it.**

"So you get it from your mom and dad, both?" Nico asked. Percy answered by nodding slightly.

**I had to get the bolt back to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth. I had to stop the war. She would never forgive me if I saved her instead. I thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, what seemed like a million years ago. You will fail to save what matters most in the end.**

"Oh! I get it now."

**"I'm sorry," I told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."  
The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?"  
"I'll find your helm, Uncle," I told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."**

"Only Percy!" Thalia said as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah," Percy said. "But he does work hard." Nico agreed with his cousin.

**"Do not defy me - "  
"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."**

Annabeth and AC smiled.

**"Percy Jackson, you will not - "  
I shouted, "Now, guys!"  
We smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.  
Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"  
The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.  
Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at my feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.  
Annabeth and Grover were right behind me. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as we floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and I knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A.  
"Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"  
Sure enough, we were racing right toward the stalactites, which I figured would pop our bubbles and skewer us.  
"How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted.  
"I don't think you do!" I shouted back.**

"Good to know," Selena said sarcastically.

**We screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and ... Darkness.  
Were we dead?  
No, I could still feel the racing sensation. We were going up, right through solid rock as easily as an air bubble in water. That was the power of the pearls, I realized - What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea.  
For a few moments, I couldn't see anything outside the smooth walls of my sphere, then my pearl broke through on the ocean floor. The two other milky spheres, Annabeth and Grover, kept pace with me as we soared upward through the water. And - ker-blam!  
We exploded on the surface, in the middle of the Santa MonicaBay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!"**

Everyone laughed.

**I grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a life buoy. I caught Annabeth and dragged her over too. A curious shark was circling us, a great white about eleven feet long.**

"Oops!" The mortals said. Percy shook his head.

"Guys, Son of Poseidon, remember. Sea creatures and horses call me lord."

**I said, "Beat it."**

"Percy," Hazel scolded. "No need to be rude to sharks."

**The shark turned and raced away.  
The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from us as fast as he could.**

There was laughter again. "Dude," Conner said. "Mortals are so..." he left it at that.

**Somehow, I knew what time it was: early morning, June 21, the day of the summer solstice.**

"You can find these things out just because you're in water?" Josh asked with curiosity. Percy looked smug and nodded.

**In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades's fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after me right now.  
But at the moment, the Underworld wasn't my biggest problem.  
I had to get to shore. I had to get Zeus's thunderbolt back to Olympus. Most of all, I had to have a serious conversation with the god who'd tricked me. **

"All right then," Percy said. "I think someone else should read it now. I don't want to." Calypso raised her hand. Percy passed her the book and she began to read.


	10. End Of Quest 1 & Surprise

_**I Battle My Jerk Relative**_

The hall fell into silence as Calypso read.

**A Coast Guard boat picked us up, but they were too busy to keep us for long, or to wonder how three kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. There was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls.**  
**They dropped us off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around our shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! and sped off to save more people.**  
**Our clothes were sopping wet, even mine. When the Coast Guard boat had appeared, I'd silently prayed they wouldn't pick me out of the water and find me perfectly dry, which might've raised some eyebrows. So I'd willed myself to get soaked.**

"Good idea," Chiron approved.

** Sure enough, my usual waterproof magic had abandoned me. I was also barefoot, because I'd given my shoes to Grover. Better the Coast Guard wonder why one of us was barefoot than wonder why one of us had hooves.**

"Wow Percy," Thalia said with fake amazement. "I didn't know you could think deep!"

"Lay off him Thalia," Annabeth said. "He is smart. It's just that he doesn't show it."

**After reaching dry land, we stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise. I felt as if I'd just come back from the dead - which I had. My backpack was heavy with Zeus's master bolt. My heart was even heavier from seeing my mother.**  
**"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way - "**  
**"It was a trick," I said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."**

Glances were given to PJ and Percy who were smirking thinking of the part where they defeat Ares and Gabe as a statue.

**"Hey," she warned.**  
**"You get it, don't you?"**  
**She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."**  
**"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody - "**  
**"Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."**  
**I pretended not to hear her. If I talked about my mother, I was going to start crying like a little kid.**

"You love your mom so much," Hazel smiled. "Such a good son. Willing to go to underworld for her." Percy and PJ blushed. Percy spoke up, "Hazel? Do you know that you are talking like Lady Hestia. She is like a second mom to me." Hazel smiled at the compliment. The other demigods smiled and Chiron smiled at the mention of the goddess of the hearth.

**"The prophecy was right," I said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."**

"Annabeth was right," Rachel said. "You really are smart." Reyna nodded along with her.

**Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"**  
**I stopped in my tracks, looking down the beach. "Gee, let me think."**  
**There he was, waiting for us, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.**

"Ares," the mortals said getting it now.

**"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see me. "You were supposed to die."**

"Is that how you greet your cousin?" Josh asked.

Percy and the others laughed. "Dude, you're talking about cousins? Triton hates me. So does Amphitrite. Hera hates Thalia and Jason. Persephone hates Nico and Hazel. She once turned Nico into a dandelion. So this cousin greeting is normal. And also Melinoe hates them. Now she hates me for some certain reason that will be revealed later. Yeah, so this cousin greeting is normal." Nico murderously looked at Percy for revealing the dandelion thing. The mortals were gaping at the demigods. _Hating cousins and step sons? Turning them into plants? Their life is totally messed up!_

**"You tricked me," I said. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."**  
**Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power - that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."**  
**"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."**

Clarisse glared at Percy and PJ. They felt guilty about thinking it was her so they said, "Sorry."

**The idea seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."**  
**From his pocket he took out a ski cap - the kind bank robbers wear - and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.**

Nico glared at nothing inparticular. He was mad that Ares stole his dad's most precious belonging.

**"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.**  
**"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."**  
**"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.**

"Apparently," Percy said as a matter of-factly. "They don't get it. Or they just don't care about their family. I go with the second one."

**Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."**  
**"You gave me the backpack in Denver," I said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."**  
**"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"**  
**I wasn't sure how Ares knew about that, but I guess a god of war had to make it his business to know about weapons.**

Clarisse nodded in agreement.

**"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way - no loss. I still had the weapon."**  
**"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" I said. "Why send it to Hades?"**  
**Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..."**

PJ and AC looked at each other worriedly. _So it really was Kronos._

**He held the trance for one second ... two seconds...**  
**I exchanged nervous looks with Annabeth.**  
**Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught redhanded, holding the thing."**  
**"You're lying," I said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"**  
**"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.**  
**"You didn't order the theft," I guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."**

Considering the glances he was getting, Percy said, "Poseidon is great at figuring things out in a war. It is one of the perks of being a son of Poseidon."

**"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"**

"Who said anything about dreams?" Thalia pointed out.

**I hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?"**

She then looked offended. Percy huffed and said, "Come on, cuz. You know that we are alike. No need denying it."

**Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.**  
**"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."**  
**He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at CampHalf-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at me with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.**  
**I stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."**

Everyone looked at Percy minus Grover, Annabeth, AC, and PJ. "You really wanna get yourself killed, don't you?" Mason asked.

"It is a talent," Percy said. "Now please don't disturb, the next part is gonna be good." Annabeth, Percy, Grover, AC, and PJ smirked. Clarisse scowled.

**He laughed, but I heard a little edge to his laughter ... an uneasiness. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."**  
**"Scared?"**  
**"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."**  
**Annabeth said, "Percy, run!"**  
**The giant boar charged.**  
**But I was done running from monsters. Or Hades, or Ares, or anybody.**

"Uh-oh!" The demigods said. The mortals looked confused again. Reyna said, "Percy never runs away from things. He fights them off. And whoever is in his way, is toast."

**As the boar rushed me, I uncapped my pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared in my hands. I slashed upward. The boar's severed right tusk fell at my feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.**  
**I shouted, "Wave!"**  
**Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.**

The mortals were totally awed by Percy's skills. He was a natural. The most powerful demigod in the history."

**I turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" I asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"**  
**Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into - "**  
**"A cockroach," I said. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"**

"Woah!" Josh said. "You are brave! I would have run away like a deer if I were in your place."

**Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."**  
**"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."**  
**Ares sneered.**  
**He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"**  
**I showed him my sword.**  
**"That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.**  
**"Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."**  
**"He's a coward," I told her.**

Clarisse glared again. "He is not." Percy whistled. "Well, the last time I checked, he gave me a stupid curse for you know what. So, he is a coward or not?" Clarisse looked down with anger.

**She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck."**  
**She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around my neck.**  
**"Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."**  
**My face felt a little warm, but I managed a smile. "Thanks."**

"And here," announced Grover, "starts the great friendship of three people." The 3 smiled and also their past selves.

**"And take this," Grover said. He handed me a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you." **  
**"Grover ... I don't know what to say."**  
**He patted me on the shoulder. I stuffed the tin can in my back pocket.**  
**"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came toward me, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"**

"A smaller ego?" Nico asked.

**A smaller ego, I thought,**

Nico smiled at Percy. He liked having Percy as a cousin.

** but I said nothing. I kept my feet in the surf, backing into the water up to my ankles. I thought back to what Annabeth had said at the Denver diner, so long ago: Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to how to wisdom sometimes.**

Annabeth smiled warmly at Percy and gave him a peck on the lips.

**He cleaved downward at my head, but I wasn't there.  
My body thought for me. The water seemed to push me into the air and I catapulted over him, slashing as I came down. But Ares was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.  
He grinned. "Not bad, not bad."  
He slashed again and I was forced to jump onto dry land. I tried to sidestep, to get back to the water, but Ares seemed to know what I wanted. He outmaneuvered me, pressing so hard I had to put all my concentration on not getting sliced into pieces. I kept backing away from the surf. I couldn't find any openings to attack. His sword had a reach several feet longer than Anaklusmos.  
Get in close, Luke had told me once, back in our sword class. When you've got the shorter blade, get in close.  
I stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares was waiting for that. He knocked my blade out of my hands and kicked me in the chest. I went airborne - twenty, maybe thirty feet. I would've broken my back if I hadn't crashed into the soft sand of a dune.  
"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"  
I was seeing double. My chest felt like it had just been hit with a battering ram, but I managed to get to my feet.  
I couldn't look away from Ares for fear he'd slice me in half, but out of the corner of my eye I saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. Car doors were slamming.  
"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"  
A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..."  
"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."  
I rolled to one side as Ares's blade slashed the sand.  
I ran for my sword, scooped it up, and launched a swipe at Ares's face, only to find my blade deflected again.  
Ares seemed to know exactly what I was going to do the moment before I did it.  
I stepped back toward the surf, forcing him to follow.  
"Admit it, kid," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."  
My senses were working overtime. I now understood what Annabeth had said about ADHD keeping you alive in battle. I was wide awake, noticing every little detail.  
I could see where Ares was tensing. I could tell which way he would strike. At the same time, I was aware of Annabeth and Grover, thirty feet to my left. I saw a second cop car pulling up, siren wailing. Spectators, people who had been wandering the streets because of the earthquake, were starting to gather. Among the crowd, I thought I saw a few who were walking with the strange, trotting gait of disguised satyrs. There were shimmering forms of spirits, too, as if the dead had risen from Hades to watch the battle. I heard the flap of leathery wings circling somewhere above.  
More sirens.  
I stepped farther into the water, but Ares was fast. The tip of his blade ripped my sleeve and grazed my forearm.  
A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!"  
Guns?  
I looked at Ares's weapon, and it seemed to be flickering; sometimes it looked like a shotgun, sometimes a two-handed sword. I didn't know what the humans were seeing in my hands, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't make them like me.  
Ares turned to glare at our spectators, which gave me a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on us.  
"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'"  
He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.  
Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue."  
He slashed. I deflected his blade. I got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but my blow was knocked aside. The waves were hitting me in the back now. Ares was up to his thighs, wading in after me.  
I felt the rhythm of the sea, the waves growing larger as the tide rolled in, and suddenly I had an idea. Little waves, I thought. And the water behind me seemed to recede. I was holding back the tide by force of will, but tension was building, like carbonation behind a cork.  
Ares came toward, grinning confidently. I lowered my blade, as if I were too exhausted to go on. Wait for it, I told the sea. The pressure now was almost lifting me off my feet. Ares raised his sword. I released the tide and jumped, rocketing straight over Ares on a wave.  
A six-foot wall of water smashed him full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. I landed behind him with a splash and feinted toward his head, as I'd done before. He turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. I changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.  
The roar that followed made Hades's earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide.**

Everyone's eyes went wide.

**Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded.**

The whole hall bursted into a loud cheering and applaud. Paul was smiling at his step-son with pride in his heart and eyes. The principal was totally shocked. _This student who wasn't good enough for the school, defeated a god at the age of 12! How is this possible?!_

Serena was thinking, _I wish he could be mine. I just have to get that Annabeth girl out of my way and he is mine! I will get him! Yes, I will._

Percy's friends were thinking, _Wow! Our friend was so cool, and we didn't even know it!_

**He limped toward me, muttering ancient Greek curses.  
Something stopped him.  
It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making me feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless.  
The darkness lifted.  
Ares looked stunned.  
Police cars were burning behind us. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide.  
Ares lowered his sword.  
"You have made an enemy, godling," he told me. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."**

"Oh!" Jake said. "So you were talking about this curse! But how do you fight if you have this curse?" Percy shrugged. "I think I managed it by myself. But this curse showed itself one time. After that, it was gone. I couldn't feel it. I don't know why."

**His body began to glow.  
'''Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"  
I turned away as the god Ares revealed his true immortal form. I somehow knew that if I looked, I would disintegrate into ashes.**

Jason shivered.

**The light died.  
I looked back. Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. I picked it up and walked toward my friends.  
But before I got there, I heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of me.  
The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more disappointed, as if she'd been planning to have me for supper, but had decided I might give her indigestion.  
"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?"  
I tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.  
"Return that to Lord Hades," I said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."  
She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again ..."**

"Oh," Nico said. "This is why."

**She cackled, savoring the idea. Then she and her sisters rose on their bats' wings, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared.  
I joined Grover and Annabeth, who were staring at me in amazement.  
"Percy ..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..."**

"Awesome!" Everyone said.

**"Terrifying," said Annabeth.  
"Cool!" Grover corrected.  
I didn't feel terrified. I certainly didn't feel cool. I was tired and sore and completely drained of energy.**

"Of course," said Chiron. "You just fought the god of war and won."

"That is why you recognized Mars," Frank said, now getting it. "And he hated you at the first sight."

**"Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" I asked.  
They both nodded uneasily.  
"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said.  
But I wasn't so sure. Something had stopped Ares from killing me, and whatever could do that was a lot stronger than the Furies.  
I looked at Annabeth, and an understanding passed between us. I knew now what was in that pit, what had spoken from the entrance of Tartarus.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico shivered.

**I reclaimed my backpack from Grover and looked inside. The master bolt was still there. Such a small thing to almost cause World War III.  
"We have to get back to New York," I said. "By tonight."  
"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we - "  
"Fly," I agreed.  
She stared at me. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"  
"Yeah," I said. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."**

Percy said, "So I returned the Master Bolt to Zeus, talked to my dad. I found out that Gabe was hitting my mom, so I gave her a choice. A package was mailed to me. It had Medusa's head in it. My mom used it to make a Gabe statue and he vanished from the surface of the Earth. Now, he is in a museum. I said good bye to everyone. Grover went to search the God Pan. Annabeth went home and talked to her dad. The end." Everyone clapped. Percy quieted them down. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "The time has come. You can come down. I didn't know that I would have to do it in front of so many people, but it's okay. Come down guys. And bring Tyson. He would like to be here." Everyone was confused. The 12 Olympians came down with Hades, Hestia, and Tyson.

Percy looked kind of nervous. He looked at his dad for reassurance. Poseidon gave him a thumbs-up. Athena smiled at him. He finally took out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. He turned to Annabeth who was totally shocked with what happened. He bent down to one knee and said, "Annabeth Chase, I have known you since we were 12. We were best friends since then. I fell for you hard when we had our adventure in the Sea of Monsters. I realized that I liked and loved you when we battled Kronos. We went through a lot together, and that is saying a lot. So Annabeth Chase, I love you. Will you marry me?" Annabeth had tears of happiness in her eyes but was kind of confused because they were so young. Reading her expression, Percy quickly said, "Well, not soon. But sometime and someday in the future whenever we want to. I just chose this day because I couldn't resist any longer. So, will you marry me?" Annabeth was speechless and tears were streaming down her face. She nodded unable to say anything. Percy quickly slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately, wiping her tears away. "I love you," Annabeth said smiling widely. "I love you too," Percy said. The gods, demigods, Chiron, Rachel, and Percy's friends cheered in their top pitch. Percy and Annabeth started laughing with happiness. AC and PJ were staring wide-mouthed. Both were blushing like crazy, and were looking at anything, but each other.

_Here goes the guy!_ Serena thought. _At least I had some chance when they weren't engaged. Now I have no chance. I have to find someone else. That bitch! She stole my guy!_

The gods gave Percy and Annabeth their blessings and flashed away, except for Apollo and Hermes. Tyson stayed and hugged Percy, and Annabeth. PJ was amused at the thought of a cyclops half-brother. AC was confused why her future self liked a _cyclops. _Calypso was truly happy for Percy and Annabeth. The other demigods saw this coming sometime. They weren't surprised.

Apollo stepped ahead and said, "OK then. The good thing is over. Now, I have to give you some news. I will be taking all the people except for the mortals, Percy, Annabeth, AC, PJ, the other 5 from the prophesy, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Octavian, Grover, Rachel, Calypso, Selena, Beckendorf, Luke and, Tyson with me because this we will read somewhere on Olympus. You guys whom I am not taking, will continue to read here. I will send some people if they are important, and not here. You will understand that in some time. So bye peeps. Percy and Annabeth, congrats. Have fun. Oh and Percy, I am sending your both pets. They have been asking for you. Sorry she licks you. The other one will be OK. He missed you a lot. They will flash away after your reunion." With that, he and Hermes flashed away with the people whose names were unspoken. Percy and Nico had huge grins on their face. "Mrs. O' Leary and BlackJack.," they screamed like little 5 year olds and ran in circles around each other. The demigods shook their heads knowing that only these two animals could make someone so happy.

Suddenly, a black portal was visible. The window was open and a figure came in through it. Percy and Nico grinned at each other. In no time they both were tackled to the floor by BlackJack and Mrs. O' Leary. She licked both Percy and Nico happily. BlackJack bowed to percy and said _Yo Boss. Have any doughnuts or sugar cubes? _Percy thought back _Well, I have some sugar cubes if you like. And I missed you dude. _BlackJack ran in circles happily while Percy tossed him some sugar cubes which were in his other pocket. As the pets said good bye, Percy and Nico gave them hugs.

The mortals were scared. A horse? And a dog sooo big? Percy reassured them that they were harmless. After everyone was settled back, Percy said, "Well that was fun. Thanks Apol." Nico also had a huge grin on his face.

"So," Percy said. "This is the next quest. Who wants to read?" AC raised her hand.

"This is in our future, so I want to know what happens." Percy nodded and Calypso tossed her the book.


	11. Dodgeball With Cannibals

_**I Play Dodgeball With Cannibals**_

AC began to read.

**My day started normal. Or as normal as it ever gets at Meriwether College Prep.**

"Oh Great!" Percy said. "We have to read this!" For some reason, _Nobody_ blushed slightly when she remembered the incident.

**See, it's this "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan, which means we sit on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, and we don't get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work.**

"Cool," shouted most of the children. The principal was clearly offended.

**That's all cool with me. I mean, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, like most half-bloods, so I'd never done that great in regular schools even before they kicked me out. The only bad thing about Meriwether was that the teachers always looked on the bright side of things, and the kids weren't always ... well, bright.**

There was laughter throughout the hall. "Oh sure," Annabeth said. "At least the demigods try. They don't even try! What a dishonor to knowledge." The demigods agreed with her. They tried their best to blend in with the mortals.

**Take my first class today: English. The whole middle school had read this book called Lord of the Flies, where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho.**

"Remind you of someone?" Leo said laughing hysterically at the memory of Mr. D. Percy didn't think it was funny. "Lay off him guys," he said, much to the shock of everyone. "He is s good man at heart even though he doesn't show it. And his hatred of heroes has a good reason behind it." The demigods were beyond shocked. Percy was defending Dionysus, who didn't even care to remember the names of the demigods. Before anyone could say a word, Calypso said, "Percy is right. I know what happened. He is a nice man." She turned to the direction where Percy was sitting with Annabeth. "I am sure he told you, didn't he?" Percy nodded. Calypso then added, "So I think that the scene will be in the book. You will like Mr. D better when you read his good deeds." Percy slightly smiled because there was someone who knew the truth behind Mr. D. PJ and AC were the most shocked. PJ absolutely hated Mr. D when he was at camp for the first time, and here was his future self defending the old god. He will find out sooner or later.

** So for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen.**

Everyone looked terrorized, especially Paul and the principal.

** What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game. The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities.**

Tyson scooted closer to Percy when he heard the name. Percy and Annabeth smiled reassuringly at him.

**Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was. He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joyride and run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign.**

Some people were rolling on the floor, laughing.

**Anyway, Sloan was giving everybody wedgies until he made the mistake of trying it on my friend Tyson.**

"Uh-oh," the demigods who knew Tyson pretty well said.

**Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. As near as my mom and I could figure, he'd been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, probably because he was so ... different. He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. I couldn't tell you what color his eyes were, because I could never make myself look higher than his crooked teeth. His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid-I guess because he'd never gone to school before coming to Meriwether. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. He smelled like a New York City alleyway, because that's where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street.**

Serena was about to make a face, but when she noticed the look on Percy's face, she knew better than to do anything.

**Meriwether Prep had adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel good about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't stand Tyson. Once they discovered he was a big softie, despite his massive strength and his scary looks, they made themselves feel good by picking on him. I was pretty much his only friend, which meant he was my only friend.**

"Awwee," some girls cooed.

**My mom had complained to the school a million times that they weren't doing enough to help him. She'd called social services, but nothing ever seemed to happen.**

"Do you think she saw my eye?" Tyson asked no one in particular.

"I think she did," Annabeth concluded. "She can see though the mist, so I guess she wanted to help you."

**The social workers claimed Tyson didn't exist. They swore up and down that they'd visited the alley we described and couldn't find him, though how you miss a giant kid living in a refrigerator box, I don't know.  
Anyway, Matt Sloan snuck up behind him and tried to give him a wedgie, and Tyson panicked. He swatted Sloan away a little too hard. Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled in the little kids' tire swing.  
"You freak!" Sloan yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"**

The demigods growled. No one makes fun of Tyson in front of them. They were very fond of him.

**Tyson started sobbing. He sat down on the jungle gym so hard he bent the bar, and buried his head in his hands.  
"Take it back, Sloan!" I shouted.**

"Go Percy!" The demigods cheered. "You show him!"

**Sloan just sneered at me. "Why do you even bother, Jackson? You might have friends if you weren't always sticking up for that freak."  
I balled my fists. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. "He's not a freak. He's just..."**

"The best cyclops in the whole wide world." Selena said.

**I tried to think of the right thing to say, but Sloan wasn't listening. He and his big ugly friends were too busy laughing. I wondered if it were my imagination, or if Sloan had more goons hanging around him than usual. I was used to seeing him with two or three, but today he had like, half a dozen more, and I was pretty sure I'd never seen them before.  
"Just wait till PE, Jackson," Sloan called. "You are so dead."**

The demigods started laughing so loudly, that they fell off the couches. They were muttering things under their breath like, 'Killing Percy?', 'Seriously?', 'Haha, Good Joke'.

**When first period ended, our English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that we'd understood Lord of the Flies perfectly. We all passed his course, and we should never, never grow up to be violent people.**

The demigods looked at each other and there was more laughter. "As if," Nico said. "Thalia, Percy and, I fight every week."

Percy and Thalia nodded. "Hey," Thalia said. "I think we three should have a fight after this reading thing is over. Are we on?"

"Absolutely!" Nico and Percy said together. The Big 3 Greek kids had goofy grins plastered to their face. The other demigods were horrified of what would become of the school when the fight was over.

** Matt Sloan nodded earnestly, then gave me a chip-toothed grin.  
I had to promise to buy Tyson an extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch to get him to stop sobbing.  
"I ... I am a freak?" he asked me.**

"Never," the demigods said in unison.

**"No," I promised, gritting my teeth. "Matt Sloan is the freak."  
Tyson sniffled. "You are a good friend. Miss you next year if ... if I can't ..."  
His voice trembled. I realized he didn't know if he'd be invited back next year for the community service project. I wondered if the headmaster had even bothered talking to him about it.**

"Don't worry," Tyson said. "I will always visit you. Daddy gives me breaks after I work."

**"Don't worry, big guy," I managed. "Everything's going to be fine."  
Tyson gave me such a grateful look I felt like a big liar. How could I promise a kid like him that anything would be fine?  
Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told us that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode, Tyson was my lab partner. His hands were way too big for the tiny vials we were supposed to use. He accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.  
After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Tyson and me for being natural chemists. We were the first ones who'd ever aced her exam in under thirty seconds.**

"Nice," Beckendorf said. "Point for half-bloods and cyclopes."

**I was glad the morning went fast, because it kept me from thinking too much about my problems. I couldn't stand the idea that something might be wrong at camp. Even worse, I couldn't shake the memory of my bad dream. I had a terrible feeling that Grover was in danger.**

Grover smiled. "Thanks for remembering me."

Percy shook his head. "How could I ever forget you?"

**In social studies, while we were drawing latitude/longitude maps, I opened my notebook and stared at the photo inside-my friend Annabeth**

"Awweeeee," Selena coed. "See, I knew it from the beginning that you had a thing for each other, and don't deny it."

PJ and AC blushed. They refused to look at each other anytime soon. The opposite was going on with Percy and Annabeth. They were staring into each others' eyes deeply.

** on vacation in Washington, D.C. She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place.**

Annabeth smiled at the memory of redesigning Olympus.

** See, Annabeth wants to be an architect when she grows up, so she's always visiting famous monuments and stuff. She's weird that way.**

AC glared at PJ who was looking totally sheepish.

** She'd e-mailed me the picture after spring break, and every once in a while I'd look at it just to remind myself she was real and Camp Half-Blood hadn't just been my imagination.  
I wished Annabeth were here. She'd know what to make of my dream. I'd never admit it to her, but she was smarter than me,**

"No need to say," Luke said. "Everyone knows that."

** even if she was annoying sometimes.**

"You are more annoying than me," AC said to PJ. He didn't say anything. He knew better than to argue with the daughter of Athena.

**I was about to close my notebook when Matt Sloan reached over and ripped the photo out of the rings.  
"Hey!" I protested.  
Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide. "No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your-"**

"Not yet," Selena said. "Will be. Well, will also be the wife now that you've proposed. And my mom will design the place for the wedding."

AC and PJ were paralyzed at the word wedding. Percy and Annabeth were so for a total different cause, Aphrodite. "No," they said. "Not Aphrodite. She would make everything pink. If she promises not to, then it's OK." Annabeth added. Selena huffed.

**"Give it back!" My ears felt hot.  
Sloan handed the photo to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads. They were new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that.**

"Welcome To My Life," Percy muttered. Thalia perked up. So did Nico. So did every child of the Big 3. They felt everything in said in the song at first, when they discovered their parentage. PJ felt like that now.

**"These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like that was supposed to scare me. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."**

"Watch it!" Thalia threatened.

**"He's not retarded." I had to try really, really hard not to punch Sloan in the face.**

"Me too!" the half-bloods said.

**"You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period."**

"Not gonna happen," Frank said. "Percy is all bad luck, so he is misery." Percy and Annabeth zoned out for a few seconds remembering the misery goddess and the river in Tartarus. **(Was it goddess? IDK, I forgot.)**

**His huge buddies chewed up my photo. I wanted to pulverize them, but I was under strict orders from Chiron never to take my anger out on regular mortals, no matter how obnoxious they were. I had to save my fighting for monsters.**

"Oh Man," Jason said. "Ever wonder what would happen if Percy or Thalia took out their anger on a mortal? I asked about these two because they have the most anger issues. But not easily. But if they are angry, then you gotta pray to the gods. Nothing else can save you." The demigods shivered.

"Don't even wanna talk about it," Nico said. Percy and Thalia hi-fived each other.

**Still, part of me thought, if Sloan only knew who I really was ...**

"Then he would be as scared as a mouse from a cat," Paul said smiling at his step-son.

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you were wonderful with in the war." Paul blushed. The mortal students were stunned that their English teacher was at a war.

**The bell rang.  
As Tyson and I were leaving class, a girl's voice whispered, "Percy!"**

Annabeth blushed. Percy was stifling in a laugh.

**I looked around the locker area, but nobody was paying me any attention. Like any girl at Meriwether would ever be caught dead calling my name.**

"Nah," Serena said. "The girls are all over you." She was ignored by everyone.

**Before I had time to consider whether or not I'd been imagining things, a crowd of kids rushed for the gym, carrying Tyson and me along with them. It was time for PE. Our coach had promised us a free-for-all dodgeball game, and Matt Sloan had promised to kill me.  
The gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn't have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot-camp hippie children.  
I changed as quickly as I could in the locker room because I didn't want to deal with Sloan. I was about to leave when Tyson called, "Percy?"  
He hadn't changed yet. He was standing by the weight room door, clutching his gym clothes. "Will you ... uh ..."  
"Oh. Yeah." I tried not to sound aggravated about it. "Yeah, sure, man."**

"It is not like that now," Percy assured his half-brother. "Now you all all grown up and big boy."

**Tyson ducked inside the weight room. I stood guard outside the door while he changed. I felt kind of awkward doing this, but he asked me to most days. I think it's because he's completely hairy and he's got weird scars on his back that I've never had the courage to ask him about.  
Anyway, I'd learned the hard way that if people teased Tyson while he was dressing out, he'd get upset and start ripping the doors off lockers.  
When we got into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little desk reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth and a greasy wave of gray hair. He reminded me of the Oracle at Camp Half-Blood**

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"It was before you," Percy defended. PJ and AC still weren't able to believe that there was a new oracle.

**-which was a shriveled-up mummy-except Coach Nunley moved a lot less and he never billowed green smoke. Well, at least not that I'd observed.  
Matt Sloan said, "Coach, can I be captain?"  
"Eh?" Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Mm-hmm."  
Sloan grinned and took charge of the picking. He made me the other team's captain, but it didn't matter who I picked, because all the jocks and the popular kids moved over to Sloan's side. So did the big group of visitors.  
On my side I had Tyson, Corey Bailer the computer geek, Raj Mandali the calculus whiz, and a half dozen other kids who always got harassed by Sloan and his gang. Normally I would've been okay with just Tyson-he was worth half a team all by himself-but the visitors on Sloan's team were almost as tall and strong-looking as Tyson, and there were six of them.**

"Yeah," Percy groaned. "But it is unfair that they get the strong monsters." He got a lot of weird looks, but shrugged it off.

**Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym.  
"Scared," Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."  
I looked at him. "What smells funny?" Because I didn't figure he was talking about himself.  
"Them." Tyson pointed at Sloan's new friends. "Smell funny."**

"You should've gotten a clue," Annabeth said.

"You call me Seaweed Brain for a reason," Percy said.

**The visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time. I couldn't help wondering where they were from. Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks.**

"The first one is correct," Piper said. "If they are really monsters." Annabeth confirmed that they were monsters.

**Sloan blew the coach's whistle and the game began. Sloan's team ran for the center line. On my side, Raj Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably "I have to go potty!" and ran for the exit.**

People were trying to hide their laughter, but were failing, miserably.

**Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.  
"Tyson," I said. "Let's g-"  
A ball slammed into my gut. I sat down hard in the middle of the gym floor. The other team exploded in laughter.  
My eyesight was fuzzy. I felt like I'd just gotten the Heimlich maneuver from a gorilla. I couldn't believe anybody could throw that hard.**

"Monsters can," Grover said.

**Tyson yelled, "Percy, duck!"  
I rolled as another dodgeball whistled past my ear at the speed of sound.  
Whooom!  
It hit the wall mat, and Corey Bailer yelped.  
"Hey!" I yelled at Sloan's team. "You could kill somebody!"**

"That is exactly what they want," Rachel said. "And also hero meat." Cue disgusted looks.

**The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at me evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now ... even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"  
The way he said my name sent a chill down my back. Nobody called me Perseus except those who knew my true identity. Friends ... and enemies.  
What had Tyson said? They smell funny. Around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.  
Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who ..."**

"Of course they aren't!" Thalia said.

"Ouch!" Nico said. "You bursted my eardrums, PineCone Face."

The mortals were wondering, _What's with the weird nicknames?_

**The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.  
"Let them go!" I yelled at the giants.**

The demigods groaned. "Your loyalty is fatal flaw gonna kill you some day." Nico said. "And we don't want to live without you." Percy smiled at his friends and family.

**The one called Joe Bob growled at me. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"**

"Great!" Beckendorf said. "Laistrygonians! Just your luck."

**He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line-but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.  
"Coach!" I yelled.  
Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn't let on. That's the problem with mortals. A magical force called the Mist obscures the true appearance of monsters and gods from their vision, so mortals tend to see only what they can understand. Maybe the coach saw a few eighth graders pounding the younger kids like usual. Maybe the other kids saw Matt Sloan's thugs getting ready to toss Molotov cocktails around. (It wouldn't have been the first time.)**

"Don't ask!" Percy said before anyone could say anything.

** At any rate, I was pretty sure nobody else realized we were dealing with genuine man-eating bloodthirsty monsters.**

"Obviously." Thalia muttered.

**"Yeah. Mm-hmm," Coach muttered. "Play nice."  
And he went back to his magazine.  
The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. I dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past my shoulder.  
"Corey!" I screamed.  
Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.**

"Go Tyson!" Cheered the demigods.

**"Run!" I told my teammates. "The other exit!"  
They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut.  
"No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!"  
He launched his own fireball. My teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor.  
I reached for Riptide, which I always kept in my pocket, but then I realized I was wearing gym shorts. I had no pockets. Riptide was tucked in my jeans inside my gym locker. And the locker room door was sealed. I was completely defenseless.**

"Great!" Thalia said sarcastically. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about her cousin, who had become like an annoying little brother. Same with Nico. She cared for her cousins deeply. Nico seemed to notice this, because he gave her a smirk saying, _You do care for us! _She scowled and turned her head, to hide the smile forming on her lips.

**Another fireball came streaking toward me. Tyson pushed me out of the way, but the explosion still blew me head over heels. I found myself sprawled on the gym floor, dazed from smoke, my tie-dyed T-shirt peppered with sizzling holes. Just across the center line, two hungry giants were glaring down at me.  
"Flesh!" they bellowed. "Hero flesh for lunch!" They both took aim.  
"Percy needs help!" Tyson yelled, and he jumped in front of me just as they threw their balls.**

"Yay!" The demigods cheered loudly.

**"Tyson!" I screamed, but it was too late.  
Both balls slammed into him ... but no ... he'd caught them. Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy he knocked over lab equipment and broke playground structures on a regular basis, had caught two fiery metal balls speeding toward him at a zillion miles an hour. He sent them hurtling back toward their surprised owners, who screamed, "BAAAAAD!" as the bronze spheres exploded against their chests.  
The giants disintegrated in twin columns of flame-a sure sign they were monsters, all right. Monsters don't die. They just dissipate into smoke and dust, which saves heroes a lot of trouble cleaning up after a fight.  
"My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"  
"Tyson!" I said. "Look out!"  
Another comet hurtled toward us. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM!  
Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door, calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him.**

"Mortals!" Thalia shook her head. They were too absorbed in the reading to be offended.

**Coach Nunley still wasn't seeing anything. He tapped his hearing aid like the explosions were giving him interference, but he kept his eyes on his magazine.  
Surely the whole school could hear the noise. The headmaster, the police, somebody would come help us.  
"Victory will be ours!" roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones!"  
I wanted to tell him he was taking the dodgeball game way too seriously, but before I could, he hefted another ball. The other three giants followed his lead.  
I knew we were dead. Tyson couldn't deflect all those balls at once. His hands had to be seriously burned from blocking the first volley. Without my sword ...  
I had a crazy idea.**

The demigods let out a breath.

**I ran toward the locker room.  
"Move!" I told my teammates. "Away from the door."  
Explosions behind me. Tyson had batted two of the balls back toward their owners and blasted them to ashes.  
That left two giants still standing.  
A third ball hurtled straight at me. I forced myself to wait-one Mississippi, two Mississippi**

"Were you counting the state or the river?" Grover asked.

Percy looked embarrassed and mumbled, "River." Everyone started laughing, hard. _Only a son of Poseidon could remember water at his death._

**-then dove aside as the fiery sphere demolished the locker room door.  
Now, I figured that the built-up gas in most boys' locker rooms was enough to cause an explosion, so I wasn't surprised when the flaming dodgeball ignited a huge WHOOOOOOOM!  
The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym.  
I turned just in time to see Tyson punch Skull Eater in the face. The giant crumpled. But the last giant, Joe Bob, had wisely held on to his own ball, waiting for an opportunity. He threw just as Tyson was turning to face him.  
"No!" I yelled.  
The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street. I didn't see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.  
"Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!"  
He picked up another ball and aimed it at Tyson.  
"Stop!" I yelled. "It's me you want!"**

Groans were heard everywhere. The mortals were impressed by Percy's loyalty. They weren't the first ones.

**The giant grinned. "You wish to die first, young hero?"  
I had to do something. Riptide had to be around here somewhere.  
Then I spotted my jeans in a smoking heap of clothes right by the giant's feet. If I could only get there... I knew it was hopeless, but I charged.  
The giant laughed. "My lunch approaches." He raised his arm to throw. I braced myself to die.  
Suddenly the giant's body went rigid. His expression changed from gloating to surprise. Right where his belly button should've been, his T-shirt ripped open and he grew something like a horn-no, not a horn-the glowing tip of a blade.  
The ball dropped out of his hand. The monster stared down at the knife that had just run him through from behind.  
He muttered, "Ow," and burst into a cloud of green flame, which I figured was going to make Babycakes pretty upset.  
Standing in the smoke was my friend Annabeth.**

Everyone was shocked. "What were you doing there?" Luke asked of curiosity. Selena was silently squealing.

"Chiron's orders," Annabeth said. "He asked me to bring Percy safely to camp."

** Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts.  
Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth, as if he dimly recognized her from my notebook picture. "That's the girl ... That's the girl-"  
Annabeth punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And you," she told him, "lay off my friend."**

"Go Annabeth!" They cheered.

**The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. I heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, I could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.  
"Annabeth ..." I stammered. "How did you ... how long have you ..."  
"Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."  
"The shadow I saw this morning-that was-" My face felt hot. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"**

Annabeth and AC were blushing. Selena was truly squealing. The other ones were laughing.

**"There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to-"  
"There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.  
"Meet me outside," Annabeth told me. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that I didn't quite understand. "You'd better bring him."  
"What?"  
"No time!" she said. "Hurry!"  
She put on her Yankees baseball cap, which was a magic gift from her mom, and instantly vanished.  
That left me standing alone in the middle of the burning gymnasium when the headmaster came charging in with half the faculty and a couple of police officers.  
"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What ... how ..."  
Over by the broken wall, Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks. "Head hurts."  
Matt Sloan was coming around, too. He focused on me with a look of terror. "Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"  
Coach Nunley had been dutifully reading his magazine, but just my luck-he chose that moment to look up when Sloan said his name. "Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm."  
The other adults turned toward me. I knew they would never believe me, even if I could tell them the truth.**

"That happens to me a lot," Percy grumbled. PJ shook it off. He always got into trouble.

**I grabbed Riptide out of my ruined jeans, told Tyson, "Come on!" and jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.**

"All right," AC said. "Who wants to read next?" PJ raised his hand and AC gave him the book.


	12. The Taxi and Thalia's Tree Poisoning

**_We Hail The Taxi Of Eternal Torment and Camp's Conditions_**

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. A lot of people have asked me whether I would be doing The Heroes Of Olympus or not. I will. That is my favorite part. I will go all the way to The House Of Hades. Please review and tell me whether I should do The Lost Hero or not because I don't like it that much. I just like where Percy is present. So please review. Long live Percabeth, Cleo, Jasper, and, Frazel. Thalia and Nico are awesome.)**_

**"Is not!" yelled the one called Anger.**

"Oh No," Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson yelled. They got a few confusing looks. Tyson looked green. He made a rush to the restroom.

"This is a scene from the taxi of the Gray Sisters. And the ride was horrible. Don't ask." They nodded, but Percy had other plans.

"But we did get some good out of it," he said. Grover and Annabeth smiled.

**The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"  
"Brake!" yelled Anger.  
Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome Street.  
"Excuse me," I said. "But ... can you see?"  
"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.**

"What!" The mortals screeched.

"Yeah it was horrible. But you kinda get used to it," Annabeth said. "Though I don't recommend the Gray Sisters. Only in emergencies."

**"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.  
"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.  
I looked at Annabeth. "They're blind?"  
"Not completely," Annabeth said. "They have an eye."  
"One eye?"  
"Yeah."  
"Each?"  
"No. One eye total."**

The mortals were about to faint. Percy and Annabeth were waiting for Tyson when he appeared from the washroom. AC looked green because she knew the Gray Sisters. PJ didn't have a clue, but got the idea it is something nasty.

**Next to me, Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. "Not feeling so good."  
"Oh, man," I said, because I'd seen Tyson get carsick on school field trips and it was not something you wanted to be within fifty feet of. "Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"**

"How would anyone in the middle of a ride?" Beckendorf asked.

Percy shrugged. "You never know."

**The three gray ladies were too busy squabbling to pay me any attention. I looked over at Annabeth, who was hanging on for dear life, and I gave her a why-did-you-do-this-to-me look.**

The mortals were busy cracking up that they didn't notice two red faces of AC and PJ.

**"Hey," she said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."  
"Then why didn't you take it from Virginia?"**

Thalia face-palmed.

**"That's outside their service area," she said, like that should be obvious. "They only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities."  
"We've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"**

Every eye turned to Jason.

"Not me!" He said. "The old one. The dead one." That got everyone's attention and PJ started reading.

**"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!"  
"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.**

"Ewwe! They share a tooth?" Serena said. She was ignored by everyone.

**"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"  
"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"  
"But I'm driving, you old hag!"  
"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"  
Wasp swerved hard onto Delancey Street, squishing me between Tyson and the door. She punched the gas and we shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy miles an hour.**

The boys looked interested. The principal was thinking _What else could go wrong? These people are totally weird. _Paul was used to it, so he didn't say anything.

**The three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other, I realized that none of the sisters had any teeth except for Wasp, who had one mossy yellow incisor. Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at everything hungrily, as if it couldn't get enough of anything it saw.**

The mortal girls were making barfing noises.

**Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"  
Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach.  
"Uh, if anybody's interested," I said, "we're going to die!"  
"Don't worry," Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're really very wise."**

"Yeah," Leo muttered. "Very wise."

**This coming from the daughter of Athena, but I wasn't exactly reassured. We were skimming along the edge of a bridge a hundred and thirty feet above the East River.**

Percy made a face at the thought of the East and the West Rivers.

**"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rearview mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"  
"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"  
"The location you seek!" Tempest added.**

"What?" Asked the mortals, PJ, AC, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Octavian.

Percy said, "You'll see."

**Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"  
"What?" I said. "What location? I'm not seeking any-"  
"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"**

"Kelp Head is too stubborn to let it go. He will ask until you finally tell him." Nico said.

The victims of Percy nodded.

**"Tell me."**

"Told You."

"No one disagreed, Death Breath." Thalia said.

**"No!" they all screamed.  
"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.  
"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.**

Percy smiled and then said. "Hey, isn't it funny the hero's name was also Perseus."

**"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that-give it back!"  
"No!" yelled Anger.  
"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"  
She whacked her sister Anger on the back. There was a sickening pop and something flew out of Anger's face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap.  
I jumped so hard, my head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away.**

"Oops!" Exclaimed several people.

**"I can't see!" all three sisters yelled.  
"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.  
"Give her the eye!" Annabeth screamed.  
"I don't have it!" I said.  
"There, by your foot," Annabeth said. "Don't step on it! Get it!"**

"Ewwee!" The mortal girls all shouted.

**"I'm not picking that up!"  
The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise. The whole car shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve from the strain.  
"Going to be sick!" Tyson warned.  
"Annabeth," I yelled, "let Tyson use your backpack!"**

Cue looks at Percy saying, _Are you crazy?_

**"Are you crazy? Get the eye!"  
Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We hurtled down the bridge toward Brooklyn, going faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters screeched and pummeled each other and cried out for their eye.  
At last I steeled my nerves. I ripped off a chunk of my tie-dyed T-shirt, which was already falling apart from all the burn marks, and used it to pick the eyeball off the floor.  
"Nice boy!" Anger cried, as if she somehow knew I had her missing peeper. "Give it back!"  
"Not until you explain," I told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"**

"Oh Gods, Seaweed Brain!" AC said. "You won't give up, will you?" PJ shook his head no and Percy gave him a wink.

**"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"  
I looked out the window. Sure enough, trees and cars and whole neighborhoods were now zipping by in a gray blur. We were already out of Brooklyn, heading through the middle of Long Island.  
"Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."  
"First they have to tell me," I said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."**

"Wow Percy!" Calypso said. "Perseus also threatened them like this. Are you his reincarnation?"

"Maybe," Percy said. Then he realized what he had said. "Heck no! I? A son of Zeus? Never!" The demigods cracked up imagining Percy as the son of Zeus.

**"No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"  
"I'm rolling down the window."  
"Wait!" the Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!"**

"What?" The mortals and the people who didn't know asked. Percy gestured for PJ to keep reading.

**They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play.  
"What do you mean?" I said. "That makes no sense!"**

"It does now," Grover said.

**"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"  
We were off the highway now, zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island. I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with its giant pine tree at the crest-Thalia's tree, which contained the life force or a fallen hero.**

Everyone looked at Thalia. She was trying to avoid the glances.

**"Percy!" Annabeth said more urgently. "Give them the eye now!"  
I decided not to argue. I threw the eye into Wasp's lap.  
The old lady snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked. "Whoa!"  
She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five times in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill.  
Tyson let loose a huge belch. "Better now."  
"All right," I told the Gray Sisters. "Now tell me what those numbers mean."  
"No time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out now."  
I was about to ask why, when I looked up at Half-Blood Hill and understood.  
At the crest of the hill was a group of campers. And they were under attack.****  
**

"Oh Gods!" Piper said, concerned for her home.

**"He's a Cyclops." Annabeth paused, as if she were remembering something unpleasant. "They work the forges of the gods. They have to be immune to fire. That's what I was trying to tell you."**

Percy said, "I think this is from the moment Tyson saved me and Annabeth was telling me that Tyson is a cyclops."

**I was completely shocked. How had I never realized what Tyson was?  
But I didn't have much time to think about it just then. The whole side of the hill was burning. Wounded heroes needed attention. And there were still two banged-up bronze bulls to dispose of, which I didn't figure would fit in our normal recycling bins.  
Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her forehead. "Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened."**

"Tantalus?" Asked everyone, except Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Selena, Grover, and Beckendorf. They revealed nothing.

**"Tantalus?" I asked.  
"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.**

"But that's Chiron!" Piper said.

**"Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."  
Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You two have been gone too long. Things are changing."**

"What!" Leo said. "But Argus was there."

"Read on," Percy said. "You will understand at the end of the quest what all happened."

**"But Chiron ... He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?"  
"That happened," Clarisse snapped.  
She pointed to Thalia's tree.  
Every camper knew the story behind the tree. Six years ago, Grover, Annabeth, and two other demigods named Thalia and Luke had come to Camp Half-Blood chased by an army of monsters. When they got cornered on top of this hill, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, had made her last stand here to give her friends time to reach safety. As she was dying, her father, Zeus, took pity on her and changed her into a pine tree. Her spirit had reinforced the magic borders of the camp, protecting it from monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.**

The mortals looked at Thalia like she was an inspiration, which she was.

**But now, its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.  
A sliver of ice ran through my chest. Now I understood why the camp was in danger. The magical borders were failing because Thalia's tree was dying.  
Someone had poisoned it.**

Now they were shocked. Jason was totally pissed off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I didn't want you to worry," she replied. "And some friends saved me. That is how I am alive."

"OK then," PJ said noticing the look on AC's face which was like she was gonna cry. "Who wants to read next?" Thalia raised her hand, and PJ tossed her the book.


	13. A Talk With Chiron

_**A Talk With Chiron**_

**When we got to the Big House, we found Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags.**

The demigods got a deep look of love in their eyes. Chiron was like a father to them.

** I guess I should mention-Chiron is a centaur. From the waist up he looks like a regular middle-aged guy with curly brown hair and a scraggly beard. From the waist down, he's a white stallion. He can pass for human by compacting his lower half into a magic wheelchair. In fact, he'd passed himself off as my Latin teacher during my sixth-grade year. But most of the time, if the ceilings are high enough, he prefers hanging out in full centaur form.  
As soon as we saw him, Tyson froze. "Pony!" he cried in total rapture.**

"Chiron won't like that," Thalia said. The other demigods nodded.

**Chiron turned, looking offended. "I beg your pardon?"  
Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not ... leaving?" Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like a second father to her.  
Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. "Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!"**

PJ groaned. "Why does everyone say that?"

AC ruffled his hair, "Awwe! Is little Percy grown up?" Percy glared at her while everyone was busy laughing their heads off.

**I swallowed. "Clarisse said you were ... you were ..."**

"You can't even think of leaving Chiron, can you?" Nico asked his cousin.

Percy shook his head. "Never ever. I will get a job in the camp. I can't stay away from camp either."

Annabeth also nodded. "I think I will also get a job there."

**"Fired." Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humor. "Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."**

"Besides himself," Thalia and Nico muttered.

Percy agreed with her. Even if Mr. D was a good man, he can't punish Chiron for that.

**"Besides himself, you mean," I growled.**

"Should I get used to Thalia and Nico thinking like Percy?" Reyna asked

"Sure sure," Annabeth said. "They have the same short temper, and other stuff in common. You need to get used to it." The 3 cousins smiled at each other.

**Just the thought of the camp director, Mr. D, made me angry.  
"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"**

"Of course not!" The demigods yelled.

**"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."**

"Circumstances?" the people who didn't know, asked.

**"What circumstances?" I asked.  
Chiron's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.  
Tyson was still staring at Chiron in amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron's flank but was afraid to come closer. "Pony?"  
Chiron sniffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."**

Everyone laughed.

**"Chiron," I said. "What about the tree? What happened?"  
He shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."**

The 3 demigods who were in there shivered. Nico sat up and went to sit next to Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth loved him the best. As he sat between them, they put their arms around the boy. The mortals were wondering, _Why do they 3 act like this when he-Tartarus's name is said? _while the demigods were concerned.

**"Then we know who's responsible. Kro-"**

"Don't say the name!" The demigods yelled.

**"Do not invoke the titan lord's name, Percy. Especially not here, not now."  
"But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He'd get Luke to do it, that traitor."**

Luke flinched. Percy said, "Sorry Luke. Only if I knew you better..."

"It's all right," Luke smiled. "I don't mind."

**"Perhaps," Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless ..."  
"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.  
"No," Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."  
"What is it?" I asked. "We'll go find it!"  
Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eyes. "Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."**

"Look, how well the advice turned out," Annabeth said.

Percy pouted, "Yeah, but then we wouldn't have saved Thalia, or Grover."

**"Why?" I asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be-"**

"Percy, Percy, Percy," Nico shook his head. "Just think for yourself for once."

Percy shrugged, "It's difficult not to worry."

**"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life."**

Luke looked down.

**It was true, but still, I wanted to help so badly. I also wanted to make Kronos pay. I mean, you'd think the titan lord would've learned his lesson eons ago when he was overthrown by the gods. You'd think getting chopped into a million pieces and cast into the darkest part of the Underworld would give him a subtle clue that nobody wanted him around. But no. Because he was immortal, he was still alive down there in Tartarus-suffering in eternal pain, hungering to return and take revenge on Olympus. He couldn't act on his own, but he was great at twisting the minds of mortals and even gods to do his dirty work.**

Everyone shivered. Even the mortals.

**The poisoning had to be his doing. Who else would be so low as to attack Thalia's tree, the only thing left of a hero who'd given her life to save her friends?**

Thalia beamed at her cousin.

**Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with Percy, child," he told her. "Keep him safe. The prophecy-remember it!"**

Percy and Luke winced remembering the great prophecy.

"Wait up," Jason said. "Is this the first great prophecy?" Percy nodded.

"Can you please tell us?" Octavian asked. "We won't understand the meaning anyways.

Percy took a deep breath and began speaking,

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_,

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

"Oh, man," Leo said. "It must be very hard to take a prophecy alone on your shoulders." Percy laughed.

"You don't even know," he said. "No one ever talked about it. No one told me anything. It was so hard to live with that weight on my shoulders. All I knew was that I had to make a decision that would either save or destroy Olympus." The mortals looked sympathetic. No one should suffer like that.

**"I-I will."  
"Um ..." I said. "Would this be the super-dangerous prophecy that has me in it, but the gods have forbidden you to tell me about?"**

"Yeah," PJ muttered, still a little off by his future self's explanation. Now that he had heard the prophecy, he was scared as hell. Neither he nor AC could accept the fact that Selena, Beckendorf, snd Luke were dead.

**Nobody answered.  
"Right," I muttered. "Just checking."  
"Chiron ..." Annabeth said. "You told me the gods made you immortal only so long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp-"  
"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," he insisted. "Swear upon the River Styx."  
"I-I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth said.  
Thunder rumbled outside.  
"Very well," Chiron said. He seemed to relax just a little. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved ... one way or another."  
Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron patted her shoulder awkwardly. "There, now, child. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope ... well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."  
"Who is this Tantalus guy, anyway?" I demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?"  
A conch horn blew across the valley. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was time for the campers to assemble for dinner.  
"Go," Chiron said. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know you're safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord has forgotten you!"  
With that, he clopped out of the apartment and down the hall, Tyson calling after him, "Pony! Don't go!"**

The last statement brought laughter again. Beckendorf asked to read next, so he was handed the book.


	14. Demon Pigeons Attack

_**Demon Pigeons Attack**_

Beckendorf took a look at the next chapter and started cracking up, real hard. The ones who were present in this quest gave him a weird look. He mouthed 'Pigeons' and they groaned.

"I am taking whatever this is," Octavian said. "Is not good."

"Absolutely not," Selena said. "They troubled us a lot." She grimaced remembering what happened.

**Before the race began, I tried to approach Annabeth and tell her about my dream.**

"Wait a minute," Piper said, interrupting the reading. "What race? What dream? And why are you not racing with Annabeth."

"The Chariot race that is traditional, though it was stopped because there were deaths and injuries in the race. Percy had a dream about Grover. And we had a fight, so we didn't race together."

**She perked up when I mentioned Grover, but when I told her what he'd said, she seemed to get distant again, suspicious.  
"You're trying to distract me," she decided.**

"Percy never tries to distract anyone," Jason said. "Except for monsters. That is different."

**"What? No I'm not!"  
"Oh, right! Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp."**

"Thanks for having such faith in me, Annabeth." Grover said.

"Sorry," Annabeth mumbled.

**"What do you mean?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Go back to your chariot, Percy."  
"I'm not making this up. He's in trouble, Annabeth."**

"Horrible trouble!" Grover shivered, remembering Polyphemus.

**She hesitated. I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to trust me. Despite our occasional fights, we'd been through a lot together. And I knew she would never want anything bad to happen to Grover.  
"Percy, an empathy link is so hard to do. I mean, it's more likely you really were dreaming."  
"The Oracle," I said. "We could consult the Oracle."  
Annabeth frowned.  
Last summer, before my quest, I'd visited the strange spirit that lived in the Big House attic and it had given me a prophecy that came true in ways I'd never expected. The experience had freaked me out for months. Annabeth knew I'd never suggest going back there if I wasn't completely serious.**

"Any sane person wouldn't," PJ said. "It seriously freaks me out." The other demigods who had seen the mummy, nodded.

**Before she could answer, the conch horn sounded.  
"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"  
"We'll talk later," Annabeth told me, "after I win."  
As I was walking back to my own chariot, I noticed how many more pigeons were in the trees now-screeching like crazy, making the whole forest rustle. Nobody else seemed to be paying them much attention, but they made me nervous. Their beaks glinted strangely. Their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds.**

"You noticed them and didn't tell me?" Annabeth said.

"Well," Percy began. "You would've thought that I was trying to distract you."

**Tyson was having trouble getting our horses under control. I had to talk to them a long time before they would settle down.  
He's a monster, lord! they complained to me.  
He's a son of Poseidon, I told them. Just like ... well, just like me.  
No! they insisted. Monster! Horse-eater! Not trusted!  
I'll give you sugar cubes at the end of the race, I said.  
Sugar cubes?  
Very big sugar cubes. And apples. Did I mention the apples?**

Everyone laughed.

"You are really good at convincing horses," Leo said. "They don't stay there if you don't visit them at least once a week. They start protesting and pulling with all their might. Seriously dude, they are obsessed with you."

Percy and PJ smiled. "My dad created horses. I love them, and they love me back," Percy said. "They treat me like royalty, though I don't like it. I just wanna be their friend, not a Lord or boss."

**Finally they agreed to let me harness them.  
Now, if you've never seen a Greek chariot, it's built for speed, not safety or comfort. It's basically a wooden basket, open at the back, mounted on an axle between two wheels. The driver stands up the whole time, and you can feel every bump in the road. The carriage is made of such light wood that if you wipe out making the hairpin turns at either end of the track, you'll probably tip over and crush both the chariot and yourself.**

The mortals stared at the demigods like, _Are you guys crazy? _But they didn't know anything about the demigods.

**It's an even better rush than skateboarding.**

"You skateboard?" Octavian asked. Percy nodded.

"He is the best," Josh said. "No one can beat him."

**I took the reins and maneuvered the chariot to the starting line. I gave Tyson a ten-foot pole and told him that his job was to push the other chariots away if they got too close, and to deflect anything they might try to throw at us.  
"No hitting ponies with the stick," he insisted.**

"I would never allow it," Percy pointed out.

**"No," I agreed. "Or people, either, if you can help it. We're going to run a clean race. Just keep the distractions away and let me concentrate on driving."  
"We will win.'" He beamed.  
We are so going to lose, I thought to myself, but I bad to try. I wanted to show the others ... well, I wasn't sure what, exactly. That Tyson wasn't such a bad guy? That I wasn't ashamed of being seen with him in public? Maybe that they hadn't hurt me with all their jokes and name-calling?**

Annabeth looked down. Percy was upset and she only increased his distress by fighting with him. Percy smiled reassuringly at her and mouthed, _It's all right._

**As the chariots lined up, more shiny-eyed pigeons gathered in the woods. They were screeching so loudly the campers in the stands were starting to take notice, glancing nervously at the trees, which shivered under the weight of the birds. Tantalus didn't look concerned, but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise.  
"Charioteers!" he shouted. "Attend your mark!"  
He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.  
Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crack! I looked back in time to see the Apollo chariot flip over. The Hermes chariot had rammed into it-maybe by mistake, maybe not.**

"I don't think it was a mistake," Thalia said.

**The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust.**

"Wohoo," cheered Nico. "Let's see who wins."

**Two chariots down in the first twenty feet. I loved this sport.**

" 'Course you did," Reyna said. "Anything dangerous, and you love it."

**I turned my attention back to the front. We were making good time, pulling ahead of Ares, but Annabeth's chariot was way ahead of us. She was already making her turn around the first post, her javelin man grinning and waving at us, shouting: "See ya!"**

Annabeth and AC smirked.

**The Hephaestus chariot was starting to gain on us, too.  
Beckendorf pressed a button, and a panel slid open on the side of his chariot.  
"Sorry, Percy!" he yelled. Three sets of balls and chains shot straight toward our wheels. They would've wrecked us completely if Tyson hadn't whacked them aside with a quick swipe of his pole. He gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove and sent them skittering sideways while we pulled ahead.**

Beckendorf fake glared at Percy and Tyson, a smile tugging on his lips.

**"Nice work, Tyson!" I yelled.  
"Birds!" he cried.  
"What?"  
We were whipping along so fast it was hard to hear or see anything, but Tyson pointed toward the woods and I saw what he was worried about. The pigeons had risen from the trees. They were spiraling like a huge tornado, heading toward the track.  
No big deal, I told myself. They're just pigeons.**

'No they are not," Selena grimaced.

**I tried to concentrate on the race.  
We made our first turn, the wheels creaking under us, the chariot threatening to tip, but we were now only ten feet behind Annabeth. If I could just get a little closer, Tyson could use his pole...  
Annabeth's fighter wasn't smiling now. He pulled a javelin from his collection and took aim at me. He was about to throw when we heard the screaming.  
The pigeons were swarming-thousands of them dive-bombing the spectators in the stands, attacking the other chariots. Beckendorf was mobbed. His fighter tried to bat the birds away but he couldn't see anything. The chariot veered off course and plowed through the strawberry fields, the mechanical horses steaming.**

"That was real bad," Beckendorf said. "Hurt a lot."

**In the Ares chariot, Clarisse barked an order to her fighter, who quickly threw a screen of camouflage netting over their basket. The birds swarmed around it, pecking and clawing at the fighter's hands as he tried to hold up the net, but Clarisse just gritted her teeth and kept driving. Her skeletal horses seemed immune to the distraction. The pigeons pecked uselessly at their empty eye sockets and flew through their rib cages, but the stallions kept right on running.  
The spectators weren't so lucky. The birds were slashing at any bit of exposed flesh, driving everyone into a panic. Now that the birds were closer, it was clear they weren't normal pigeons. Their eyes were beady and evil-looking. Their beaks were made of bronze, and judging from the yelps of the campers, they must've been razor sharp.**

"Stymphalian birds!" Reyna recognized.

**"Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth yelled. She slowed down and pulled her chariot alongside mine. "They'll strip everyone to bones if we don't drive them away!"  
"Tyson," I said, "we're turning around!"  
"Going the wrong way?" he asked.**

"You could say that," Jason said.

**"Always," I grumbled, but I steered the chariot toward the stands.  
Annabeth rode right next to me. She shouted, "Heroes, to arms!" But I wasn't sure anyone could hear her over the screeching of the birds and the general chaos.  
I held my reins in one hand and managed to draw Riptide as a wave of birds dived at my face, their metal beaks snapping. I slashed them out of the air and they exploded into dust and feathers, but there were still millions of them left. One nailed me in the back end and I almost jumped straight out of the chariot.  
Annabeth wasn't having much better luck. The closer we got to the stands, the thicker the cloud of birds became.  
Some of the spectators were trying to fight back. The Athena campers were calling for shields. The archers from Apollo's cabin brought out their bows and arrows, ready to slay the menace, but with so many campers mixed in with the birds, it wasn't safe to shoot.  
"Too many!" I yelled to Annabeth. "How do you get rid of them?"  
She stabbed at a pigeon with her knife. "Hercules used noise! Brass bells! He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could-"  
Her eyes got wide. "Percy ... Chiron's collection!"**

"Oh!" Nico shouted. "Chiron's collection is hilarious." The other demigods who met Chiron, agreed.

**I understood instantly. "You think it'll work?"  
She handed her fighter the reins and leaped from her chariot into mine like it was the easiest thing in the world. "To the Big House! It's our only chance!"  
Clarisse has just pulled across the finish line, completely unopposed, and seemed to notice for the first time how serious the bird problem was.  
When she saw us driving away, she yelled, "You're running? The fight is here, cowards!" She drew her sword and charged for the stands.**

"She will never understand, will she?" Nico said, shaking his head. The demigods snorted.

**I urged our horses into a gallop. The chariot rumbled through the strawberry fields, across the volleyball pit, and lurched to a halt in front of the Big House. Annabeth and I ran inside, tearing down the hallway to Chiron's apartment.  
His boom box was still on his nightstand. So were his favorite CDs. I grabbed the most repulsive one I could find, Annabeth snatched the boom box, and together we ran back outside.  
Down at the track, the chariots were in flames. Wounded campers ran in every direction, with birds shredding their clothes and pulling out their hair, while Tantalus chased breakfast pastries around the stands, every once in a while yelling, "Everything's under control! Not to worry.'"**

"I am really starting to hate this guy," Reyna said.

"He is cursed," Calypso said. "At least he has some kind of punishment. He is a horrible man."

**We pulled up to the finish line. Annabeth got the boom box ready. I prayed the batteries weren't dead.  
I pressed PLAY and started up Chiron's favorite-the All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin. Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian.**

Everyone started laughing. Nico frowned. "What is wrong with Italian?" That made the people laugh harder.

**The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.  
"Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"  
With clear targets, Apollo's archers had flawless aim. Most of them could nock five or six arrows at once. Within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon.  
The camp was saved, but the wreckage wasn't pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on.**

"They are a disgrace," Piper said. "They don't even work and yell around." Selena agreed with her half-sister.

**"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at me or Annabeth. "We have our first winner!" He walked to "He finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse.  
Then he turned and smiled at me. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race.**

"Oh no!" Everyone who cared said.

"What was the punishment?" Jake asked.

"Washing dishes with lava," Annabeth said casually.

The mortals had disbelieving looks on their faces.

"Who's next?" Beckendorf asked.

"Me!" Nico said. Beckendorf gave him the book and he started reading.


	15. Gifts From A Stranger

_**I Accept Gifts From A Stranger**_

"This is at campfire," Nico said, glancing at the chapter.

**Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this.**

"Of course it was," Percy said. "Tantalus is..." he left it at that.

**Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.**

"Even Dionysus hated him," Percy said. "Dionysus isn't so bad."

"But why did you argue with Bacchus then?"

Percy got a dark look in his eyes. "I didn't understand many things like I do now." The demigods immediately understood what he meant by _now, _and didn't push him.

**When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"  
He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames.**

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Committed suicide?" Thalia managed between laughs.

**Tantalus turned back toward us, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."  
"Sir," I said.  
Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"  
Some of the Ares campers snickered, but I wasn't going to let anybody embarrass me into silence. I stood and looked at Annabeth. Thank the gods, she stood up with me.**

"Always," they said in perfect unison.

**I said, "We have an idea to save the camp."  
Dead silence, but I could tell I'd gotten everybody's interest, because the campfire flared bright yellow.  
"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"  
"The Golden Fleece," I said. "We know where it is."  
The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop me, I blurted out my dream about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.**

"Of course it did," AC said proudly. PJ rolled his eyes causing Annabeth and Percy to chuckle at their past selves.

**"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."  
"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving."**

Everyone, including the mortals, groaned.

**Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.  
"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."**

"The Sea Of Monsters?" Kyle, a nerd, asked.

"The Bermuda Triangle," AC said. "This is why mortals consider it dangerous. It is the home turf of monsters." The mortals nodded. That made sense.

**"Yes, I would," I said.**

"What?" Everyone turned to Percy. He motioned for Nico to keep reading.

**Annabeth leaned toward me and whispered, "You would?"  
I nodded, because Annabeth had jogged something in my memory when she reminded me about our taxi drive with the Gray Sisters. At the time, the information they'd given me made no sense. But now ...**

"Wow!" Thalia said. "Percy figuring something out before Annabeth? That's a miracle!" Percy pouted. "Hey! I know stuff."

**"30, 31, 75, 12," I said.  
"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."  
"They're sailing coordinates," I said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies."**

"Oh!" Everyone said. "That makes sense."

**Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"  
"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.  
But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"  
The flames rose higher.  
"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.  
"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"  
"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"  
"YES!"  
"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."  
My heart filled with excitement. I wasn't going to let Tantalus scare me. This was what I needed to do. I was going to save Grover and the camp. Nothing would stop me.**

"He would." Annabeth said. "Or at least try to."

**"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."  
Tantalus looked at Annabeth and me as if he wanted to flay us alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!"  
The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"**

"Noooooooooooo!" The demigods, except Percy, Selena, Luke, Beckendorf, and Annabeth, yelled.

"She would destroy," Leo said. "Rather than save."

**Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"  
"Wait!" I shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."  
"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"  
"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.**

The demigods growled.

"That is the last thing he wants," Nico said. "He hates spotlight or attention."

**Clarisse glared at me. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"  
The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides-shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s'more war until Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"  
His tone stunned even me.  
"Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."**

"There is a scene change," Nico frowned. "I wanted to hear the story."

"Trust me," Beckendorf said. "You don't." Percy, Annabeth, and Selena nodded in agreement.

**I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. I grabbed a beach blanket and a six-pack of Coke from under my bunk. The Cokes were against the rules. No outside snacks or drinks were allowed, but if you talked to the right guy in Hermes's cabin and paid him a few golden drachma, he could smuggle in almost anything from the nearest convenience store.**

AC frowned. "They can't do that."

"Well I did," Luke said. "Conner and Travis also."

**Sneaking out after curfew was against the rules, too. If I got caught I'd either get in big trouble or be eaten by the harpies. But I wanted to see the ocean.**

"Of course you did," Grover said. "You spend half of your time there with Annabeth." AC and PJ blushed deeply.

**I always felt better there. My thoughts were clearer. ****I left the cabin and headed for the beach.**

"That is why you were there when we found you," Annabeth said, as realization hit her.

**I spread my blanket near the surf and popped open a Coke. For some reason sugar and caffeine always calmed down my hyperactive brain. I tried to decide what to do to save the camp, but nothing came to me. I wished Poseidon would talk to me, give me some advice or something.  
The sky was clear and starry. I was checking out the constellations Annabeth had taught me-Sagittarius, Hercules, Corona Borealis-when somebody said, "Beautiful, aren't they?"**

"Who was it?" Luke asked. "Is it who I think it is." Percy nodded.

**I almost spewed soda.  
Standing right next to me was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.**

"Hermes," the demigods said. The mortals realized that this was the perfect description for the person they saw.

**My first thought was that he must've been taking a midnight jog down the beach and strayed inside the camp borders. That wasn't supposed to happen. Regular mortals couldn't enter the valley. But maybe with the tree's magic weakening he'd managed to slip in. But in the middle of the night? And there was nothing around except farmland and state preserves. Where would this guy have jogged from?**

"Oh Gods, Percy!" Hazel said, shaking her head.

**"May I join you?" he asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."  
Now, I know-a strange guy in the middle of the night. Common sense: I was supposed to run away, yell for help, etc. But the guy acted so calm about the whole thing that I found it hard to be afraid.  
I said, "Uh, sure."  
He smiled. "Your hospitality does you credit. Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?"  
He sat at the other end of the blanket, popped a soda and took a drink. "Ah ... that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at-"  
A cell phone went off in his pocket.**

Percy and Luke grinned at each other. They were quite fond of George and Martha.

**The jogger sighed. He pulled out his phone and my eyes got big, because it glowed with a bluish light. When he extended the antenna, two creatures began writhing around it-green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.**

The mortals were terrified.

Percy said, "That is just his caduceus. George and Martha!" He said the last part very cheerfully.

**The jogger didn't seem to notice. He checked his LCD display and cursed. "I've got to take this. Just a sec ..." Then into the phone: "Hello?"  
He listened. The mini-snakes writhed up and down the antenna right next to his ear.  
"Yeah," the jogger said. "Listen-I know, but... I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package... A gift to humankind, great... You know how many of those we deliver-Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."**

The mortals were amused. Who knew a god had a life like this. Percy was annoyed. Hermes should get a break. He works very hard!

**He hung up. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying-"  
"You have snakes on your phone."  
"What? Oh, they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha."  
Hello, George and Martha, a raspy male voice said inside my head.  
Don't be sarcastic, said a female voice.  
Why not? George demanded. I do all the real work.**

Everyone was laughing now. Percy and Luke thought, _Good old George and Martha._

**"Oh, let's not go into that again!" The jogger slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Now, where were we ... Ah, yes. Peace and quiet."  
He crossed his ankles and stared up at the stars. "Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph-rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?"  
I was still kind of wondering about the little green snakes he'd shoved into his jogging shorts, but I said, "Uh, I like Hercules."**

Percy balled up his fists. "Not anymore. That jerk doesn't deserve any respect." Thalia was also shaking with anger.

Annabeth was trying to calm both of them down. "Guys, he is dead. Forget him. Every one knows he's a jerk. Drop it."

**"Why?"  
"Well ... because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better."**

Everyone stared at Percy. Thalia and Annabeth were smiling.

"Why?" Mason asked. "He was powerful. Wh don't you like him for that?"

"Poweful my a**," Percy said. "He was a world class jerk. I hate him, most of all. He was a cruel hearted person."

**The jogger chuckled. "Not because he was strong and famous and all that?"  
"No."**

"Percy," Thalia said, for the first time, softly. "I don't know what to say. Thank the Gods! You are nothing like him. I am or we are really roud of you." The cousins smiled at each other. Thalia hugged Percy.

"Hey," Nico interrupted. "Can I also be in the cousin hug?" Thalia and Percy laughed and beckoned him over. The three wrapped their arms around each other and started laughing off of pleasure. They returned to their seats looking happier than before. The principal was happy for once. At least they loved their family. They were psycho, but they loved each other. Selena was fighting back tears of happiness. Jason and Hazel were happy to at least see their sibling happy with Percy. Only Percy could give Thalia and Nico such happiness.

**"You're an interesting young man. And so, what now?"  
I knew immediately what he was asking. What did I intend to do about the Fleece?  
Before I could answer, Martha the snake's muffled voice came from his pocket: I have Demeter on line two.  
"Not now," the jogger said. "Tell her to leave a message."  
She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted.**

Everyone laughed at that one. Who knew gods could be funny.

**"Just tell her I'm in a meeting!" The jogger rolled his eyes. "Sorry again, Percy. You were saying ..."  
"Um ... who are you, exactly?"  
"Haven't you guessed by now, a smart boy like you?"  
Show him! Martha pleaded. I haven't been full-size for months.  
Don't listen to her! George said. She just wants to show off!  
The man took out his phone again. "Original form, please."  
The phone glowed a brilliant blue. It stretched into a three-foot-long wooden staff with dove wings sprouting out the top. George and Martha, now full-sized green snakes, coiled together around the middle. It was a caduceus, the symbol of Cabin Eleven.  
My throat tightened. I realized who the jogger reminded me of with his elfish features, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes...  
"You're Luke's father," I said. "Hermes."**

Luke grinned at Percy. _Luke's father, huh? _he mouthed. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**The god pursed his lips. He stuck his caduceus in the sand like an umbrella pole. "'Luke's father.' Normally, that's not the first way people introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if they wish to be kind."  
God of thieves works, George said.  
Oh, don't mind George. Martha flicked her tongue at me. He's just bitter because Hermes likes me best.  
He does not!  
Does too!**

They started laughing again. You gotta love George and Martha.

**"Behave, you two," Hermes warned, "or I'll turn you back into a cell phone and set you on vibrate! Now, Percy, you still haven't answered my question. What do you intend to do about the quest?"  
"I-I don't have permission to go."**

"Like that will stop you," Nico said. "You have sneaking experiences. I know for sure." That got everybody chuckling.

**"No, indeed. Will that stop you?"  
"I want to go. I have to save Grover."  
Hermes smiled. "I knew a boy once ... oh, younger than you by far. A mere baby, really."  
Here we go again, George said. Always talking about himself.**

"Don't they like him?" A girl, cheerleader, asked.

"Oh they love him," Percy said. "Just like to tease him Like these cousins of mine." He pointed to Thalia and Nico, who stuck out their tongues.

"Real mature, guys," Percy said. "Real mature."

**Quiet! Martha snapped. Do you want to get set on vibrate?  
Hermes ignored them. "One night, when this boy's mother wasn't watching, he sneaked out of their cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo."  
"Did he get blasted to tiny pieces?" I asked.  
"Hmm ... no. Actually, everything turned out quite well. To make up for his theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he'd invented-a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted with the music that he forgot all about being angry."**

Thalia shook her head. "Apollo and his music!"

"Apollo's music is awesome!" Percy said. "Although same can't be said about his haikus!" Percy shivered after saying the last word.

"Obviously you love his music," Grover said. "You hang out with Hermes and Apollo a lot."

"Yeah, but think about the pranks we play on Ares! Hephaestus helps out sometimes. Ares and Hera are the most fun to prank." Percy got a dreamy look in his eyes.

The mortals couldn't believe what they heard. _Percy Jackson hanging out and pranking with gods? Wow! He is awesome!_

**"So what's the moral?"  
"The moral?" Hermes asked. "Goodness, you act like it's a fable. It's a true story. Does truth have a moral?"  
"Um ..."  
"How about this: stealing is not always bad?"**

The principal looked horrified at the thought.

**"I don't think my mom would like that moral."  
Rats are delicious, suggested George.**

"Where did that come from?" Someone asked.

"George is obsessed with rats. He loved to eat them. He pops in rats in every conversation," Luke explained.

**What does that have to do with the story? Martha demanded.  
Nothing, George said. But I'm hungry.**

Everyone laughed.

**"I've got it," Hermes said. "Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. How's that?"  
"You're saying I should go anyway," I said, "even without permission."  
Hermes's eyes twinkled. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"  
Martha opened her mouth ... and kept opening it until it was as wide as my arm. She belched out a stainless steel canister-an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. The sides of the thermos were enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes-a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.**

"Helcules!" Some people said out loud, only to receive glares from Thalia and Percy.

**"That's Hercules," I said. "But how-"  
"Never question a gift," Hermes chided. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season."  
"Hercules Busts Heads?"  
"Great show." Hermes sighed. "Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box-"  
Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth, George added.  
I'll get you for that. Martha began chasing him around the caduceus.**

The whole hall was in chaos, laughing hard holding their stomachs.

**"Wait a minute," I said. "This is a gift?"  
"One of two," Hermes said. "Go on, pick it up."  
I almost dropped it because it was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other. The weird thing was, when I turned the thermos, the side facing the ocean- north-was always the cold side...  
"It's a compass!" I said.**

"Wow!" Nico said. "You figured it out!"

"Shut up!"

**Hermes looked surprised. "Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me-always restless. Should all four escape at once ... ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful. And now my second gift. George?"  
She's touching me, George complained as he and Martha slithered around the pole.  
"She's always touching you," Hermes said. "You're intertwined. And if you don't stop that, you'll get knotted again!  
The snakes stopped wrestling.  
George unhinged his jaw and coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.**

Percy groaned remembering his Guinea Pig experience. Annabeth let out a laugh. People were giving them weird looks.

"Percy had a bad experience with those vitamins, in CC's island."

Reyna stared at them. Then she busted out laughing uncontrollably. Percy pouted and said, "Don't give away anything now. And we are truly sorry for what we did. It is in self defense."

"It's all right," Reyna said.

**"You're kidding," I said. "Are those Minotaur-shaped?"  
Hermes picked up the bottle and rattled it. "The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras? At any rate, these are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it."  
"How will I know if I really, really need it?"  
"You'll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids ... oh, everything you need to feel yourself again."**

"He was right," Percy said. PJ was wondering what trouble would he get into again.

**He tossed me the bottle.  
"Um, thanks," I said. "But Lord Hermes, why are you helping me?"  
He gave me a melancholy smile. "Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover."**

Luke started to realize where this was going. He gave an apologetic smile to Percy who smiled back.

**I stared at him. "You don't mean ... Luke?"  
Hermes didn't answer.  
"Look," I said. "Lord Hermes, I mean, thanks and everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him ... he told me he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everybody he knew. He-he hates you especially."**

"Not anymore," Luke said.

**Hermes gazed up at the stars. "My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet-"**

"He invented interent!" The mortals all chorused.

**"You invented the Internet?"  
It was my idea, Martha said.  
Rats are delicious, George said.**

Everybody laughed remembering George.

**"It was my idea!" Hermes said. "I mean the Internet, not the rats. But that's not the point. Percy, do you understand what I'm saying about family?"  
"I-I'm not sure."**

"Now I am," Percy said. "You can't afford to lose family." The other demigods nodded.

**"You will some day." Hermes got up and brushed the sand off his legs. "In the meantime, I must be going."  
You have sixty calls to return, Martha said.  
And one thousand-thirty-eight e-mails, George added. Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia.  
"And you, Percy," Hermes said, "have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about ... now."  
I heard Annabeth's voice calling my name from the sand dunes. Tyson, too, was shouting from a little bit farther away.  
"I hope I packed well for you," Hermes said. "I do have some experience with travel."**

"That," Percy said, "is an understatement."

**He snapped his fingers and three yellow duffel bags appeared at my feet. "Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship."**

"What ship?" Josh asked

"The Princess Andromeda.

**"Ship?"  
Hermes pointed. Sure enough, a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water.  
"Wait," I said. "I don't understand any of this. I haven't even agreed to go!"  
"I'd make up your mind in the next five minutes, if I were you," Hermes advised. "That's when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you."**

"Some never are," Thalia said. "They really want to kill you."

"I did not want to be reminded of that," Percy grimaced. "Thanks to you, I remember now. But Uncle Z and Uncle H are quite all right with me. I mean, they let me pass through their territory without hurting me."

"Ah," Thalia said. "The good old days."

**He opened his hand and the caduceus flew into it.  
Good luck, Martha told me.  
Bring me back a rat, George said.**

"Did you?" Luke asked in amusement.

Percy shook his head no. Then he added, "Though I gave him rats after the war. He is so cool." Luke nodded in agreement.

**The caduceus changed into a cell phone and Hermes slipped it into his pocket.  
He jogged off down the beach. Twenty paces away, he shimmered and vanished, leaving me alone with a thermos, a bottle of chewable vitamins, and five minutes to make an impossible decision.**

"Can I read next?" Percy asked. All the demigods shook their head.

"If you read, you'll skip out all the parts where you do stupid things," Rachel pointed out. "So, you can't read."

Percy smiled. "You know me too well." Jason wanted to read next, so they gave him the book.


	16. Clarisse Blows Up Ecerything

_**Clarisse Blows Up Everything**_

**"You are in so much trouble," Clarisse said.**

"Huh?" Several people asked.

"This is probably after we escaped The Princess Andromeda and rescued by Clarisse." Percy said.

"Wait," PJ piped up. "Did you say rescue?"

Annabeth grimaced. "As bad as it sounds, but Clarisse did save us from a Hydra."

**We'd just finished a ship tour we didn't want, through dark rooms overcrowded with dead sailors.**

Nico grinned like a crazy person at the word dead. Thalia and Percy rolled their eyes.

**We'd seen the coal bunker, the boilers and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. We'd seen the pilothouse and the powder magazine and gunnery deck (Clarisse's favorite) with two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nine-inch rifled gun fore and aft-all specially refitted to fire celestial bronze cannon balls.**

"That is so cool," a mortal exclaimed.

Leo lightly whispered to Jason, "Wait till he learns about the Argo II." They both chuckled.

**Everywhere we went, dead Confederate sailors stared at us, their ghostly bearded faces shimmering over their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia. They were interested in me, too, because my name was Jackson-like the Southern general-but then I ruined it by telling them I was from New York. They all hissed and muttered curses about Yankees.**

Everyone erupted into laughter. But a jock named Dylan was annoyed. "What's wrong with Yankees." That caused even more laughter.

**Tyson was terrified of them. All through the tour, he insisted Annabeth hold his hand, which she didn't look too thrilled about.  
Finally, we were escorted to dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters were about the size of a walk-in closet, but still much bigger than any other room on board. The table was set with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr Peppers were served by skeletal crewmen. I didn't want to eat anything served by ghosts, but my hunger overruled my fear.**

"Of course it did," Piper rolled her eyes. "You eat like, a lot. And a lot means a lot."

**"Tantalus expelled you for eternity," Clarisse told us smugly. "Mr. D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."**

"Not gonna happen anytime soon," Percy laughed. "He would have to face dad."

"And mom too," Annabeth said.

**"Did they give you this ship?" I asked.  
"'Course not. My father did."  
"Ares?"  
Clarisse sneered. "You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?"  
The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry. His glowing green eyes fixed me with a hungry stare. "If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone."  
Clarisse smiled. "Destroy anyone. I like that."**

"Of course she does," PJ said. "She likes anything that has to do with destroying."

**Tyson gulped.  
"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He's got the coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters-"  
"Good! I'll blow him out of the water."**

"That is so Clarisse!" Grover said.

**"You don't understand," Annabeth said. "We have to combine forces. Let us help you-"  
"No!" Clarisse pounded the table. "This is my quest, smart girl! Finally I get to be the hero, and you two will not steal my chance."  
"Where are your cabin mates?" I asked. "You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren't you?"  
"They didn't ... I let them stay behind. To protect the camp."  
"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?"**

"That is sad," a mortal girl said.

"If you want to be alive," Thalia said, "never say anything sympathetic to Clarisse." She gulped and nodded.

**"Shut up, Prissy! I don't need them! Or you!"  
"Clarisse," I said, "Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail."  
"No! I don't care what the Oracle-" She stopped herself.**

"What?" PJ and AC said in unison.

Percy grinned. "Don't worry. You'll get it later."

**"What?" I said. "What did the Oracle tell you?"  
"Nothing." Clarisse's ears turned pink. "All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and you're not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go ..."  
"So we're prisoners?" Annabeth asked.**

AC fumed. "That girl! She can't do that! I won't let her! She is no good! I will prove it! εγώ θα σχίσει τα οστά της έξω από το σώμα της και τις ζωοτροφές τους με τις κοράκια!" (I will rip her bones out of her body and feed them to the crows!)

The demigods gaped at her. The mortals looked merely confused when she drifted off to Greek.

"Annabeth!" PJ said covering his ears. "Don't cuss like that!"

"Sorry," Annabeth mumbled. "I just hate her."

"Um...," the principal said. "Who we want to know what she just said?"

The demigods shook their heads. "I don't think you should know," Grover said.

**"Guests. For now." Clarisse propped her feet up on the white linen tablecloth and opened another Dr Pepper. "Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."  
The dream came as soon as I fell asleep.**

Grover groaned. Percy and Annabeth let out a little chuckle.

"Demigod dreams," Calypso said. "I don't think his is gonna be good."

**Grover was sitting at his loom, desperately unraveling his wedding train, when the boulder door rolled aside and the Cyclops bellowed, "Aha!"**

The mortals started laughing.

"Wedding train?," A mortal asked. "You were pretending to be a girl?"

He winced when he looked at Thalia was had her arrow pointed towards him. The mortals all looked at the demigods who were glaring daggers at them. They shut up and allowed Jason to read.

**Grover yelped. "Dear! I didn't-you were so quiet!"  
"Unraveling!" Polyphemus roared. "So that's the problem!"  
"Oh, no. I-I wasn't-"  
"Come!" Polyphemus grabbed Grover around the waist and half carried, half dragged him through the tunnels of the cave. Grover struggled to keep his high heels on his hooves. His veil kept tilting on his head, threatening to come off.**

Grover shivered, remembering his experience.

**The Cyclops pulled him into a warehouse-size cavern decorated with sheep junk. There was a wool-covered La-Z-Boy recliner and a wool-covered television set, crude bookshelves loaded with sheep collectibles-coffee mugs shaped like sheep faces, plaster figurines of sheep, sheep board games, and picture books and action figures. The floor was littered with piles of sheep bones, and other bones that didn't look exactly like sheep-the bones of satyrs who'd come to the island looking for Pan.**

Grover got a dangerous tint in his eyes. Now the mortals were truly scared.

"That idiot of a cyclops!" he bellowed. "He doesn't deserve it! He doesn't deserve the island! He can't kill the satyrs! That worthless piece of..." He didn't get to say anything else because Thalia put her hands on his mouth to shut him up. He groaned at Thalia who smirked slightly.

**Polyphemus set Grover down only long enough to move another huge boulder. Daylight streamed into the cave, and Grover whimpered with longing. Fresh air!  
The Cyclops dragged him outside to a hilltop overlooking the most beautiful island I'd ever seen.  
It was shaped kind of like a saddle cut in half by an ax. There were lush green hills on either side and a wide valley in the middle, split by a deep chasm that was spanned by a rope bridge. Beautiful streams rolled to the edge of the canyon and dropped off in rainbow-colored waterfalls. Parrots fluttered in the trees. Pink and purple flowers bloomed on the bushes. Hundreds of sheep grazed in the meadows, their wool glinting strangely like copper and silver coins.  
And at the center of the island, right next to the rope bridge, was an enormous twisted oak tree with something glittering in its lowest bough.  
The Golden Fleece.**

The campers grinned at the name of The Golden Fleece. Frank pouted.

"It's not fair, dude," he said to Percy. "You guys have the Fleece and we don't."

"Well," Annabeth said. "Do you know who rescued it?"

"Obviously Percy, you, Grover, and Clarisse. You told me."

"So where does it belong?"

Frank pouted again. "With the Greeks."

"That is what I thought."

**Even in a dream, I could feel its power radiating across the island, making the grass greener, the flowers more beautiful. I could almost smell the nature magic at work. I could only imagine how powerful the scent would be for a satyr.  
Grover whimpered.  
"Yes," Polyphemus said proudly. "See over there? Fleece is the prize of my collection! Stole it from heroes long ago, and ever since-free food! Satyrs come from all over the world, like moths to flame. Satyrs good eating! And now-"  
Polyphemus scooped up a wicked set of bronze shears.  
Grover yelped, but Polyphemus just picked up the nearest sheep like it was a stuffed animal and shaved off its wool. He handed a fluffy mass of it to Grover.  
"Put that on the spinning wheel!" he said proudly. "Magic. Cannot be unraveled."  
"Oh ... well ..."  
"Poor Honeypie!" Polyphemus grinned. "Bad weaver. Ha-ha! Not to worry. That thread will solve problem. Finish wedding train by tomorrow!"**

The demigods looked sympathetic. Grover deserved better.

**"Isn't that ... thoughtful of you!"  
"Hehe."  
"But-but, dear," Grover gulped, "what if someone were to rescue-I mean attack this island?" Grover looked straight at me, and I knew he was asking for my benefit. "What would keep them from marching right up here to your cave?"**

"Smart," Reyna remarked. "I wish the fauns at our camp would be like you satyrs."

Grover puffed his chest with pride, and the demigods couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene.

**"Wifey scared! So cute! Not to worry. Polyphemus has state-of-the-art security system. Have to get through my pets."  
"Pets?"  
Grover looked across the island, but there was nothing to see except sheep grazing peacefully in the meadows.  
"And then," Polyphemus growled, "they would have to get through me!"  
He pounded his fist against the nearest rock, which cracked and split in half.**

The mortals winced. _Wow! This much power!_

** "Now, come!" he shouted. "Back to the cave."  
Grover looked about ready to cry-so close to freedom, but so hopelessly far. Tears welled in his eyes as the boulder door rolled shut, sealing him once again in the stinky torch-lit dankness of the Cyclops's cave.**

Grover sighed.

**I woke to alarm bells ringing throughout the ship.  
The captain's gravelly voice: "All hands on deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?"  
Then his ghostly face appeared above me. "Get up, Yankee. Your friends are already above. We are approaching the entrance."  
"The entrance to what?"  
He gave me a skeletal smile. "The Sea of Monsters, of course."**

The demigods and Rachel looked excited to discover what lies ahead in the Sea of Monsters. The mortals were the same because they were going to find out about the Bermuda Triangle.

**I stuffed my few belongings that had survived the Hydra into a sailor's canvas knapsack and slung it over my shoulder. I had a sneaking suspicion that one way or another I would not be spending another night aboard the CSS Birmingham.**

"Seriously Percy," Reyna said. "You should listen to your instincts. They are the most accurate. Better than any demigod. How is it like that?"

"IDK," Percy said. "I just know these things. Guess my instincts are good enough!" He smiled. The demigods plus Rachel face-palmed.

**I was on my way upstairs when something made me freeze. A presence nearby-something familiar and unpleasant. For no particular reason, I felt like picking a fight. I wanted to punch a dead Confederate. The last time I'd felt like that kind of anger ...**

"Ares!" Annabeth and Grover said, knowing Percy too well.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy said, "Read on. I just didn't want to embarrass a certain someone." That got confused looks. He just shrugged.

**Instead of going up, I crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and peered down into the boiler deck.  
Clarisse was standing right below me, talking to an image that shimmered in the steam from the boilers-a muscular man in black leather biker clothes, with a military haircut, red-tinted sunglasses, and a knife strapped to his side.  
My fists clenched. It was my least favorite Olympian: Ares, the god of war.**

Thunder rumbled outside.

Percy said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Just shut up already. I know you hate me and vice versa. Just let us read peacefully, will you?" There was no interruption. "That's what I thought."

The mortals were looking scared at gaping at Percy. A few minutes later, he got annoyed and said, "What!?"

That got them out of their world. Josh said, "You talked to a god like that, and he didn't blast you?"

Percy and the others laughed. "He is afraid of my dad. He wouldn't kill me. And he loves fighting with me. He wouldn't pulverize his fighting mate, now would he? I have saved his butt a couple of times, so that is also a reason."

They stopped gaping and then started to read again.

**"I don't want excuses, little girl!" he growled.  
"Y-yes, father," Clarisse mumbled.  
"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"  
"No, father."  
"No, father," Ares mimicked. "You're pathetic. I should've let one of my sons take this quest."**

PJ and Percy clenched their fists.

**"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."  
"You'd better," he warned. "You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let that slimeball Jackson kid steal it from you-"  
"But the Oracle said-"**

"And here's the oracle again!" AC said.

**"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed with such force that his image shimmered. "You will succeed. And if you don't ..."  
He raised his fist. Even though he was only a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched.**

Now the other demigods clenched their fists.

**"Do we understand each other?" Ares growled.  
The alarm bells rang again. I heard voices coming toward me, officers yelling orders to ready the cannons.  
I crept back from the ventilation grate and made my way upstairs to join Annabeth and Tyson on the spar deck.**

"So this is why you looked so distant," Annabeth pointed out. Percy nodded.

**"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me. "Another dream?"  
I nodded, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to think about what I'd seen downstairs. It bothered me almost as much as the dream about Grover.**

The Greeks and the Romans smiled at their leader.

"You cared," Thalia teased."Even though you didn't like Clarisse, you cared." Percy just nodded, but didn't say anything.

**Clarisse came up the stairs right after me. I tried not to look at her.  
She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a zombie officer and peered toward the horizon. "At last. Captain, full steam ahead!"  
I looked in the same direction as she was, but I couldn't see much. The sky was overcast. The air was hazy and humid, like steam from an iron. If I squinted real hard, I could just make out a couple of dark fuzzy splotches in the distance.  
My nautical senses told me we were somewhere off the coast of northern Florida, so we'd come a long way overnight, farther than any mortal ship should've been able to travel.**

The Greeks looked proud. The Romans didn't say anything because they were guilty that they treated Neptune and Minerva this way.

**The engine groaned as we increased speed.  
Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water."  
I wasn't sure how he knew that, but it made me nervous.**

Tyson looked proud. "I know stuff." The demigods smiled at him.

**After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea-an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.  
"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.**

"No," Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

**"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."**

The demigods paled. The nerds also paled. The mortals who were confused asked, "What?"

They were answered by, "You'll see."

**Annabeth paled. "Are you crazy?"**  
**"Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs, and I got the feeling something lived up there that I did not want to meet.**

"Obviously not," PJ agreed.

**"What do you mean the only way?" I asked. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them."**

"You can't," AC said grimly.

**Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them."**  
**"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth said. "That's another gateway. Jason used it."**  
**"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse said. "Monsters, on the other hand ..."**  
**"You are crazy," Annabeth decided.**  
**"Watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"**

"NO!" PJ yelled. "We should try out Scylla." Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"No," Percy said. "Scylla is more dangerous."

**"Aye, m'lady."**  
**The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed.**  
**"Clarisse," I said, "Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?"**

Nico and Thalia burst into an applaus. "You figured it out!" They said jumping up and down.

"Shut up!" Percy said, a smile tugging at his lips.

**"And spits it back out again, yeah."**  
**"What about Scylla?"**  
**"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."**  
**"Choose Scylla then," I said. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past."**  
**"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"**

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico shivered.

**She said it with such relish I almost wanted to believe her.**  
**The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much I could feel the deck getting warm beneath my feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind.**  
**As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder-a horrible wet roar like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.**  
**I tried to time the whirlpool. As near as I could figure, it took Charybdis about three minutes to suck up and destroy everything within a half-mile radius.**

"You're too good at the sea, man," Mason said. "How cool can you get?"

"This isn't the half of it," Octavian said. "You haven't seen his true power."

**To avoid her, we would have to skirt right next to Scylla's cliffs. And as bad as Scylla might be, those cliffs were looking awfully good to me.**

Everyone groaned. "Only a son of Poseidon would get distracted by the beauty of the cliffs." Luke said. Everyone jumped. They had forgotten the ghosts. Then they laughed. Percy and PJ pouted. "Hey!" PJ said. "The cliffs are so beautiful. You are missing the real beauty, guys. The seas! They are amazing! And the Great Barrier Reef is just simply unbelievable." Percy nodded in agreement. The others were cracking up.

"You're obsessed, dude," Jake said.

"Not my fault," Percy countered. "The ocean is a real beauty. You guys are missing it." Everyone groaned again. Before an argument could break, the reading started.

**Undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck. I guess they'd fought a losing cause before, so this didn't bother them. Or maybe they didn't care about getting destroyed because they were already deceased. Neither thought made me feel any better.**

"Me neither," said all the demigods.

**Annabeth stood next to me, gripping the rail. "You still have your thermos full of wind?"**  
**I nodded. "But it's too dangerous to use with a whirlpool like that. More wind might just make things worse."**  
**"What about controlling the water?" she asked. "You're Poseidon's son. You've done it before."**  
**She was right. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the sea, but I couldn't concentrate. Charybdis was too loud and powerful. The waves wouldn't respond.**

"Uh oh!" The demigods, Paul and Rachel muttered.

"What?" Asked Serena.

"If Percy cant control the sea, he becomes miserable and mad," Annabeth replied, glaring at her.

"Hey brotjer," Tyson said looking at his wristwatch. "I have to do. Daddy's calling for undersea matters."

Peecy gave him a hug. So did Annabeth, and he left.

**"I-I can't," I said miserably.**  
**"We need a backup plan," Annabeth said. "This isn't going to work."**  
**"Annabeth is right," Tyson said. "Engine's no good."**  
**"What do you mean?" she asked.**  
**"Pressure. Pistons need fixing."**

"Oh," Leo said. "I get it." Calypso smiled at him.

"Well of course you do," she said. "You love to build."

"What about our shop, huh?" Leo said. "When are we gonna work on it?"

"Soon," Calypso said, kissing his cheek. The other demigods smiled to see Leo happy. He deserved the best. And that's what he got, Calypso.

**Before he could explain, the cosmic toilet flushed with a mighty roaaar! The ship lurched forward and I was thrown to the deck. We were in the whirlpool.**  
**"Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around us, waves crashing over the deck. The iron plating was now so hot it steamed. "Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"**

No one made a comment. The atmosphere was tense.

**Dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex.**  
**A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking. His beard was on fire. "Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"**  
**"Well, get down there and fix it!"**  
**"Can't!" the sailor yelled. "We're vaporizing in the heat."**  
**Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate. "All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!"**  
**"We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death."**  
**"No!" Tyson bellowed. "I can fix it."**  
**Clarisse looked at him incredulously. "You?"**  
**"He's a Cyclops," Annabeth said. "He's immune to fire. And he knows mechanics."**

"Go Tyson," the demigods cheered, even though he wasn't there.

**"Go!" yelled Clarisse.**  
**"Tyson, no!" I grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous!"**  
**He patted my hand. "Only way, brother." His expression was determined-confident, even. I'd never seen him look like this before. "I will fix it. Be right back."**  
**As I watched him follow the smoldering sailor down the hatch, I had a terrible feeling. I wanted to run after him, but the ship lurched again-and then I saw Charybdis.**

All the demigods groaned.

"You two never get a break, do you?" Jason asked. Percy and Annabeth smiled knowingly at him.

**She appeared only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist and smoke and water. The first thing I noticed was the reef-a black crag of coral with a fig tree clinging to the top, an oddly peaceful thing in the middle of a maelstrom. All around it, water curved into a funnel, like light around a black hole. Then I saw the horrible thing anchored to the reef just below the waterline-an enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of rowboats. And worse, the teeth had braces, bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of fish and driftwood and floating garbage stuck between them.**

"Ewwe!" The mortal girls screamed. One glare from Beckendorf was enough to make them quiet.

**Charybdis was an orthodontist's nightmare. She was nothing but a huge black maw with bad teeth alignment and a serious overbite, and she'd done nothing for centuries but eat without brushing after meals. As I watched, the entire sea around her was sucked into the void-sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid. And I realized that in a few seconds, the CSS Birmingham would be next.**  
**"Lady Clarisse," the captain shouted. "Starboard and forward guns are in range!"**  
**"Fire!" Clarisse ordered.**  
**Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor. Another disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis's retaining bands and shot back at us, snapping the Ares flag off its pole.**  
**"Again!" Clarisse ordered. The gunners reloaded, but I knew it was hopeless. We would have to pound the monster a hundred more times to do any real damage, and we didn't have that long. We were being sucked in too fast.**  
**Then the vibrations in the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier. The ship shuddered and we started pulling away from the mouth.**

The demigods cheered at a high pitch. Paul smiled. The demigods really cared about his step-son.

**"Tyson did it!" Annabeth said.**  
**"Wait!" Clarisse said. "We need to stay close!"**

"No you don't," Thalia argued. Nico agreed with her.

**"We'll die!" I said. "We have to move away."**  
**I gripped the rail as the ship fought against the suction. The broken Ares flag raced past us and lodged in Charybdis's braces. We weren't making much progress, but at least we were holding our own. Tyson had somehow given us just enough juice to keep the ship from being sucked in.**  
**Suddenly, the mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute calm. Water washed over Charybdis.**  
**Then, just as quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything inedible, including our cannonballs, one of which slammed into the side of the CSS Birmingham with a ding like the bell on a carnival game.**

Percy and Annabeth winced.

**We were thrown backward on a wave that must've been forty feet high. I used all of my willpower to keep the ship from capsizing, but we were still spinning out of control, hurtling toward the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait.**  
**Another smoldering sailor burst out of the hold. He stumbled into Clarisse, almost knocking them both overboard. "The engine is about to blow!"**

"Nooo!" the demigods screamed.

**"Where's Tyson?" I demanded.**  
**"Still down there," the sailor said. "Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer."**  
**The captain said, "We have to abandon ship."**  
**"No!" Clarisse yelled.**

Then they groaned.

**"We have no choice, m'lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can't-"**  
**He never finished his sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched up the captain, and lifted him away. All that was left were his leather boots.**  
**"Scylla!" a sailor yelled, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up. It happened so fast it was like watching a laser beam rather than a monster. I couldn't even make out the thing's face, just a flash of teeth and scales.**

"This is real bad," Thalia said. "Why didn't you tell us about your adventures and near death experiences?"

Percy shrugged. "We don't kill to talk about them. They remind us of th-the deaths." He stuttered. Thalia looked down. Luke was ashamed. He was the cause of all this.

**I uncapped Riptide and tried to swipe at the monster as it carried off another deckhand, but I was way too slow.**  
**"Everyone get below!" I yelled.**  
**"We can't!" Clarisse drew her own sword. "Below deck is in flames."**  
**"Lifeboats!" Annabeth said. "Quick!"**  
**"They'll never get clear of the cliffs," Clarisse said. "We'll all be eaten."**  
**"We have to try. Percy, the thermos."**  
**"I can't leave Tyson!"**

"Percy!" Nico said. "You can't go around and risk your life for everyone!" Then he realized what he said and then quickly added, "Never mind. You already do that. Always."

**"We have to get the boats ready!"**  
**Clarisse took Annabeth's command. She and a few of her undead sailors uncovered one of the two emergency rowboats while Scylla's heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with teeth, picking off Confederate sailors one after another.**  
**"Get the other boat." I threw Annabeth the thermos. "I'll get Tyson."**  
**"You can't!" she said. "The heat will kill you!"**  
**I didn't listen. I ran for the boiler room hatch, when suddenly my feet weren't touching the deck anymore. I was flying straight up, the wind whistling in my ears, the side of the cliff only inches from my face.**

"Crap!" Annabeth cursed. "You didn't tell me!"

"Sorry," Percy said. "Didn't want to worry you."

**Scylla had somehow caught me by the knapsack, and was lifting me up toward her lair. Without thinking, I swung my sword behind me and managed to jab the thing in her beady yellow eye. She grunted and dropped me.**

"Dude," Frank said. "How many monsters have you defeated?"

"Almost all," Nico answered on behalf of his cousin.

**The fall would've been bad enough, considering I was a hundred feet in the air. But as I fell, the CSS Birmingham exploded below me.**  
**KAROOM!**

"Do you have a bad experience with ships or boats?" Mason asked out of curiosity.

Percy winced thinking of Beckendorf's death. Beckendorf glared at Mason and gave s reassuring smile to Percy.

**The engine room blew, sending chunks of ironclad flying in either direction like a fiery set of wings.**  
**"Tyson!" I yelled.**  
**The lifeboats had managed to get away from the ship, but not very far. Flaming wreckage was raining down. Clarisse and Annabeth would either be smashed or burned or pulled to the bottom by the force of the sinking hull, and that was thinking optimistically, assuming they got away from Scylla.**  
**Then I heard a different kind of explosion-the sound of Hermes's magic thermos being opened a little too far. White sheets of wind blasted in every direction, scattering the lifeboats, lifting me out of my free fall and propelling me across the ocean.**  
**I couldn't see anything. I spun in the air, got clonked on the head by something hard, and hit the water with a crash that would've broken every bone in my body if I hadn't been the son of the Sea God.**

"Lucky," chorused the mortals. Percy shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't wanna be in my place."

**The last thing I remembered was sinking in a burning sea, knowing that Tyson was gone forever, and wishing I were able to drown.**

"Who's next?" Percy asked. Like wanted to read, so he got the book.


	17. CC's Spa And Resort

_**CC's Spa And Resort**_

**I woke up in a rowboat with a makeshift sail stitched of gray uniform fabric. Annabeth sat next to me, tacking into the wind.  
I tried to sit up and immediately felt woozy.  
"Rest," she said. "You're going to need it."**

"Ooh!" Selena said. "You do care for him. I told you. When I saw you guys after the first quest, I knew you will be a couple."

AC looked like she was going to protest, but PJ gave her a look that said, _Are you seriously gonna argue with a daughter of Aphrodite about love?_

She shook her head at him and settled down again.

**"Tyson ... ?"  
She shook her head. "Percy, I'm really sorry."  
We were silent while the waves tossed us up and down.  
"He may have survived," she said halfheartedly. "I mean, fire can't kill him."**

"Hey!" Josh said. "But he was here. So that means he didn't die, right?"

"No," Grover said. "He didn't."

**I nodded, but I had no reason to feel hopeful. I'd seen that explosion rip through solid iron. If Tyson had been down in the boiler room, there was no way he could've lived.  
He'd given his life for us, and all I could think about were the times I'd felt embarrassed by him and had denied that the two of us were related.  
Waves lapped at the boat. Annabeth showed me some things she'd salvaged from the wreckage-Hermes's thermos (now empty), a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia, a couple of sailors' shirts, and a bottle of Dr Pepper. She'd fished me**

"Why do you keep on making water references?" Serena asked.

"Well," Percy said. "You aren't bright enough to see that I'm the son of the sea god. So, duh I will make water and sea references." all the demigods, and mortals who didn't like her snickered. Her face flushed.

** out of the water and found my knapsack, bitten in half by Scylla's teeth. Most of my stuff had floated away, but I still had Hermes's bottle of multivitamins, and of course I had Riptide. The ballpoint pen always appeared back in my pocket no matter where I lost it.**

"This isn't fair," Jason whined. "You get all the cool things."

"You have Gladius, Jason," Leo said. "I wouldn't be complaining."

"You have a magic tool belt. I don't. And Percy has a sword that comes back to him."

"Your guys' weapons are cool," Percy said. "I don't have an imperial gold sword or a magic belt. Your weapons are cooler. I wish I could have the best weapons."

"Yours are better than mine," Nico said. "You have sick weapons. I just have a Stygian Iron sword."

"No way dude," Jason said. "You can shadow travel anywhere. You have that advantage."

"But it comes with a price," Nico whined. "I become tired easily. My energy drains. Percy here can vapor travel. And this doesn't even drain him."

Percy vapor traveled behind Piper and Jason and shouted "BOO!" They jumped.

"No way dude," Jason said. "That is so cool. I can't air travel. You have the coolest powers of all of us. You have exact bearings in the water. You can control it. It even heals you. You can vapor travel and it doesn't even drain you. You are the coolest."

They argued for a long time whose powers are the best. The mortals were amused. They had never seen an argument like this about powers. The other demigods got bored. Thalia quickly said-

"Luke," said Thalia. "Before it gets any further, read."

**We sailed for hours. Now that we were in the Sea of Monsters, the water glittered a more brilliant green, like Hydra acid. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it carried a strange metallic scent, too-as if a thunderstorm were coming. Or something even more dangerous. I knew what direction we needed to go. I knew we were exactly one hundred thirteen nautical miles west by northwest of our destination. But that didn't make me feel any less lost.**

"Telling me about it," PJ muttered.

**No matter which way we turned, the sun seemed to shine straight into my eyes. We took turns sipping from the Dr Pepper, shading ourselves with the sail as best we could. And we talked about my latest dream of Grover.  
By Annabeth's estimate, we had less than twenty-four hours to find Grover, assuming my dream was accurate, and assuming the Cyclops Polyphemus didn't change his mind and try to marry Grover earlier.  
"Yeah," I said bitterly. "You can never trust a Cyclops."**

AC felt sorry for Tyson. Throughout the reading, she decided that Tyson was the best cyclops.

**Annabeth stared across the water. "I'm sorry, Percy. I was wrong about Tyson, okay? I wish I could tell him that."  
I tried to stay mad at her, but it wasn't easy. We'd been through a lot together. She'd saved my life plenty of times. It was stupid of me to resent her.**

AC and Annabeth smirked. Percy and PJ groaned.

Selena cooed. "See," she told to PJ and AC. "You can't even stay mad at each other. You sooo love each other."

They both blushed. Both knew they liked each other, but were afraid to share their feelings.

**I looked down at our measly possessions-the empty wind thermos, the bottle of multivitamins. I thought about Luke's look of rage when I'd tried to talk to him about his dad.**

Luke winced at what kind of person he was before he sacrificed himself.

**"Annabeth, what's Chiron's prophecy?"  
She pursed her lips. "Percy, I shouldn't-"  
"I know Chiron promised the gods he wouldn't tell me. But you didn't promise, did you?"**

"He got you there," Thalia smirked.

**"Knowledge isn't always good for you."**

"But your mom is the wisdom goddess!" Thalia and Nico said.

**"Your mom is the wisdom goddess!"**

They smiled at each other at that statement.

**"I know! But every time heroes learn the future, they try to change it, and it never works."  
"The gods are worried about something I'll do when I get older," I guessed. "Something when I turn sixteen."**

"You would never do anything wrong!" The demigods screeched. The mortals were awed by the demigods' respect for their leader.

**Annabeth twisted her Yankees cap in her hands. "Percy, I don't know the full prophecy, but it warns about a half-blood child of the Big Three-the next one who lives to the age of sixteen. That's the real reason Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore a pact after World War II not to have any more kids. The next child of the Big Three who reaches sixteen will be a dangerous weapon."  
"Why?"  
"Because that hero will decide the fate of Olympus. He or she will make a decision that either saves the Age of the Gods, or destroys it."**

"Did you?" Jake asked.

Percy nodded. "I had a lot of help."

"Stop being modest, Percy," Luke scolded.

**I let that sink in. I don't get seasick, but suddenly I felt ill. "That's why Kronos didn't kill me last summer."  
She nodded. "You could be very useful to him. If he can get you on his side, the gods will be in serious trouble."  
"But if it's me in the prophecy-"**

"It is," the demigods said.

PJ paled. He had been dreading this. He didn't want to bear the weight on his shoulders.

**"We'll only know that if you survive three more years. That can be a long time for a half-blood.**

"That is why you don't want to be a half-blood." Reyna said.

The mortals were gulping. The were snickering. Percy said, "Reyna, you shouldnt be saying anything because you Romans are safe and sound. It's us Greeks who don't live long." Reyna shut up after that.

**When Chiron first learned about Thalia, he assumed she was the one in the prophecy. That's why he was so desperate to get her safely to camp. Then she went down fighting and got turned into a pine tree and none of us knew what to think. Until you came along."**

"Oh goody," Percy said sarcastically. "

"Percy," Nico said. "You're starting to sound like Mr. D." Percy got a terrified look on his face.

"Dude," he said. "Even though I respect him, doesn't mean I like him that much." Thunder rumbled and a voice said. "Same goes with me Peter Johnson. Even though I respect you, doesn't mean I like you."

Percy and PJ laughed. "Same old Mr. D."

**On our port side, a spiky green dorsal fin about fifteen feet long curled out of the water and disappeared.  
"This kid in the prophecy ... he or she couldn't be like, a Cyclops?" I asked. "The Big Three have lots of monster children."**

The Greeks shook their heads.

**Annabeth shook her head. "The Oracle said 'half-blood.' That always means half-human, half-god. There's really nobody alive who it could be, except you."**

"Hey!" Nico and Thalia protested.

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "Didn't know you were alive yet."

**"Then why do the gods even let me live? It would be safer to kill me."  
"You're right."  
"Thanks a lot."**

Everyone laughed. PJ glared at AC.

"Hey!" she said. "It's not my fault that you're so annoying."

"You're more annoying."

"You're impertinent."

"You're Ms. Know-It-All."

"You're Mr. Not-So-Smart."

"You're-,"

"Stop!" Luke said. "Can we continue reading if you guys are done with the love quarrel?"

"It isn't a love quarrel," PJ and AC exclaimed.

"Sure it's not," Thalia said.

**"Percy, I don't know. I guess some of the gods would like to kill you, but they're probably afraid of offending Poseidon. Other gods ... maybe they're still watching you, trying to decide what kind of hero you're going be. You could be a weapon for their survival, after all. The real question is ... what will you do in three years? What decision will you make?"**

"The best," the demigod said without any hesitation. PJ was delighted. He didn't know so many people liked him.

**"Did the prophecy give any hints?"  
Annabeth hesitated.  
Maybe she would've told me more, but just then a seagull swooped down out of nowhere and landed on our makeshift mast. Annabeth looked startled as the bird dropped a small cluster of leaves into her lap.  
"Land," she said. "There's land nearby!"**

Percy realized where this was going and nervously said, "Um.. guys, I don't think we should read this chapter."

That got everyone's attention. "If it is bad," Thalia said. "Then we will obviously read it."

Percy groaned and turned to Reyna, "Just warning you already, this chapter is when you-know-what happened." Reyna perked up.

She sighed. "Finally, I get to know what exactly happened to make you do what you did." She said to Percy and Annabeth.

Jason looked totally confused. _Reyna knew them before? Why didn't she tell me?_

Ignoring the confused looks, Percy told the person to read.

**I sat up. Sure enough, there was a line of blue and brown in the distance. Another minute and I could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats.  
The current was pulling our rowboat toward what looked like a tropical paradise.**

Reyna looked proud. Percy smirked at her and said, "You loved it, didn't you?"

"Well duh," she replied.

**"Welcome!" said the lady with the clipboard.  
She looked like a flight attendant-blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as we stepped onto the dock. With the dazzling smile she gave us, you would've thought we'd just gotten off the Princess Andromeda rather than a banged-up rowboat.  
Then again, our rowboat wasn't the weirdest ship in port. Along with a bunch of pleasure yachts, there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old-fashioned three-masted sailing ship. There was a helipad with a "Channel Five Fort Lauderdale" helicopter on it, and a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a World War II fighter. Maybe they were replicas for tourists to look at or something.**

"Some things they were," Percy muttered. "What you guys used to do was totally wrong. You destroyed the lives of some people."

Reyna looked down. She regretted what CC used to do.

**"Is this your first time with us?" the clipboard lady inquired.  
Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth said, "Umm ..."  
"First-time-at-spa," the lady said as she wrote on her clipboard. "Let's see ..."  
She looked us up and down critically. "Mmm. An herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young gentleman."**

"Oh Gods!" Rachel said. "Can you imagine Percy with a makeover?" The whole class except for Percy and PJ burst into laughter. Percy and PJ just frowned.

**"A what?" I asked.  
She was too busy jotting down notes to answer.  
"Right!" She said with a breezy smile. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come, please."  
Now here's the thing. Annabeth and I were used to traps, and usually those traps looked good at first. So I expected the clipboard lady to turn into a snake or a demon, or something, any minute. But on the other hand, we'd been floating in a rowboat for most of the day. I was hot, tired, and hungry, and when this lady mentioned a luau, my stomach sat up on its hind legs and begged like a dog.**

"Boys and their stomachs," Thalia said.

"You know you love us, cuz," Nico and Percy said.

Thalia shook her head. "That is right. I can't even imagine my life without you guys." The three smiled at each other.

**"I guess it couldn't hurt," Annabeth muttered.  
Of course it could, but we followed the lady anyway. I kept my hands in my pockets where I'd stashed my only magic defenses-Hermes's multivitamins and Riptide- but the farther we wandered into the resort, the more I forgot about them.  
The place was amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere I looked. Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by watersides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses.**

"Why do you only notice the water?" Paul asked.

"I love it," PJ said. "It is so distracting that I can't notice anything else."

**Tyson loved horses, and I knew he'd love those fountains. I almost turned around to see the expression on his face before I remembered: Tyson was gone.  
"You okay?" Annabeth asked me. "You look pale."  
"I'm okay," I lied. "Just ... let's keep walking."**

"You can't lie to me," AC said. "I can see right through you. I can read you completely." There were several nods.

**We passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. The resort guests-only young women, as far as I could see-lounged in deck chairs, drinking fruit smoothies or reading magazines while herbal gunk dried on their faces and manicurists in white uniforms did their nails.**

Several mortal cheerleaders began daydreaming.

**As we headed up a staircase toward what looked like the main building, I heard a woman singing. Her voice drifted through the air like a lullaby. Her words were in some language other than Ancient Greek, but just as old-Minoan, maybe, or something like that. I could understand what she sang about-moonlight in the olive groves, the colors of the sunrise. And magic. Something about magic. Her voice seemed to lift me off the steps and carry me toward her.**

"You're under a spell!" Hazel shouted. "You should get out of there."

"Too late," Annabeth said.

**We came into a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive-looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage. The cage seemed out of place, but I didn't think about it too much, because just then I saw the lady who'd been singing ... and whoa.  
She sat at a loom the size of a big screen TV, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional-a waterfall scene so real I could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky.**

"Wow!" Everyone said.

**Annabeth caught her breath. "It's beautiful."  
The woman turned. She was even prettier than her fabric. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running through a forest at night.  
"You appreciate weaving, my dear?" the woman asked.  
"Oh, yes, ma'am!" Annabeth said. "My mother is-"**

"No!" the demigods said.

Annabeth said, "I didn't say. Relax."

**She stopped herself. You couldn't just go around announcing that your mom was Athena, the goddess who invented the loom. Most people would lock you in a rubber room.  
Our hostess just smiled. "You have good taste, my dear. I'm so glad you've come. My name is C.C."**

Percy scowled.

**The animals in the corner cage started squealing. They must've been guinea pigs, from the sound of them.**

Then he winced.

**We introduced ourselves to C.C. She looked me over with a twinge of disapproval, as if I'd failed some kind of test. Immediately, I felt bad. For some reason, I really wanted to please this lady.  
"Oh, dear," she sighed. "You do need my help."  
"Ma'am?" I asked.  
C.C. called to the lady in the business suit. "Hylla, take Annabeth on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with this young gentleman."**

"Wait," Hazel and Frank said. "Hylla? How is she there?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Now you will get the story how she ended up as the queen."

"Queen?" the mortals asked.

"The queen of the Amazons," Annabeth said. "Don't ask how."

**"But ..." Annabeth's voice sounded hurt. "What's wrong with my hair?"  
C.C. smiled benevolently. "My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourself or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!"  
"Wasted?"  
"Well, surely you're not happy the way you are! My goodness, there's not a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!"**

Percy growled. "She is amazing as she is." Annabeth smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. Selena squealed.

**Annabeth's eyes glowed with longing. I'd never seen her so much at a loss for words. "But ... what about Percy?"  
"Oh, definitely," C.C. said, giving me a sad look. "Percy requires my personal attention. He needs much more work than you."  
Normally if somebody had told me that, I would've gotten angry, but when C.C. said it, I felt sad. I'd disappointed her. I had to figure out how to do better.**

"Percy is amazing," Serena said.

All the demigods glared at her. Nobody comes in between Percy and Annabeth.

**The guinea pigs squealed like they were hungry.  
"Well ..." Annabeth said. "I suppose ..."  
"Right this way, dear," Hylla said. And Annabeth allowed herself to be led away into the waterfall-laced gardens of the spa.  
C.C. took my arm and guided me toward the mirrored wall. "You see, Percy ... to unlock your potential, you'll need serious help. The first step is admitting that you're not happy the way you are."  
I fidgeted in the front of the mirror. I hated thinking about my appearance-like the first zit that had cropped up on my nose at the beginning of the school year, or the fact that my two front teeth weren't perfectly even, or that my hair never stayed down straight.**

"I like your hair like it is," Annabeth said. "The fact that it never stays down makes it better."

**C.C.'s voice brought all of these things to mind, as if she were passing me under a microscope. And my clothes were not cool. I knew that.  
Who cares? Part of me thought. But standing in front of C.C.'s mirror, it was hard to see anything good in myself.  
"There, there," C.C. consoled. "How about we try ... this."  
She snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain rolled down over the mirror. It shimmered like the fabric on her loom.  
"What do you see?" C.C. asked.  
I looked at the blue cloth, not sure what she meant. "I don't-"  
Then it changed colors. I saw myself-a reflection, but not a reflection. Shimmering there on the cloth was a cooler version of Percy Jackson-with just the right clothes, a confident smile on my face. My teeth were straight. No zits. A perfect tan. More athletic. Maybe a couple of inches taller. It was me, without the faults.**

"Just like you look now," Piper said. The other nodded.

**"Whoa," I managed.  
"Do you want that?" C.C. asked. "Or shall I try a different-"  
"No," I said. "That's ... that's amazing. Can you really-"  
"I can give you a full makeover," C.C. promised.  
"What's the catch?" I said. "I have to like ... eat a special diet?"**

"No," muttered Percy.

**"Oh, it's quite easy," C.C. said. "Plenty of fresh fruit, a mild exercise program, and of course ... this."**

The demigods snickered. "Mild exercise?" Nico said. "He practices sword fighting like everyday for 2-3 hours and then runs for an hour continuously, then swims for an hour. Finally he relaxes. But on Saturdays and Sundays, he teaches the kids at camp. You call that mild?"

All the mortals gaped. "How do you do all that?" Kyle asked

"I am a demigod," Percy said. "I don't get tired easily. And I try to push myself more and more so that I can be useful if there are more wars. And I just don't wanna be out of practice if beef-head comes out again seeking me. Or Alecto. I just practice with Ares to make sure I maintain my standard in sword fighting and other combat."

**She stepped over to her wet bar and filled a glass with water. Then she ripped open a drink-mix packet and poured in some red powder. The mixture began to glow. When it faded, the drink looked just like a strawberry milk shake.**

"It wasn't," Percy said bitterly.

"I am sorry," Reyna said. "You didn't deserve it. But it was still funny." Percy smiled then scowled at her.

**"One of these, substituted for a regular meal," C.C. said. "I guarantee you'll see results immediately."  
"How is that possible?"  
She laughed. "Why question it? I mean, don't you want the perfect you right away?"  
Something nagged at the back of my mind. "Why are there no guys at this spa?"  
"Oh, but there are," C.C. assured me. "You'll meet them quite soon. Just try the mixture. You'll see." I looked at the blue tapestry, at the reflection of me, but not me.  
"Now, Percy," C.C. chided. "The hardest part of the makeover process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be, or my judgment?"  
My throat felt dry. I heard myself say, "Your judgment."  
C.C. smiled and handed me the glass. I lifted it to my lips.**

"So that was the cause," Annabeth said.

**It tasted just like it looked-like a strawberry milk shake. Almost immediately a warm feeling spread through my gut: pleasant at first, then painfully hot, searing, as if the mixture were coming to a boil inside of me.  
I doubled over and dropped the cup. "What have you ... what's happening?"  
"Don't worry, Percy," C.C. said. "The pain will pass. Look! As I promised. Immediate results."  
Something was horribly wrong.  
The curtain dropped away, and in the mirror I saw my hands shriveling, curling, growing long delicate claws. Fur sprouted on my face, under my shirt, in every uncomfortable place you can imagine. My teeth felt too heavy in my mouth. My clothes were getting too big, or C.C. was getting too tall-no, I was shrinking.**

Everyone burst out laughing. Percy decided to use blackmail.

"Thalia," he said. "Do you want them to know before it comes in the book? Nico, remember that day with Persephone? Should I tell everyone? Grover? Something about enchiladas. I remember. Luke, something Rachel did to you? I know right. Selena, remember the cabin incident. Beckendorf, remember the ant accident. Jason, remember flying on Mt. Olympus? Leo, remember working with Peleus when he did something. Piper, remember the talk with Aphrodite. Hazel, remember when you were trying to find the diamonds at Camp-Half Blood. Frank, remember when you turned into a shark, what happened. Rachel, remember how you thought that Apollo was something. I wouldn't laughing at me if I were in your place. Reyna, remember when you tried to ride BlackJack? Octavian, remember your past self?" They immediately stopped laughing and scowled.

"Damn, Perce," Nico said. "Why do you know all of our secrets?" He smirked

**In one awful flash, I sank into a cavern of dark cloth. I was buried in my own shirt. I tried to run but hands grabbed me-hands as big as I was. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out of my mouth was, "Reeet, reeet, reeet!"**

Some people looked at him sympathetically.

**The giant hands squeezed me around the middle, lifting me into the air. I struggled and kicked with legs and arms that seemed much too stubby, and then I was staring, horrified, into the enormous face of C.C.**

Annabeth glared hard at nothing in particular.

**"Perfect!" her voice boomed. I squirmed in alarm, but she only tightened her grip around my furry belly. "See, Percy? You've unlocked your true self!"  
She held me up to the mirror, and what I saw made me scream in terror, "Reeet, reeet, reeet!" There was C.C., beautiful and smiling, holding a fluffy, bucktoothed creature with tiny claws and white and orange fur. When I twisted, so did the furry critter in the mirror. I was ... I was ...  
"A guinea pig," C.C. said. "Lovely, aren't you? Men are pigs, Percy Jackson. I used to turn them into real pigs, but they were so smelly and large and difficult to keep. Not much different than they were before, really. Guinea pigs are much more convenient! Now come, and meet the other men."**

The boys looked horrified.

**"Reeet!" I protested, trying to scratch her, but C.C. squeezed me so tight I almost blacked out.  
"None of that, little one," she scolded, "or I'll feed you to the owls. Go into the cage like a good little pet. Tomorrow, if you behave, you'll be on your way. There is always a classroom in need of a new guinea pig."**

"Oh no you won't," Nico threatened.

**My mind was racing as fast as my tiny little heart. I needed to get back to my clothes, which were lying in a heap on the floor. If I could do that, I could get Riptide out of my pocket and ... And what? I couldn't uncap the pen. Even if I did, I couldn't hold the sword.  
I squirmed helplessly as C.C. brought me over to the guinea pig cage and opened the wire door.  
"Meet my discipline problems, Percy," she warned. "They'll never make good classroom pets, but they might teach you some manners. Most of them have been in this cage for three hundred years. If you don't want to stay with them permanently, I'd suggest you-"  
Annabeth's voice called: "Miss C.C.?"**

The demigods let out a breath. They knew that Annabeth would save him at all costs.

**C.C. cursed in Ancient Greek. She plopped me into the cage and closed the door. I squealed and clawed at the bars, but it was no good. I watched as C.C. hurriedly kicked my clothes under the loom just as Annabeth came in.  
I almost didn't recognize her. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like C.C.'s, only white. Her blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. Worst of all,**

"Worst?" Everyone except Annabeth, Percy, AC, and PJ asked. They didn't know Annabeth as well as Percy did.

"You don't know Annabeth," Percy said. "She will never wear something like that. If she did, I would be terrified and think that someone possessed her." PJ, AC, and Annabeth nodded.

** she was wearing makeup, which I never thought Annabeth would be caught dead in. I mean, she looked good. Really good. I probably would've been tongue-tied if I could've said anything except reet, reet, reet. But there was also something totally wrong about it. It just wasn't Annabeth.**

Annabeth smiled at Percy. AC did at PJ. They knew each other too well.

**She looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Percy?"  
I squealed up a storm, but she didn't seem to hear me.  
C.C. smiled. "He's having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?"  
Annabeth's eyes brightened. "Your library is amazing!"**

"Of course," PJ said. "She talks about the library first." AC smacked him and he pouted.

**"Yes, indeed," C.C. said, "The best knowledge of the past three millennia. Anything you want to study, anything you want to be, my dear."  
"An architect?"  
"Pah!" C.C. said. "You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me."  
Annabeth took a step back. "A sorceress?"**

"Finally," Luke said. "Thank the gods you are there."

**"Yes, my dear." C.C. held up her hand. A flame appeared in her palm and danced across her fingertips. "My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men."  
"I-I don't understand."  
Again, I squealed my best, trying to get Annabeth's attention, but she either couldn't hear me or didn't think the noises were important.**

"I couldn't hear you," Annabeth said.

**Meanwhile, the other guinea pigs were emerging from their hutch to check me out. I didn't think it was possible for guinea pigs to look mean, but these did. There were half a dozen, with dirty fur and cracked teeth and beady red eyes. They were covered with shavings and smelled like they really had been in here for three hundred years, without getting their cage cleaned.**

"Ewe!" the mortal girls said.

**"Stay with me," C.C. was telling Annabeth. "Study with me. You can join our staff, become a sorceress, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!"  
"But-"  
"You are too intelligent, my dear," C.C. said. "You know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many great female half-blood heroes can you name?"  
"Um, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart-"  
"Bah! Men get all the glory." C.C. closed her fist and extinguished the magic flame. "The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso,**

Everyone except the demigods stared at Calypso. "What?!" she said. "You know it is rude to stare." With that, everyone turned their attention to the book.

** now there were powerful women! And me, of course. The greatest of all."  
"You ... C.C. ... Circe!"  
"Yes, my dear."  
Annabeth backed up, and Circe laughed. "You need not worry. I mean you no harm."  
"What have you done to Percy?"  
"Only helped him realize his true form."  
Annabeth scanned the room. Finally she saw the cage, and me scratching at the bars, all the other guinea pigs crowding around me. Her eyes went wide.  
"Forget him," Circe said. "Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."  
"But-"  
"Your friend will be well cared for. He'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergartners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted."  
Annabeth was still staring at me, but she had a dreamy expression on her face. She looked the same way I had when Circe enchanted me into drinking the guinea pig milk shake. I squealed and scratched, trying to warn her to snap out of it, but I was absolutely powerless.**

"Sorry," Annabeth said.

"It wasn't your fault," Percy said. "You were under enchantment. But you did save me, though."

**"Let me think about it," Annabeth murmured. "Just... give me a minute alone. To say good-bye."  
"Of course, my dear," Circe cooed. "One minute. Oh ... and so you have absolute privacy ..." She waved her hand and iron bars slammed down over the windows. She swept out of the room and I heard the locks on the door click shut behind her.  
The dreamy look melted off Annabeth's face.  
She rushed over to my cage. "All right, which one is you?  
I squealed, but so did all the other guinea pigs. Annabeth looked desperate. She scanned the room and spotted the cuff of my jeans sticking out from under the loom.  
Yes!  
She rushed over and rummaged through my pockets.  
But instead of bringing out Riptide, she found the bottle of Hermes multivitamins and started struggling with the cap.  
I wanted to scream at her that this wasn't the time for taking supplements! She had to draw the sword!**

"Sorry," Percy said. "I didn't know."

"It's all right." Annabeth replied.

**She popped a lemon chewable in her mouth just as the door flew open and Circe came back in, flanked by two of her business-suited attendants.  
"Well," Circe sighed, "how fast a minute passes. What is your answer, my dear?"  
"This," Annabeth said, and she drew her bronze knife.  
The sorceress stepped back, but her surprise quickly passed. She sneered. "Really, little girl, a knife against my magic? Is that wise?"  
Circe looked back at her attendants, who smiled. They raised their hands as if preparing to cast a spell.  
Run! I wanted to tell Annabeth, but all I could make were rodent noises. The other guinea pigs squealed in terror and scuttled around the cage. I had the urge to panic and hide, too, but I had to think of something! I couldn't stand to lose Annabeth the way I'd lost Tyson.**

AC and Annabeth smiled. Selena squealed real loudly.

"Just admit it already," she said to Percy. "You did have a crush on her since you were young, didn't you?" Percy nodded. PJ wanted to hide somewhere. AC was blushing, but was happy too. Annabeth was purely happy because she also had a major crush on Percy when she was young.

**"What will Annabeth's makeover be?" Circe mused. "Something small and ill-tempered. I know ... a shrew!"  
Blue fire coiled from her fingers curling like serpents around Annabeth.  
I watched, horror-struck, but nothing happened. Annabeth was still Annabeth, only angrier. She leaped forward and stuck the point of her knife against Circe's neck. "How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!"  
"How!" Circe yelped.  
Annabeth held up my bottle of vitamins for the sorceress to see.  
Circe howled in frustration. "Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you."**

"Hey!" Percy defended his friend. "Hermes's products are way too cool. You are just jealous." His fellow demigods rolled their eyes at him.

"Sure they are," Reyna said. Then she quickly added, "And I now know why you had to do it. If it was me in your place, I would have done the same."

**"Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth said.  
"I can't!"  
"Then you asked for it."  
Circe's attendants stepped forward, but their mistress said, "Get back! She's immune to magic until that cursed vitamin wears off."  
Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside.  
"No!" Circe screamed.  
I was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs scuttled out, too, and checked out this new food.  
The first nibble, and I felt all fiery inside. I gnawed at the vitamin until it stopped looking so huge, and the cage got smaller, and then suddenly, bang! The cage exploded. I was sitting on the floor, a human again-somehow back in my regular clothes, thank the gods-with six other guys who all looked disoriented, blinking and shaking wood shavings out of their hair.  
"No!" Circe screamed. "You don't understand! Those are the worst!"  
One of the men stood up-a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched clothes of wool and leather, knee-length boots, and a floppy felt hat. The other men were dressed more simply-in breeches and stained white shirts. All of them were barefoot.  
"Argggh!" bellowed the big man. "What's the witch done t'me!"  
"No!" Circe moaned.**

"Yes!" the demigods cheered. "Point for Annabeth."

**Annabeth gasped. "I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?"  
"Aye, lass," the big man growled. "Though most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Circe screamed. She and her attendants ran from the room, chased by the pirates.  
Annabeth sheathed her knife and glared at me.  
"Thanks ..." I faltered. "I'm really sorry-"**

"Thanking and apologizing in the same sentence," Octavian shook his head. "Wow Perce."

**Before I could figure out how to apologize for being such an idiot, she tackled me with a hug, then pulled away just as quickly. "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."  
"Me, too." I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.**

"It was," Annabeth mused. AC and PJ blushed.

**She undid the golden braids in her hair.  
"Come on, Seaweed Brain," she said. "We have to get away while Circe's distracted."  
We ran down the hillside through the terraces, past screaming spa workers and pirates ransacking the resort. Blackbeard's men broke the tiki torches for the luau, threw herbal wraps into the swimming pool, and kicked over tables of sauna towels.**

"Yes," they cheered again. "Ruin her who turns people into animals."

**I almost felt bad letting the unruly pirates out, but I guessed they deserved something more entertaining than the exercise wheel after being cooped up in a cage for three centuries.  
"Which ship?" Annabeth said as we reached the docks.  
I looked around desperately. We couldn't very well take our rowboat. We had to get off the island fast, but what else could we use? A sub? A fighter jet? I couldn't pilot any of those things. And then I saw it.  
"There," I said.  
Annabeth blinked. "But-"  
"I can make it work."  
"How?"  
I couldn't explain. I just somehow knew an old sailing vessel was the best bet for me. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her toward the three-mast ship. Painted on its prow was the name that I would only decipher later: Queen Anne's Revenge.**

"What a name," Jake snickered, making his friends and Percy snickering with him.

**"Argggh!" Blackbeard yelled somewhere behind us. "Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get 'em, lads!"  
"We'll never get going in time!" Annabeth yelled as we climbed aboard.  
I looked around at the hopeless maze of sail and ropes. The ship was in great condition for a three-hundred-year-old vessel, but it would still take a crew of fifty several hours to get underway. We didn't have several hours. I could see the pirates running down the stairs, waving tiki torches and sticks of celery.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on the waves lapping against the hull, the ocean currents, the winds all around me. Suddenly, the right word appeared in my mind. "Mizzenmast!" I yelled.**

"Wow!" Josh said. "You can control boats. You're so cool."

"Way to boost his ego," Thalia said.

"Hey!" shouted Percy and PJ.

"Oh come on," Annabeth said. "We all know that Percy doesn't have an ego."

**Annabeth looked at me like I was nuts, but in the next second, the air was filled with whistling sounds of ropes being snapped taut, canvases unfurling, and wooden pulleys creaking.  
Annabeth ducked as a cable flew over her head and wrapped itself around the bowsprit. "Percy, how ..."  
I didn't have an answer, but I could feel the ship responding to me as if it were part of my body. I willed the sails to rise as easily as if I were flexing my arm. I willed the rudder to turn.  
The Queen Anne's Revenge lurched away from the dock, and by the time the pirates arrived at the water's edge, we were already underway, sailing into the Sea of Monsters.**

"Cool," said Leo.

"I want to read next." Selena said.


	18. Annabeth Tries To Swim Home

_**Annabeth Tries To Swim Home**_

**I'd finally found something I was really good at.**

"Making gods mad?" Thalia asked.

"No," Percy replied. "Other than that."

**The Queen Anne's Revenge responded to my every command. I knew which ropes to hoist, which sails to raise, which direction to steer. We plowed through the waves at what I figured was about ten knots. I even understood how fast that was. For a sailing ship, pretty darn fast.**

"You have sick powers, man," Mason said.

"Yeah, but a really unlucky life, except for my friends and family that is." Percy said.

**It all felt perfect-the wind in my face, the waves breaking over the prow.  
But now that we were out of danger, all I could think about was how much I missed Tyson, and how worried I was about Grover.**

Grover smiled at Percy. He mouthed, _BFFs, _and Percy mouthed it back with a nod.

**I couldn't get over how badly I'd messed up on Circe's Island. If it hadn't been for Annabeth, I'd still be a rodent, hiding in a hutch with a bunch of cute furry pirates. I thought about what Circe had said: See, Percy? You've unlocked your true self!**

"Don't let it get you," Reyna said. "You are the best."

"Guys," he said. "I respect your support, but I am not that good. There are people out there who are better than me. They know how to make a better world. They are brave and courageous like you guys. They stand up for their rights and face the evil without caring about their life. They sacrifice themselves for the good of the world. I am no better than them. You guys are my equals. You are the ones those who gave me courage and assurance that I can do it. Nothing would be possible without any of you. You make me. You complete me. Without you, I would be as good as nothing. So, don't think I'm better than a normal person. You guys are the greatest heroes. I am just one of you."

When he completed his speech, the mortals were all gaping at him like they had never seen him before. They were fully out of their minds. Thought like, _Jesus Christ! How can a person be so modest and pure? He doesn't give himself any credit, though he is the main person who did it. He is one of a kind. No wonder he is the leader. He is better person than the president, and that is saying something!_

Meanwhile, the demigods were all grinning at their leader. They knew that he had the natural born leader thing in him. It just took a little to come out of him. Considering the stares he was getting, Percy said, "What?"

Nico grinned, from where he was sitting between Percy and Annabeth and said, "You just proved it." The mortals also nodded along with the demigods this time.

"Proved what?" Percy asked, being as clueless as he is.

"That you are a natural born leader and the best person."

Percy looked like he was going to protest, but Thalia cut him off.

"Don't you dare protest. Let us start reading again before he argues that he is not that great."

**I still felt changed. Not just because I had a sudden desire to eat lettuce. I felt jumpy, like the instinct to be a scared little animal was now a part of me. Or maybe it had always been there. That's what really worried me.**

"Percy!" The demigods scolded.

"I know, I know," he replied.

**We sailed through the night.  
Annabeth tried to help me keep lookout, but sailing didn't agree with her. After a few hours rocking back and forth, her face turned the color of guacamole and she went below to lie in a hammock.  
I watched the horizon. More than once I spotted monsters.**

"What did you expect?" Jason said.

**A plume of water as tall as a skyscraper spewed into the moonlight. A row of green spines slithered across the waves-something maybe a hundred feet long, reptilian. I didn't really want to know.**

"Me neither," Leo said. Calypso sighed as if to say, _How do I come to love him?_

**Once I saw Nereids, the glowing lady spirits of the sea. I tried to wave at them,**

AC scowled. "Nereids are terrible flirts. You don't want them to get you."

Selena smirked. "Somebody's jealous!" she cooed.

"I'm not!" AC snapped.

"Denial," she said again.

** but they disappeared into the depths, leaving me unsure whether they'd seen me or not.  
Sometime after midnight, Annabeth came up on deck. We were just passing a smoking volcano island. The sea bubbled and steamed around the shore.  
"One of the forges of Hephaestus," Annabeth said. "Where he makes his metal monsters."  
"Like the bronze bulls?"  
She nodded. "Go around. Far around."  
I didn't need to be told twice. We steered clear of the island, and soon it was just a red patch of haze behind us.  
I looked at Annabeth. "The reason you hate Cyclopes so much ... the story about how Thalia really died. What happened?"**

"I didn't die," Thalia snapped.

"Jeez, PineCone Face," Percy said. "Relax. I know now."

**It was hard to see her expression in the dark.  
"I guess you deserve to know," she said finally. "The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused, took some wrong turns. You remember he told you that once?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, the worst wrong turn was into a Cyclops's lair in Brooklyn."  
"They've got Cyclopes in Brooklyn?" I asked.**

"Why do you ask things that are way out of the blue?" Piper said.

"That is how Percy is," Grover replied.

**"You wouldn't believe how many, but that's not the point. This Cyclops, he tricked us. He managed to split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he could sound like anyone, Percy. Just the way Tyson did aboard the Princess Andromeda. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me ... I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn't even find the exit."  
She brushed the hair out of her face.**

"You always do that when you're nervous," PJ suddenly said.

"You no-noticed?" Annabeth stammered. PJ nodded.

"You're my best friend. How could I not." AC smiled at him. Grover ruined the moment by saying, "What about me. Bla-ha-ha. Nobody needs the goat."

"That's not true," PJ said. "You both are my best friends."

** "I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever.'"  
I shivered. The way she told it-even now, six years later-freaked me out worse than any ghost story I'd ever heard. "What did you do?"  
"I stabbed him in the foot."**

Everyone except Percy, Grover, Luke, and Thalia stared at her and then said, "What?! Wow!"

"That's Annabeth for you," Luke said. Percy, Thalia and Grover smiled.

**I stared at her. "Are you kidding? You were seven years old and you stabbed a grown Cyclops in the foot?"  
"Oh, he would've killed me. But I surprised him. It gave me just enough time to run to Thalia and cut the ropes on her hands. She took it from there."  
"Yeah, but still ... that was pretty brave, Annabeth."  
She shook her head. "We barely got out alive. I still have nightmares, Percy. The way that Cyclops talked in my father's voice. It was his fault we took so long getting to camp. All the monsters who'd been chasing us had time to catch up. That's really why Thalia died. If it hadn't been for that Cyclops, she'd still be alive today."  
We sat on the deck, watching the Hercules constellation rise in the night sky.  
"Go below," Annabeth told me at last. "You need some rest."  
I nodded. My eyes were heavy. But when I got below and found a hammock, it took me a long time to fall asleep. I kept thinking about Annabeth's story. I wondered, if I were her, would I have had enough courage to go on this quest, to sail straight toward the lair of another Cyclops?**

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "You have much more courage, and don't deny it."

**I didn't dream about Grover.  
Instead I found myself back in Luke's stateroom aboard the Princess Andromeda. The curtains were open. It was nighttime outside. The air swirled with shadows. Voices whispered all around me-spirits of the dead.  
Beware, they whispered. Traps. Trickery.**

"So, Hades was trying to help you?" Luke asked. Percy nodded. "Uncle H can be awesome sometimes, when he isn't in the Underworld."

**Kronos's golden sarcophagus glowed faintly-the only source of light in the room.  
A cold laugh startled me. It seemed to come from miles below the ship. You don't have the courage, young one. You can't stop me.**

"Yes, he can," Grover said.

**I knew what I had to do. I had to open that coffin.**

"No!" the demigods shouted.

**I uncapped Riptide. Ghosts whirled around me like a tornado. Beware!  
My heart pounded. I couldn't make my feet move, but I had to stop Kronos. I had to destroy whatever was in that box.  
Then a girl spoke right next to me: "Well, Seaweed Brain?"**

"Annabeth?" several people asked. Percy shook his head.

**I looked over, expecting to see Annabeth, but the girl wasn't Annabeth. She wore punk-style clothes with silver chains on her wrists. She had spiky black hair, dark eyeliner around her stormy blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose.**

Everyone looked at Thalia. She was curious herself.

"Why was I in your dream?" she asked.

"I don't know," Percy said.

** She looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why.**

"Cause the girl is the one and the only, awesome cousin of yours," Thalia said. Percy rolled his eyes at her childish act.

"Real mature, Thals." She struck out her tongue at him, and they both started laughing.

**"Well?" she asked. "Are we going to stop him or not?"  
I couldn't answer. I couldn't move.  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine. Leave it to me and Aegis."**

"Typical Thalia," Nico said, fond of his cousin.

**She tapped her wrist and her silver chains transformed- flattening and expanding into a huge shield. It was silver and bronze, with the monstrous face of Medusa protruding from the center. It looked like a death mask, as if the gorgon's real head had been pressed into the metal. I didn't know if that was true, or if the shield could really petrify me, but I looked away. Just being near it made me cold with fear. I got a feeling that in a real fight, the bearer of that shield would be almost impossible to beat. Any sane enemy would turn and run.**

Thalia looked smug. Nico rolled his eyes. "Way to boost her ego, Perce. Well done." He got electrocuted.

"Hey!" he yelled. Thalia looked at him innocently.

**The girl drew her sword and advanced on the sarcophagus. The shadowy ghosts parted for her, scattering before the terrible aura of her shield.  
"No," I tried to warn her.  
But she didn't listen. She marched straight up to the sarcophagus and pushed aside the golden lid.  
For a moment she stood there, gazing down at whatever was in the box.  
The coffin began to glow.  
"No." The girl's voice trembled. "It can't be."**

Luke winced.

**From the depths of the ocean, Kronos laughed so loudly the whole ship trembled.  
"No!" The girl screamed as the sarcophagus engulfed her in a blast of a golden light.  
"Ah!" I sat bolt upright in my hammock.  
Annabeth was shaking me. "Percy, you were having a nightmare. You need to get up."**

"Leave it to Annabeth, to calm you down," Octavian said. "You can't do anything without her." Percy didn't argue because he knew Octavian was right.

**"Wh-what is it?" I rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"Land," she said grimly. "We're approaching the island of the Sirens."**

Annabeth and Percy jumped realizing what was going to happen next.

**I could barely make out the island ahead of us-just a dark spot in the mist.  
"I want you to do me a favor," Annabeth said. "The Sirens ... we'll be in range of their singing soon."  
I remembered stories about the Sirens. They sang so sweetly their voices enchanted sailors and lured them to their death.**

Annabeth and Percy shuddered.

**"No problem," I assured her. "We can just stop up our ears. There's a big tub of candle wax below deck-"  
"I want to hear them."**

Everyone stared at Annabeth like she'd grown a second head. PJ was shaking his head, and AC was listening intently.

**I blinked. "Why?"  
"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive ... you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?"**

The people who thought she was correct, nodded.

**Coming from most people, this would've made no sense. But Annabeth being who she was-well, if she could struggle through Ancient Greek architecture books and enjoy documentaries on the History Channel, I guessed the Sirens would appeal to her, too.  
She told me her plan. Reluctantly, I helped her get ready.  
As soon as the rocky coastline of the island came into view, I ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth's waist, tying her to the foremast.  
"Don't untie me," she said, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."  
"Are you trying to tempt me?"  
"Ha-ha."**

Selena cooed. "You're flirting!"

"No, we're not!" PJ and AC argued.

"Whatever you say," she said.

**I promised I'd keep her secure. Then I took two large wads of candle wax, kneaded them into earplugs, and stuffed my ears.  
Annabeth nodded sarcastically, letting me know the earplugs were a real fashion statement. I made a face at her and turned to the pilot's wheel.**

The immature people, Leo, Nico, and the mortal boys, laughed.

**The silence was eerie. I couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in my head. As we approached the island, jagged rocks loomed out of the fog. I willed the Queen Anne's Revenge to skirt around them. If we sailed any closer, those rocks would shred our hull like blender blades.  
I glanced back. At first, Annabeth seemed totally normal. Then she got a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes widened.  
She strained against the ropes. She called my name-I could tell just from reading her lips. Her expression was clear: She had to get out. This was life or death. I had to let her out of the ropes right now.**

"Wow!" Nico said. "I didn't know it could be that tempting."

"This isn't the half of it," Annabeth said.

**She seemed so miserable it was hard not to cut her free.  
I forced myself to look away. I urged the Queen Anne's Revenge to go faster.  
I still couldn't see much of the island-just mist and rocks-but floating in the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, the wreckage of old ships, even some flotation cushions from airplanes.  
How could music cause so many lives to veer off course? I mean, sure, there were some Top Forty songs that made me want to take a fiery nosedive, but still ... What could the Sirens possibly sing about?**

"Did you seriously compare the Sirens to Top Forty songs?" Luke asked. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**For one dangerous moment, I understood Annabeth's curiosity. I was tempted to take out the earplugs, just to get a taste of the song. I could feel the Sirens' voices vibrating in the timbers of the ship, pulsing along with the roar of blood in my ears.  
Annabeth was pleading with me. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She strained against the ropes, as if they were holding her back from everything she cared about.**

"Woah!" the demigods said.

**How could you be so cruel? She seemed to be asking me. I thought you were my friend.  
I glared at the misty island. I wanted to uncap my sword, but there was nothing to fight. How do you fight a song?**

Everyone laughed.

**I tried hard not to look at Annabeth. I managed it for about five minutes.  
That was my big mistake.**

"Oh Gods!" The demigods said. "What did you do?" They asked Annabeth.

"Just read," she said.

**When I couldn't stand it any longer, I looked back and found ... a heap of cut ropes. An empty mast. Annabeth's bronze knife lay on the deck. Somehow, she'd managed to wriggle it into her hand. I'd totally forgotten to disarm her.**

Percy grimaced. _It was my fault. _He thought. Annabeth, as if sensing this, said, "Not your fault." Percy smiled.

**I rushed to the side of the boat and saw her, paddling madly for the island, the waves carrying her straight toward the jagged rocks.  
I screamed her name, but if she heard me, it didn't do any good. She was entranced, swimming toward her death.  
I looked back at the pilot's wheel and yelled, "Stay!"**

The immature people, laughed again. percy and Thalia rolled their eyes at their cousin's antiques.

**Then I jumped over the side.  
I sliced into the water and willed the currents to bend around me, making a jet stream that shot me forward.  
I came to the surface and spotted Annabeth, but a wave caught her, sweeping her between two razor-sharp fangs of rock.**

"Ouch!" Thalia said.

**I had no choice. I plunged after her.**

He got some weird looks. "Are you insane?" Kyle asked.

"Doubt it," Thalia glared at him. "Percy will do anything to protect his friends and family. Anything means anything."

**I dove under the wrecked hull of a yacht, wove through a collection of floating metal balls on chains that I realized afterward were mines. I had to use all my power over water to avoid getting smashed against the rocks or tangled in the nets of barbed wire strung just below the surface.  
I jetted between the two rock fangs and found myself in a half-moon-shaped bay. The water was choked with more rocks and ship wreckage and floating mines. The beach was black volcanic sand.  
I looked around desperately for Annabeth.  
There she was.  
Luckily or unluckily, she was a strong swimmer. She'd made it past the mines and the rocks. She was almost to the black beach.**

"Wow!" The mortals said.

**Then the mist cleared and I saw them-the Sirens.  
Imagine a flock of vultures the size of people-with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Now imagine human heads on top of those necks, but the human heads keep changing.**

"Ewe!" The cheerleaders said. One cheerleader stood out from the group. Rachel noticed it and said, "Oh My Gods! Percy! Kelli's here!" Percy and Annabeth froze.

"Where?" They asked. Annabeth took out her dagger and Percy uncapped Riptide. Rachel pointed to the cheerleader group. There was Kelli, standing up and smiling flirtatiously at the boys. Only Nico and Octavian were effected because they weren't in love.

"Hi Persy," Kelli said. "Long time no see."

"Shut up!" Percy said. "Why can't you stay dead. What do you want now that we are outta that place?"

"Oh nothing much," she said. "Just your blood." As she said that, the other cheerleaders scooted away from her amd screamed. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap.

**I couldn't hear them, but I could see they were singing. As their mouths moved, their faces morphed into people I knew-my mom, Poseidon, Grover, Tyson, Chiron. All the people I most wanted to see. **

"Why wasn't Annabeth there?" Nico asked.

"She was right in front of me," Percy answered honestly.

**They smiled reassuringly, inviting me forward. But no matter what shape they took, their mouths were greasy and caked with the remnants of old meals. Like vultures, they'd been eating with their faces, and it didn't look like they'd been feasting on Monster Donuts.**

"Ewe!" a cheerleader said. But Rachel was looking at one cheerleader in particular.

"Percy! Annabeth!" She shouted. "Look who paid us a visit."

Percy and Annabeth searched their surroundings and then their gaze shifted to Kelli.

"Oh Styx!" Percy cursed. "Why can't you stay dead. What do you want now?"

"Your blood, Perseus Jackson," Kelli said.

"Not gonna happen," Annabeth said. She slid her invisibility cap on to her head, and while Percy was distracting Kelli, she stabbed Kelli in the back. Kelli vaporized. The mortals were staring in shock.

"She," Percy pointed out. "Was a monster. Now let's read."

**Annabeth swam toward them.  
I knew I couldn't let her get out of the water. The sea was my only advantage. It had always protected me one way or another. I propelled myself forward and grabbed her inkle.  
The moment I touched her, a shock went through my body, and I saw the Sirens the way Annabeth must've been seeing them.**

AC closed her eyes, dreading what would happen next. PJ looked at her and took her hand. She was taken by surprise, but didn't move her hand from Percy's grasp.

**Three people sat on a picnic blanket in Central Park. A feast was spread out before them. I recognized Annabeth's dad from photos she'd shown me-an athletic-looking, sandy-haired guy in his forties. He was holding hands with a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Annabeth. She was dressed casually-in blue jeans and a denim shirt and hiking boots-but something about the woman radiated power. I knew that I was looking at the goddess Athena. Next to them sat a young man ... Luke.**

Annabeth and AC looked down.

"Why wasn't Percy there?" Thalia asked.

"The Sirens show you what you believe you can't have," Annabeth said. "I could have Percy."

**The whole scene glowed in a warm, buttery light. The three of them were talking and laughing, and when they saw Annabeth, their faces lit up with delight. Annabeth's mom and dad held out their arms invitingly. Luke grinned and gestured for Annabeth to sit next to him-as if he'd never betrayed her, as if he were still her friend.**

Percy said, "You still are." Luke smiled.

**Behind the trees of Central Park, a city skyline rose. I caught my breath, because it was Manhattan, but not Manhattan. It had been totally rebuilt from dazzling white marble, bigger and grander than ever-with golden windows and rooftop gardens. It was better than New York. Better than Mount Olympus.  
I knew immediately that Annabeth had designed it all. She was the architect for a whole new world. She had reunited her parents. She had saved Luke. She had done everything she'd ever wanted.**

The mortals looked at Annabeth and AC. They didn't know that a person could be so talented.

**I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were the Sirens-ragged vultures with human faces, ready to feed on another victim.  
I pulled Annabeth back into the surf. I couldn't hear her, but I could tell she was screaming. She kicked me in the face, but I held on.**

"Sorry," Annabeth whispered.

"It's okay," Percy whispered back.

**I willed the currents to carry us out into the bay. Annabeth pummeled and kicked me, making it hard to concentrate. She thrashed so much we almost collided with a floating mine. I didn't know what to do. I'd never get back to the ship alive if she kept fighting.  
We went under and Annabeth stopped struggling. Her expression became confused. Then our heads broke the surface and she started to fight again.**

The demigods' eyes widened in shock and realization.

**The water! Sound didn't travel well underwater. If I could submerge her long enough, I could break the spell of the music. Of course, Annabeth wouldn't be able to breathe, but at the moment, that seemed like a minor problem.**

AC narrowed her eyes at Percy who was trying to avoid her gaze. Annabeth knew Percy very well, so she knew he was trying to save her.

**I grabbed her around the waist and ordered the waves to push us down.**

Selena cooed. PJ and AC blushed.

**We shot into the depths-ten feet, twenty feet. I knew I had to be careful because I could withstand a lot more pressure than Annabeth. She fought and struggled for breath as bubbles rose around us.  
Bubbles.**

"Great plan," Reyna said.

"Simple Plan," Piper said, out of the blue.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Simple Plan, dude," Percy said. "The band. They make the best music. I love them. My fav is Welcome To My Life." Percy, Thalia, and Nico looked at each other. Those were the exact feelings of the three in the Titan war, which were sing in the song. They knew that the three felt the same.

**I was desperate. I had to keep Annabeth alive. I imagined all the bubbles in the sea-always churning, rising. I imagined them coming together, being pulled toward me.  
The sea obeyed.**

"You're making it sound like the sea is alive," Kyle snickered. The demigods mentally face-palmed.

"What!" Percy growled. "The sea is alive! It is not a thing! Am I clear to you?" Kyle gulped down the fear and nodded.

**There was a flurry of white, a tickling sensation all around me, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge bubble of air around us. Only our legs stuck into the water.  
She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me, I knew the spell had been broken.  
She started to sob-I mean horrible, heartbroken sobbing. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her.**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekk!" Selena said. "That is so cute!" Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other and Percy put his arm around Nico and Annabeth like a family. PJ and AC blushed like crazy. Serena was scowling. So were the other cheerleaders. Thay wanted to have Percy. The jocks were angry at Percy for having this beautiful girl.

**Fish gathered to look at us-a school of barracudas, some curious marlins.  
Scram! I told them.**

"No need to be rude to the fish," Nico mock scolded and he, Percy, and, Annabeth burst out laughing.

**They swam off, but I could tell they went reluctantly. I swear I understood their intentions. They were about to start rumors flying around the sea about the son of Poseidon and some girl at the bottom of Siren Bay.**

The demigods laughed as PJ and AC flushed.

**"I'll get us back to the ship," I told her. "It's okay. Just hang on."  
Annabeth nodded to let me know she was better now, then she murmured something I couldn't hear because of the wax in my ears.**

"I said, _Thank you for saving me._" Annabeth said.

**I made the current steer our weird little air submarine through the rocks and barbed wire and back toward the hull of the Queen Anne's Revenge, which was maintaining a slow and steady course away from the island.  
We stayed underwater, following the ship, until I judged we had moved out of earshot of the Sirens. Then I surfaced and our air bubble popped.  
I ordered a rope ladder to drop over the side of the ship, and we climbed aboard.  
I kept my earplugs in, just to be sure. We sailed until the island was completely out of sight. Annabeth sat huddled in a blanket on the forward deck. Finally she looked up, dazed and sad, and mouthed, safe.  
I took out the earplugs. No singing. The afternoon was quiet except for the sound of the waves against the hull. The fog had burned away to a blue sky, as if the island of the Sirens had never existed.**

"I didn't know you could be that deep, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"Shut up, PineCone Face," He replied.

**"You okay?" I asked. The moment I said it, I realized how lame that sounded. Of course she wasn't okay.**

"Way to go, Perce," Beckendorf said.

**"I didn't realize," she murmured.  
"What?"  
Her eyes were the same color as the mist over the Sirens' island. "How powerful the temptation would be."  
I didn't want to admit that I'd seen what the Sirens had promised her. I felt like a trespasser. But I figured I owed it to Annabeth.**

"Thanks," AC said.

**"I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan," I told her. "And Luke and your parents."  
She blushed. "You saw that?"  
"What Luke told you back on the Princess Andromeda, about starting the world from scratch ... that really got to you, huh?"  
She pulled her blanket around her. "My fatal flaw. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris."**

"What?" the mortals asked.

"You'll see," AC said. He didn't want it to be true. She didn't want her fatal flaw to be hubris.

**I blinked. "That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain," AC said to PJ. "How thick can you be?"

**She rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. That's hummus. Hubris is worse."  
"What could be worse than hummus?"**

"Titans," Percy muttered. Annabeth and Nico heard him and gave him a look saying, _It's okay. We are with you in this. _He smiled and gave them a hug.

**"Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone else ... even the gods."  
"You feel that way?"  
She looked down. "Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework."  
"I'm listening."**

"That got you," Jason smirked.

**"I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did-that's why the fire is still burning. That's why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know? And you start thinking the way Luke does: 'If I could tear this all down, I would do it better.' Don't you ever feel that way? Like you could do a better job if you ran the world?"  
"Um ... no. Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare."**

"It wouldn't," Hazel said. "But for you, it will."

**"Then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw."  
"What is?"**

"Personal Loyalty," all the demigods said together.

**"I don't know, Percy, but every hero has one. If you don't find it and learn to control it ... well, they don't call it 'fatal' for nothing."  
I thought about that. It didn't exactly cheer me up.**

"Me neither," they muttered.

**I also noticed Annabeth hadn't said much about the personal things she would change-like getting her parents back together, or saving Luke. I understood. I didn't want to admit how many times I'd dreamed of getting my own parents back together.  
I pictured my mom, alone in our little apartment on the Upper East Side. I tried to remember the smell of her blue waffles in the kitchen. It seemed so far away.  
"So was it worth it?" I asked Annabeth. "Do you feel ... wiser?"  
She gazed into the distance. "I'm not sure. But we have to save the camp. If we don't stop Luke ..."**

Luke felt immensely ashamed of himself.

**She didn't need to finish. If Luke's way of thinking could even tempt Annabeth, there was no telling how many other half-bloods might join him.  
I thought about my dream of the girl and the golden sarcophagus. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I got the feeling I was missing something. Something terrible that Kronos was planning. What had the girl seen when she opened that coffin lid?**

Luke winced.

**Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy."  
I turned.  
Up ahead was another blotch of land-a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows-just like I'd seen in my dreams.  
My nautical senses confirmed it. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.  
We had reached the home of the Cyclops.  
**

"Dun dun dun!" Leo said. "I am next. I wanna read." Selena passed him the book.


	19. Nobody Gets Fleece and The Escape

_**Nobody Gets The Fleece And The Ship**_

**"We'll take him together," Clarisse growled.**

"What?" everyone except Percy, and Grover asked.

"This is when you were hurt, Annabeth. And this is when we got the fleece and had to fight Polyphemus." Percy said.

"You won't believe what he did," Grover said. "Actually, you would. But still, it was amazing."

Percy blushed and said, "It was nothing."

"Sure it was."

**"Yeah," Grover said. Then he blinked, like he couldn't believe he'd just agreed with Clarisse about something.**

"I couldn't." Grover admitted.

**"All right," I said. "Attack plan Macedonia."**

"What?" The romans, the mortals, Leo, and Piper asked.

The Greeks were grinning. Nico said, "You'll see."

**They nodded. We'd all taken the same training courses at Camp Half-Blood. They knew what I was talking about. They would sneak around either side and attack the Cyclops from the flanks while I held his attention in the front.**

"Oh," they said.

"Wow guys," Jason said. "You guys are so awesome! You have secret names and all." **(A/N: I highly favor the Greeks. No offence to Roman lovers.)**

The Greeks smirked. Thalia said, "I know right."

** Probably what this meant was that we'd all die instead of just me, but I was grateful for the help.**

"You're welcome," Grover said.

**I hefted my sword and shouted, "Hey, Ugly!"**

"You definitely need better insults," Frank said.

"Oh they are improved now." Percy said.

**The giant whirled toward me. "Another one? Who are you?"**  
**"Put down my friend. I'm the one who insulted you."**  
**"You are Nobody?"**  
**"That's right, you smelly bucket of nose drool!" It didn't sound quite as good as Annabeth's insults, but it was all I could think of. "I'm Nobody and I'm proud of it! Now, put her down and get over here. I want to stab your eye out again."**

"How can someone be so stupid?" Josh asked.

"Oh, trust me," Percy said. "Mosnters are more stupid than that."

**"RAAAR!" he bellowed.**  
**The good news: he dropped Annabeth. The bad news: he dropped her headfirst onto the rocks, where she lay motionless as a rag doll.**

Annabeth winced and AC stared at her future self in horror. The mortals gulped. No wonder the demigods said that they didn't want to be what they are.

"No!" Thalia shouted. "You idiot. You stupid cyclops. You don't have a heart. You cold blooded freak!" Thalia calmed down after some colorful words, leaving the mortals staring at her wide eyed, and the demigods rolling their eyes.

**The other bad news: Polyphemus barreled toward me, a thousand smelly pounds of Cyclops that I would have to fight with a very small sword.**  
**"For Pan!" Grover rushed in from the right. He threw his sheep bone, which bounced harmlessly off the monster's forehead. Clarisse ran in from the left and set her spear against the ground just in time for the Cyclops to step on it. He wailed in pain, and Clarisse dove out of the way to avoid getting trampled. But the Cyclops just plucked out the shaft like a large splinter and kept advancing on me.**  
**I moved in with Riptide.**  
**The monster made a grab for me. I rolled aside and stabbed him in the thigh.**  
**I was hoping to see him disintegrate, but this monster was much too big and powerful.**

"Of course," Percy said. "But he isn't much considering who and what all we faced." The other 6 nodded.

**"Get Annabeth!" I yelled at Grover.**  
**He rushed over, grabbed her invisibility cap, and picked her up while Clarisse and I tried to keep Polyphemus distracted.**  
**I have to admit, Clarisse was brave.**

The demigods mentally agreed.

**She charged the Cyclops again and again. He pounded the ground, stomped at her, grabbed at her, but she was too quick. And as soon as she made an attack, I followed up by stabbing the monster in the toe or the ankle or the hand.**  
**But we couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually we would tire or the monster would get in a lucky shot. It would only take one hit to kill us.**  
**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover carrying Annabeth across the rope bridge. It wouldn't have been my first choice, given the man-eating sheep on the other side, but at the moment that looked better than this side of the chasm, and it gave me an idea.**

"Thank gods!" all the demigods said.

**"Fall back!" I told Clarisse.**  
**She rolled away as the Cyclops's fist smashed the olive tree beside her.**  
**We ran for the bridge, Polyphemus right behind us. He was cut up and hobbling from so many wounds, but all we'd done was slow him down and make him mad.**  
**"Grind you into sheep chow!" he promised. "A thousand curses on Nobody!"**  
**"Faster!" I told Clarisse.**  
**We tore down the hill. The bridge was our only chance. Grover had just made it to the other side and was setting Annabeth down. We had to make it across, too, before the giant caught us.**  
**"Grover!" I yelled. "Get Annabeth's knife!"**  
**His eyes widened when he saw the Cyclops behind us, but he nodded like he understood. As Clarisse and I scrambled across the bridge, Grover began sawing at the ropes.**  
**The first strand went snap!**  
**Polyphemus bounded after us, making the bridge sway wildly.**  
**The ropes were now half cut. Clarisse and I dove for solid ground, landing beside Grover. I made a wild slash with my sword and cut the remaining ropes.**

"Good," Thalia said. "Now please escape. Don't give me another heart attack."

**The bridge fell away into the chasm, and the Cyclops howled ... with delight, because he was standing right next to us.**

"Oh no!" she said.

"Relax Thals," Percy said.

**"Failed!" he yelled gleefully. "Nobody failed!"**  
**Clarisse and Grover tried to charge him, but the monster swatted them aside like flies.**  
**My anger swelled.**

The demigods let out a breath.

** I couldn't believe I'd come this far, lost Tyson, suffered through so much, only to fail-stopped by a big stupid monster in a baby-blue tuxedo kilt. Nobody was going to swat down my friends like that! I mean ... nobody, not Nobody. Ah, you know what I mean.**

Everybody laughed.

"Oh my Gods, Percy," Octavian said. "Having an argument in your mind, when you are under attack. Wow!" Percy and PJ became red.

**Strength coursed through my body. I raised my sword and attacked, forgetting that I was hopelessly outmatched. I jabbed the Cyclops in the belly. When he doubled over I smacked him in the nose with the hilt of my sword. I slashed and kicked and bashed until the next thing I knew, Polyphemus was sprawled on his back, dazed and groaning, and I was standing above him, the tip of my sword hovering over his eye.**

The mortals blinked, in amazement.

"Woah!" Leo said. "You were like 12-13, and you did that? Wow!"

**"Uhhhhhhhh," Polyphemus moaned.**  
**"Percy!" Grover gasped. "How did you-"**  
**"Please, noooo!" the Cyclops moaned, pitifully staring up at me. His nose was bleeding. A tear welled in the corner of his half-blind eye. "M-m-my sheepies need me. Only trying to protect my sheep!"**  
**He began to sob.**  
**I had won. All I had to do was stab-one quick strike.**  
**"Kill him!" Clarisse yelled. "What are you waiting for?"**  
**The Cyclops sounded so heartbroken, just like ... like Tyson.**

The demigods groaned.

**"He's a Cyclops!" Grover warned. "Don't trust him!"**  
**I knew he was right. I knew Annabeth would've said the same thing.  
**

"Course I would," Annabeth and AC said.

"There is a scene change," Leo announced.

**I nodded, then closed my eyes and concentrated, adding my voice to Tyson's: RAINBOW! We need you!**

"Who's rainbow?" many people asked.

"A hippocampus," Annabeth said.

**Immediately, shapes shimmered in the darkness below-three horses with fish tails, galloping upward faster than dolphins. Rainbow and his friends glanced in our direction and seemed to read our thoughts. They whisked into the wreckage, and a moment later burst upward in a cloud of bubbles-Grover, Annabeth, and Clarisse each clinging to the neck of a hippocampus.**

"Wow!" the people who had never seen the hippocampi said.

**Rainbow, the largest, had Clarisse. He raced over to us and allowed Tyson to grab hold of his mane. His friend who bore Annabeth did the same for me.  
We broke the surface of the water and raced away from Polyphemus's island. Behind us, I could hear the Cyclops roaring in triumph, "I did it! I finally sank Nobody!"**

Everyone laughed. "Looks like he didn't," Reyna said.

**I hoped he never found out he was wrong.**

"Me neither," Calypso said.

**We skimmed across the sea as the island shrank to a dot and then disappeared.  
"Did it," Annabeth muttered in exhaustion. "We ..."  
She slumped against the neck of the hippocampus and instantly fell asleep.  
I didn't know how far the hippocampi could take us. I didn't know where we were going. I just propped up Annabeth so she wouldn't fall off, covered her in the Golden Fleece that we'd been through so much to get, and said a silent prayer of thanks.**

Selena said, "Supported her, huh? I can see where this is going." AC and PJ blushed.

**Which reminded me ... I still owed the gods a debt.  
"You're a genius," I told Annabeth quietly.**

"That," AC said. "I am." PJ rolled his eyes.

**Then I put my head against the Fleece, and before I knew it, I was asleep, too.**

"I am next," Reyna said. Leo passed her the book.


	20. Luke's Ship

_**Luke's Ship**_

**Annabeth ran to the nearest newspaper box and checked the date on the Miami Herald.**

"You guys ended up in Miami?" Jake asked.

"Yup," Grover said.

** She cursed. "June eighteenth! We've been away from camp ten days!"**

"What?!" The mortals asked.

**"That's impossible!" Clarisse said.**

"No it's not," Calypso said. She knew better than anyone because she used to live in Ogygia.

**But I knew it wasn't. Time traveled differently in monstrous places.**

"Oh," they said.

**"Thalia's tree must be almost dead," Grover wailed. "We have to get the Fleece back tonight."  
Clarisse slumped down on the pavement. "How are we supposed to do that?" Her voice trembled. "We're hundreds of miles away. No money. No ride. This is just like the Oracle said. It's your fault, Jackson! If you hadn't interfered-"**

"Is she seriously blaming you for saving the fleece?" Octavian asked, incredulously. Percy said, "Yeah. That's how Clarisse is."

**"Percy's fault?!" Annabeth exploded.**

"Defending your boyfriend, huh?" Selena said. Annabeth didn't say anything.

AC said, "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say."

**"Clarisse, how can you say that? You are the biggest-"**

"You shouldn't be fighting at a time like this," Nico said.

**"Stop it!" I said.**

"Thank you!" Thalia said.

**Clarisse put her head in hands. Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration.  
The thing was: I'd almost forgotten this quest was supposed to be Clarisse's. For a scary moment, I saw things from her point of view. How would I feel if a bunch of other heroes had butted in and made me look bad?**

"That is true," Reyna said. "I wouldn't be feeling good about that."

**I thought about what I'd overheard in the boiler room of the CSS Birmingham-Ares yelling at Clarisse, warning her that she'd better not fail. Ares couldn't care less about the camp, but if Clarisse made him look bad ...**

Everyone shivered.

**"Clarisse," I said, "what did the Oracle tell you exactly?"  
She looked up. I thought she was going to tell me off, but instead she took a deep breath and recited her prophecy:  
"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,  
You shall find what you seek and make it your own,  
But despair for your life entombed within stone,  
And fail without friends, to fly home alone."  
"Ouch," Grover mumbled.  
"No," I said. "No ... wait a minute. I've got it."**

The demigods stared at him. "You got something before Annabeth did?" Thalia said.

"Shut up," he said. "I can be smart, you know."

**I searched my pockets for money, and found nothing but a golden drachma. "Does anybody have any cash?"  
Annabeth and Grover shook their heads morosely. Clarisse pulled a wet Confederate dollar from her pocket and sighed.  
"Cash?" Tyson asked hesitantly. "Like ... green paper?"**

Everyone perked up.

**I looked at him. "Yeah."  
"Like the kind in duffel bags?"  
"Yeah, but we lost those bags days a-g-g-"  
I stuttered to a halt as Tyson rummaged in his saddle pack and pulled out the Ziploc bag full of cash that Hermes had included in our supplies.  
"Tyson!" I said. "How did you-"  
"Thought it was a feed bag for Rainbow," he said. "Found it floating in sea, but only paper inside. Sorry."**

"Why is he saying sorry?" Piper asked.

"Who knows?" Grover said.

**He handed me the cash. Fives and tens, at least three hundred dollars.  
I ran to the curb and grabbed a taxi that was just letting out a family of cruise passengers. "Clarisse," I yelled. "Come on. You're going to the airport. Annabeth, give her the Fleece."**

The demigods looked totally stunned. They didn't know how Percy trusted Clarisse so much.

"Percy," Thalia said. "You trusted Clarisse?"

"Give her some credit guys," Percy said. "She deserves it. Even though she is very disappointing sometimes, she is brave and cares for the camp. She is not hat bad at heart." The demigods understood and nodded to Percy's explanation.

**I'm not sure which of them looked more stunned as I took the Fleece letter jacket from Annabeth, tucked the cash into its pocket, and put it in Clarisse's arms.  
Clarisse said, "You'd let me-"  
"It's your quest," I said. "We only have enough money for one flight. Besides, I can't travel by air. Zeus would blast me into a million pieces.**

"Not anymore," Percy said. Then he turned to PJ and said, "But for you, yes he would."

** That's what the prophecy meant: you'd fail without friends, meaning you'd need our help, but you'd have to fly home alone. You have to get the Fleece back safely."**

The demigods looked impressed.

**I could see her mind working-suspicious at first, wondering what trick I was playing, then finally deciding I meant what I said.  
She jumped in the cab. "You can count on me. I won't fail."  
"Not failing would be good."  
The cab peeled out in a cloud of exhaust. The Fleece was on its way.  
"Percy," Annabeth said, "that was so-"  
"Generous?" Grover offered.  
"Insane," Annabeth corrected. "You're betting the lives of everybody at camp that Clarisse will get the Fleece safely back by tonight?"**

"Yup," Percy said.

**"It's her quest," I said. "She deserves a chance."  
"Percy is nice," Tyson said.  
"Percy is too nice," Annabeth grumbled, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was a little impressed. I'd surprised her, anyway. And that wasn't easy to do.**

"Heck no," Leo said. "That is like impressing Athena herself, and that is saying something. Only Percy can do it."

**"Come on," I told my friends. "Let's find another way home."  
That's when I turned and found a sword's point at my throat.  
"Hey, cuz," said Luke. "Welcome back to the States."  
**

Luke looked down as several people's gazes were at him.

**The bear-man gulped and lumbered down the stairs. Luke paced in front of the swimming pool, cursing in Ancient Greek, gripping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white.**

"What happened?" Calypso asked.

"They told me that Clarisse has the fleece and is going to the airport," Luke said.

**The rest of Luke's crew looked uneasy. Maybe they'd never seen their boss so unhinged before.**

"They didn't," Luke said.

**I started thinking ... If I could use Luke's anger, get him to talk so everybody could hear how crazy his plans were ...**

"Percy," Thalia said. "How is it that you are really dumb in house matters and brighter than Annabeth if it comes to fighting?"

Percy shrugged. "I am like my dad. Unpredictable. The sea does not like to be restrained, remember. I am too unpredictable. That's what everyone says. It is a trait in Poseidon's children."

**I looked at the swimming pool, at the fountains spraying mist into the air, making a rainbow in the sunset. And suddenly I had an idea.  
"You've been toying with us all along," I said. "You wanted us to bring you the Fleece and save you the trouble of getting it."  
Luke scowled. "Of course, you idiot! And you've messed everything up!"**

"Sorry," Luke said.

"Luke," Percy said. "If you apologize one more time, I will personally beat you up." Luke couldn't hide the smile that came to him at this.

**"Traitor!" I dug my last gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it at Luke. As I expected, he dodged it easily.  
The coin sailed into the spray of rainbow-colored water.  
I hoped my prayer would be accepted in silence. I thought with all my heart: O goddess, accept my offering.**

"Awesome!" Leo said. "Dude, you are totally awesome."

"Smart," Reyna agreed.

**"You tricked all of us!" I yelled at Luke. "Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"**

"Luke," Grover said. "How did you not notice what he did?"

"I had a lot in my mind," he replied.

**Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer, but I needed everyone's attention on me, so I uncapped Riptide.  
Luke just sneered. "This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."  
"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?"  
"I did, of course," he snarled. "I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus."  
"Chiron had nothing to do with it?"  
"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts."**

"I do respect him," Luke said. "A lot."

**"You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?"  
Luke raised his sword. "You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece ... once I was done with it."  
That made me hesitate. Why would he let me take the Fleece? He must've been lying. But I couldn't afford to lose his attention.**

"I wasn't lying," Luke said. "You know the reason now." The demigods nodded.

**"You were going to heal Kronos," I said.  
"Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little."  
"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up-all to help Kronos destroy the gods."  
Luke gritted his teeth. "You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"  
"Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you."  
"What audience?"  
Then his eyes narrowed. He looked behind him and his goons did the same. They gasped and stumbled back.  
Above the pool, shimmering in the rainbow mist, was an Iris-message vision of Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the dining pavilion. They sat in stunned silence, watching us.**

"Must have been shocked like Hades," Thalia said.

"They were," Percy said.

"How many times did I tell you to not use my dad's name in a cuss," Nico said.

"IDK. Lost count," Thalia said.

**"Well," said Dionysus dryly, "some unplanned dinner entertainment."**

"Only Mr. D," Thalia said.

**"Mr. D, you heard him," I said. "You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."  
Mr. D sighed. "I suppose not."  
"The Iris-message could be a trick," Tantalus suggested, but his attention was mostly on his cheeseburger, which he was trying to corner with both hands.**

The demigods growled. They really hated the guy.

**"I fear not," Mr. D said, looking with distaste at Tantalus. "It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games."**

"Ha!" PJ said. "You admitted it!"

**Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. It didn't bolt away from him. He lifted it from the plate and stared at it in amazement, as if it were the largest diamond in the world. "I got it!" he cackled.**

Percy, Annabeth, Selena, Luke, Beckendorf, and Grover looked at each other remembering what happened next, and burst into laughter. Percy and Beckendorf were laughing so hard, that they fell onto the ground. Still they were laughing, and now were using each other for support.

"Oh," Percy said. "Stomach hurts."

"Mine too," Beckendorf said.

Meanwhile, the mortals and the other demigods were watching them intently, wanting to know what will happen next. When they asked, they got the answer, "Read."

**"We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus," Mr. D announced.  
Tantalus looked stunned. "What? But-"  
"You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."  
"No! But-Nooooooooooo!"  
As he dissolved into mist, his fingers clutched at the cheeseburger, trying to bring it to his mouth. But it was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto its plate.**

Now everyone who didn't know what happened at first, also burst out laughing with everyone else.

**The campers exploded into cheering.**

As they and the mortals did now.

**Luke bellowed with rage. He slashed his sword through the fountain and the Iris-message dissolved, but the deed was done.  
I was feeling pretty good about myself, until Luke turned and gave me a murderous look.  
"Kronos was right, Percy. You're an unreliable weapon. You need to be replaced."**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico shared a glance, knowing what he meant.

**I wasn't sure what he meant, but I didn't have time to think about it. One of his men blew a brass whistle, and the deck doors flew open. A dozen more warriors poured out, making a circle around us, the brass tips of their spears bristling.  
Luke smiled at me. "You'll never leave this boat alive."**

"I want to read next," Frank said. Reyna tossed him the book.


	21. Party Ponies Invade

_**Party Ponies Invade**_

**"One on one," I challenged Luke. "What are you afraid of?"**

The demigods groaned and Percy smiled sheepishly.

**Luke curled his lip. The soldiers who were about to kill us hesitated, waiting for his order.  
Before he could say anything, Agrius, the bear-man, burst onto the deck leading a flying horse. It was the first pure-black pegasus I'd ever seen, with wings like a giant raven. The pegasus mare bucked and whinnied. I could understand her thoughts. She was calling Agrius and Luke some names so bad Chiron would've washed her muzzle out with saddle soap.**

Percy shuddered. "You do not want to hear the horsed speak. Especially Arion." Percy turned to Hazel.

"Hey," she said. "At least he is useful."

"Still," Percy said. "He has to learn how to control his mouth." Everyone else was cracking up hearing the quarrel of the cousins.

**"Sir!" Agrius called, dodging a pegasus hoof. "Your steed is ready!"  
Luke kept his eyes on me.  
"I told you last summer, Percy," he said. "You can't bait me into a fight."**

"Yes, you can," Luke said.

**"And you keep avoiding one," I noticed. "Scared your warriors will see you get whipped?"**

"Now he has to fight," Thalia said. "Or he will be considered chicken."

"Hey!" Luke said.

"Kidding," she said. "Sheesh!"

**Luke glanced at his men, and he saw I'd trapped him. If he backed down now, he would look weak. If he fought me, he'd lose valuable time chasing after Clarisse. For my part, the best I could hope for was to distract him, giving my friends a chance to escape.**

The demigods sighed. They knew nothing could persuade him to leave his friends for once. Not even his life.

**If anybody could think of a plan to get them out of there, Annabeth could. On the downside, I knew how good Luke was at sword-fighting.**

"You're at level with me now," Luke said. Percy smiled.

**"I'll kill you quickly," he decided, and raised his weapon. Backbiter was a foot longer than my own sword. Its blade glinted with an evil gray-and-gold light where the human steel had been melded with celestial bronze. I could almost feel the blade fighting against itself, like two opposing magnets bound together. I didn't know how the blade had been made, but I sensed a tragedy. Someone had died in the process. Luke whistled to one of his men, who threw him a round leather-and-bronze shield.  
He grinned at me wickedly.  
"Luke," Annabeth said, "at least give him a shield."  
"Sorry, Annabeth," he said. "You bring your own equipment to this party."**

"Oh no!" The demigods said.

"Don't worry guys," Percy said. "What happens next is very interesting." They laughed then, leaving everyone else to wonder what happened.

**The shield was a problem. Fighting two-handed with just a sword gives you more power, but fighting one-handed with a shield gives you better defense and versatility. There are more moves, more options, more ways to kill. I thought back to Chiron, who'd told me to stay at camp no matter what, and learn to fight. Now I was going to pay for not listening to him.**

"Yes you are," AC said. "Why don't you ever obey rules?"

"Runs in the family," PJ said. "Dad's like that too. He can't obey the rules. He said it."

**Luke lunged and almost killed me on the first try. His sword went under my arm, slashing through my shirt and grazing my ribs.**

"Ouch!" everyone said.

**I jumped back, then counterattacked with Riptide, but Luke slammed my blade away with his shield.  
"My, Percy," Luke chided. "You're out of practice."**

"Not anymore," Luke said, with pride in his student.

**He came at me again with a swipe to the head. I parried, returned with a thrust. He sidestepped easily.  
The cut on my ribs stung. My heart was racing. When Luke lunged again, I jumped backward into the swimming pool and felt a surge of strength. I spun underwater, creating a funnel cloud, and blasted out of the deep end, straight at Luke's face.  
The force of the water knocked him down, spluttering and blinded. But before I could strike, he rolled aside and was on his feet again.  
I attacked and sliced off the edge of his shield, but that didn't even faze him. He dropped to a crouch and jabbed at my legs. Suddenly my thigh was on fire, with a pain so intense I collapsed. My jeans were ripped above the knee. I was hurt. I didn't know how badly. Luke hacked downward and I rolled behind a deck chair. I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn't take the weight.**

Percy got many worried glanced which he shrugged off.

**"Perrrrrcy!" Grover bleated.  
I rolled again as Luke's sword slashed the deck chair in half, metal pipes and all.  
I clawed toward the swimming pool, trying hard not to black out. I'd never make it. Luke knew it, too. He advanced slowly, smiling. The edge of his sword was tinged with red.  
"One thing I want you to watch before you die, Percy." He looked at the bear-man Oreius, who was still holding Annabeth and Grover by the necks. "You can eat your dinner now, Oreius. Bon appetit."  
"He-he! He-he!" The bear-man lifted my friends and bared his teeth.**

"No!" everyone shouted. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover grinned about what was going to happen.

**That's when all Hades broke loose.  
Whish!  
A red-feathered arrow sprouted from Oreius's mouth. With a surprised look on his hairy face, he crumpled to the deck.**

The demigods cheered.

**"Brother!" Agrius wailed. He let the pegasus's reins go slack just long enough for the black steed to kick him in the head and fly away free over Miami Bay.  
For a split second, Luke's guards were too stunned to do anything except watch the bear twins' bodies dissolve into smoke.  
Then there was a wild chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell.  
"Ponies!" Tyson cried with delight.**

"Huh?" Some people asked.

**My mind had trouble processing everything I saw. Chiron was among the crowd, but his relatives were almost nothing like him. There were centaurs with black Arabian stallion bodies, others with gold palomino coats, others with orange-and-white spots like paint horses. Some wore brightly colored T-shirts with Day-Glo letters that said PARTY PONIES: SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER. Some were armed with bows, some with baseball bats, some with paintball guns. One had his face painted like a Comanche warrior and was waving a large orange Styrofoam hand making a big Number I. Another was bare-chested and painted entirely green. A third had googly-eye glasses with the eyeballs bouncing around on Slinky coils, and one of those baseball caps with soda-can-and-straw attachments on either side.**

"Go Party Ponies!" Percy shouted.

**They exploded onto the deck with such ferocity and color that for a moment even Luke was stunned. I couldn't tell whether they had come to celebrate or attack.**

"I think both," Annabeth said.

**Apparently both.**

They smiled at each other.

** As Luke was raising his sword to rally his troops, a centaur shot a custom-made arrow with a leather boxing glove on the end. It smacked Luke in the face and sent him crashing into the swimming pool.**

Luke winced.

**His warriors scattered. I couldn't blame them. Facing the hooves of a rearing stallion is scary enough, but when it's a centaur, armed with a bow and whooping it up in a soda-drinking hat, even the bravest warrior would retreat.**

Everyone laughed at that one, though they agreed.

**"Come get some!" yelled one of the party ponies.  
They let loose with their paintball guns. A wave of blue and yellow exploded against Luke's warriors, blinding them and splattering them from head to toe. They tried to run, only to slip and fall.  
Chiron galloped toward Annabeth and Grover, neatly plucked them off the deck, and deposited them on his back.  
I tried to get up, but my wounded leg still felt like it was on fire.  
Luke was crawling out of the pool.  
"Attack, you fools.'" he ordered his troops. Somewhere down below deck, a large alarm bell thrummed.  
I knew any second we would be swamped by Luke's reinforcements. Already, his warriors were getting over their surprise, coming at the centaurs with swords and spears drawn.  
Tyson slapped half a dozen of them aside, knocking them over the guardrail into Miami Bay. But more warriors were coming up the stairs.  
"Withdraw, brethren!" Chiron said.  
"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Luke shouted. He raised his sword, but got smacked in the face with another boxing glove arrow, and sat down hard in a deck chair.**

"Oops!" Thalia said. Luke gave her a look that said, _Really Thalia?_

**A palomino centaur hoisted me onto his back. "Dude, get your big friend!"  
"Tyson!" I yelled. "Come on!"  
Tyson dropped the two warriors he was about to tie into a knot and jogged after us. He jumped on the centaur's back.  
"Dude!" the centaur groaned, almost buckling under Tyson's weight. "Do the words 'low-carb diet' mean anything to you?"  
Luke's warriors were organizing themselves into a phalanx. But by the time they were ready to advance, the centaurs had galloped to the edge of the deck and fearlessly jumped the guardrail, as if it were a steeplechase and not ten stories above the ground. I was sure we were going to die. We plummeted toward the docks, but the centaurs hit the asphalt with hardly a jolt and galloped off, whooping and yelling taunts at the Princess Andromeda as we raced into the streets of downtown Miami.  
**

"What happened next?" Leo asked. **  
**

"Chiron told me that he is the son of Kronos and we went back," Percy said. The other demigods nodded, already knowing this.


	22. The Chariot Race and Thalia

_**The Chariot Race**_

**The next morning, after the party ponies headed back to Florida, Chiron made a surprise announcement: the chariot races would go ahead as scheduled.**

The demigods perked up at the name of race. Percy and Annabeth grinned. Beckendorf scowled. The demigods knew something was up, that Percy and Annabeth were proud of, because they hi-fived each other.

**We'd all figured they were history now that Tantalus was gone, but completing them did feel like the right thing to do, especially now that Chiron was back and the camp was safe.**

The demigods smiled.

**Tyson wasn't too keen on the idea of getting back in a chariot after our first experience, but he was happy to let me team up with Annabeth. I would drive, Annabeth would defend, and Tyson would act as our pit crew. While I worked with the horses, Tyson fixed up Athena's chariot and added a whole bunch of special modifications.**

"Great strategy," Thalia said.

"Well duh," Percy said. "We'd got Annabeth!"

**We spent the next two days training like crazy. Annabeth and I agreed that if we won, the prize of no chores for the rest of the month would be split between our two cabins. Since Athena had more campers, they would get most of the time off, which was fine by me. I didn't care about the prize. I just wanted to win.**

"Of course you did," Nico said.

**The night before the race, I stayed late at the stables. I was talking to our horses, giving them one final brushing, when somebody right behind me said, "Fine animals, horses. Wish I'd thought of them."  
A middle-aged guy in a postal carrier outfit was leaning against the stable door. He was slim, with curly black hair under his white pith helmet, and he had a mailbag slung over his shoulder.**

"Dad?" Luke mumbled.

**"Hermes?" I stammered.  
"Hello, Percy. Didn't recognize me without my jogging clothes?"  
"Uh ..." I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to kneel or buy stamps from him or what. Then it occurred to me why he must be here. "Oh, listen, Lord Hermes, about Luke ..."  
The god arched his eyebrows.  
"Uh, we saw him, all right," I said, "but-"  
"You weren't able to talk sense into him?"  
"Well, we kind of tried to kill each other in a duel to the death."**

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "You are not improving things."

**"I see. You tried the diplomatic approach."  
"I'm really sorry. I mean, you gave us those awesome gifts and everything. And I know you wanted Luke to come back. But ... he's turned bad. Really bad. He said he feels like you abandoned him."  
I waited for Hermes to get angry. I figured he'd turn me into a hamster or something, and I did not want to spend any more time as a rodent.**

Percy and PJ scowled as the others laughed.

**Instead, he just sighed. "Do you ever feel your father abandoned you, Percy?"**

"Oh Gods!" The demigods said.

"Percy, man," Frank said. "I am glad I wasn't asked this question."

**Oh, man.  
I wanted to say, "Only a few hundred times a day." I hadn't spoken to Poseidon since last summer. I'd never been to his underwater palace. And then there was the whole thing with Tyson-no warning, no explanation. Just boom, you have a brother. You'd think that deserved a little heads-up phone call or something.  
The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I realized I did want recognition for the quest I'd completed, but not from the other campers. I wanted my dad to say something. To notice me.**

"Same goes for us," Nico said. "Only if he would have noticed before... I mean, you saw how he acted in the Underworld when..." He couldn't say anymore because Percy and Annabeth pulled him into a hug. He was happy that they were there for him, always.

**Hermes readjusted the mailbag on his shoulder. "Percy, the hardest part about being a god is that you must often act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to intervene every time our children had a problem ... well, that would only create more problems and more resentment. But I believe if you give it some thought, you will see that Poseidon has been paying attention to you. He has answered your prayers. I can only hope that some day, Luke may realize the same about me. Whether you feel like you succeeded or not, you reminded Luke who he was. You spoke to him."  
"I tried to kill him."**

Everyone sighed.

**Hermes shrugged. "Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related, for better or worse ... and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."**

The mortals looked horrified about family killing family.

**It didn't sound like much of a recipe for the perfect family. Then again, as I thought about my quest, I realized maybe Hermes was right. Poseidon had sent the hippocampi to help us. He'd given me powers over the sea that I'd never known about before. And there was Tyson. Had Poseidon brought us together on purpose? How many times had Tyson saved my life this summer?**

"A lot," Percy said.

**In the distance, the conch horn sounded, signaling curfew.  
"You should get to bed," Hermes said. "I've helped you get into quite enough trouble this summer already. I really only came to make this delivery."  
"A delivery?"  
"I am the messenger of the gods, Percy." He took an electronic signature pad from his mailbag and handed it to me. "Sign there, please."  
I picked up the stylus before realizing it was entwined with a pair of tiny green snakes. "Ah!" I dropped the pad.  
Ouch, said George.  
Really, Percy, Martha scolded. Would you want to be dropped on the floor of a horse stable?**

Everyone laughed. Good old George and Martha.

**"Oh, uh, sorry." I didn't much like touching snakes, but I picked up the pad and the stylus again. Martha and George wriggled under my fingers, forming a kind of pencil grip like the ones my special ed teacher made me use in second grade.  
Did you bring me a rat? George asked.  
"No ..." I said. "Uh, we didn't find any."  
What about a guinea pig?**

Percy scowled even more. Even PJ scowled. Everyone was laughing hard.

"I love the snake," Leo said. "I gotta meet him."

**George! Martha chided. Don't tease the boy.  
I signed my name and gave the pad back to Hermes.  
In exchange, he handed me a sea-blue envelope.  
My fingers trembled. Even before I opened it, I could tell it was from my father. I could sense his power in the cool blue paper, as if the envelope itself had been folded out of an ocean wave.  
"Good luck tomorrow," Hermes said. "Fine team of horses you have there, though you'll excuse me if I root for the Hermes cabin."  
And don't be too discouraged when you read it, dear, Martha told me. He does have your interests at heart.**

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Read," Percy urged.

**"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Don't mind her, George said. And next time, remember, snakes work for tips.  
"Enough, you two," Hermes said. "Good-bye, Percy. For now."  
Small white wings sprouted from his pith helmet. He began to glow, and I knew enough about the gods to avert my eyes before he revealed his true divine form. With a brilliant white flash he was gone, and I was alone with the horses.  
I stared at the blue envelope in my hands. It was addressed in strong but elegant handwriting that I'd seen once before, on a package Poseidon had sent me last summer.  
Percy Jackson  
c/o Camp Half-Blood  
Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954  
An actual letter from my father. Maybe he would tell me I'd done a good job getting the Fleece. He'd explain about Tyson, or apologize for not talking to me sooner. There were so many things that I wanted that letter to say.  
I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper.  
Two simple words were printed in the middle of the page:  
Brace Yourself**

"That's horrible," said the principal. "What kind of father writes only two words?" The demigods had enough time to think _Uh oh, _before the principal was at the end of Riptide, with a really mad Percy glaring at him.

"Never. Insult. My. Dad. Got it?!" The principal was truly terrified, but he managed to croak out, "Yes."

"Good," Percy said and went back to sit with Annabeth and Nico.

**The next morning, everybody was buzzing about the chariot race, though they kept glancing nervously toward the sky like they expected to see Stymphalian birds gathering. None did. It was a beautiful summer day with blue sky and plenty of sunshine. The camp had started to look the way it should look: the meadows were green and lush; the white columns gleamed on the Greek buildings; dryads played happily in the woods.  
And I was miserable. I'd been lying awake all night, thinking about Poseidon's warning.  
Brace yourself.  
I mean, he goes to the trouble of writing a letter, and he writes two words?  
Martha the snake had told me not to feel disappointed. Maybe Poseidon had a reason for being so vague. Maybe he didn't know exactly what he was warning me about, but he sensed something big was about to happen-something that could completely knock me off my feet unless I was prepared. It was hard, but I tried to turn my thoughts to the race.**

"And it did happen," Percy said looking at Thalia.

**As Annabeth and I drove onto the track, I couldn't help admiring the work Tyson had done on the Athena chariot. The carriage gleamed with bronze reinforcements. The wheels were realigned with magical suspension so we glided along with hardly a bump. The rigging for the horses was so perfectly balanced that the team turned at the slightest tug of the reins.  
Tyson had also made us two javelins, each with three buttons on the shaft. The first button primed the javelin to explode on impact, releasing razor wire that would tangle and shred an opponent's wheels. The second button produced a blunt (but still very painful) bronze spearhead designed to knock a driver out of his carriage. The third button brought up a grappling hook that could be used to lock onto an enemy's chariot or push it away.  
I figured we were in pretty good shape for the race, but Tyson still warned me to be careful. The other chariot teams had plenty of tricks up their togas.**

"Yes, we did," Beckendorf said proudly.

"You know what happened, right?" Percy asked and Beckendorf scowled.

**"Here," he said, just before the race began.  
He handed me a wristwatch. There wasn't anything special about it-just a white-and-silver clock face, a black leather strap-but as soon as I saw it I realized that this is what I'd seen him tinkering on all summer.**

Percy smiled. He was wearing it right now.

**I didn't usually like to wear watches. Who cared what time it was? But I couldn't say no to Tyson.  
"Thanks, man." I put it on and found it was surprisingly light and comfortable. I could hardly tell I was wearing it.  
"Didn't finish in time for the trip," Tyson mumbled. "Sorry, sorry."  
"Hey, man. No big deal."  
"If you need protection in race," he advised, "hit the button."  
"Ah, okay." I didn't see how keeping time was going to help a whole lot, but I was touched that Tyson was concerned. I promised him I'd remember the watch. "And, hey, um, Tyson ..."  
He looked at me.  
"I wanted to say, well ..." I tried to figure out how to apologize for getting embarrassed about him before the quest, for telling everyone he wasn't my real brother. It wasn't easy to find the words.**

"I know," Annabeth said. "It is never easy."

**"I know what you will tell me," Tyson said, looking ashamed. "Poseidon did care for me after all."  
"Uh, well-"  
"He sent you to help me. Just what I asked for."**

Annabeth brushed a tear from her eye. "He is so sweet." Percy caressed her cheek and said, "He really is."

**I blinked. "You asked Poseidon for ... me?"  
"For a friend," Tyson said, twisting his shirt in his hands. "Young Cyclopes grow up alone on the streets, learn to make things out of scraps. Learn to survive."**

"That is horrible," Hazel said. "They should be treated more politely."

"It is," the other people agreed.

**"But that's so cruel!"  
He shook his head earnestly. "Makes us appreciate blessings, not be greedy and mean and fat like Polyphemus. But I got scared. Monsters chased me so much, clawed me sometimes-"  
"The scars on your back?"  
A tear welled in his eye. "Sphinx on Seventy-second Street. Big bully. I prayed to Daddy for help. Soon the people at Meriwether found me. Met you. Biggest blessing ever. Sorry I said Poseidon was mean. He sent me a brother."**

"He is a great brother," PJ said. "I am looking forward to meet him in the future again. I won't be the alone freak of Poseidon, then."

"You're not a freak," AC said, firmly.

"I am," PJ said. "Everyone else thinks like that. I don't care."

"I don't care what other people say. I just know that you're not a freak. And no objections."

"Yes ma'am," PJ said, with a salute. AC rolled her eyes at her best friend.

**I stared at the watch that Tyson had made me.  
"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Come on!"  
Chiron was at the starting line, ready to blow the conch.  
"Tyson ..." I said.  
"Go," Tyson said. "You will win!"  
"I-yeah, okay, big guy. We'll win this one for you." I climbed on board the chariot and got into position just as Chiron blew the starting signal.  
The horses knew what to do. We shot down the track so fast I would've fallen out if my arms hadn't been wrapped in the leather reins. Annabeth held on tight to the rail. The wheels glided beautifully. We took the first turn a full chariot-length ahead of Clarisse, who was busy trying to fight off a javelin attack from the Stoll brothers in the Hermes chariot.**

"Of course," Thalia said.

**"We've got 'em!" I yelled, but I spoke too soon.  
"Incoming!" Annabeth yelled. She threw her first javelin in grappling hook mode, knocking away a lead-weighted net that would have entangled us both. Apollo's chariot had come up on our flank. Before Annabeth could rearm herself, the Apollo warrior threw a javelin into our right wheel. The javelin shattered, but not before snapping some of our spokes. Our chariot lurched and wobbled. I was sure the wheel would collapse altogether, but we somehow kept going.  
I urged the horses to keep up the speed. We were now neck and neck with Apollo. Hephaestus was coming up close behind. Ares and Hermes were falling behind, riding side by side as Clarisse went sword-on-javelin with Connor Stoll.  
If we took one more hit to our wheel, I knew we would capsize.  
"You're mine!" the driver from Apollo yelled. He was a first-year camper. I didn't remember his name, but he sure was confident.  
"Yeah, right!" Annabeth yelled back.  
She picked up her second javelin-a real risk considering we still had one full lap to go-and threw it at the Apollo driver.  
Her aim was perfect.**

"Of course it was," AC said. "What did you expect?" PJ rolled his eyes and Percy snickered.

** The javelin grew a heavy spear point just as it caught the driver in the chest, knocking him against his teammate and sending them both toppling out of their chariot in a backward somersault. The horses felt the reins go slack and went crazy, riding straight for the crowd. Campers scrambled for cover as the horses leaped the corner of the bleachers and the golden chariot flipped over. The horses galloped back toward their stable, dragging the upside-down chariot behind them.  
I held our own chariot together through the second turn, despite the groaning of the right wheel. We passed the starting line and thundered into our final lap.  
The axle creaked and moaned. The wobbling wheel was making us lose speed, even though the horses were responding to my every command, running like a well-oiled machine.  
The Hephaestus team was still gaining.  
Beckendorf grinned as he pressed a button on his command console. Steel cables shot out of the front of his mechanical horses, wrapping around our back rail. Our chariot shuddered as Beckendorf's winch system started working-pulling us backward while Beckendorf pulled himself forward.  
Annabeth cursed and drew her knife. She hacked at the cables but they were too thick.  
"Can't cut them.'" she yelled.  
The Hephaestus chariot was now dangerously close, their horses about to trample us underfoot.  
"Switch with me!" I told Annabeth. "Take the reins!"  
"But-"  
"Trust me!"**

"Always!" the demigods said.

**She pulled herself to the front and grabbed the reins. I turned, trying hard to keep my footing, and uncapped Riptide.  
I slashed down and the cables snapped like kite string. We lurched forward, but Beckendorf's driver just swung his chariot to our left and pulled up next to us. Beckendorf drew his sword. He slashed at Annabeth, and I parried the blade away.  
We were coming up on the last turn. We'd never make it. I needed to disable the Hephaestus chariot and get it out of the way, but I had to protect Annabeth, too. Just because Beckendorf was a nice guy didn't mean he wouldn't send us both to the infirmary if we let our guard down.**

Beckendorf grinned wickedly, and the demigods shuddered.

**We were neck and neck now, Clarisse coming up from behind, making up for lost time.  
"See ya, Percy!" Beckendorf yelled. "Here's a little parting gift!"  
He threw a leather pouch into our chariot. It stuck to the floor immediately and began billowing green smoke.  
"Greek fire!" Annabeth yelled.  
I cursed. I'd heard stories about what Greek fire could do. I figured we had maybe ten seconds before it exploded.**

"You can't do that!" the principal shouted, no longer able to take it. "You're just children. That stuff is dangerous. You could end up dying."

"Shut up, mortal," Thalia yelled back. "First of all, you have to respect us, because we save your butts from monsters and other stuff. And second, we are all trained for this. We are used to it. This is our definition of fun."

"You're all crazy people! I am calling 911."

Before he could go anywhere, Thalia had him, and she snatched away his cell phone.

"Ewe!" She said. "I touched a _boy_. I need to take a bath before going back to the hunters."

The mortals were shocked at such distaste of boys, but said nothing since this all was crazy.

**"Get rid of it!" Annabeth shouted, but I couldn't. Hephaestus's chariot was still alongside, waiting until the last second to make sure their little present blew up. Beckendorf was keeping me busy with his sword. If I let my guard down long enough to deal with the Greek fire, Annabeth would get sliced and we'd crash anyway. I tried to kick the leather pouch away with my foot, but I couldn't. It was stuck fast.  
Then I remembered the watch.**

Percy grinned and Beckendorf scowled.

"Tyson's got many techniques up his sleeves." Beckendorf said. Percy was proud of his brother.

"Well, he is the leader of the army. What do you expect?"

**I didn't know how it could help, but I managed to punch the stopwatch button. Instantly, the watch changed. It expanded, the metal rim spiraling outward like an old-fashioned camera shutter, a leather strap wrapping around my forearm until I was holding a round war shield four feet wide, the inside soft leather, the outside polished bronze engraved with designs I didn't have time to examine.**

"Wow!" The mortals said when Percy opened up the shield. Then he closed it again.

**All I knew: Tyson had come through. I raised the shield, and Beckendorf's sword clanged against it. His blade shattered.  
"What?" he shouted. "How-"  
He didn't have time to say more because I knocked him in the chest with my new shield and sent him flying out of his chariot, tumbling in the dirt.  
I was about use Riptide to slash at the driver when Annabeth yelled, "Percy!"  
The Greek fire was shooting sparks. I shoved the tip of my sword under the leather pouch and flipped it up like a spatula. The firebomb dislodged and flew into the Hephaestus chariot at the driver's feet. He yelped.  
In a split second the driver made the right choice: he dove out of the chariot, which careened away and exploded in green flames. The metal horses seemed to short-circuit. They turned and dragged the burning wreckage back toward Clarisse and the Stoll brothers, who had to swerve to avoid it.  
Annabeth pulled the reins for the last turn. I held on, sure we would capsize, but somehow she brought us through and spurred the horses across the finish line. The crowd roared.**

"So you won," Thalia said. "I knew it! These two can be very dangerous together. Very, very dangerous."

Percy and Annabeth grinned.

**Once the chariot stopped, our friends mobbed us. They started chanting our names, but Annabeth yelled over the noise: "Hold up! Listen! It wasn't just us!"  
The crowd didn't want to be quiet, but Annabeth made herself heard: "We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's ..."  
"Brother!" I said, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Tyson, my baby brother."**

"You don't know how much it meant to him." Annabeth said.

"I meant it," Percy said. "Every single word."

**Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek.**

Selena cooed making AC and PJ blush even more.

**The roaring got a lot louder after that. The entire Athena cabin lifted me and Annabeth and Tyson onto their shoulders and carried us toward the winner's platform, where Chiron was waiting to bestow the laurel wreaths.  
**

"Scene change," Leo announced. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and, Grover already knew what was going to happen.

"Hey," Percy said. "I think I should tell you that after this Tyson got an internship under the sea, in dad's palace, and left. I am not sure if that scene is in here or not. I just decided to tell you." They nodded.

**We walked back toward the dining pavilion together, just the three of us, like old times.**

"So it's after that," Percy said.

**A storm raged that night, but it parted around Camp Half-Blood as storms usually did. Lightning flashed against the horizon, waves pounded the shore, but not a drop fell in our valley. We were protected again, thanks to the Fleece, sealed inside our magical borders.  
Still, my dreams were restless. I heard Kronos taunting me from the depths of Tartarus:**

The three shivered and held on to each other tightly.

** Polyphemus sits blindly in his cave, young hero, believing he has won a great victory. Are you any less deluded? The titan's cold laughter filled the darkness.  
Then my dream changed. I was following Tyson to the bottom of the sea, into the court of Poseidon. It was a radiant hall filled with blue light, the floor cobbled with pearls. And there, on a throne of coral, sat my father, dressed like a simple fisherman in khaki shorts and a sun-bleached T-shirt. I looked up into his tan weathered face, his deep green eyes, and he spoke two words: Brace yourself.  
I woke with a start.**

The demigods grimaced. Demigod dreams are terrible.

**There was a banging on the door. Grover flew inside without waiting for permission. "Percy!" he stammered. "Annabeth ... on the hill ... she ..."  
The look in his eyes told me something was terribly wrong. Annabeth had been on guard duty that night, protecting the Fleece. If something had happened-**

"You're really protective," Luke said. "Thank the gods she chose you, not somebody else."

**I ripped off the covers, my blood like ice water in my veins. I threw on some clothes while Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. "She's lying there ... just lying there ..."**

Thalia grimaced.

**I ran outside and raced across the central yard, Grover right behind me. Dawn was just breaking, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened. A few campers were already making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armor and pajamas.  
I heard the clop of horse hooves, and Chiron galloped up behind us, looking grim.  
"Is it true?" he asked Grover.**

"Yeah," Grover said. "It is." The mortals were confused. So were the Romans.

**Grover could only nod, his expression dazed.  
I tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed me by the arm and effortlessly lifted me onto his back. Together we thundered up Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had started to gather.  
I expected to see the Fleece missing from the pine tree, but it was still there, glittering in the first light of dawn. The storm had broken and the sky was bloodred.  
"Curse the titan lord," Chiron said. "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."**

"What?" The Romans, PJ, AC, and the mortals asked. No one answered.

**"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"The Fleece," he said. "The Fleece did its work too well."**

"Oh," now the Romans understood, and looked at Thalia. But the mortals, AC, and PJ were still confused.

**We galloped forward, everyone moving out of our way. There at the base of the tree, a girl was lying unconscious. Another girl in Greek armor was kneeling next to her.  
Blood roared in my ears. I couldn't think straight. Annabeth had been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there?**

"It's not that." Annabeth said.

**The tree itself looked perfectly fine, whole and healthy, suffused with the essence of the Golden Fleece.  
"It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing it purged."  
Then I realized Annabeth wasn't the one lying on the ground. She was the one in armor, kneeling next to the unconscious girl. When Annabeth saw us, she ran to Chiron. "It... she ... just suddenly there ..."  
Her eyes were streaming with tears, but I still didn't understand. I was too freaked out to make sense of it all. I leaped off Chiron's back and ran toward the unconscious girl. Chiron said: "Percy, wait!"  
I knelt by her side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth-a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of.**

Now everyone understood what happened.

**She wasn't a camper. I didn't recognize her from any of the cabins. And yet I had the strangest feeling I'd seen her before...**

"The dream," Thalia whispered.

**"It's true," Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe ..."  
Nobody else came close to the girl.  
I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning.  
"She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said. She was clearly a half-blood, whether she was a camper or not. I could sense that just from one touch. I didn't understand why everyone was acting so scared.  
I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulder.  
"Come on!" I yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."  
No one moved, not even Chiron. They were all too stunned.**

"So much for help," Thalia said, mockingly.

"Sorry," everyone, except Percy said.

**Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.  
Her irises were startlingly blue-electric blue.  
The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who-"  
"I'm Percy," I said. "You're safe now."  
"Strangest dream ..."  
"It's okay."  
"Dying."  
"No," I assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"  
That's when I knew. Even before she said it.  
The girl's blue eyes stared into mine, and I understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. Everything. Kronos had done it to bring another chess piece into play-another chance to control the prophecy.**

"I really hated him," Percy said. "The old Titan played the most nasty tricks." The Greeks nodded.

**Even Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover, who should've been celebrating this moment, were too shocked, thinking about what it might mean for the future. And I was holding someone who was destined to be my best friend, or possibly my worst enemy.  
"I am Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."**

"I think this quest is over," Percy said. "On to the next one." Frank took the book, and read the next chapter.


	23. The Vice Principal: Missile Launcher

_**The Vice Principal Gets A Missile Launcher**_

**I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast.**

Percy, Thalia, and Grover looked at each other, then they burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. Nico realized what was going to happen, and scowled.

"Okay," Jason said. "Will you tell me what happened, and who is Dr. Thorn?"

They came under control and Thalia said, "Well, if you want to know what happened, Nico would know it best." Nico scowled at that. "And as for Dr. Thorn, Percy, Annabeth and I were sent on a mission to a school where Grover found two demigods: namely Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Dr. Thorn was the Vice Principal and he was a monster. Though I am not spoiling who the monster is."

**Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield activated. All that it would take was a touch of my wrist-watch. But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter. I needed help, and there was only one way I could think to get it.  
I closed my eyes.**

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Remember the empathy link, I was contacting G-Man over here." Percy replied. "Man, this will be so much blackmail for Nico."

"Thanks a lot, Perce," Nico said. "Now they get to see my behavior."

"Hey," Percy said. "Not my fault you were like that."

**"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"  
I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," I lied, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. "It burns."  
"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"**

"You were poisoned?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," he repleid. "Don't worry. It just caused pain. That's it."

**Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to concentrate. I pictured Grover's face. I focused on my feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between us. He'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know when he was in trouble. As far as I knew, we were still linked, but I'd never tried to contact Grover before. I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake.**

"It would," Grover said, embarrassed that he didn't pay attention at first.

**Hey, Grover! I thought. Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike-throwing maniac! Help!**

"Did you hear me?" Percy asked.

"Well, it was faint," Grover said.

**Thorn inarched us into the woods. We took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. My shoulder ached. The wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so cold that I felt like a Percysicle.**

Everyone was laughing.

"How do you come up with such things in a near death situation?" Piper asked.

"It is natural," Percy said.

**"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."  
"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"**

The demigods looked at Nico, thinking that he would be upset. But Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth knew better. They helped him get over it. And now, he wasn't upset. He was just happy that Bianca was once in his life.

**"Silence, you insufferable girl!"**

Nico growled. So did Thalia and Percy. They were also fond of Bianca.

**"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" Nico said. His voice quivered, but I was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all.**

Nico smiled. Annabeth and the other demigods were also impressed.

**Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was being a good little captive. Meanwhile, I projected my thoughts like crazy - anything to get Grover's attention: Grover! Apples! Tin cans! Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends!**

"I guess now was the time you heard it, right," Nico asked. Grover blushed, but nodded while the others were busy laughing.

**"Halt," Thorn said.  
The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, I sensed the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness.  
Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. I stumbled, and Bianca caught me.  
"Thanks," I murmured.  
"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"**

Thalia smiled. "The spirit of a true huntress," she said.

"Don't remind me," Percy grumbled. "I still haven't forgiven them." Everyone else was confused, while Grover and Annabeth knew what he was talking about.

Grover snickered. "I read your emotions after you read it," he said. "You were totally furious, man. I could tell that you loved Annabeth then and there." Percy, PJ, and AC blushed while Annabeth smiled. Thalia began to pick it up.

"They didn't!" Thalia said. "Tell me they didn't."

"They did," Percy said. "I was beyond mad."

"Thank the Gods she didn't do it."

"Yeah," he said.

The others were still very confused.

**"I... I'm working on it."  
"I'm scared," Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with something - a little metal toy soldier of some kind.**

Everyone burst out laughing. Nico turned red and shouted, "It wasn't a toy. It was a figurine!" That caused more snickers and Nico scowled.

**"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"  
We turned.  
Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchblade, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package - it is ready to deliver."**

"He called you guys a package?" Thalia said, amused.

**There was a garbled reply, and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy - a monster using a mobile phone.  
I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was.  
Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself."**

"Why do I get the feeling he is not gonna do that?" Mason asked.

"Because he isn't," Nico answered.

**"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.  
"I'll explain later," I said.  
"You do have a plan, right?"  
Grover! I thought desperately. Come to me!**

"Sorry," Grover said.

"No probs, G-Man," Percy replied.

**Maybe I could get both the di Angelos to jump with me into the ocean. If we survived the fall, I could use the water to protect us. I'd done things like that before. If my dad was in a good mood, and listening, he might help. Maybe.**

"He always is," Percy smiled fondly. He truly loved his dad.

**"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading my thoughts. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"  
A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked my ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn - like a catapult, but more flexible... almost like a tail.  
"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."**

"Why do I have to always be a pawn?" Percy asked. "Sometimes, the Gods. Sometimes, the Titans. Now, Gaea. I really hate this." The other 6 from the Argo II nodded. Thalia and Nico nodded as well. They truly felt like this.

**"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I..." Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."**

Nico smiled at the memory of his sister. But something unfortunate happened.

"Where is your sister?" Kyle asked. Nico became extremely said, but managed to say, "She's dead." Kyle quickly shut up. Annabeth and Percy wrapped an arm each around him.

**"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."  
"Luke," I said. "You work for Luke."**

"You've made him angry," Luke said. "He hates me."

"I noticed that," Percy said.

**Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when I said the name of my old enemy - a former friend who'd tried to kill me several times. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."**

"More like killing me," Percy said.

**"The General?" I asked. Then I realized I'd said it with a French accent. "I mean... who's the General?"**

Everyone burst out laughing leaving a very red Percy and PJ.

**Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."  
I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.  
"Where are you taking us?" Nico said.  
"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."**

"They're figurines," Nico screeched, making Percy laugh.

**"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and - "  
"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well... there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."  
"The Great what?" I asked. Anything to keep him talking while I tried to figure out a plan.**

"Percy," Thalia said. "I don't know what to say, but how do you manage to be dumb and bright at the same time?"

"I've got my ways," Percy said.

**"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all - the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"**

The demigods shivered. The mortals did too this time.

**"Okay," Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts."**

"That he is," Thalia,agreed.

**"We have to jump off the cliff," I told her quietly. "Into the sea."  
"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too."**

The hall erupted into laughter.

"Nico," Hazel said. "Your sister was a genius." Nico looked proud of his sister.

"Hey!" Percy said.

**I never got the chance to argue with her, because just then an invisible force slammed into me.  
Looking back on it, Annabeth's move was brilliant.**

AC smirked.

** Wearing her cap of invisibility, she plowed into the di Angelos and me, knocking us to the ground. For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. This gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind - Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis.**

The demigods shivered. You do not want to see the shield.

**If you've never seen Thalia run into battle, you have never been truly frightened.**

"Awe!" Thalia said. "Thanks for the compliment."

**She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket, but that's not the scary part. Her shield is modeled after one her dad Zeus uses - also called Aegis - a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon**

Percy scowled at the name of gorgons causing Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Octavian to laugh.

"What?" Selena asked.

"A major problem when I was at camp Jupiter." Percy answered.

** Medusa molded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run at the sight of it.**

"Of course they will," Thalia said.

**Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it.  
Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!"  
I thought Dr. Thorn was a goner. Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet.**

Everyone was too absorbed in the fight to make a comment.

**The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind me, but I didn't dare look.  
Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time I could see how he did it. He had a tail - a leathery, scorpionlike tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down.**

"Styx!" Piper cursed. "The manticore?" Percy nodded.

**Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play - a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.  
Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form - his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.  
"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.  
"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?"**

"Well," Percy began. "We are the awesomest people on the earth and you are one of us." The demigods rolled their eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with Apollo," Jason said.

"There'a nothing wrong with that," Percy said.

"Yes there is," Annabeth said. "Just promise me that you won't sprout poetr. Or haikus like him."

"Of course not," he said.

**"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"**

"What?" Some people manage to croak out. Percy started laughing uncontrollably. Nico pouted and started poking him.

**I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have time to worry about it. The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward us with a snarl.**

The tense atmosphere was back.

**"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow. At the last second, I remembered my own shield. I hit my wristwatch, and metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Not a moment too soon. The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, a gift from my brother, was badly damaged. I wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley.**

"I was really sad about that," Percy said.

"We know," Thalia said.

"You do realize what is going to happen next to next? Percy asked with a smirk.

"Oh, man," Thalia said. "Lady Artemis is going to kill me."

"Good luck with that," Nico and Percy said and started laughing while Thalia was scared to death.

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"More like 'What did you say?'" Nico said.

"What?"

"Just read."

**I heard a thwack and a yelp, and Grover landed next to me with a thud.  
"Yield!" the monster roared.  
"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? How could mortals be working with a monster? The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.  
"No!" I ran out to help her. I parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. I raised my shield over us, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.**

"I never said Thank You. So thank you for that," Thalia said.

"No probs," Percy said. "You probably saved my butt a lot of times."

Thalia looked smug. "That I did."

**Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."  
We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance.  
Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.**

"The warning horn," Thalia said proudly.

**The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.  
"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be - "**

"But it is," Thalia said.

"I won't be talking Thalia," Percy said. "Do you remember what you were like towards the hunter?" That shut her up.

"That's what I thought."

**His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.  
He staggered backward, wailing in agony.**

Thalia smiled.

**"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy.**

"Oh we can," Thalia said. "The Apollo campers have much to learn from us."

Percy and Nico grumbled something like, "Here we go again."

**The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. I tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged my attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside.  
Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten.**

Thalia shook her head.

"The youngest is about 8. And technically, I am one of the youngest as the others are over a century old."

The mortals' eyes, except for Paul who knew all of this, bulged out of their sockets.

"A century!" they shouted.

**The oldest, about fourteen, like me.**

"So you were 14 in this quest," Hazel said and Percy nodded.

**They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.  
"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.  
Next to me, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful."**

Thalia blushed noticing the stares she was getting.

"But you are a hunter, right?" a girl asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said. "But I wasn't back then. And I had some nasty experience with the hunters."

**I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant.  
One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess.**

"Persian princess?" Annabeth asked, amused. "I am sure if she was alive, she would have like to hear that."

Percy looked down at the memory of Zoe Nightshade. Sensing his distress, Annabeth pulled him in a hug.

"I am sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's fine," Percy said. "I just wonder if she chose rebirth or is in Elysium."

"She is still in there," Nico said. " She wants to meet you and Thalia again. Most of all Lady Artemis. I am sure I can take you after we finish reading about this quest." Thalia and Percy brightened. They jumped at Nico and hugged him.

"Thank you," they said.

**"Permission to kill, my lady?"**

"Always faithful and loyal," Thalia smiled.

**I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore.  
The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."**

"Not really," Thalia said.

**"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous.**

"Lady Artemis," Percy and Thalia said.

"She is awesome to have as a sister, Thalia," Percy said. "I talked to her some times at Olympus."

"I was there too," Annabeth said. "She really is nice, but can be very dangerous to her enemies."

** "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."  
The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"  
He lunged at Thalia and me, knowing we were weak and dazed.  
"No.'" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.**

Percy closed his eyes. It was painful for him to remember this time. He'd missed Annabeth so much. Meanwhile, PJ was glaring at AC.

"Why did you do that? You could get hurt!"

"I didn't do it yet!" AC defended.

"Doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"It doesn't!"

"It does!"

"Stop it!" Grover said. "You're giving me a migraine again." PJ and AC blushed, and stopped the argument.

**"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"  
But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.  
"Fire!" Zoe ordered.**

"No!" PJ, and the other demigods who weren't present there yelled.

**"No!" I screamed.  
But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"  
And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.  
"Annabeth!" I yelled.**

"Seriously Percy," Grover said. "I could feel your emotions. You really loved each other, but why wouldn't you admit it?"

"I thought it was just like a best friend feeling. I got it cleared up after the second Titan war."

PJ and AC were blushing

**I started to run after her, but our enemies weren't done with us. There was a snap-snap-snap from the helicopter - the sound of gunfire.  
Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girl with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter.  
"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."  
She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into dust - no, not dust. The black metal dissolved into a flock of birds - ravens, which scattered into the night.**

The mortals were horrified. _She did that to mortals? I do not wan to meet her. _was going on in everyone's heads.

**The Hunters advanced on us.  
The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste.  
"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."**

"Oh Gods Thalia!" Annabeth said. Thalia smiled sheepishly.

**Zoe scanned the rest of us. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."  
"Yes," the younger girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."  
"Annabeth!" I yelled. "You have to let us save her!"**

Annabeth smiled. She liked the fact that Percy was very worried about her even though they weren't dating. Reliving these moments was very hard for Percy. It took all his willpower not to go and jump out of the window and hunt the monster who did this, again.

PJ was glaring hard and muttering things like, "They will pay for what they've done. I'm gonna kill them." AC was frozen with fear. She didn't want to be kidnapped like this.

**The auburn-haired girl turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."  
I tried to struggle to my feet, but a couple of the girls held me down.  
"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the auburn-haired girl said.**

"But the water will heal me," PJ said. "Why didn't she let me go?"

"I think she didn't know that water can also heal me," Percy said. "Or she simply forgot."

Thalia glared at him. "Lady Artemis never forgets, Kelp Head."

"Then what is the reason?"

"I don't know."

"Stop it!" Nico said. "You can fight after reading the whole thing."

**"Let me go!" I demanded. "Who do you think you are?"  
Zoe stepped forward as if to smack me.  
"No," the other girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."  
The young girl looked at me, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."  
**

"All right, then," Percy said. "I don't think this will be in the book so I will tell you. Bianca was offered to be a hunter, and she accepted. Artemis called me and said that the hunters will be going to camp. We also talked about the great stirring, but no one knew what it was. So, who's next?"

"Me," Thalia said.

"No way," Percy replied. "If you read next, you will skip out the parts where you said or did something. I think Rachel should read."

Thalia pouted and muttered something like, "Stupid Kelp Head. Always spoiling things for me."

They tossed her the book and she began to read.


	24. Thalia Torches New England

_**Thalia Torches New England**_

**Artemis assured us that dawn was coming, but you could've fooled me. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless. I wondered if the teachers had even noticed the di Angelos and Dr. Thorn were missing yet. I didn't want to be around when they did. With my luck, the only name Mrs. Gottschalk would remember was "Percy Jackson," and then I'd be the subject of a nationwide manhunt... again.**

"You really have bad luck, man," Jason said.

"Telling me about it!" Percy muttered.

**The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up. I stood shivering in the snow (unlike the Hunters, who didn't seem to feel at all uncomfortable),**

"Enchanted jackets," Thalia said.

**and Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. I could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt. I couldn't help thinking how selfish it was of her, abandoning her brother like that.**

Nico glared at Percy.

"Sorry," Percy said. "At that time, even you thought like that. So, don't blame me."

**Thalia and Grover came up and huddled around me, anxious to hear what had happened in my audience with the goddess.  
When I told them, Grover turned pale. "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well."**

"What actually happened?" Percy asked Grover.

"Well, some boys were flirting with the hunters, so the hunters decided to teach them a lesson. I will not tell what happened, but all of those boys ended up in the infirmary with bruises and black eyes," Grover replied.

"Serves them right," Percy said. "What part of the hunters don't they understand?"

Thalia was impressed. "Why are you defending them, Percy? Just curious."

"When Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and, I were at Olympus, I spent time with Apollo and Hermes. Annabeth and I did so with Artemis too. I consider her a sister."

"Cool," Thalia said.

**"How'd they even show up here?" I wondered. "I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere."  
"And Bianca joined them," Thalia said, disgusted. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good - "**

"Sorry Zoe," Thalia said to no one in particular.

**"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh.**

"I am so gonna tell Juniper," Percy teased. Grover looked terrified.

"P-p-please don't. Sh-she will kill me." Grover said.

"Chill G-Man," Percy said. "Just teasing. Not that I am gonna tell her. It will be used as blackmail." Grover groaned.

"Why is it that you and Annabeth have no issue in love? You guys never dated any girl or guy except for each other. So lucky your love life isn't that complicated."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and burst out laughing like crazies. The other people looked confused, but Piper and Selena knew what they were laughing about, being the daughters of Aphrodite.

"Puh-lease," Percy said. "Love life not complicated? Are you crazy? Our love life is the most complicated. First, she didn't like me because I am Poseidon's son. After that, her mom hated me. Then I had this prophesy thing, and it was possible that I could die, so this makes love complicated. Then Annabeth gets kidnapped. Then Rachel comes and Annabeth thinks I like Rachel. Then I get kidnapped. When we meet again, it is after 8 months and in middle of another war. Then we end up in the nastiest place. And you think your love life is complicated?" Grover was taken aback.

"When you put it that way..." he said.

"There is no other way to put it. And Aphrodite said that she will play around with our love life, so we can expect more surprises in the future."

"Wow!" Leo said. "Now that you told me, your love life is a lot complicated."

"No duh," Annabeth said. "But the only thing that matters is that we're together and got eyes for no one except each other."

"That is so true," Percy smiled at her and kissed her.

"Get a room guys," Thalia said. "A hunter and a kid is here."

"I am not a kid," Nico said.

**Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"**

"I am not in love with her," Grover protested.

**"But she's so... into nature," Grover swooned.  
"You're nuts," said Thalia.  
"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."**

Everyone laughed as Grover turned red.

**Finally the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."**

"Yes, he is," Thalia said.

**"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" I asked.  
"For my brother. Yes."  
I didn't want to be rude. I mean, I knew the legends about Apollo - or sometimes Helios - driving a big sun chariot across the sky. But I also knew that the sun was really a star about a zillion miles away. I'd gotten used to some of the Greek myths being true, but still... I didn't see how Apollo could drive the sun.**

The mortals nodded. They still couldn't believe that the Gods existed.

**"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said, like she was reading my mind.**

"She was, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

**"Oh, okay." I started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a - "  
There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.  
"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."**

"Parks?" The mortals asked.

"Yes," Percy said. "He has a super cool car chariot that can change. I wish I had a super cool car like that."

"You already have a red convertible Maserati Spyder and a blue Lamborghini convertible. Annabeth has the same cars except for they are grey and silver. You both also have a 10 storey house all for you two which has parking lot on the 1st floor, Swimming Pool and Water Park rides on the 2nd floor, Training Center on the 3rd floor, Movie Theater on the 4th floor, Infirmary on the 5th floor, the Library on the 6th floor, Your and Guest Rooms on the 7th floor, the Closet on the 8th floor, Supplies that never run out on the 9th floor, and a Picnic Garden plus terrace on the 10th floor. What else do you need, huh?" Calypso asked.

The mortals were beyond shocked and disbelieving. Some were giving Percy and Annabeth jealous looks and some were giving looks that said, _You two live with each other without parents? _Percy and Annabeth were blushing. PJ and AC were staring at their future selves thinking, _We're that rich?_

The other demigods were also shocked because they didn't know that Percy and Annabeth were living in so much luxury.

"What-how-when?" Nico managed to say.

"Well," Percy said. "The gods agreed that we two have done the most services, so they gave us all this. We decided not to tell you before because we wanted to surprise you on the first Anniversary of our victory. You guys have to stay in guest rooms, seeing as Calypso told you everything. But Thalia can come and live whenever she wants to. But Calypso, how do you know all this?"

"The other gods told me when they came to Ogygia to free me," she said.

"Percy," Paul said. "You live in there with Annabeth? Does Sally know?"

Percy nodded. "We wanted it to be a surprise for Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Mom found out because I was acting a little too excited after we came back from Olympus. She can read me just like Annabeth. So that's pretty much it."

All the Hades broke loose. A mortal shouted, "It's not fair that you get so much!"

"Yes, it is," Nico said. "We protect you guys, so we deserve this. I don't know about the others, but Percy and Annabeth deserve t. Especially Percy." All the demigods nodded. Percy blushed. Then he remembered something.

"Hey guys," he said. "Please don't argue. It was a gift by our parents and the other Gods. It belongs to us. Anyways, I just remembered that the reason I respect Dionysus will be n this part." Everyone else nodded. The demigods were excited because they were going to live in a great house. The mortals were still jealous.

**Parks?  
I averted my eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified until my winter coat felt like it was melting off of me. Then suddenly the light died.**

"That's Apollo for you," Percy sad to the mortals.

**I looked. And I couldn't believe it. It was my car.**

"You had a car?" Frank asked.

"No," Percy said. "It was the car I wanted."

** Well, the car I wanted, anyway. A red convertible Maserati Spyder.**

"You have the same one," Annabeth said.

**It was so awesome it glowed. Then I realized it was glowing because the metal was hot. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why I was now standing on green grass and my shoes were wet.  
The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and for a second, I had the uneasy feeling it was Luke, my old enemy.**

"We look alike?" Luke asked.

"Well, kind of," Percy said.

**This guy had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. But it wasn't Luke. This guy was taller, with no scar on his face like Luke's. His smile was brighter and more playful. (Luke didn't do much more than scowl and sneer these days.)**

Luke looked down.

"It's all right," Percy said. "You're awesome now." Luke smiled at that.

** The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.  
"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."**

Everyone looked at Thalia who was trying to avoid their gazes, then they burst out laughing.

"Oh My Gods!" Leo said. "Who knew that Thalia could say such a thing."

"In my defense," Thalia said, "I was younger and didn't know that Apollo is an idiot." Thunder rumbled. "You wanna say something, Apollo?" No answer. "I thought so."

**"He's the sun god," I said.**

"How can you be so thick, Percy," Nico said. "I was a child and even I understood."

**"That's not what I meant."  
"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car.**

"I know," Thalia grimaced. "My half-brother is something like that."

**"What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"  
Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."  
"Hey, I was born first."**

"You weren't!" Thalia said.

"Just chill, Thalia," Percy said. "Do you think he would understand even if you said that a billion times?"

"You're right," Thalia said. "And I'm surprised I'm saying that to you."

"Hey!" Percy said as the others laughed.

**"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue - "  
"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"**

Thalia gritted her teeth.

**Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."  
"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."**

The demigods groaned.

"Isn't he the god of poetry? Why don't you like them?" Bill, another friend of Percy's asked.

"Yeah, he is," Percy said. "But his haikus are the worst." The demigods shuddered.

**The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before.**

"Yes they had," Thalia said.

**He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.  
"Green grass breaks through snow.  
Artemis pleads for my help.  
I am so cool."**

Now it was the mortals' turn to groan.

"Never mind," Bill said. "I know now."

**He grinned at us, waiting for applause.  
"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.  
Apollo frowned. "Was it?"  
"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"  
"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.**

"He didn't even notice that she insulted him?" Josh asked in surprise.

"No," Percy said, trying to hide a snicker.

"I still can't believe that the gods exist," Mason said. "Especially that you are one of the secret ones."

"Get used to it," Percy said. "I am a mysterious person."

"Yes you are," Nico said. "You are too predictable sometimes, and sometimes you are totally unpredictable."

"That's me," Percy said.

**Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta - "  
"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.**

"Uhhhh..." The demigods groaned.

**"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."  
"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to us. "Some of Chiron's campers."  
"No problem!" Apollo checked us out. "Let's see... Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."  
Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."**

"Don't you dare say a thing!" Thalia threatene as Nico and Percy were about to say something.

**"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time - "**

Everyone burst out laughing because of Apollo' words.

**"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."  
"Oh, right." Then he looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"  
"Yeah. I mean... yes, sir."**

"That was weird," Percy said. "Calling a teenager sir. Especially Apollo." The other demigods nodded.

"Puh-lease," Thalia said. "Apollo doesn't care whatever you call him. Just let him do what he wants, and you are on his good list."

**It seemed weird calling a teenager "sir," but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then they blew stuff up.**

"Speaking from experience, Perce?"

"Definitely," Percy said.

"I still can't believe that you are a mythologic creature!" Mason said. "It's just too much. Especially about you."

"Get used to it," Percy said. "This is the original me."

**Apollo studied me, but he didn't say anything, which I found a little creepy.**

"He can be really mysterious sometimes," Thalia said, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe he was seeing the future?" Percy said.

"Maybe," Thalia said.

**"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way - west. And if you miss it, you miss it."**

"Wow!" The mortals said.

"Well, the sun can only go one way. So that is the reason," Annabeth said.

**I looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of us.  
"Cool car," Nico said.  
"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.  
"But how will we all fit?"  
"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time.**

"He tends to forget a lot," Percy said. "One time, it ruined our prank." He grumbled the last part.

"On whom?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smirked. "Aphrodite." Selena opened her mouth to say something, but knew better than to keep Percy away from a prank with the gods. Piper didn't care a lot. Sure she loved Aphrodite as a mother, but she embarrassed her many times.

**"Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose..."  
He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.  
For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like we used for school basketball games.**

"Woah!" The mortals said, clearly impressed. The demigods looked smug.

**"Right," he said. "Everybody in."  
Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."**

Thalia looked pretty mad, and her look said, stay away from me.

**Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.  
"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."  
Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"  
"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."  
"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."**

The demigods snorted.

**Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"  
"No, no! I never mess around."**

The Greek campers looked at each other, then burst out laughing very hard. The reading started when they gained control again.

**Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."  
Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."**

Thalia's eyes were gleaming with respect. So were Percy's.

**Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."**

Percy perked up at the name of Bessie.

"I wish I could talk to him again," he said.

"You will," Annabeth reassured. Percy smiled and squeezed his hand. Nico got up. Percy looked at him questionably.

"Don't want to be in your 'love talk'." Nico said. "Enjoy when you're alone. I will go and sit by Thalia." He smiled mischievously at them and went to sit by Thalia, who gladly welcomed him.

**She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.  
Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"**

"Oh Gods!" Annabeth said. "He did not."

"But he did," Percy said.

**The Hunters piled into the van. They all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of us highly infectious males, Bianca sat with them, leaving her little brother to hang in the front with us, which seemed cold to me, but Nico didn't seem to mind.**

Nico got a distant look in his eyes. Percy and Thalia were worried for their cousin.

**"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"**

Nico blushed deep red as the other demigods laughed at the 10 year old Nico.

"You were so good," Percy said. "You were like an ideal younger brother for me. Annoying and hyper."

"Gee, thanks," Nico said sarcastically.

"But I really do consider you a brother."

"Me too," Thalia said.

**"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it.**

Cue looks at the Romans who just shrugged.

** They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."**

The boys muttered, "So cool."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Boys!"

"Umm," Percy said. "Thalia, you're becoming more and more like the hunters everyday." Thalia smirked.

**"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"  
Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun... er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops,**

"I am so telling that to Demeter," Nico mused.

"Nico," Percy said. "Are you insane. If you want cereal, then go ahead and tell her. I'm not accompanying you." Nico got a horrified look on his face.

"Never mind," Nico said. "Percy, you're right."

"What are you two talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," the other demigods nodded, wanting to know the answer. Percy and Nico shivered.

"Well," Nico said. "You don't want to talk about cereal in front of Demeter. That's all I'm gonna tell right now. I am pretty sure it will be revealed in the book. Keep reading." Percy nodded, not really wanting to tell them right now. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Some of the students glared murderously at them.

** powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"**

"No," said everyone except Annabeth and AC.

**Nico shook his head. "No."  
"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."  
"Can I drive?"**

The principal looked at Nico like he was totally crazy and imsane.

"This is none of your business, mortal," Thalia snarled. "We have done things way more dangerous than this. This is nothing. You just mind your business and let us listen." The principal cowered under her glare and the demigods were trying not to laugh.

**"No. Too young."  
"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.  
"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry."**

Everyone laughed while Grover said, "Hey!"

**He looked past me and focused on Thalia.  
"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."**

Percy was laughing silently. Thalia glanced at him and scowled. That caused him to laugh even more, getting weird looks from everyone.

**"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."  
"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"  
Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."  
It was sad, but true. She'd been turned into a tree when she was twelve, but that had been seven years ago. So she should be nineteen, if you went by years. But she still felt like she was twelve, and if you looked at her, she seemed somewhere in between. The best Chiron could figure, she had kept aging while in tree form, but much more slowly.**

"That's horrible," Serena said in fake sympathy. And you would have thought that she learnt her lesson. She shut her mouth when an arrow landed right next to her as a warning.

**Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."  
"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."**

"Lucky," Lily, another friend of Percy's said. "Your birthday's near Christmas."

"We don't celebrate Christmas that specially," Thalia said. All the mortals gaped at them.

"What?" Nico said. "Were Greek," after getting glares, he added, "and Roman."

**"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"  
Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh - "  
"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."**

"You wish!" Thalia said.

**"That's not what I was going to say."  
"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky."  
Apollo laughed good-naturedly. The rest of us didn't join him.**

"Man," a Kyle said snickering. "That must have been awkward." After he got Percy's glare, he shut up.

**Thalia tried to protest, but Apollo was absolutely not going to take "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. I had to read it backward (which, for a dyslexic, really isn't that different than reading forward). I was pretty sure it said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.  
"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"**

"Are you sure about that?" Nico mocked.

"Shut up, Nicky," Thalia said.

"Don't call me that," Nico snapped.

"Then you stop mocking me."

**I'll admit I was jealous. I couldn't wait to start driving. A couple of times that fall, my mom had taken me out to Montauk when the beach road was empty, and she'd let me try out her Mazda. I mean, yeah, that was a Japanese compact, and this was the sun chariot, but how different could it be?**

"Very," Thalia said. Rachel was on a totally different track.

"No!" she shouted. "Never let Percy drive."

"I've gotten a lot better, Rach," Percy said. "Right, Annabeth?"

"Yeah," she said to Rachel. "He's gotten a lot better. He can drive better than me now."

**"Speed equals heat," Apollo advised. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."  
Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was going to be sick.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"Nothing," she said shakily. "N-nothing is wrong."**

"Thalia," AC said. "Even Percy isn't stupid enough to not notice that."

"Hey!" PJ and Percy yelled, while the others laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh," Percy said. "I am sure you're time will come." The demigods immediately stopped laughing.

**She pulled back on the wheel. It tilted, and the bus lurched upward so fast I fell back and crashed against something soft.  
"Ow" Grover said.  
"Sorry."**

Everyone chucked a little.

**"Slower!" Apollo said.  
"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!"**

"Sure," Nico said, ignoring the glare Thalia was sending in his direction.

**I managed to get to my feet. Looking out the window, I saw a smoking ring of trees from the clearing where we'd taken off.**

"That was you guys?" Lily asked. "I was there. I got totally confused when I saw it there."

**"Thalia," I said, "lighten up on the accelerator."  
"I've got it, Percy," she said, gritting her teeth. But she kept it floored.  
"Loosen up," I told her.  
"I'm loose!" Thalia said. She was so stiff she looked like she was made out of plywood.**

Everyone bagan to crack up.

"Percy," Calypso said. "I didn't know you're such a weird person."

"You don't know me well," Percy said. "All these people here do, very well. So they kind of know what's going on in my head."

"But you've changed," she said. "I notice it very well." Percy's eyes darkened at that. He would never admit it, but he became more serious than before. Only Annabeth knew that because she was the same. They didn't joke around that much now. Gaea had that effect. Percy could never sleep without nightmares. Neither could Annabeth. Whenever they tried to sleep in different rooms, they could never sleep. So they slept in the same bed, knowing that the other is there to comfort if there is any nightmare. Annabeth also got a dark look. They shrugged it off quickly and came back to cheerful mode, but not before the mortals or the demigods could notice.

**"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."  
Thalia jerked the wheel and again threw me into Grover, who yelped.**

Percy and PJ smiled sheepishly. AC and Annabeth shook their heads.

**"The other left," Apollo suggested.  
I made the mistake of looking out the window again. We were at airplane height now - so high the sky was starting to look black.**

"You are afraid of flying?" Josh asked.

Percy, Nico, and Hazel looked at each other, then they burst out laughing.

"Dude," Nico said. "If you are a child of Hades, or Poseidon, you have to be afraid of flying. Zeus will blast us out of the sky because he hates his brothers."

The mortals looked horrified.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Our family is messed up. The Big Three hate each other. But at least my dad doesn't try to kill the children of his brothers, unlike someone."

"Hate to admit it," Hazel said. "But Uncle P is awesome." Percy grinned smugly.

**"Ah..." Apollo said, and I got the feeling he was forcing himself to sound calm. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."  
Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. Something was definitely wrong. I'd never seen her like this.**

"Now I have," Percy smirked. Thalia scowled and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Real mature, Thalia," Nico said.

**The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Maybe it was me.**

Everyone except Percy laughed.

**Now we were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it was getting hot in the bus.  
Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing up the rows of seats.**

The whole hall erupted into laughter.

**"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.  
"No worries," Apollo said. He looked plenty worried. "She just has to learn to - WHOA!"  
I saw what he was seeing. Down below us was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As I watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.  
"Pull up!" I yelled.  
There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel, and I held on this time. As we zoomed up, I could see through the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.  
"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."**

"Apollo is hilarious," Leo laughed.

**Thalia was thundering**

Octavian looked at Percy and said, "Horrible pun, man, horrible pun."

"Well, excuse me if I dd not know you guys were gonna read the puns out of my mind." Percy said.

"Touché," he said.

** toward the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. I could see the dining pavilion and cabins and the amphitheater.  
"I'm under control," Thalia muttered. "I'm under control."**

"You sure, Thals," AC teased.

"Not you too," Thalia groaned.

"Welcome to my life," Percy sang.

**We were only a few hundred yards away now.  
"Brake," Apollo said.  
"I can do this."  
"BRAKE!"  
Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five-degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge FLOOOOOOSH! Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.**

"Woven wicker baskets," Jake snickered.

**The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.  
"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"  
**

"How optimistic," Reyna said sarcastically.

The demigods stared at her, surprised.

"What?" she said. "I have a sense of humor too."

"I guess I'll go next," PJ said. "And I will not skip anything, promise."


	25. Capture The Flag

_**An Old Dead Friend Comes To Visit**_

**That night after dinner, I was seriously ready to beat the Hunters at capture the flag. It was going to be a small game: only thirteen Hunters, including Bianca di Angelo, and about the same number of campers.**

"Not a small game," Percy said, looking at Thalia. "You remember what happened, right?"

"That was totally scary," Nico said. "At that time it was because we weren't used to each others' powers. But it was really scary."

Thalia grimaced. "These people here aren't gonna let us live this down."

"Gee," Percy said. "You think? Wise Girl here will tease me throughout our lives."

Annabeth and AC grinned. "Let's see what happens," AC said. PJ and Percy groaned.

**Zoe Nightshade looked pretty upset. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy, either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their armor. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying. I guess Zoe had told them about her nightmare.**

"What nightmare?" the people who didn't know asked.

"She had a nightmare that Lady Artemis is captured. I got a nightmare that Annabeth that she is holding up the sky."

Luke looked down.

"It is all right, Luke," Annabeth said. "I have already forgiven you. You are like a big brother to me. Always have." AC, Annabeth, and Luke smiled.

**On our team, we had Beckendorf and two other Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares cabin (though it still seemed strange that Clarisse wasn't around),**

"It really was," Percy said. "She was a competition. She is a brave fighter. Don't tell her that I said this."

** the Stoll brothers and Nico from Hermes cabin, and a few Aphrodite kids. It was weird that the Aphrodite cabin wanted to play. Usually they sat on the sidelines, chatted, and checked their reflections in the river and stuff, but when they heard we were fighting the Hunters, they were raring to go.  
"I'll show them 'love is worthless,'" Silena Beauregard grumbled as she strapped on her armor. "I'll pulverize them!"**

Piper hi-fived her half-sister.

**That left Thalia and me.**

"I can see where this is going," Jason said. "You're gonna have a fight again, aren't you?"

"It is in our blood," Thalia said. "The children of the Big 3 love to fight each other."

"Not the Romans," Hazel said.

"Whatever," Nico said.

**"I'll take the offense," Thalia volunteered. "You take defense."  
"Oh." I hesitated, because I'd been about to say the exact same thing, only reversed.**

"You two are so alike that it is scary," AC said.

"Why?" PJ asked.

"I don't want another Thalia," she replied. "One is good. But not two."

"Hey!" Thalia, Percy, and PJ said.

** "Don't you think with your shield and all, you'd be better defense?"**

"He has got a point there," Annabeth said. "Though I don't think you're gonna listen."

**Thalia already had Aegis on her arm, and even our own teammates were giving her a wide berth, trying not to cower before the bronze head of Medusa.**

Thalia smiled smugly.

"Don't get a big head, Pinecone Face," Percy said, making the smug look on her face disappear and a frown take its place.

**"Well, I was thinking it would make better offense," Thalia said. "Besides, you've had more practice at defense."**

Annabeth, AC, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Rachel cracked up.

"Feeling the love, guys," Percy said.

**I wasn't sure if she was teasing me. I'd had some pretty bad experiences with defense on capture the flag. My first year, Annabeth had put me out as a kind of bait, and I'd almost been gored to death with spears and killed by a hellhound.**

PJ grimaced. "I am still mad at you for that," he said.

"But you helped us win," AC said.

"Still..." he said.

**"Yeah, no problem," I lied.  
"Cool." Thalia turned to help some of the Aphrodite kids, who were having trouble suiting up their armor without breaking their nails. Nico di Angelo ran up to me with a big grin on his face.**

Nico groaned as Percy, Thalia, and Grover started laughing.

The mortals were highly amused by the cousins' banter.

**"Percy, this is awesome!" His blue-feathered bronze helmet was falling in his eyes, and his breastplate was about six sizes too big.**

Everybody, including the mortals, started cracking up imagining Nico like that.

** I wondered if there was any way I'd looked that ridiculous when I'd first arrived. Unfortunately, I probably had.**

"You did," AC said.

"Good to know," PJ replied with sarcasm.

**Nico lifted his sword with effort. "Do we get to kill the other team?"**

"I should've gotten it when you mentioned death," Percy said.

"No one could've gotten it," Annabeth reassured. "Remember Clarisse also wants to kill. But she is the daughter of Ares."

'Guess you're right."

"When am I not?"

"You're never wrong," he said with a warm smile.

**"Well... no."  
"But the Hunters are immortal, right?"  
"That's only if they don't fall in battle. Besides - "  
"It would be awesome if we just, like, resurrected as soon as we were killed, so we could keep fighting, and - "**

"You were awesome, man," Mason said. "Does everyone in your world talk about death like a normal thing?"

"Yep," Percy replied. "It is very normal. Especially by monsters."

**"Nico, this is serious. Real swords. These can hurt."**

"When did you become like a mother scolding her child?" Grover asked.

"Shut up," Percy said.

**He stared at me, a little disappointed, and I realized that I'd just sounded like my mother. Whoa. Not a good sign.**

"Definitely not good," Nico said while Annabeth said, "Good. Now you can become a little more responsible." They stared at each other with horror written on their faces.

**I patted Nico on the shoulder. "Hey, it's cool. Just follow the team. Stay out of Zoe's way. We'll have a blast."  
Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.  
"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team - Camp Half-Blood - shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis - red team - shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"**

"Intentional maiming?" the principal asked, looking terrified by the demigods' way of life.

"Where there are weapons-" Nico said.

"There is hurt," Percy finished. They smiled hi-fived each other.

"That is how you spoil a very good saying," AC said. Percy and Nico laughed remembering what Nico had said in the underworld about the need of a nap.

**"Sweet," Nico whispered next to me. "What kind of magic items? Do I get one?"  
I was about to break it to him that he didn't, when Thalia said, "Blue team! Follow me!"  
They cheered and followed. I had to run to catch up, and tripped over somebody's shield, so I didn't look much like a co-captain.**

Seeing everyone laughing, PJ said, "Such good friends I have in future. Considering they really are my friends and not faking it." Everyone stopped laughing. Percy mentally scowled and knew it was time they found out.

"What do you mean?" AC frowned.

"Why would I have friends?" he said. "I am a no good person who lacks behind in everything. Why would I have friends? Except for Grover and Annabeth."

"Did you think like that?" Annabeth asked Percy, getting worried. When he didn't reply, Thalia and Nico moved from their places and hugged PJ. PJ was ij shock because two people he didn't know, just hugged him.

"Never say that," Thalia said. "You've got us. We care about you a lot. We will be always there for you. And remember that you're the greatest demigod ever." Nico nodded. They went back to their spots, leaving a very confused PJ.

Percy was smiling widely, while the mortals were amazed of this strong bond between the cousins.

**More like an idiot.**

"That you are," Thalia teased.

**We set our flag at the top of Zeus's Fist. It's this cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground. If you look at it from any other side, it looks like a pile of enormous deer droppings, but Chiron wouldn't let us call the place the Poop Pile, especially after it had been named for Zeus, who doesn't have much of a sense of humor.**

Thalia and Jason were offended, while the others were busy laughing.

"Hey!" they said. "That is the king of the gods you are talking about." The mortals and the demigods stopped laughing immediately, remembering that Zeus could blast them. Percy, however did not stop laughing.

"He wouldn't blast us," Percy said. "Unless he wants very angry gods."

**Anyway, it was a good place to set the flag. The top boulder was twenty feet tall and really hard to climb, so the flag was clearly visible, like the rules said it had to be, and it didn't matter that the guards weren't allowed to stand within ten yards of it.**

"That makes it impossible to defend it!" Serena said, as if she cared.

"That makes it interesting," Percy said.

"Hey Percy," Reyna said. "You played the War Games and Capture the Flag. I didn't. Can we play it when we visit camp?"

"Sure thing," Percy said, just as the other Greeks and mortals wondered _War Games?_

Beckendorf actually said it out loud, "What War Games?" The Romans plus Percy grinned.

"You'll see," Frank said.

**I set Nico on guard duty with Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers, figuring he'd be safely out of the way.**

"So much faith you have in me," Nico said.

"I wasn't aware of your freaky death powers then," Percy defended.

"My powers aren't freaky!" Nico retorted.

He got a lot of looks from the audience.

"Fine," he said. "But Percy's powers are freakier than mine. And no commands because we all know it's true."

**"We'll send out a decoy to the left," Thalia told the team. "Silena, you lead that."  
"Got it!"  
"Take Laurel and Jason.**

When some people glanced at Jason, he said, "Not me for Gods' sake!"

**They're good runners. Make a wide arc around the Hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise."  
Everybody nodded. It sounded good, and Thalia said it with such confidence you couldn't help but believe it would work.  
Thalia looked at me. "Anything to add, Percy?"  
"Um, yeah. Keep sharp on defense. We've got four guards, two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. I'll be roving. Yell if you need help."  
"And don't leave your post!" Thalia said.  
"Unless you see a golden opportunity," I added.  
Thalia scowled. "Just don't leave your post."  
"Right, unless - "**

"Wow! How is it that you guys hate each other and at the same time consider each other siblings?" Josh asked

The three smiled at each other.

"Feeling's mutual," they said together.

"Talk about creepy," Beckendorf said to Luke who snickered in return.

**"Percy!" She touched my arm and shocked me. I mean, everybody can give static shocks in the winter, but when Thalia does, it hurts. I guess it's because her dad is the god of lightning. She's been known to fry off people's eyebrows.**

Thalia looked smug. Percy and Nico rolled their eyes at their cousin.

**"Sorry," Thalia said, though she didn't sound particularly sorry. "Now, is everybody clear?"**

"I was," Thalia said.

"Sure you were," Percy said.

**Everybody nodded. We broke into our smaller groups. The horn sounded, and the game began.  
Silena's group disappeared into the woods on the left. Thalia's group gave it a few seconds, then darted off toward the right.  
I waited for something to happen. I climbed Zeus's Fist and had a good view over the forest. I remembered how the Hunters had stormed out of the woods when they fought the manticore, and I was prepared for something like that - one huge charge that could overwhelm us. But nothing happened.  
I caught a glimpse of Silena and her two scouts. They ran through a clearing, followed by five of the Hunters, leading them deep into the woods and away from Thalia. The plan seemed to be working. Then I spotted another clump of Hunters heading to the right, bows ready. They must've spotted Thalia.  
"What's happening?" Nico demanded, trying to climb up next to me.  
My mind was racing. Thalia would never get through, but the Hunters were divided. With that many on either flank, their center had to be wide open. If I moved fast...**

"Didn't know you could think, Seaweed Brain," AC said.

"Hey!" PJ yelled.

**I looked at Beckendorf. "Can you guys hold the fort?"  
Beckendorf snorted. "Of course."  
"I'm going in.  
The Stoll brothers and Nico cheered as I raced toward the boundary line.**

The demigods looked at Nico weirdly. He scowled.

"I would give a thousand million dollars to see that Nico again," Percy said.

"You're that rich!" The mortals except for Paul screamed.

"Read before they do anything else!" Annabeth shouted.

**I was running at top speed and I felt great. I leaped over the creek into enemy territory. I could see their silver flag up ahead, only one guard, who wasn't even looking in my direction. I heard fighting to my left and right, somewhere in the woods. I had it made.  
The guard turned at the last minute. It was Bianca di Angelo. Her eyes widened as I slammed into her and she went sprawling in the snow.**

Nico fake glared at Percy.

"What?" Percy said. "It is Capture the Flag. You can do almost anything."

**"Sorry!" I yelled. I ripped down the silver silk flag from the tree and took off.  
I was ten yards away before Bianca managed to yell for help. I thought I was home free.  
ZIP. A silvery cord raced across my ankles and fastened to the tree next to me. A trip wire, fired from a bow! Before I could even think about stopping, I went down hard, sprawling in the snow.  
"Percy!" Thalia yelled, off to my left. "What are you doing?"**

"Here it goes!" Leo said. He earned a smack on the back of the head by Calypso while the others laughed.

**Before she reached me, an arrow exploded at her feet and a cloud of yellow smoke billowed around her team. They started coughing and gagging. I could smell the gas from across the woods - the horrible smell of sulfur.  
"No fair!" Thalia gasped. "Fart arrows are unsportsmanlike!"**

"Is it so, Thalia?" Percy teased. "I suppose you use them, right?"

Thalia scowled and said, "Shut up, Kelp Head!"

"I don't understand," Lily said. "If you hated the hunters, then why did you join them?"

Thalia looked ashamed that she did it for escaping the prophecy. Before she could reply, Percy came to her defense and said, "You will find out soon." Thalia sent a silent 'Thank You' to him and he smiled in return.

**I got up and started running again. Only a few more yards to the creek and I had the game. More arrows whizzed past my ears. A Hunter came out of nowhere and slashed at me with her knife, but I parried and kept running.  
I heard yelling from our side of the creek. Beckendorf and Nico were running toward me. I thought they were coming to welcome me back, but then I saw they were chasing someone - Zoe Nightshade, racing toward me like a cheetah, dodging campers with no trouble. And she had our flag in her hands.**

"Oh man," Frank said.

"Yeah," Nico said. "The thing that is going to happen is a really big 'Oh man'." Thalia and Percy looked down.

**"No!" I yelled, and poured on the speed.  
I was two feet from the water when Zoe bolted across to her own side, slamming into me for good measure. The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared out of the woods, looking grim. He had the Stoll brothers on his back, and it looked as if both of them had taken some nasty whacks to the head. Connor Stoll had two arrows sticking out of his helmet like antennae.**

Everyone laughed.

"The Stolls can make anyone laugh," Hazel pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Nico said.

**"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced without pleasure. Then he muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."**

The mortals were awestruck.

"Wow!" Jake said. "A bunch of girls can do that?" To say he was scared after that, was an understatement.

Thalia gave him a very freaky death glare. "Girls are way better than boys," she said. "So shut up!" He gulped and nodded.

'Sorry for that', Percy mouthed. 'But she is right', he added. Jake frowned at his friend. Here was the great Perseus Jackson saying that girls are better than boys. But it was true. **(A/N: Girls rock! I personally think that Thalia and the hunters are awesome.)**

Thalia had seen Percy mouthing the thing, and was proud of her cousin. Thus is why he was the only male Lady Artemis approved of.

**"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming toward me. She smelled like rotten eggs, and she was so mad that blue sparks flickered on her armor. Everybody cringed and backed up because of Aegis. It took all my willpower not to cower.**

"Of course," PJ muttered. "Don't want to meet Medusa again."

AC smirked. "She wanted to keep you for herself. She liked you like she liked Poseidon." PJ and Percy exchanged disgusted looks.

"She didn't," Reyna said. AC frowned and PJ smiled. But Percy knew better. "At least someone knows," PJ said.

"She loved him," Reyna added. PJ scowled at her. "Now I am pretty sure it is pick on Percy day."

"Awwe," Thalia said. "Why would you say that?" She didn't get an answer.

**"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?****" she bellowed.**

"Uh oh!" The demigods said. "Duck and cover!"

When Josh asked, "Why?", the reply he got was, "Percy and Thalia fighting is destruction."

"Oh and Thalia," Percy said. "We three are having a fight after reading about this quest." The three smiled.

"Sweet," Nico said.

"No!" the Greeks shouted as only they had seen the three fight. The three shook their heads as if to show that nothing is going to change their minds. Poor school.

**I balled my fists. I'd had enough bad stuff happen to me for one day. I didn't need this.**

"Thalia," Piper said. "You're a goner. A mad Percy is not what you want."

Thalia muttered something like, "Thank the Gods for the Oracle!" Percy smirked.

**"I got the flag, Thalia!" I shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"  
"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."  
"You had too many on you!"  
"Oh, so it's my fault?"  
"I didn't say that."**

"I don't like where this is going," said Annabeth.

**"Argh!" Thalia pushed me, and a shock went through my body that blew me backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters stifled laughs.**

No one was in the laughing mood. The mortals were terrified. They thought that these people sitting here are the most dangerous people on the Earth. They were right.

**"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to - "  
Anger roared in my ears. A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe.  
I stood up. "Yeah," I growled. "I didn't mean to, either."**

"Fight, fight, fight!" Leo said.

"Leo," Percy said. "You're starting to sound like Clarisse. And I don't think that is a good thing." Leo shut his mouth after that.

**Thalia was breathing heavily.  
"Enough!" Chiron ordered.  
But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"**

"Thalia," Hazel said. "That is the probably the dumbest think you've ever done. You know that Percy never allows anyone to call him that except for Annabeth, right?"

"I know, I know!" Thalia said. "But I didn't know it back then." Silena cooed at the fact that Percy only allowed Annabeth to call him that.

**Somehow, it was okay when Annabeth called me that - at least, I'd gotten used to it - but hearing it from Thalia was not cool.**

"So you like it," Reyna and AC remarked.

"I do not!" PJ said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Octavian said.

**"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"  
I raised Riptide, but before I could even defend myself, Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod, and slammed into my chest.  
I sat down hard. There was a burning smell; I had a feeling it was my clothes.**

"It was," Nico snickered.

**"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"  
I got to my feet and willed the entire creek to rise. It swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive icy funnel cloud.**

The mortals looked awed.

"Wow!" Lily exhaled. "I never expected this."

"And the list gets bigger and bigger," Grover said. "He has many more powers. Keep reading."

**"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.  
I was about to hurl it at Thalia when I saw something in the woods. I lost my anger and my concentration all at once. The water splashed back into the creekbed. Thalia was so surprised she turned to see what I was looking at.**

"Who wouldn't be," Thalia said. "I knew it was something big that got your attention."

Annabeth breathed out. "Thank Gods no one got serious damage."

**Someone... something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.  
"This is impossible," Chiron said. I'd never heard him sound so nervous. "It... she has never left the attic. Never."**

All the campers except Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Grover gasped.

**And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.  
None of us dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over the ears.  
I am the sprit of Delphi, the voice said. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. "He has a really big head."

**The Oracle regarded me with its cold, dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakably toward Zoe Nightshade. Approach, Seeker, and ask.  
Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"  
The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain.**

Thalia flinched.

**The Oracle spoke:  
Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand.  
Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.  
**

"Well that was dramatic," PJ said. "Who next."

"Give it to me," AC said. "I want to find out more."


	26. I Make A Dangerous Promise

_**I Make A Dangerous Promise**_

**Blackjack gave me a ride down the beach, and I have to admit it was cool.**

"And when exactly is this happening?" Thalia asked as Nico paled. He realized where this was going. Percy realized it too. But he ignored it and said, "Blackjack came to my cabin and said he needed my help in something."

** Being on a flying horse, skimming over the waves at a hundred miles an hour with the wind in my hair and the sea spray in my face - hey, it beats waterskiing any day.**

"Of course you would say that," Hazel said. "Three things you love the most are the beach, horses, and Annabeth." Said couple blushed and held on to each other tightly.

**_Here_. Blackjack slowed and turned in a circle. _Straight down._  
"Thanks." I tumbled off his back and plunged into the icy sea.  
I'd gotten more comfortable doing stunts like that the past couple of years. I could pretty much move however I wanted to underwater, just by willing the ocean currents to change around me and propel me along, I could breathe underwater, no problem, and my clothes never got wet unless I wanted them to.**

"Awesome!" All the boys shouted.

**I shot down into the darkness.  
Twenty, thirty, forty feet. The pressure wasn't uncomfortable. I'd never tried to push it - to see if there was a limit to how deep I could dive.**

"There is no limit," Percy said to PJ. "If you were wondering that." PJ nodded, excitedly.

"Only you!" AC said shaking her head slightly with a smile on her face.

** I knew most regular humans couldn't go past two hundred feet without crumpling like an aluminum can. I should've been blind, too, this deep in the water at night, but I could see the heat from living forms, and the cold of the currents. It's hard to describe. It wasn't like regular seeing, but I could tell where everything was.**

"That is absolutely cool!" Jake exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you want to be a demigod?" He ignored the earlier scenes he had read and asked.

"You will find out soon. But I really hope the second great prophesy quest isn't here described." Percy said and the other 6 from the Argo II nodded I'm agreement.

**As I got closer to the bottom, I saw three hippocampi - fish-tailed horses - swimming in a circle around an overturned boat. The hippocampi were beautiful to watch. Their fish tails shimmered in rainbow colors, glowing phosphorescent.**

"I know right," Percy said giving PJ a smirk. "Water creatures are always awesome and beautiful."

"Apparently, you are the one who is obsessed with them," Josh said. "How could we not have noticed it?"

Percy smirked. "I kinda like keeping to myself."

"That is an understatement," Nico said. "You take all the stress and never tell us the things bothering you."

"What is of the sea, remains or returns to the sea." Percy said. AC and Annabeth perked up because Percy had told them about it.

**Their manes were white, and they were galloping through the water the way nervous horses do in a thunderstorm. Something was upsetting them.**

"You also understand them?" Jake asked in

**I got closer and saw the problem. A dark shape - some kind of animal - was wedged halfway under the boat and tangled in a fishing net, one of those big nets they use on trawlers to catch everything at once. I hated those things. It was bad enough they drowned porpoises and dolphins, but they also occasionally caught mythological animals. When the nets got tangled, some lazy fishermen would just cut them loose and let the trapped animals die.**

Percy and PJ clenched their fists. No one hurts his sea creatures. He loved them deeply. Grover was plain angry as he was the lord of the wild.

The mortals were surprised at Percy's love for his sea creatures. Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Stupid mortal fishermen," Percy muttered in rage. " Always harming the poor animals. Idiots. Those stupid beings!" Grover nodded along with him.

"Hey, Perce," Mason said out of curiosity. "The way you love them, I bet you don't eat seafood."

"Dude," Percy said in disgust. "Not cool. Totally not cool. How can I eat them while they are begging for mercy in my mind."

**Apparently this poor creature had been mucking around on the bottom of Long Island Sound and had somehow gotten itself tangled in the net of this sunken fishing boat. It had tried to get out and managed to get even more hopelessly stuck, shifting the boat in the process. Now the wreckage of the hull, which was resting against a big rock, was teetering and threatening to collapse on top of the tangled animal.**

Percy, Grover, and PJ looked like they could kill anyone right now. The people except for AC and Annabeth scooted away from them.

**The hippocampi were swimming around frantically, wanting to help but not sure how. One was trying to chew the net, but hippocampi teeth just aren't meant for cutting rope. Hippocampi are really strong, but they don't have hands, and they're not (shhh) all that smart.**

Everyone busted out laughing while Percy and PJ pouted.

**Free it, lord! A hippocampus said when it saw me. The others joined in, asking the same thing.  
I swam in for a closer look at the tangled creature. At first I thought it was a young hippocampus. I'd rescued several of them before. But then I heard a strange sound, something that did not belong underwater:  
"Mooooooo!"**

"Oh!" Thalia said. "That is how you met him." Percy nodded. The rest, who didn't know were confused.

**I got next to the thing and saw that it was a cow. I mean... I'd heard of sea cows, like manatees and stuff, but this really was a cow with the back end of a serpent. The front half was a calf - a baby, with black fur and big, sad brown eyes and a white muzzle - and its back half was a black-and-brown snaky tail with fins running down the top and bottom, like an enormous eel.  
"Whoa, little one," I said. "Where did you come from?"  
The creature looked at me sadly. "Moooo!"  
But I couldn't understand its thoughts. I only speak horse.  
We don't know what it is, lord, one of the hippocampi said. Many strange things are stirring.**

The Greeks except for Piper and Leo shuddered.

**"Yeah," I murmured. "So I've heard."  
I uncapped Riptide, and the sword grew to full length in my hands, its bronze blade gleaming in the dark.  
The cow serpent freaked out and started struggling against the net, its eyes full of terror. "Whoa!" I said. "I'm not going to hurt you! Just let me cut the net."**

"You are a real sweetheart sometimes," Annabeth smiled. Percy grinned back.

**But the cow serpent thrashed around and got even more tangled. The boat started to tilt, stirring up the muck on the sea bottom and threatening to topple onto the cow serpent. The hippocampi whinnied in a panic and thrashed in the water, which didn't help.  
"Okay, okay!" I said. I put away the sword and started speaking as calmly as I could so the hippocampi and the cow serpent would stop panicking. I didn't know if it was possible to get stampeded underwater, but I didn't really want to find out. "It's cool. No sword. See? No sword. Calm thoughts. Sea grass. Mama cows. Vegetarianism."**

The whole hall erupted into laughter and Percy groaned. _Why me? I really hate this. _he thought.

"I am really enjoying this," Nico said between laughs.

"Gee," Percy said. "Who knew you like to be in a person's mind." Nico blushed and kept quiet.

**I doubted the cow serpent understood what I was saying, but it responded to the tone of my voice. The hippocampi were still skittish, but they stopped swirling around me quite so fast.  
Free it, lord! they pleaded.  
"Yeah," I said. "I got that part. I'm thinking."**

"Don't hurt yourself," Thalia teased.

"Such lovely cousins," Percy replied.

"You know you love us," Nico and Thalia said.

"Unfortunately," Percy said.

**But how could I free the cow serpent when she (I decided it was probably a "she")**

"Wrong decision," snickered Grover.

"Shut up," Percy said, smiling sheepishly.

"So it's a he?" Questioned Josh. Percy nodded.

** panicked at the sight of a blade? It was like she'd seen swords before and knew how dangerous they were.**

"She did know," Grover said.

**"All right," I told the hippocampi. "I need all of you to push exactly the way I tell you."  
First we started with the boat. It wasn't easy, but with the strength of three horsepower, we managed to shift the wreckage so it was no longer threatening to collapse on the baby cow serpent. Then I went to work on the net, untangling it section by section, getting lead weights and fishing hooks straightened out, yanking out knots around the cow serpent's hooves. It took forever - I mean, it was worse than the time I'd had to untangle all my video game controller wires.**

"You play video games?" Reyna asked.

Percy grinned along with Nico, Jason, and Leo. Frank didn't play.

"Awesome!" The four boys shouted. The girls rolled their eyes.

"I am the best till now," Percy said. "Minecraft is awesome."

"I hate it when you win every time." Leo whined. Percy just smiled smugly at his friends.

"Hey, guys," Percy said. "Our apartment has a gaming room. Just like the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We will play together." They high fived each other after that. The other boys from Goode High stared jealously.

** The whole time, I kept talking to the cow fish, telling her everything was okay while she mooed and moaned.  
"It's okay, Bessie," I said. Don't ask me why I started calling her that. It just seemed like a good cow name. "Good cow. Nice cow."**

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Bessie?" Ocavian asked, incredulously.

"Hey!" Percy said. "Not my fault." He realized what he said and then added, "Never mind. Continue reading."

**Finally, the net came off and the cow serpent zipped through the water and did a happy somersault.  
The hippocampi whinnied with joy. Thank you, lord!**

"How many rescues have you performed?" Serena asked batting her eyelashes, in the hope of getting Percy.

"None of your business," Percy said coldly. To the other students, he said, "40-50 rescues, if you were wondering." The mortals had their mouths hanging open.

**"Moooo!"The cow serpent nuzzled me and gave me the big brown eyes.  
"Yeah," I said. "That's okay. Nice cow. Well... stay out of trouble."  
Which reminded me, I'd been underwater how long? An hour, at least. I had to get back to my cabin before Argus or the harpies discovered I was breaking curfew.**

"Like you obey the rules," AC said. "You love breaking rules."

"Not my fault that I am like my dad." PJ defended and Percy agreed with his past self.

**I shot to the surface and broke through. Immediately, Blackjack zoomed down and let me catch hold of his neck. He lifted me into the air and took me back toward the shore.  
Success, boss?  
"Yeah. We rescued a baby... something or other. Took forever. Almost got stampeded."  
Good deeds are always dangerous, boss. You saved my sorry mane, didn't you?**

"You're always saving someone or something," Piper pointed out. "When will you get a break?"

"Never," Percy replied. "If I get a break, nothing will be interesting. I like danger."

"We know that very well," Thalia muttered.

**I couldn't help thinking about my dream, with Annabeth crumpled and lifeless in Luke's arms. Here I was rescuing baby monsters, but I couldn't save my friend.**

"Don't think like that," Annabeth said. "You never fail. And never will. But I still don't understand how you came to my rescue if you weren't in the quest." Percy smiled at her and thought, _I am so lucky to get her. _He didn't know that the same thought was going on in Annabeth's mind.

"You'll have to read to find out," he said.

**As Blackjack flew back toward my cabin, I happened to glance at the dining pavilion. I saw a figure - a boy hunkered down behind a Greek column, like he was hiding from someone.**

Nico's eyes widened, and Percy laughed.

"Percy," Nico said in a small voice. "Can we skip this part?"

Percy shook his head. "It is fair that you do something embarrassing too. Not only me. So, just let us read." Nico scowled.

**It was Nico, but it wasn't even dawn yet. Nowhere near time for breakfast. What was he doing up there?**

"Oh, you know-" Percy started but was stopped by Nico's pleading eyes. He couldn't resist them. Nico smirked to himself that he had such control over his cousin.

**I hesitated. The last thing I wanted was more time for Nico to tell me about his Mythomagic game. But something was wrong. I could tell by the way he was crouching.**

"You think?" Nico said.

"Hey," Luke said out of the blue. "I just noticed, what is with the children of the Greek Big 3 and sarcasm?" Everyone thought for a while and saw the similarities.

"Yeah," Grover said. "They tend to use sarcasm a lot. Think it runs in the blood."

"Hey!" The 3 said.

"It is true," Beckendorf said.

**"Blackjack," I said, "set me down over there, will you? Behind that column."  
I almost blew it.  
I was coming up the steps behind Nico. He didn't see me at all. He was behind a column, peeking around the corner, all his attention focused on the dining area. I was five feet away from him, and I was about to say What are you doing? real loud, when it occurred to me that he was pulling a Grover:**

"Bla-ha-ha," Grover bleated while the others laughed.

"Pulling a Grover?" Frank asked. "Dude, you're officially awesome!"

** he was spying on the Hunters.**

Thalia glared at Nico, who was trying very hard to ignore. Keyword- trying, but failing miserably.

**There were voices - two girls talking at one of the dining tables. At this ungodly hour of the morning?**

"Do you guys always use these Greeeks and god terms?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Leo said. "Well we are half god, so of course."

"Leo," Jason said. "This makes us sound like gods themselves."

"I like it." This sentence got the demigods to roll their eyes at him.

** Well, unless you're the goddess of dawn, I guess.**

AC face-palmed. PJ couldn't help smiling.

**I took Annabeth's magic cap out of my pocket and put it on.  
I didn't feel any different, but when I raised my arms I couldn't see them. I was invisible.**

"Well duh," AC said.

"Hey!" PJ said. "Don't talk to me like that. This is in the future."

**I crept up to Nico and sneaked around him. I couldn't see the girls very well in the dark, but I knew their voices: Zoe and Bianca. It sounded like they were arguing.  
"It cannot be cured," Zoe was saying. "Not quickly, at any rate."  
"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked.  
"A foolish prank," Zoe growled. "Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of that Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it."**

Thalia glared at nothing in particular. Leo and Percy's eyes were shining like they were about to think of some pranks.

"You wouldn't," Annabeth said to Percy. "Not now at least. Why do you like to mess with Ares that much?"

Percy shrugged. "Were enemies. We mess with each other. But the good thing is, when he tries to mess with me, the plan fails."

**"That's terrible!"  
"She will live," Zoe said. "But she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It's up to me... and thee."  
"But the prophecy," Bianca said. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another."**

AC and Annabeth's gears were turning inside their heads. They realized that Percy was the 5th member and looked at him for confirmation. He nodded. The others were watching the exchange with confusion and amusement.

**"There is no time," Zoe said. "We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."  
"In the land without rain," Bianca said, "but that can't be here."  
"It might be," Zoe said, though she didn't sound convinced. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain."**

"It's not that," Nico said.

"Hush," Thalia said. "Don't spoil it."

**"But - "  
"Bianca, hear me." Zoe's voice was strained. "I... I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And... I don't want to risk another Hunter."**

Percy and Thalia got sadness in their eyes. _Poor Zoe. Thinking about someone else while she knows she is gonna die._

**Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream."  
"No. It would not help."  
"But if your suspicions are correct, about the General - "**

"Who is the General?" Lily asked.

"Sorry Lily," Percy said. "But you will find out later. Don't want to ruin the surprise."

**"I have thy word not to talk about that," Zoe said. She sounded really anguished. "We will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking."  
Nico scooted out of their way. He was faster than me.  
As the girls sprinted down the steps, Zoe almost ran into me. She froze, her eyes narrowing.**

Everyone caught their breaths.

**Her hand crept toward her bow, but then Bianca said, "The lights of the Big House are on. Hurry!"**

They let it out.

**And Zoe followed her out of the pavilion. I could tell what Nico was thinking. He took a deep breath and was about to run after his sister when I took off the invisibility cap and said, "Wait."**

"Scared the c*** out of me," Nico said.

"Language Nico," Hazel scolded.

**He almost slipped on the icy steps as he spun around to find me. "Where did you come from?"  
"I've been here the whole time. Invisible."**

"Now he will go on telling you how cool that is," Thalia said. "Wrong move." Nico blushed.

**He mouthed the word invisible. "Wow. Cool."**

The demigods busted out laughing and Nico blushed harder.

**"How did you know Zoe and your sister were here?"  
He blushed. "I heard them walk by the Hermes cabin. I don't... I don't sleep too well at camp. So I heard footsteps, and them whispering. And so I kind of followed."  
"And now you're thinking about following them on the quest," I guessed.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Because if it was my sister, I'd probably be thinking the same thing. But you can't."  
He looked defiant. "Because I'm too young?"**

"Poor young Nico," Thalia mocked.

"Shut up! I am not young," Nico replied.

"Keep telling yourself that," Percy said. "But you still are our little brother. Right Thals?"

"Yep!" Thalia chirruped. Nico grumbled under his breath, but he was really glad they considered him their family.

**"Because they won't let you. They'll catch you and send you back here. And... yeah, because you're too young. You remember the manticore? There will be lots more like that. More dangerous. Some of the heroes will die."  
He shoulders sagged. He shifted from foot to foot. "Maybe you're right. But, but you can go for me."  
"Say what?"  
"You can turn invisible. You can go!"  
"The Hunters don't like boys," I reminded him. "If they find out - "  
"Don't let them find out. Follow them invisibly. Keep an eye on my sister! You have to. Please?"  
"Nico - "  
"You're planning to go anyway, aren't you?"**

"He got you there," Reyna said.

**I wanted to say no. But he looked me in the eyes, and I somehow couldn't lie to him.**

"Stupid Death Breath," Percy muttered. "Can never lie to him!"

"Awweee!" Nico said. "You can't lie to me because you love your brother!"

**"Yeah," I said. "I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don't want me to."**

Annabeth beamed.

**"I won't tell on you," he said. "But you have to promise to keep my sister safe."**

Nico saddened. "Sorry Percy. I shouldn't have asked that of you."

"Hey," Percy said. "It is all right. You had a right to. She was your sister after all."

**"I... that's a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this. Besides, she's got Zoe, Grover, and Thalia - "  
"Promise," he insisted.  
"I'll do my best. I promise that."  
"Get going, then!" he said. "Good luck!"  
It was crazy. I wasn't packed. I had nothing but the cap and the sword and the clothes I was wearing. I was supposed to be going home to Manhattan this morning. "Tell Chiron - "  
"I'll make something up." Nico smiled crookedly. "I'm good at that. Go on!"**

"Even though you don't know you're cousins, you still like each other," Lily said.

Nico and Percy flinched. The mortals, the Romans, Leo, and Piper didn't know what had happened between Nico and Percy.

**I ran, putting on Annabeth's cap. As the sun came up, I turned invisible. I hit the top of Half-Blood Hill in time to see the camp's van disappearing down the farm road, probably Argus taking the quest group into the city. After that they would be on their own.  
I felt a twinge of guilt, and stupidity, too. How was I supposed to keep up with them. Run?**

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He shrugged.

**Then I heard the beating of huge wings. Blackjack landed next to me. He began casually nuzzling a few tufts of grass that stuck through the ice.  
If I was guessing, boss, I'd say you need a getaway horse. You interested?**

The horse if more intelligent than you, Percy," Jason teased.

"Oh shut up!" Percy said. "Now I definitely know that it is pick-on-Percy day."

**A lump of gratitude stuck in my throat, but I managed to say, "Yeah. Let's fly."  
**

"Who's next?"

"Me," Paul said. "I'd like to read."


	27. I Learn How To Grow Zombies

**_I Learn How To Grow Zombies_**

**The thing about flying on a pegasus during the daytime is that if you're not careful, you can cause a serious traffic accident on the Long Island Expressway.**

"Thank you for the advice," Thalia said sarcastically.

"I don't think you'd like to fly," Percy smirked. Thalia scowled.

** I had to keep Blackjack up in the clouds, which were, fortunately, pretty low in the winter. We darted around, trying to keep the white Camp Half-Blood van in sight. And if it was cold on the ground, it was seriously cold in the air, with icy rain stinging my skin.  
I was wishing I'd brought some of that Camp Half-Blood orange thermal underwear they sold in the camp store, but after the story about Phoebe and the centaur-blood T-shirt, I wasn't sure I trusted their products anymore.**

The hall erupted into laughter.

"You can never trust the Stolls," PJ said.

**We lost the van twice, but I had a pretty good sense that they would go into Manhattan first, so it wasn't too difficult to pick up their trail again.**

"Seriously Percy," Thalia said. "How are you so good at battle and this stuff?"

Percy shrugged. "I told you it comes naturally."

**Traffic was bad with the holidays and all. It was mid morning before they got into the city. I landed Blackjack near the top of the Chrysler Building and watched the white camp van, thinking it would pull into the bus station, but it just kept driving.  
"Where's Argus taking them?" I muttered.**

"Argus wasn't driving," Thalia said.

"I know now!" Percy retorted in his defense.

**Oh, Argus ain't driving, boss, Blackjack told me. That girl is.  
"Which girl?"  
The Hunter girl. With the silver crown thing in her hair.  
"Zoe?"  
That's the one. Hey, look! There's a donut shop. Can we get something to go?**

The demigods laughed.

"Gotta love Blackjack," Percy said.

"I still can't get over the fact that I get my personal pegasus. That would be so cool," said PJ jumping up and down with groaned because everyone was laughing at his past self.

**I tried explaining to Blackjack that taking a flying horse to a donut shop would give every cop in there a heart attack, but he didn't seem to get it.**

There was laughter again.

"I seriously love this horse," Leo said.

"Too bad he is mine," Percy said. Leo pouted.

** Meanwhile, the van kept snaking its way toward the Lincoln Tunnel. It had never even occurred to me that Zoe could drive. I mean, she didn't look sixteen. Then again, she was immortal. I wondered if she had a New York license, and if so, what her birth date said.**

The demigods face-palmed. "It's called the mist," AC said.

"I know now!" Percy and PJ yelled.

**"Well," I said. "Lets get after them."  
We were about to leap off the Chrysler Building when Blackjack whinnied in alarm and almost threw me. Something was curling around my leg like a snake. I reached for my sword, but when I looked down, there was no snake. Vines - grape vines - had sprouted from the cracks between the stones of the building. They were wrapping around Blackjack's legs, lashing down my ankles so we couldn't move.**

"Mr D." The Greeks plus Jason muttered.

"What is Bacchus doing there?"

"Now is the time you guys will learn to respect him," said Percy seriously. The demigods were curious. Grover already knew the secret as Mr. D was a little less harsh on the satyrs.

**"Going somewhere?" Mr. D asked.  
He was leaning against the building with his feet levitating in the air, his leopard-skin warm-up suit and black hair whipping around in the wind.  
God alert! Blackjack yelled. It's the wine dude!**

"This horse is getting awesomer." Leo said when all the people were done laughing.

Before AC or Annabeth could correct him, Percy said, "Hey Nico, isn't that what you called Mr. D when you first met him?" Nico scowled at his cousin while everyone else laughed again.

**Mr. D sighed in exasperation. "The next person, or horse, who calls me the 'wine dude' will end up in a bottle of Merlot!"**

The mortals all shivered.

"Now I don't want to personally meet him," Mason said.

"Feeling's mutual," the Greeks and Jason muttered.

**"Mr. D." I tried to keep my voice calm as the grape vines continued to wrap around my legs. "What do you want?"  
"Oh, what do I want? You thought, perhaps, that the immortal, all-powerful director of camp would not notice you leaving without permission?"**

The demigods snickered, but quieted down when thunder rumbled outside.

**"Well... maybe."  
"I should throw you off this building, minus the flying horse, and see how heroic you sound on the way down."  
I balled my fists. I knew I should keep my mouth shut, but Mr. D was about to kill me or haul me back to camp in shame, and I couldn't stand either idea.**

The demigods groaned, and Percy smiled sheepishly.

**"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"**

"He has a good reason to hate heroes," Percy said.

**Purple flames flickered in his eyes. "You're a hero, boy. I need no other reason."  
"I have to go on this quest! I've got to help my friends. That's something you wouldn't understand!"**

"Percy!" The demigods and Paul all yelled. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Not my fault that my mood swings are like my dad," he said.

**Um, boss, Blackjack said nervously. Seeing as how we're wrapped in vines nine hundred feet in the air, you might want to talk nice.**

"See," AC said. "Even the horse is smarter than you."

"Hey!" Percy said.

"No comments," Selena said. "Sure you're a great hero, but even I agree that you can act stupid sometimes."

"Gee," Percy said. "Thanks!"

**The grape vines coiled tighter around me. Below us, the white van was getting farther and farther away. Soon it would be out of sight.  
"Did I ever tell you about Ariadne?" Mr. D asked. "Beautiful young princess of Crete? She liked helping her friends, too. In fact, she helped a young hero named Theseus, also a son of Poseidon. She gave him a ball of magical yarn that let him find his way out of the Labyrinth.  
And do you know how Theseus rewarded her?"**

Percy balled his fists. "That my half-brother was a total jerk."

Everyone turned to look at him. He said again, "Theseus was no better than that stupid, jerk Hercules." Anger flashed in his eyes. His eyes were dark, like when he was battling Gaea and she had hurt Leo badly. The demigods knew not to push him further. Annabeth pulled him into a hug. He buried his head in her hair, calming down a little.

The mortals except for Paul, were staring at Percy in disbelief. They never knew that Percy could be so angry and violent. But then they didn't know him very well.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked as she took his hand and he put his arm around her. He slowly nodded.

**The answer I wanted to give was I don't care! But I didn't figure that would make Mr. D finish his story any faster.  
"They got married," I said. "Happily ever after. The end."**

"How wrong I was," Percy muttered. PJ couldn't believe that his older self was so dangerous and powerful.

**Mr. D sneered. "Not quite. Theseus said he would marry her. He took her aboard his ship and sailed for Athens. Halfway back, on a little island called Naxos, he... What's the word you mortals use today?... he dumped her. I found her there, you know. Alone. Heartbroken. Crying her eyes out. She had given up everything, left everything she knew behind, to help a dashing young hero who tossed her away like a broken sandal."**

Now all the demigods were mad. They noticed the difference between Percy and Theseus.

"He was the other side of the sea," Percy said. When he confused looks from everybody except for AC and Annabeth because they knew what he meant, he added, "The sea has two sides. The loyal, the good, the unpredictable one which is good, and the evil, the dangerous, the threatening, the disloyal one. I am a part of the loyal one. Theseus was the other aspect of dad. The threatening and evil one. The one which wanted power and success. Thank the gods I am nothing like him."

The demigods and mortals stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that?" Thalia finally asked.

"The sea is my domain," Percy said. "It is my job to know what the sea is like. It's aspects. Besides, I had a talk with my dad. He told me many things. The biggest secret about my history and my life. I will tell you guys later, when I was in the Roman camp. You will find evidence to what I am when you find out about my time in Camp Jupiter."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"You will know when the time comes, Wise Girl," Percy said softly. "When the time comes. Which is very soon. All of you will find out."

"Wow Percy," Jason said. "How can you be so deep?"

"It runs in the blood," Percy cracked a smile. "Dad can be pretty deep. The seas are deep. You just have to follow where the currents take you and find out if you're deep enough."

"What?" Jason asked, clearly confused. So were the mortals. They never knew Percy had a secret till now. Now he said that he has an even bigger secret that he shares with his dad. And now finally, he is being so deep, that they barely understand him. But Annabeth is the only one who understands.

"Never mind," Jason said. "You can continue Paul."

**"That's wrong," I said. "But that was thousands of years ago. What's that got to do with me?"  
Mr. D regarded me coldly. "I fell in love with Ariadne, boy. I healed her broken heart. And when she died, I made her my immortal wife on Olympus. She waits for me even now. I shall go back to her when I am done with this infernal century of punishment at your ridiculous camp."**

The demigods stared at Percy open-mouthed. He was smiling to himself because of the respect for Mr. D was still alive in his heart.

"I think I do respect him now," PJ said and the other demigods nodded.

"That is why Mr. D is a little less harsh with you," Piper said. "He treats us like regular demigods, but he says your name correctly sometimes and he does respect you."

"Yeah," Leo said. "He likes you more than any other camper. And I think you're the only one who respects him that much. You're relationship is so complicated."

"Telling me about it," Percy muttered. "Now now, you all know the reason. So, please show a little more respect towards him." They nodded.

**I stared at him. "You're... you're married? But I thought you got in trouble for chasing a wood nymph - "**

The demigods snickered again, but there was no thunder because Dionysus was watching them all from Olympus. He was hiding his smile behind a newspaper. He would never tell anyone, but he liked Percy Jackson. He knew that there were no demigods like Percy Jackson. He knew from the start that if such a hero was to live, it would be Poseidon's. In Goode High, they started reading again.

**"My point is you heroes never change. You accuse us gods of being vain. You should look at yourselves. You take what you want, use whoever you have to, and then you betray everyone around you. So you'll excuse me if I have no love for heroes. They are a selfish, ungrateful lot. Ask Ariadne. Or Medea. For that matter, ask Zoe Nightshade."**

Percy and Thalia flinched. They got an angry look in their eyes, but tried to hide it.

**"What do you mean, ask Zoe?"  
He waved his hand dismissively. "Go. Follow your silly friends."  
The vines uncurled around my legs.**

The demigods blinked. "Is it just me, or he is letting you go?" Beckendorf asked.

"It's not just you," Selena reassured him. "That proves the fact that Mr. D likes Percy more than anyone else."

"No one disagreed," Frank said.

**I blinked in disbelief. "You're... you're letting me go? Just like that?"  
"The prophecy says at least two of you will die. Perhaps I'll get lucky and you'll be one of them. But mark my words, Son of Poseidon, live or die, you will prove no better than the other heroes."**

"That's not true," Hazel said.

**With that, Dionysus snapped his fingers. His image folded up like a paper display. There was a pop and he was gone, leaving a faint scent of grapes that was quickly blown away by the wind.  
Too close, Blackjack said.  
I nodded, though I almost would have been less worried if Mr. D had hauled me back to camp. The fact that he'd let me go meant he really believed we stood a fair chance of crashing and burning on this quest.**

"Nah," Thalia said. "What he did proves that he really cares." Percy and Grover nodded.

**"Come on, Blackjack," I said, trying to sound upbeat. "I'll buy you some donuts in New Jersey."  
As it turned out, I didn't buy Blackjack donuts in New Jersey. Zoe drove south like a crazy person, and we were into Maryland before she finally pulled over at a rest stop. Blackjack darn near tumbled out of the sky, he was so tired.  
I'll be okay, boss, he panted. Just... just catching my breath.**

"Awe!" the girls cooed. "He is such a darling."

"That is true," Percy said. "Totally loyal to me. The best I could have along with Mrs. O' Leary.

**"Stay here," I told him. "I'm going to scout."  
'Stay here' I can handle. I can do that.  
I put on my cap of invisibility**

"My," AC said. "Not yours."

PJ fake soluted. "Got it, mam." AC smiled to herself.

"See," Selena whispered to Percy and Annabeth who were sitting next to her and Beckendorf, so that PJ and AC couldn't hear her. "You so liked each other, still so oblivious to your feelings."

"Not me," Annabeth whispered back. "Seaweed Brain over here was."

"Hey!" Percy yelled. He got some confused looks and said, "Sorry."

** and walked over to the convenience store. It was difficult not to sneak. I had to keep reminding myself that nobody could see me. It was hard, too, because I had to remember to get out of people's way so they wouldn't slam into me.**

Annabeth grimaced. "That's a negative."

**I thought I'd go inside and warm up, maybe get a cup of hot chocolate or something. I had a little change in my pocket. I could leave it on the counter. I was wondering if the cup would turn invisible when I picked it up, or if I'd have to deal with a floating hot chocolate problem, when my whole plan was ruined by Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover all coming out of the store.**

"Oh shoot," Frank said.

**"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia was saying.  
"Well... pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent."**

The demigods laughed at Grover.

**"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca asked, like she couldn't believe it.  
Grover looked offended. "It's a time-honored tracking spell. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right."  
"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I..." She frowned. "We used to live there. That's... that's strange. I'd forgotten."**

Nico winced. "Hate the river Lethe!" He grumbled. Percy shot him look that said, _It's all right. You have us._

**"I dislike this," Zoe said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."  
"Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled.**

She got some looks from the demigods. "You doubted her tracking skills?" Annabeth asked.

"I was just mad," Thalia defended.

**Zoe stepped toward her. "You challenge my skills, you scullion? You know nothing of being a Hunter!"  
"Oh, scullion You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?"**

Everyone was laughing like crazy even though they didn't know what it mean. Except for Annabeth and AC.

**"Whoa, you two," Grover said nervously. "Come on. Not again!"  
"Grover's right," Bianca said. "D.C. is our best bet."  
Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Let us keep moving."  
"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled. "I look closer to sixteen than you do."  
"Perhaps," Zoe snapped. "But I have been driving since automobiles were invented. Let us go."**

The mortals were shocked. But this was the only reaction they had now that they found out this Greek mythology thing.

**As Blackjack and I continued south, following the van, I wondered whether Zoe had been kidding.**

"Zoe never kids," Thalia said dreamily.

"Got an idol, Pinecone Face?" Percy smirked.

"Oh shut it!" Thalia shot back. "At least I have an idol I'd like to follow."

Percy grinned at this. "But here's the deal, Pinecone Face. I don't follow people. I make my own path. I chose my own path." Hazel and Annabeth smiled proudly. Hazel because it was what Hecate had told her. Annabeth, because she was really proud of her boyfriend or fiance. She knew from the beginning that he was a natural born leader.

Thalia was taken aback. So were the demigods and mortals. Who knew Percy was so deep and independent. But then, that was his real self.

**I didn't know exactly when cars were invented, but I figured that was like prehistoric times - back when people watched black-and-white TV and hunted dinosaurs.**

The whole hall busted out laughing.

"Hunting dinosaurs? Wow, Perce, wow!" Grover said.

**How old was Zoe? And what had Mr. D been talking about? What bad experience had she had with heroes?**

Percy and Thalia balled their fists because they were the only ones to get to know Zoe.

**As we got closer to Washington, Blackjack started slowing down and dropping altitude. He was breathing heavily.  
"You okay?" I asked him.  
Fine, boss. I could... I could take on an army.**

"He's such a sweet heart," Hazel said, smiling. Percy nodded, beaming.

**"You don't sound so good." And suddenly I felt guilty, because I'd been running the pegasus for half a day, nonstop, trying to keep up with highway traffic. Even for a flying horse, that had to be rough.**

"Why do you keep on blaming yourself?" Mason asked. Percy's mouth was hanging open. So was Nico's. Thalia was grinning wickedly. She stood up and did a victory dance.

"Yeah!" She screamed in joy. "Pay up, Nicky."

"Don't call me that," Nico whined. "Fine. Lost 10 drachmas to her. Not the best day today," he grumbled the last part.

"Umm...," AC said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Nico and I had a bet that even mortals would see that Percy blames himself for everything. Nico said they wouldn't notice, I said they would. I won."

"O okay," AC said. "Back to the reading."

**Don't worry about me, boss! I'm a tough one.  
I figured he was right, but I also figured Blackjack would run himself into the ground before he complained, and I didn't want that.**

"You love him, don't you?" Frank asked.

"Of course," Percy said.

**Fortunately, the van started to slow down. It crossed the Potomac River into central Washington. I started thinking about air patrols and missiles and stuff like that. I didn't know exactly how all those defenses worked, and wasn't sure if pegasi even showed up on your typical military radar, but I didn't want to find out by getting shot out of the sky.**

Everyone snickered.

**"Set me down there," I told Blackjack. "That's close enough."  
Blackjack was so tired he didn't complain. He dropped toward the Washington Monument and set me on the grass.  
The van was only a few blocks away. Zoe had parked at the curb.  
I looked at Blackjack. "I want you to go back to camp. Get some rest. Graze. I'll be fine."  
Blackjack cocked his head skeptically. You sure, boss?**

Percy and PJ smiled. Percy was smiled because he was missing the dude, or horse. PJ was happy to have a pet for himself.

**"You've done enough already," I said. "I'll be fine. And thanks a ton."  
A ton of hay, maybe, Blackjack mused. That sounds good. All . right, but be careful, boss. I got a feeling they didn't come here to meet anything friendly and handsome like me.**

This time, everyone laughed.

"Gotta love Blackjack." the demigods said in perfect sync.

**I promised to be careful. Then Blackjack took off, circling twice around the monument before disappearing into the clouds.  
I looked over at the white van. Everybody was getting out. Grover pointed toward one of the big buildings lining the Mall. Thalia nodded, and the four of them trudged off into the cold wind.  
I started to follow. But then I froze.**

"Percy," Thalia said. "I don't know how I am saying it, but thank you very much for that."

Percy cracked a smile. "You're very welcome."

"I guess we will find out, right?" Rachel said, who had been very quiet during the entire time. Percy, Thalia, and Grover nodded.

**A block away, the door of a black sedan opened. A man with gray hair and a military buzz cut got out. He was wearing dark shades and a black overcoat. Now, maybe in Washington, you'd expected guys like that to be everywhere. But it dawned on me that I'd seen this same car a couple of times on the highway, going south. It had been following the van.**

Grover frowned. "Why didn't I see that?"

**The guy took out his mobile phone and said something into it. Then he looked around, like he was making sure the coast was clear, and started walking down the Mall in the direction of my friends.  
The worst of it was: when he turned toward me, I recognized his face. It was Dr. Thorn, the manticore from Westover Hall.**

The demigods groaned and the mortals said, "Uh oh!"

**Invisibility cap on, I followed Thorn from a distance. My heart was pounding. If he had survived that fall from the cliff, then Annabeth must have too. My dreams had been right. She was alive and being held prisoner.**

"Thank the gods for that," Percy whispered to himself. Annabeth smiled.

**Thorn kept well back from my friends, careful not to be seen.  
Finally, Grover stopped in front of a big building that said NATIONAL AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM. The Smithsonian! I'd been here a million years ago with my mom, but everything had looked so much bigger then.**

"Glad you knew the place well," Thalia said, hinting the Nemean lion.

"You know what," Reyna said. "I am not even gonna ask."

**Thalia checked the door. It was open, but there weren't many people going in. Too cold, and school was out of session. They slipped inside.  
Dr. Thorn hesitated. I wasn't sure why, but he didn't go into the museum. He turned and headed across the Mall. I made a split-second decision and followed him.**

"Thank you," Grover said.

"It's all right, G-Man," Percy replied.

**Thorn crossed the street and climbed the steps of the Museum of Natural History. There was a big sign on the door. At first I thought it said CLOSED FOR PIRATE EVENT. Then I realized PIRATE must be PRIVATE.**

The mortals laughed at that. But the demigods bar Frank grimaced and thought, S_tupid dyslexia._

**I followed Dr. Thorn inside, through a huge chamber full of mastodons and dinosaur skeletons. There were voices up ahead, coming from behind a set of closed doors. Two guards stood outside. They opened the doors for Thorn, and I had to sprint to get inside before they closed them again.  
Inside, what I saw was so terrible I almost gasped out loud, which probably would've gotten me killed.**

"Oh Gods!" Calypso said. "Don't tell me you got caught."

"You'll see," Percy said in a mysterious tone.

**I was in a huge round room with a balcony ringing the second level. At least a dozen mortal guards stood on the balcony, plus two monsters - reptilian women with double-snake trunks instead of legs. I'd seen them before. Annabeth had called them Scythian dracaenae.**

"You remembered," Annabeth said.

"Well, if I have a girlfriend for a Greek and English dictionary, it kind of rubs off." Annabeth smacked him on the the head, but was smiling on the inside.

**But that wasn't the worse of it. Standing between the snake women - I could swear he was looking straight down at me - was my old enemy Luke.**

"I didn't know," Luke said. "I was just simply staring ahead."

** He looked terrible. His skin was pale and his blond hair looked almost gray, as if he'd aged ten years in just a few months. The angry light in his eyes was still there, and so was the scar down the side of his face, where a dragon had once scratched him. But the scar was now ugly red, as though it had recently been reopened.**

Luke winced remembering what happened.

**Next to him, sitting down so that the shadows covered him, was another man. All I could see were his knuckles on the gilded arms of his chair, like a throne.**

"Hate him so much," Percy muttered.

"Same," Thalia agreed.

**"Well?" asked the man in the chair. His voice was just like the one I'd heard in my dream - not as creepy as Kronos's, but deeper and stronger, like the earth itself was talking. It filled the whole room even though he wasn't yelling.**

"You're so descriptive and accurate," Octavian said in awe.

"That's Perce for ya," Thalia said.

**Dr. Thorn took off his shades. His two-colored eyes, brown and blue, glittered with excitement. He made a stiff bow, then spoke in his weird French accent: "They are here, General."  
"I know that, you fool," boomed the man. "But where?"  
"In the rocket museum."  
"The Air and Space Museum," Luke corrected irritably.**

"Of course," Luke grumbled. "He was so annoying."

"I agree with you on that," Percy said.

**Dr. Thorn glared at Luke. "As you say, sir"  
I got the feeling Thorn would just as soon impale Luke with one of his spikes as call him sir.**

Everyone laughed.

**"How many?" Luke asked.  
Thorn pretended not to hear.**

"See," Luke said.

"No one disagreed, man," Beckendorf said.

**"How many?" the General demanded.  
"Four, General," Thorn said. "The satyr, Grover Underwood. And the girl with the spiky black hair and the - how do you say - punk clothes and the horrible shield."**

"It's not horrible!" Thalia burst out. "It is just scary."

**"Thalia," Luke said.  
"And two other girls - Hunters. One wears a silver circlet."  
"That one I know," the General growled.**

Percy and Thalia got mad, but tried not to show it.

**Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably.  
"Let me take them," Luke said to the General. "We have more than enough - "  
"Patience," the General said. "They'll have their hands full already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied."**

"Some little playmate he was," Grover snorted.

**"But - "  
"We cannot risk you, my boy."  
"Yes, boy," Dr. Thorn said with a cruel smile. "You are much too fragile to risk. Let me finish them off."**

Luke grit his teeth. "You stupid monster. I am way better than you."

AC chuckled. "I guess we all agree with you on that."

**"No." The General rose from his chair, and I got my first look at him.  
He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He wore an expensive brown silk suit like the guys on Wall Street wear, but you'd never mistake this dude for a broker. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone. I felt as if I were looking at a living statue. It was amazing he could even move.**

"Titans give you that feeling," Percy sighed. "I an really sick of all this."

Annabeth caressed his cheek gently. "It's all right. We're together." Percy smiled back and nodded.

**"You have already failed me, Thorn," he said.  
"But, General - "  
"No excuses!"  
Thorn flinched. I'd thought Thorn was scary when I first saw him in his black uniform at the military academy.**

Percy snorted. "Not even close to what I've faced during these years."

"You're completely right," Piper said.

**But now, standing before the General, Thorn looked like a silly wannabe soldier. The General was the real deal. He didn't need a uniform. He was a born commander.**

"Whoa!" the mortals gasped. The demigods chuckled.

**"I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus**

"Guys," Percy whispered, his voice shaking. "I am going out for a moment. Annabeth, come with me. Nico, you can come if you want." He left abruptly with Annabeth going after him and Nico was sitting in his place since his Tartarus experience wasn't so bad.

"Why are they acting like this when the name comes up?" Jake wondered. The demigods exchanged concerned glances.

"You'll probably read it in the book," Reyna said. "Give them some alone time for now. They will be back. They always come back because they are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

The mortals understood the part that they will be back. But they didn't get why she was saying that who they are. Sensing the confusion, she added, "Percy Jackson is the most feared, the most respected, the most powerful, the most loyal, the toughest, and honest demigod ever. And as long as he has Annabeth Chase on his side, he is invincible. They both are as long as they have each other." The mortals were all in awe of Percy Jackson. They thought that he was a normal jock kind of guy because he excels in sports and no one in the school could ever beat him. But they didn't expect this.

"Mr. Blowfis?" Lily asked. "Do you know what happened to them to make them behave this way?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, indeed. But it is not my story to tell. It will come up sometime in the book. I think Percy and Annabeth deserve a break. Leacve them alone. They will come back when they have cleared their mind. And I'm sorry Nico. I know you also suffered it."

Nico shrugged. "Mine wasn't as bad as theirs. Let us continue reading until they come back."

** for your incompetence," the General said. "I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods, and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena."**

Thalia and the other demigods clenched their fists. They respected Percy and Annabeth the most. Those two demigods were like real gods in their world. But then Percy was actually offered immortality.

**"But you promised me revenge.'" Thorn protested. "A command of my own!"  
"I am Lord Kronos's senior commander," the General said. "And I will choose lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Luke that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, Thorn, until I find some other menial task for you."**

Luke sighed. It was going to be a long time before he was the good person in the end. Sensing his discomfort, Thalia patted his shoulder.

**Thorn's face turned purple with rage. I thought he was going to start frothing at the mouth or shooting spines,**

Everyone laughed.

"Man," Frank said. "Leave it to Percy to make jokes in a deadly situation."

** but he just bowed awkwardly and left the room.  
"Now, my boy." The General turned to Luke. "The first thing we must do is isolate the half-blood Thalia. The monster we seek will then come to her."**

Thalia grimaced. So did Jason because they shared the same fatal flaw: Power.

**"The Hunters will be difficult to dispose of," Luke said. "Zoe Nightshade - "  
"Do not speak her name!"**

"Shut up you pig!" Thalia yelled. "She was the best hunter ever." The mortals looked terrified of her.

**Luke swallowed. "S - sorry, General. I just - "  
The General silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Let me show you, my boy, how we will bring the Hunters down."  
He pointed to a guard on the ground level. "Do you have the teeth?"  
The guy stumbled forward with a ceramic pot. "Yes, General!"  
"Plant them," he said.**

"What?" the mortals asked.

"We don't know," Nico said. "Percy apparently does. He isn't here right now."

**In the center of the room was a big circle of dirt, where I guess a dinosaur exhibit was supposed to go. I watched nervously as the guard took sharp white teeth out of the pot and pushed them into the soil. He smoothed them over while the General smiled coldly.  
The guard stepped back from the dirt and wiped his hands. "Ready, General!"  
"Excellent! Water them, and we will let them scent their prey."**

"What is he growing?" a random mortal asked. He was completely ignored.

**The guard picked up a little tin watering can with daisies painted on it, which was kind of bizarre, because what he poured out wasn't water. It was dark red liquid, and I got the feeling it wasn't Hawaiian Punch.**

"Ewwwe!" some of the mortal girls shrieked. At the same time, the demigods said, "Blood."

**The soil began to bubble.  
"Soon," the General said, "I will show you, Luke, soldiers that will make your army from that little boat look insignificant."  
Luke clenched his fists. "I've spent a year training my forces! When the Princess Andromeda arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best - "  
"Ha.'" the General said. "I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Lord Kronos. And you, of course, will have a role to play - "  
I thought Luke turned paler when the General said that.**

Luke flinched.

"Luke," AC said. "You don't have to read at with us." Luke shook his head.

**" - but under my leadership, the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold, my ultimate killing machines."  
The soil erupted. I stepped back nervously.  
In each spot where a tooth had been planted, a creature was struggling out of the dirt. The first of them said:  
"Mew?"**

Everyone busted into laughter.

"Kittens?" Jason asked incredulously.

**It was a kitten. A little orange tabby with stripes like a tiger. Then another appeared, until there were a dozen, rolling around and playing in the dirt.  
Everyone stared at them in disbelief. The General roared, "What is this? Cute cuddly kittens? Where did you find those teeth?"**

"Uh-oh!" the demigods said.

**The guard who'd brought the teeth cowered in fear. "From the exhibit, sir! Just like you said. The saber-toothed tiger - "  
"No, you idiot! I said the tyrannosaurus! Gather up those... those infernal fuzzy little beasts and take them outside. And never let me see your face again."**

The mortals gulped.

"We can plant the tyrannosaurus again?" the principal asked.

The demigods nodded. "Everything is possible in half-blood world," Thalia said.

**The terrified guard dropped his watering can. He gathered up the kittens and scampered out of the room.  
"You.'" The General pointed to another guard. "Get me the right teeth. NOW!"  
The new guard ran off to carry out his orders.**

The demigods stared in shock. "Why didn't he kill the mortal?" Octavian asked what was in every demigod's mind.

"No idea," said Nico.

**"Imbeciles,' muttered the General.  
"This is why I don't use mortals," Luke said. "They are unreliable."  
"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent," the General said. "I love them."**

The mortals were offended. They opened their mouths to say something, but were cut off by Grover, "Don't say anything. We are way better than you guys. At least we're the protectors of the world." They shut their mouths at that statement.

**A minute later, the guard hustled into the room with his hands full of large pointy teeth.  
"Excellent," the General said. He climbed onto the balcony railing and jumped down, twenty feet.  
Where he landed, the marble floor cracked under his leather shoes. He stood, wincing, and rubbed his shoulders. "Curse my stiff neck."**

Everyone laughed.

"Good for you, Atlas!" Nico said. The mortals gasped in horror.

"Is that a Titan?" Lily asked.

"Yes, indeed," Hazel said. "Get used to it. There will be more Titans and monsters in this book."

**"Another hot pad, sir?" a guard asked. "More Tylenol?"  
"No! It will pass." The General brushed off his silk suit, then snatched up the teeth. "I shall do this myself."  
He held up one of the teeth and smiled. "Dinosaur teeth - ha! Those foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. And not just any dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself! They shall do nicely."**

The mortals gasped again, but didn't say anything as they knew they will get many more surprises.

**He planted them in the dirt, twelve in all. Then he scooped up the watering can. He sprinkled the soil with red liquid, tossed the can away, and held his arms out wide. Rise!  
The dirt trembled. A single, skeletal hand shot out of the ground, grasping at the air.  
The General looked up at the balcony. "Quickly, do you have the scent?"  
"Yesssss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She took out a sash of silvery fabric, like the kind the Hunters wore.**

Thalia gasped. She stood up.

"That stupid Atlas! How dare he! He will be punished greatly. Go to Tartarus you pig!" She sat down when she finished.

**"Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here!"**

"That is not possible," Frank said. "Half-Bloods are way more powerful."

**As he said that, skeletons erupted from the ground. There were twelve of them, one for each tooth the General had planted. They were nothing like Halloween skeletons, or the kind you might see in cheesy movies. These were growing flesh as I watched, turning into men, but men with dull gray skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes - gray muscle shirts, camo pants, and combat boots. If you didn't look too closely, you could almost believe they were human, but their flesh was transparent and their bones shimmered underneath, like X-ray images.**

Rachel gasped and people turned to her. "Percy was being chased by them when we first met." They nodded in understanding.

**One of them looked straight at me, regarding me coldly, and I knew that no cap of invisibility would fool it.**

"Percy's luck," Leo said. "Is really bad." The demigods snorted.

"That's an understatement," Nico said.

**The snake lady released the scarf and it fluttered down toward the General's hand. As soon as he gave it to the warriors, they would hunt Zoe and the others until they were extinct.  
I didn't have time to think. I ran and jumped with all my might, plowing into the warriors and snatching the scarf out of the air.**

"Percy, Percy, Percy," Frank said. "Always putting the others ahead of him."

"Whoa," Mason said. "I never knew Percy was so brave and heroic."

The demigods chuckled. "This is nothing," Reyna said.

**"What's this?" bellowed the General.  
I landed at the feet of a skeleton warrior, who hissed.  
"An intruder," the General growled. "One cloaked in darkness. Seal the doors!"  
"It's Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled. "It has to be."**

Several glances at Luke.

"How did you know?" PJ asked out of curiosity.

"You're the only one to have enough courage to do something like that." Luke replied. PJ blushed.

**I sprinted for the exit, but heard a ripping sound and realized the skeleton warrior had taken a chunk out of my sleeve. When I glanced back, he was holding the fabric up to his nose, sniffing the scent, handing it around to his friends. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I squeezed through the door just as the guards slammed it shut behind me.  
And then I ran.  
**

"Oh Gods!" Thalia said. "That is why he was so out of breath."

Percy and Annabeth came inside holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"I am sorry," Percy said. "PTSD." The mortals gasped in shock. So did AC and PJ.

"You have PTSD?" The principal asked. Percy nodded and said. "And Annabeth too. We both have it. Please don't make us talk about it. And by the way, I want to read next, and I swear on the river Styx I won't skip any part or any word." They tossed him the book as he took a seat on the love seat with his left arm around Annabeth.


	28. Breaking Rocket Ships And Other

_**I Break A Few Rocket Ships and some others**_

**I tore across the Mall, not daring to look behind me. I burst into the Air and Space Museum and took off my invisibility cap once I was through the admissions area.**

"Not yours, mine," AC said.

"Yes mam," PJ said.

**The main part of the museum was one huge room with rockets and airplanes hanging from the ceiling. Three levels of balconies curled around, so you could look at the exhibits from all different heights. The place wasn't crowded, just a few families and a couple of tour groups of kids, probably doing one of those holiday schooltrips. I wanted to yell at them all to leave, but I figured that would only get me arrested.**

"Of course," the principal said. "You're a bunch of mythologic creatures. The police won't believe you."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Thalia said. The principal blushed in embarrassment.

** I had to find Thalia and Grover and the Hunters. Any minute, the skeleton dudes were going to invade the museum, and I didn't think they would settle for an audio tour.**

"Percy, you really have weird thoughts," Frank said.

**I ran into Thalia - literally.**

"Thanks for that," Thalia muttered.

"You know you love me, cuz," Percy said.

** I was barreling up the ramp to the top-floor balcony and slammed into her, knocking her into an Apollo space capsule.**

Thalia winced. "That was painful."

**Grover yelped in surprise.  
Before I could regain my balance, Zoe and Bianca had arrows notched, aimed at my chest. Their bows had just appeared out of nowhere.**

Thalia smirked. "One of the greatest gifts of the hunt." Some of the sensible girls looked interested.

**When Zoe realized who I was, she didn't seem anxious to lower her bow. "You! How dare you show thy face here?"  
"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."  
Zoe glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"**

Grover blushed while everyone else laughed at his behavior.

**"Luke," I said, trying to catch my breath. "He's here."  
The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?"  
I told them about the Natural History Museum, Dr. Thorn, Luke, and the General.  
"The General is here?" Zoe looked stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."**

"He doesn't lie about these kind of things," Nico said. "Never."

**"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors - "  
"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"  
"Twelve," I said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster."**

"A really difficult to kill one," Percy said.

**Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.  
"We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent... She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."  
"Zoe," Bianca said nervously, "if it is the General - "  
"It cannot be!" Zoe snapped. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."**

"Poor Zoe," Percy said. "She was so heroically brave."

**"Illusions don't crack marble floors," I told her.  
Zoe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. I didn't know why she was taking it so personally, or how she knew this General guy, but I figured now wasn't the time to ask. "If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible... We must leave now."  
"Good idea," I said.  
"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."**

"He is," Grover said. "An important one." Percy and PJ blushed at the complement.

**"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"  
"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."  
"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.  
Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are!You're still a conceited little brat!"**

Thalia shrunk low. "I was so harsh to Zoe," she said.

"Hey," Percy comforted her. "In the end, she forgave you. Don't worry about that now."

**"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!"**

Luke blushed at this.

**Thalia looked like she was about to hit Zoe. Then everyone froze, I heard a growl so loud I thought one of the rocket engines was starting up.  
Below us, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"**

"Oh no!" Frank said. "This isn't good."

"Gee," Percy said. "You think." He winked at Nico when he said this and both the cousins burst out laughing.

**Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. I'd seen this monster once before. Two years ago, I'd glimpsed it briefly from a train. Now, up close and personal, it looked even bigger.**

"Oh!" Annabeth said. "This is what your inside joke was about."

The other demigods said, "The Nemean Lion." The mortals also looked taken aback.

**"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."  
The lion roared so loud it parted my hair. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.  
"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. "Try to keep it distracted."  
"Until when?" Grover asked.  
"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"  
I uncapped Riptide and rolled to the left. Arrows whistled past me, and Grover played a sharp tweet-tweet cadence on his reed pipes. I turned and saw Zoe and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule. They were firing arrows, one after another, all shattering harmlessly against the lions metallic fur. The lion swiped the capsule and tipped it on its side, spilling the Hunters off the back. Grover played a frantic, horrible tune, and the lion turned toward him, but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis, and the lion recoiled. "ROOOAAAR!"**

Thalia smirked smugly.

**"Hi-yah!" Thalia said. "Back!"  
The lion growled and clawed the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire.**

Everyone shivered. "It's so creepy."

**For a second, I thought Thalia had it under control. Then I saw the lion crouching, its leg muscles tensing. I'd seen enough cat fights in the alleys around my apartment in New York. I knew the lion was going to pounce.**

Everyone sucked in a breath.

**"Hey!" I yelled. I don't know what I was thinking, but I charged the beast. I just wanted to get it away from my friends.**

The demigods smiled.

** I slashed with Riptide, a good strike to the flank that should've cut the monster into Meow Mix, but the blade just clanged against its fur in a burst of sparks.  
The lion raked me with its claws, ripping off a chunk of my coat. I backed against the railing. It sprang at me, one thousand pounds of monster, and I had no choice but to turn and jump.  
I landed on the wing of an old-fashioned silver airplane, which pitched and almost spilled me to the floor, three stories below.  
An arrow whizzed past my head. The lion jumped onto the aircraft, and the cords holding the plane began to groan.**

"I bet you will destroy something here too, won't you?" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "You know me too well."

**The lion swiped at me, and I dropped onto the next exhibit, a weird-looking spacecraft with blades like a helicopter. I looked up and saw the lion roar - inside its maw, a pink tongue and throat.  
Its mouth, I thought. Its fur was completely invulnerable, but if I could strike it in the mouth...**

Everyone looked kind of impressed.

"See," Annabeth told them "He is great at battle and smart too. He just doesn't like to show it."

** The only problem was, the monster moved too quickly. Between its claws and fangs, I couldn't get close without getting sliced to pieces.  
"Zoe!" I shouted. "Target the mouth!"**

"That won't work," AC said. "It learned it's lesson. You will have to open its mouth." Percy, Thalia, and Grover smiled at each other.

**The monster lunged. An arrow zipped past it, missing completely, and I dropped from the spaceship onto the top of a floor exhibit, a huge model of the earth. I slid down Russia and dropped off the equator.**

"Man," Leo said. "You traveled the world." The demigods rolled their eyes.

**The Nemean Lion growled and steadied itself on the spacecraft, but its weight was too much. One of the cords snapped. As the display swung down like a pendulum, the lion leaped off onto the model earth's North Pole.  
"Grover!" I yelled. "Clear the area!"**

"You really are great at battle," Silena said.

**Groups of kids were running around screaming. Grover tried to corral them away from the monster just as the other cord on the spaceship snapped and the exhibit crashed to the floor. Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed across from me, on the other side of the globe. The lion regarded us both, trying to decide which of us to kill first.**

"You both are so dramatic," Jason said. "Correction. You three are so dramatic." The three cousins hi-fived each other.

**Zoe and Bianca were above us, bows ready, but they kept having to move around to get a good angle.  
"No clear shot!" Zoe yelled. "Get it to open its mouth more!"  
The lion snarled from the top of the globe.  
I looked around. Options. I needed...  
The gift shop. I had a vague memory from my trip here as a little kid. Something I'd made my mom buy me, and I'd regretted it. If they still sold that stuff...**

"You sir," Josh said. "Are a mastermind."

While AC nodded in agreement. "That's actually a really good strategy." PJ and Percy smirked.

**"Thalia," I said, "keep it occupied."  
She nodded grimly.  
"Hi-yah!" She pointed her spear and a spidery arc of blue electricity shot out, zapping the lion in the tail.  
"ROOOOOOOAR!" The lion turned and pounced. Thalia rolled out of its way, holding up Aegis to keep the monster at bay, and I ran for the gift shop.  
"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoe yelled.**

The demigods chuckled.

"Percy would never run away from a battle," Beckendorf said. "I know he won't."

**I dashed into the shop, knocking over rows of T-shirts, jumping over tables full of glow-in-the-dark planets and space ooze. The sales lady didn't protest. She was too busy cowering behind her cash register.  
There! On the far wall - glittery silver packets. Whole racks of them. I scooped up every kind I could find and ran out of the shop with an armful.  
Zoe and Bianca were still showering arrows on the monster, but it was no good. The lion seemed to know better than to open its mouth too much. It snapped at Thalia, slashing with its claws. It even kept its eyes narrowed to tiny slits.  
Thalia jabbed at the monster and backed up. The lion pressed her.  
"Percy," she called, "whatever you're going to do - "**

"Is going to be incredibly awesome," Leo finished for her.

**The lion roared and swatted her like a cat toy, sending her flying into the side of a Titan rocket. Her head hit the metal and she slid to the floor.**

Thalia winced.

**"Hey!" I yelled at the lion. I was too far away to strike, so I took a risk: I hurled Riptide like a throwing knife. It bounced off the lion's side, but that was enough to get the monster's attention. It turned toward me and snarled.  
There was only one way to get close enough. I charged, and as the lion leaped to intercept me, I chunked a space food pouch into its maw - a chunk of cellophane-wrapped, freeze-dried strawberry parfait.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**The lion's eyes got wide and it gagged like a cat with a hairball.  
I couldn't blame it. I remembered feeling the same way when I'd tried to eat space food as a kid. The stuff was just plain nasty.**

"I know right," Rachel said. "I tried it once."

**"Zoe, get ready!" I yelled.  
Behind me, I could hear people screaming. Grover was playing another horrible song on his pipes.**

"Hey!" Grover said.

"Sorry, G-Man," PJ said. "But it's true."

**I scrambled away from the lion. It managed to choke down the space food packet and looked at me with pure hate.**

"The feeling's mutual," Nico muttered.

"What?" Asked the principal.

"All of the monsters hate Percy."

**"Snack time!" I yelled.**

"That was hilarious," Thalia said. "Awesome plan."

**It made the mistake of roaring at me, and I got an ice-cream sandwich in its throat. Fortunately, I had always been a pretty good pitcher, even though baseball wasn't my game.**

"And you can't do archery," Annabeth grumbled.

"That's different," Percy said. The other demigods shivered thinking about Percy doing archery.

** Before the lion could stop gagging, I shot in two more flavors of ice cream and a freeze-dried spaghetti dinner.  
The lion's eyes bugged. It opened its mouth wide and reared up on its back paws, trying to get away from me.  
"Now!" I yelled.  
Immediately, arrows pierced the lion's maw - two, four, six. The lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still.**

"You're great with plans," Jason noted.

**Alarms wailed throughout the museum. People were flocking to the exits. Security guards were running around in a panic with no idea what was going on.  
Grover knelt at Thalia's side and helped her up. She seemed okay, just a little dazed. Zoe and Bianca dropped from the balcony and landed next to me.  
Zoe eyed me cautiously. "That was... an interesting strategy."**

"But it worked," PJ argued.

**"Hey, it worked."**

"You never change, do you?" AC said shaking her head.

**She didn't argue.  
The lion seemed to be melting, the way dead monsters do sometimes, until there was nothing left but its glittering fur coat, and even that seemed to be shrinking to the size of a normal lion's pelt.  
"Take it," Zoe told me.  
I stared at her. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"**

The demigods face-palmed and Percy smiled sheepishly.

**"It is a spoil of war," she told me. "It is rightly thine."  
"You killed it," I said.**

Now, the demigods smiled. Percy would always be fair and honest.

**She shook her head, almost smiling.**

"Only Percy can make a huntress smile," Nico said.

**"I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur."  
I lifted it up; it was surprisingly light. The fur was smooth and soft. It didn't feel at all like something that could stop a blade. As I watched, the pelt shifted and changed into a coat - a full-length golden-brown duster.**

There were several murmurs of cool.

"That's not you style," Annabeth noticed. Percy smiled remembering the next line he said.

**"Not exactly my style," I murmured.**

Annabeth blushed.

"Looks like Percy rubbed off on you," Thalia said.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," Percy said, turning reed in the face.

**"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."  
I noticed for the first time how strange it was that the guards hadn't rushed forward to arrest us. They were scrambling in all directions except ours, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into the walls or each other.**

Grover grinned like a devil, and the mortals shuddered thinking what else he could do to them.

**"You did that?" I asked Grover.  
He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds."  
"The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoe said. "Look."  
Through the glass walls of the museum, I could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. They were too far away for us to see their eyes, but I could feel their gaze aimed straight at me.**

"Good grief, Perce," Nico said. "Zombies are also after you."

**"Go," I said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."**

"I am saying this again, but your loyalty will kill you some day," Reyna said.

Percy shrugged. "This kind of reassures me that I will die protecting my friends." The demigods shook their heads at their leader, smiling.

**"No," Zoe said. "We go together."  
I stared at her. "But, you said - "  
"You are part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."  
**

"Dun dun dun," Leo said.

"There's scene change," Percy said.

**As I watched the sun go down, I thought of Annabeth. I was afraid to go to sleep. I was worried what I might dream.**

The demigods grimaced.

**"Oh, don't be afraid of dreams," a voice said right next to me.**

"Who?" asked the people in curiosity.

"You will have to let me read if you want to find out," Percy said.

**I looked over. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to find the homeless guy from the rail yard sitting in the shotgun seat.**

"You didn't tell us?" Thalia said.

Percy shook his head. "It was disappointing news."

** His jeans were so worn out they were almost white. His coat was ripped, with stuffing coming out. He looked kind of like a teddy bear that had been run over by a truck.**

Percy glared at Octavian. "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did," he said. He could see Hazel stifling a laugh.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Laugh." Hazel stopped leaving very confused demigods and mortals, while Octavian looked sheepish.

**"If it weren't for dreams," he said, "I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're better than Olympus tabloids." He cleared his throat, then held up his hands dramatically:  
"Dreams like a podcast,  
Downloading truth in my ears.  
They tell me cool stuff"**

The demigods groaned, joined by the mortals.

"Apollo," Thalia said. "Should have gotten it."

**Apollo?" I guessed, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.**

"You are so correct, mister," Nico said.

**He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."**

Everyone began to crack up.

**"A god named Fred?"  
"Eh, well... Zeus insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister. Nobody."**

Thalia glared. "She is older than you."

**"Can you help us, then?"  
"Shhh. I already have. Haven't you been looking outside?"  
"The train. How fast are we moving?"  
Apollo chuckled. "Fast enough. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. It's almost sunset. But I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of America, at least."**

"It was him," Grover said in surprise. "Awesome!"

**"But where is Artemis?"  
His face darkened. "I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don't know that. She's... clouded from me. I don't like it."**

The demigods mentally started freaking out. When Apollo is serious, something really big is going to happen.

**"And Annabeth?"  
He frowned. "Oh, you mean that girl you lost? Hmm. I don't know."  
I tried not to feel mad. I knew the gods had a hard time taking mortals seriously, even half-bloods. We lived such short lives, compared to the gods.**

Annabeth smiled. Percy cared so much about her.

**"What about the monster Artemis was seeking?" I asked. "Do you know what it is?"  
"No," Apollo said. "But there is one who might. If you haven't yet found the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my Oracle."**

"I don't like that guy," Percy said.

"I know, right," Thalia said.

**"But it's your Oracle," I protested. "Can't you tell us what the prophecy means?"  
Apollo sighed. "You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search."**

"Wow!" Thalia said. "Who knew he can be deep." Percy didn't agree with that.

"Guys, he acts like this because he sees death and future and all the bad things. He just wants to cheer himself by doing that. Don't get him wrong," he said. Everyone was speechless. If they didn't before, they respected Apollo now.

**"In other words, you don't know."  
Apollo checked his watch. "Ah, look at the time! I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again, Percy, but remember what I said! Get some sleep! And when you return, I expect a good haiku about your journey!"**

"Did you write it?" Beckendorf asked.

Percy shook his head. "I don't think he remembers. But I do know that if he is reading this now, he will remember."

**I wanted to protest that I wasn't tired and I'd never made up a haiku in my life, but Apollo snapped his fingers, and the next thing I knew I was closing my eyes.  
In my dream, I was somebody else. I was wearing an old-fashioned Greek tunic, which was a little too breezy downstairs, and laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around my back like a cape, and I was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand.**

Color drained off of Percy's face. "Guys, this dream is serious. It explains the betrayal." Thalia's ayes darkened. She understood that he was talking about Zoe.

**"Hurry!" she said. It was too dark to see her face clearly, but I could hear the fear in her voice. "He will find us!"  
It was nighttime. A million stars blazed above. We were running through tall grass, and the scent of a thousand different flowers made the air intoxicating. It was a beautiful garden, and yet the girl was leading me through it, as if we were about to die.  
"I'm not afraid," I tried to tell her.  
"You should be!" she said, pulling me along. She had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight.  
We raced up the side of the hill. She pulled me behind a thorn bush and we collapsed, both breathing heavily. I didn't know why the girl was scared. The garden seemed so peaceful. And I felt strong. Stronger than I'd ever felt before.**

"This is not me," Percy said darkly. "I wasn't controlling myself. He was me and I was him in the dream." The demigods understood, having faced it themselves. But the mortals didn't.

**"There is no need to run," I told her. My voice sounded deeper, much more confident. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."**

"What?" everyone asked. Percy shook his head, didn't want to reveal anything.

**"Not this one," the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."  
The hurt in her voice surprised me. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about me.**

"She did," Percy said. "But you, idiot, betrayed her!" He grit his teeth. "She deserves a lot better." Thalia nodded. By now, the Greeks bar Piper and Leo understood who was the girl and the boy.

**"I don't trust your father," I said.**

"No one does," Grover said.

**"You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die.'"  
I chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"  
"I... I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out... they would disown me."**

"As they did," Thalia said. "Stupids."

**"Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together.  
"Wait.'" the girl said.  
She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power."  
The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone.  
"Take it," she told me. "And make of it a weapon."  
I laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"**

Percy chuckled.

"You really deserve it," Thalia said. "It is a great honor. She respected you when she was taking her last breath."

**"It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."  
The girl's voice softened my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin, and as I did, it grew longer and heavier in my hand, until I held a familiar bronze sword.  
"Well balanced," I said. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"  
"Anaklusmos," the girl said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."**

Everyone's mouths were hanging open. No one, not even the Greeks except for Thalia and Grover knew that Percy had Hercules's sword. The mortals didn't know it was Hercules, but they were just surprised that his sword was mentioned.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You have Hercules's sword?" Percy nodded.

"Zoe approved of it. Riptide was upgraded and then given to me." Now the mortals were speechless. They couldn't imagine that Percy had that hero's sword.

"I'll just continue," he said.

**Before I could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!"  
I sat bolt upright in the Lamborghini's drivers seat. Grover was shaking my arm.  
"Percy," he said. "It's morning. The train's stopped. Come on!"**

"Awwwe!" Everyone said. They wanted to learn more.

**I tried to shake off my drowsiness. Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca had already rolled up the metal curtains. Outside were snowy mountains dotted with pine trees, the sun rising red between two peaks.  
I fished**

"Fished?" Jake snickered. "You do use sea references."

** my pen out of my pocket and stared at it. Anaklusmos, the Ancient Greek name for Riptide. A different form, but I was sure it was the same blade I'd seen in my dream.  
And I was sure of something else, too. The girl I had seen was Zoe Nightshade.**

The people who didn't understand earlier, now knew. They gasped.

"There's another scene change," Percy said.

**"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"**

Percy, Thalia, and Grover looked at each other. "Oh no!"

**The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. I had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.**

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We had to move on. We got a ride," Thalia said.

**"Yeah, I feel blessed!" I said. "Scatter!"  
We ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.  
"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.  
"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"  
"So how is that a blessing?" Bianca asked.**

"It was!" Grover whined.

**It seemed a fair question to me, but the pig was offended and charged her. She was faster than I'd realized. She rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the beast. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.**

"That was you guys' doing?" Serena asked. "I was there after that."

"Good for you," Percy said, not really wanting to listen to her.

**I racked my brain, trying to remember the myth of the boar. I was pretty sure Hercules had fought this thing once, but I couldn't remember how he'd beaten it. I had a vague memory of the boar plowing down several Greek cities before Hercules managed to subdue it. I hoped Cloudcroft was insured against giant wild boar attacks.**

"Wow Perce," Leo said. "I guess your ADHD is worse than mine." Percy nodded.

**"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She and Bianca ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and I won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on us, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of his relatives. The boar charged us.**

"Hey," Jason said. "I noticed that the children of the big 3 always have worst luck." The demigods nodded.

"These are the consequences of breaking the oath," Percy said. "We suffer because of the mistakes of our dads."

"Hey!" Nico said. "My dad did not break the oath."

"But you're still alive, we're alive, and it's illegal." Nico huffed.

**We only managed to keep ahead of it because we ran uphill, and we could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them.  
On the other side of the hill, I found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow.  
"This way.'" I grabbed Thalia's arm and we ran along the rails while the boar roared behind us, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves just were not made for this, thank the gods.  
Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. I had a crazy idea.**

The demigods groaned and Thalia turned pale. Percy noticed this.

"It's okay, Thals. Don't worry. No one will tease you. At least I won't." Thalia smiled in response.

**"Follow me!"  
Thalia slowed down - I didn't have time to ask why - but I pulled her along and she reluctantly followed. Behind us, a ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders under its hooves as it chased us.  
Thalia and I ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side.  
"No!" Thalia screamed.  
She'd turned as white as ice. We were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about seventy feet below.**

Many questioning glances were aimed at Thalia, but Percy kept reading.

**The boar was right behind us.  
"Come on!" I said. "It'll hold our weight, probably."**

"That's reassuring," AC said sarcastically. "You'll get killed, Percy."

PJ grinned. "Awe! You care." AC turned red.

"That's cause you're my friend."

Percy shook his head. "I was so oblivious," he whispered to Annabeth, who snorted in response.

**"I can't!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear.  
The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed.  
"Now!" I yelled at Thalia.  
She looked down and swallowed. I swear she was turning green.  
I didn't have time to process why. The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight toward us. Plan B. I tackled Thalia and sent us both sideways off the edge of the bridge, into the side of the mountain. We slid on Aegis like a snow-board, over rocks and mud and snow, racing downhill. The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF!**

"Ouch!" Frank said.

**Thalia and I skidded to a stop. We were both breathing hard. I was cut up and bleeding. Thalia had pine needles in her hair.**

Some people snickered, but were quieted down by her glare.

**Next to us, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All I could see was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere, either.  
I looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."**

Everyone gasped except for Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and AC.

"You're the daughter of Zeus and afraid of heights?" Piper asked.

"If you tease me, I swear-" Percy continued reading, not wanting her to continue.

**Now that we were safely down the mountain, her eyes had their usual angry look. "Don't be stupid."  
"That explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus. Why you didn't want to talk about it."  
She took a deep breath. Then she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If you tell anyone, I swear - "**

Everyone chuckled.

"Looks like you never change, Pinecone Face," Nico said.

"Horrible pun, Nico," Percy said. "Almost as bad as Chiron's."

"What pun?" Paul asked.

"She is a hunter. She never ages or changes. That's the pun."

"Oh!"

**"No, no," I said. "That's cool. It's just... the daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?"  
She was about to knock me into the snow when, above us, Grover's voice called, "Helloooooo?"**

"Saved by Grover," Annabeth shook her head.

**"Down here!" I shouted.  
A few minutes later, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover joined us. We stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.  
"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.  
"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."**

"What?" People said. Percy continued to read, not really wanting to answer any more questions.

**"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. She still looked like she'd just lost a fight with a Christmas tree.**

Thalia glared at Percy, who held his hands up in surrender.

** "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."  
Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"  
"Fun," I said. "Like... pig cowboys."**

Everyone laughed.

"Percy," Hazel said. "You ave the gift of lifting up the tension."

**Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish... I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."  
"What's gone?"  
Grover didn't seem to hear me. He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes. He started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.  
"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great."  
She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us.  
Zoe and Bianca walked toward the boar.  
"Wait a second," I said. "Do you two know what Grover is talking about - this wild blessing?"  
"Of course," Zoe said. "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong... I never thought I would sense that presence again."  
"What presence?"  
She stared at me like I was an idiot.**

"You are," Nico said.

"Thanks cuz," Percy said. "Thank you very much to remind me I'm an idiot." Nico laughed.

** "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."**_  
_

"Whoa," Frank said. "Did you find him?" the demigods who were present when Pan died, looked down.

"Okay," Percy said. "I am gonna read all of it. No buts."


	29. We Visit The Junkyard Of The Gods

_**We Visit The Junkyard Of The Gods**_

**We rode the boar until sunset, which was about as much as my back end could take. Imagine riding a giant steel brush over a bed of gravel all day. That's about how comfortable boar-riding was.**

Percy, Thalia, and Grover saw where this was going and exchanged looks.

"Nico," Percy said. "This is where you know what..." Nico looked tearful.

"It's all right," Nico said. "I want to know. I have a right to. Go on."

"Okay," Percy said. "But remember, whenever you need us, just say." Nico nodded.

**I have no idea how many miles we covered, but the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until we were galloping (do boars gallop?)**

"No one knows," Thalia said. Annabeth began to say something, but Thalia cut her off, "I know you know. But we don't want explanations now." Annabeth huffed and relaxed into Percy's arms.

** across the desert.**

Percy noticed something. "Why didn't I think of it. This was it. Desert. The land without rain." The other two nodded.

**As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.**

The mortals started freaking out. But they were going to be used to weird things.

**"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."  
Nobody needed convincing. We slipped off the boar's back while he was busy ripping up cacti. Then we waddled away as best we could with our saddle sores.  
After its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.  
"It likes the mountains better," I guessed.**

"I do too," Percy said. "Free and all. I hate confined spaces."

"Yeah," Thalia snickered. "Forgot about your Claustrophobia."

"Oh shut up," he replied. "You are afraid of heights. I can also tease you." She scowled.

**"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."  
Ahead of us was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe Nightshade was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills... but then I noticed they weren't regular hills. The countryside was way too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever.**

Percy, Thalia, and Grover winced thinking of Bianca's death.

**"Whoa," I said.  
"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"  
Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.  
"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."  
"Which one is me?" I asked.  
"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.**

Everyone laughed.

"Even Zoe agrees," Annabeth teased.

"Oh, but still you love me," Percy said.

"That's right. I am in love with an insane guy." Percy pouted. AC and PJ looked troubled at their future selves. PJ couldn't believe his future self was in love with his best friend. AC couldn't believe they were together, and now they were in love. She liked Percy already, but never knew she would fall in love with him.

**"Oh, shut up."  
"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."**

"Definitely," Percy said. Nico was trying hard to not to choke.

**"A monster?" Thalia asked.  
Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge..."  
He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.**

"And you would know what an alien planet looks like because..." Frank said.

"..."

"Thought so."

**We decided to camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. None of us wanted to go Dumpster-diving in the dark.**

"No one does," Jason said.

**Zoe and Bianca produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses out of their backpacks. I don't know how they did it, because the packs were tiny, but must've been enchanted to hold so much stuff.**

Thalia started clapping loudly. "Congo! You think!"

"Oh, shut up," Percy said.

** I'd noticed their bows and quivers were also magic. I never really thought about it, but when the Hunters needed them, they just appeared slung over their backs. And when they didn't, they were gone.**

"Was," Percy muttered darkly, causing no one except Annabeth to hear. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

**The night got chilly fast, so Grover and I collected old boards from the ruined house, and Thalia zapped them with an electric shock to start a campfire. Pretty soon we were about as comfy as you can get in a rundown ghost town in the middle of nowhere.**

"Great," Piper grumbled.

**"The stars are out," Zoe said.  
She was right. There were millions of them, with no city lights to turn the sky orange.**

Percy and Thalia smiled.

"She loved the stars," Thalia said to him. Percy nodded.

**"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."  
"This is nothing," Zoe said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."**

The demigods, and Grover glared at nothing in particular muttering, 'Stupid mortals.' in their minds.

**"You talk like you're not human," I said.**

The Greeks bar Piper and Leo face-palmed. Percy was smiling sheepishly.

**Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"  
"For you," Thalia corrected. "Not thee"  
"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence."  
"And for the end," Thalia said. "No thou. No thee. Just you."**

Thalia looked down.

"Hey," Percy said. "Don't worry."

**Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"**

"Then what language does she use?" Serena asked. The demigods, even the mortals looked at her like she's grown horns.

"Ancient Greek," Percy said. "How stupid can you be? We're Ancient Greeks."

She looked down, embarrassed.

**Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."**

"Hey!" Annabeth said. "You're doing a good job." Percy nodded. Grover smiled at his two best friends.

**Zoe nodded sadly.  
"Maybe it was the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee..."**

Percy groaned. "Don't remind me how much coffee you drank after that." He shuddered and Grover mock glared at him.

**I was pretty sure coffee had nothing to do with what had happened in Cloudcroft, but I didn't have the heart to tell Grover. I thought about the rubber rat and the tiny birds that had suddenly come alive when the wind blew. "Grover, do you really think that was Pan? I mean, I know you want it to be."**

Percy raised up his hands in surrender. "Before any of you say, I know it was Pan. So I'm gonna continue."

**"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to New Mexico and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."  
I didn't answer. I didn't want to squash Grover's hopes.**

"Well thank you for that," Grover said.

**"What I want to know," Thalia said, looking at Bianca, "is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There are a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."  
Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."**

Percy, Thalia, and Grover face-palmed. "We should've gotten it," Thalia said and the rest two nodded.

**"Maybe there's something special about your knife," I said.**

"Nope," Thalia said.

**"It is the same as mine," Zoe said. "Celestial bronze, yes. But mine did not affect the warriors that way."  
"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton in a certain spot," I said.  
Bianca looked uncomfortable with everybody paying attention to her.**

Percy and Nico hi-fived.

"The children of Poseidon and Hades don't like attention," Nico said. "Unlike someone."

Thalia got up and smacked both of them on the head.

"Owe!" they said in unison. "Why would you do that?"

Thalia shrugged, than grinned.

**"Never mind," Zoe told her. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."**

"Nooooooooooooo!" PJ and AC yelled, then looked at each other weirdly.

**I was about to protest that Grover and I had had bad experiences in that town, but Bianca beat us to it.  
"No!" she said. "Not there!"  
She looked really freaked out, like she'd just been dropped off the steep end of a roller coaster.  
Zoe frowned. "Why?"  
Bianca took a shaky breath. "I... I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were traveling. And then, I can't remember..."**

Cue several sympathetic glances at Nico.

**Suddenly I had a really bad thought. I remembered what Bianca had told me about Nico and her staying in a hotel for a while. I met Grover's eyes, and I got the feeling he was thinking the same thing.  
"Bianca," I said. "That hotel you stayed at. Was it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"  
Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"  
"Oh, great," I said.  
"Wait," Thalia said. "What is the Lotus Casino?"**

"I know now!" Thalia said, before anyone could say something.

**"A couple of years ago," I said, "Grover, Annabeth, and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. It makes time speed up."  
"No," Bianca said. "No, that's not possible."**

"It is," AC said. "Time travel faster in monstrous places."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." PJ said.

**"You said somebody came and got you out," I remembered.  
"Yes."  
"What did he look like? What did he say?"  
"I... I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about this."  
Zoe sat forward, her eyebrows knit with concern. "You said that Washington, D.C., had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."  
"Yes, but - "  
"Bianca," Zoe said, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"  
"Don't be silly," Bianca said. She told us the correct name of the president.  
"And who was the president before that?" Zoe asked.  
Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt."  
Zoe swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin'?"  
"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."**

"What?" several people asked.

**"Like FDR Drive?" I asked. Because seriously, that's about all I knew about F.D.R.**

The demigods shook their heads, smiling.

**"Bianca," Zoe said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."  
"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I... I'm not that old."  
She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled.**

Some people laughed, causing Nico to glare at them.

**Thalia's eyes turned sad. I guess she knew what it was like to get pulled out of time for a while.**

"Don't remind me," Thalia grimaced.

** "It's okay, Bianca, The important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."  
"But how?" I said. "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"  
"I told you." Bianca looked about ready to cry. "A man came and said it was time to leave. And - "  
"But who? Why did he do it?"  
Before she could answer, we were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. I was half hoping it was Apollo, come to give us a ride again, but the engine was way too silent for the sun chariot, and besides, it was nighttime. We grabbed our sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of us.**

Percy paled, knowing what was about to happen.

"Can we please skip this part? Please?"

**The back door of the limo opened right next to me. Before I could step away, the point of a sword touched my throat.**

The demigods sucked in a breath.

**I heard the sound of Zoe and Bianca drawing their bows. As the owner of the sword got out of the car, I moved back very slowly. I had to, because he was pushing the point under my chin.  
He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"  
He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes, but I knew what was behind those glasses - hollow sockets filled with flames.**

Then they let it out.

**"Ares," I growled.  
The war god glanced at my friends. "At ease, people."  
He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground.**

The mortals were in awe.

**"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under my chin. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."  
"What lady?" Thalia asked.  
Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."  
He lowered his sword and pushed me away.  
"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."**

"Oh I am," Thalia said.

**"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"  
Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."  
"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.  
"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."  
Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN.**

Now the mortals were totally awed.

** "You were saying, goat boy?"  
"Go on," I told my friends. "I'll handle this."  
I tried to sound more confident than I felt. I don't think Ares was fooled.**

Some people snorted.

**"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."  
My friends reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant. Ares regarded me with loathing, then opened the limousine door like a chauffeur.  
"Get inside, punk," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."  
When I saw her, my jaw dropped.  
I forgot my name. I forgot where I was. I forgot how to speak in complete sentences.**

Annabeth and AC guessed who it is and groaned.

**She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen: perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon.**

"Aphrodite," the ones who didn't know murmured.

Thalia wiggled her eyebrows. "That is why you were all red, huh?" She got no answer.

**Thinking back on it, I can't tell you who she looked like.  
Or even what color her hair or her eyes were. Pick the most beautiful actress you can think of. The goddess was ten times more beautiful than that. Pick your favorite hair color, eye color, whatever. The goddess had that.  
When she smiled at me, just for a moment she looked a little like Annabeth.**

"See," Thalia said. "Even when you were young, you loved her. It wasn't just a crush!" Said couple smiled at each other.

"But that is impossible when you're just 13!" Josh managed.

"Not when you're demigods. You get bonded with the person when he or she saves your life and when you save theirs. Especially when they are your best friends."

The principal looked uncomfortable. "But what if you do something that is unacceptable? What if you can't stop because you love them?" The demigods looked at him like he was nuts.

"Well that's not a case when you're a half-blood," Percy said. "We live on the saying, 'Better safe than sorry.' And there are rules that say a girl and a boy can't be alone in a cabin. We are too disciplined to fall under normal teenager things. But the rules don't go for Annabeth and me because if we don't sleep together, our nightmares get worse. If the other one not there to comfort, we will scream in the middle of the night. We just need each other. And if we try something like that before marriage, the girl's immortal parent would kill the boy and we don't want that. And besides, if Nico doesn't live any of us meaning Annabeth, Thalia, or me, he will have nightmares too and no one will be there for him. We depend on each other and that is how, a thirteen year old can also fall in love."

The mortals were totally speechless after that. They hadn't even dreamed of someone's life being so hard.

** Then like this television actress I used to have a crush on in fifth grade. Then... well, you get the idea.**

"Yeah," Grover snickered.

**"Ah, there you are, Percy," the goddess said. "I am Aphrodite."  
I slipped into the seat across from her and said something like, "Um uh gah."**

Some people laughed.

**She smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please."  
She handed me a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it.**

"Of course," Piper muttered. "Mom!"

"What?" Selena said. "It's good to have some make-up."

**"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.  
I wanted to respond. Why couldn't I form a complete sentence? She was only a lady. A seriously beautiful lady. With eyes like pools of spring water...**

Now, everyone laughed hard.

"Oh my gods Percy!" Reyna said. "You are so obsessed with water." Percy and PJ huffed.

** Whoa.  
I pinched my own arm, hard.  
"I... I don't know," I managed.  
"Oh, dear," Aphrodite said. "Still in denial?"  
Outside the car, I could hear Ares chuckling. I had a feeling he could hear every word we said. The idea of him being out there made me angry, and that helped clear my mind.**

"I'll remember that if I meet her," Leo said, causing Calypso to smack him.

**"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.  
"Well then, why are you on this quest?"  
"Artemis has been captured!"**

"Sure we believe that," Thalia accused.

**Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh, Artemis. Please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!"**

Thalia glared at the book.

**"But she was chasing a monster," I protested. "A really, really bad monster. We have to find it!"**

"He is not bad," Percy said arguing with his past self. Typical.

**Aphrodite made me hold the mirror a little higher. She seemed to have found a microscopic problem at the corner of her eye and dabbed at her mascara.**

Piper shook her head.

** "Always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you."  
My heart pounded. I didn't want to answer, but her eyes drew an answer right out of my mouth. "Annabeth is in trouble."**

"Awe!" some of the girls said.

"So it took Aphrodite to draw the answer out of you? Typical!" Hazel said.

**Aphrodite beamed. "Exactly!"**

"Of course she gets excited at that," Thalia said.

**"I have to help her," I said. "I've been having these dreams."  
"Ah, you even dream about her! That's so cute!"**

Percy groaned.

**"No! I mean... that's not what I meant."  
She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Percy, I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all."  
I stared at her. "What?"**

"Exactly!" Thalia said.

"Umm... Thalia," Percy said. "Please don't be mad I didn't tell you."

**"The poisoned T-shirt the Stoll brothers gave Phoebe," she said. "Did you think that was an accident? Sending Blackjack to find you? Helping you sneak out of the camp?"**

Thalia got mad, but one look at Percy's panic struck face calmed her down.

**"You did that?"  
"Of course! Because really, how boring these Hunters . are! A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. Saving Artemis. Let her stay lost, I say. But a quest for true love - "**

AC and PJ blushed.

**"Wait a second, I never said - "  
"Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You do know Annabeth was close to joining the Hunters, don't you?"  
I blushed. "I wasn't sure - "  
"She was about to throw her life away! And you, my dear, you can save her from that. It's so romantic!"  
"Uh..."  
"Oh, put the mirror down," Aphrodite ordered. "I look fine."  
I hadn't realized I was still holding it, but as soon as I put it down, I noticed my arms were sore.  
"Now listen, Percy," Aphrodite said. "The Hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth."**

"Hunters aren't my enemies," Percy said. "But I am still mad at them." Annabeth chuckled and kissed his cheek.

**"Do you know where she is?"  
Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story."  
"Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with tragic!"**

The two demigods grimaced. "A lot!"

**"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"**

"They started the Trojan war and thousands of people got killed," Nico pointed out.

**"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"**

The cousins shared a grin.

**"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."  
"But... I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean."  
She smiled sympathetically. She really was beautiful. And not just because she had a pretty face or anything. She believed in love so much, it was impossible not to feel giddy when she talked about it.**

"Yes!" Selena squealed.

**"Not knowing is half the fun," Aphrodite said. "Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids! It's so cute I'm going to cry."**

"No!" Annabeth and AC said.

"I mean, she did it once and it wasn't pretty," Annabeth said with am grimace.

**"No, no," I said. "Don't do that."  
"And don't worry," she said. "I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait."**

Annabeth and Rachel shared a glance, knowing what it meant.

**"That's really okay," I told her. "Don't go to any trouble."  
"You're so cute. I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you." Aphrodite's eyes were tearing up. "Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my husband's territory, Percy. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."**

Percy and the other old Greeks **(I am going to call the Greeks except for Leo and Piper the old Greeks) **got tearful.

**"What?" I asked. "You mean Hephaestus?"  
But the car door opened and Ares grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out of the car and back into the desert night.  
My audience with the goddess of love was over.**

"You're always so dramatic," Annabeth said.

**"You're lucky, punk." Ares pushed me away from the limo. "Be grateful."  
"For what?"  
"That we're being so nice. If it was up to me - "  
"So why haven't you killed me?" I shot back. It was a stupid thing to say to the god of war, but being around him always made me feel angry and reckless.**

"You always are," Luke said. "No need for Ares."

"Hey!" Percy said.

**Ares nodded, like I'd finally said something intelligent.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"I'd love to kill you, seriously," he said. "But see, I got a situation. Word on Olympus is that you might start the biggest war in history. I can't risk messing that up. Besides, Aphrodite thinks you're some kinda soap-opera star or something. I kill you, that makes me look bad with her. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise. Some day soon, kid - real soon - you're going to raise your sword to fight, and you're going to remember the wrath of Ares."**

Percy winced, remembering when it came into action.

**I balled my fists. "Why wait? I beat you once. How's that ankle healing up?"  
He grinned crookedly. "Not bad, punk. But you got nothing on the master of taunts. I'll start the fight when I'm good and ready. Until then... Get lost."  
He snapped his fingers and the world did a three-sixty, spinning in a cloud of red dust. I fell to the ground.  
When I stood up again, the limousine was gone. The road, the taco restaurant, the whole town of Gila Claw was gone. My friends and I were standing in the middle of the junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction.  
"What did she want with you?" Bianca asked, once I'd told them about Aphrodite.  
"Oh, uh, not sure," I lied. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up."**

"Oh sure," Grover said. "Lie to your friends." Percy pouted.

**Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."  
"For once I agree with Zoe," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite."  
Grover was looking at me funny. Being empathic and all, he could usually read my emotions, and I got the feeling he knew exactly what Aphrodite had talked to me about.**

Grover beamed. "I did."

**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject, "how do we get out of here?"  
"That way," Zoe said. "That is west."  
"How can you tell?"**

"You questioned Zoe's abilities?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

**In the light of the full moon, I was surprised how well I could see her roll her eyes at me. "Ursa Major is in the north," she said, "which means that must be west."  
She pointed west, then at the northern constellation, which was hard to make out because there were so many other stars.  
"Oh, yeah," I said. "The bear thing."  
Zoe looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."**

The mortals had to stifle their laughs.

**"You act like it was real."  
"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"  
We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.**

"Nico-" Percy started, but Nico cut in, "I'll be fine, Perce."

**"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff... some of it looks like real gold."  
"It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."  
"Junk?" Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?"  
He bit off a point and began to chew. "It's delicious!"  
Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands. "I'm serious!"  
"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!"**

The three who were present there, winced.

**She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like Percys sword!"  
Zoe's face was grim. "Leave it, Bianca."  
"But - "  
"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."  
Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down.  
"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.  
"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" I asked.**

"No time to make jokes," Beckendorf said.

But Leo had different plans. "You are awesome dude. At least I can get along with you."

**She gave me a hard look. "Zoe is right, Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on, let's get across the yard."  
"That's the second time you've agreed with Zoe," I muttered, but Thalia ignored me.**

"You got me mad," Thalia admitted.

**We started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we would've gotten lost. All the hills pretty much looked the same.  
I'd like to say we left the stuff alone, but there was too much cool junk not to check out some of it. I found an electric guitar shaped like Apollo's lyre that was so sweet I had to pick it up. Grover found a broken tree made out of metal. It had been chopped to pieces, but some of the branches still had golden birds in them, and they whirred around when Grover picked them up, trying to flap their wings.  
Finally, we saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. But between us and the road...  
"What is that?" Bianca gasped.  
Ahead of us was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.  
Bianca frowned. "They look like - "  
"Toes," Grover said.  
Bianca nodded. "Really, really large toes."**

Some people caught their breaths.

**Zoe and Thalia exchanged nervous looks.  
"Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."  
"But the road is right over there," I protested. "Quicker to climb over."  
Ping.  
Thalia hefted her spear and Zoe drew her bow, but then I realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.  
"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.  
Grover cringed. "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?"  
"Come on." Thalia looked at me. "Around."  
I didn't argue. The toes were starting to freak me out, too. I mean, who sculpts ten-foot-tall metal toes and sticks them in a junkyard?**

"Hephaestus," Selena said.

"Hey!" Leo and Beckendorf said, offended.

**After several minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.  
"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."**

"We didn't," Grover said.

**But apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked. At that moment, I heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal.  
I whirled around. Behind us, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising up. The ten toes tilted over, and I realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall - a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at us, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.**

"Talos!" Annabeth and AC gasped.

**"Talos!" Zoe gasped.  
"Who - who's Talos?" I stuttered.  
"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."  
The metal giant didn't like the word defective.  
He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound of it coming out of its sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long, easy. It looked rusty and dull, but I didn't figure that mattered. Getting hit with that thing would be like getting hit with a battleship.  
"Someone took something," Zoe said. "Who took something?"**

Nico looked down. _It was all because of me she died and I blamed Percy._

"Nico," Percy said. "Look at me. Don't you dare accuse yourself! It was no one's fault. She said that herself. She chose her path." Nico nodded.

**She stared accusingly at me.**

"He is not a thief," AC said. "I know that for sure."

**I shook my head. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief."**

"Got that right," Annabeth said. "A lot of things, but not a thief."

**Bianca didn't say anything. I could swear she looked guilty, but I didn't have much time to think about it, because the giant defective Talos took one step toward us, closing half the distance and making the ground shake.  
"Run!" Grover yelped.  
Great advice, except that it was hopeless. At a leisurely stroll, this thing could outdistance us easily.**

"Way to be optimistic," Frank muttered.

**We split up, the way we'd done with the Nemean Lion. Thalia drew her shield and held it up as she ran down the highway. The giant swung his sword and took out a row of power lines, which exploded in sparks and scattered across Thalia's path.  
Zoe's arrows whistled toward the creature's face but shattered harmlessly against the metal. Grover brayed like a baby goat and went climbing up a mountain of metal.  
Bianca and I ended up next to each other, hiding behind a broken chariot.  
"You took something," I said. "That bow."  
"No!" she said, but her voice was quivering.  
"Give it back!" I said. "Throw it down!"  
"I... I didn't take the bow! Besides, it's too late."  
"What did. you take?"**

Percy and Nico winced.

**Before she could answer, I heard a massive creaking noise, and a shadow blotted out the sky.  
"Move!" I tore down the hill, Bianca right behind me, as the giant's foot smashed a crater in the ground where we'd been hiding.  
"Hey, Talos!" Grover yelled, but the monster raised his sword, looking down at Bianca and me.  
Grover played a quick melody on his pipes. Over at the highway, the downed power lines began to dance. I understood what Grover was going to do a split second before it happened. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew toward Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf. The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's backside.**

The mortals huffed a sigh of relief, a little too early.

**Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking. Grover had bought us a few seconds.  
"Come on!" I told Bianca. But she stayed frozen. From her pocket, she brought out a small metal figurine, a statue of a god. "It... it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."**

Nico looked like he was about to cry. An understanding passed between Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They went to Nico and engulfed him in a hug. He relaxed and smiled at them. They didn't let go. Thalia settled on the left side of Nico. Percy settled on the right on with Annabeth next to him.

**"How can you think of Mythomagic at a time like this?" I said.  
There were tears in her eyes.  
"Throw it down," I said. "Maybe the giant will leave us alone."**

"It's too late for that," Hazel said, almost in tears because she didn't see Nico this vulnerable, not even when he was rescued from the jar.

**She dropped it reluctantly, but nothing happened.  
The giant kept coming after Grover. It stabbed its sword into a junk hill, missing Grover by a few feet, but scrap metal made an avalanche over him, and then I couldn't see him anymore.**

"No!" the demigods bar the ones who were present, yelled.

**"No!" Thalia yelled. She pointed her spear, and a blue arc of lightning shot out, hitting the monster in his rusty knee, which buckled. The giant collapsed, but immediately started to rise again. It was hard to tell if it could feel anything. There weren't any emotions in its half-melted face, but I got the sense that it was about as ticked off as a twenty-story-tall metal warrior could be.**

"Of course," Leo said, trying to light up the mood. It didn't help.

**He raised his foot to stomp and I saw that his sole was treaded like the bottom of a sneaker. There was a hole in his heel, like a large manhole, and there were red words painted around it, which I deciphered only after the foot came down: FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY.  
"Crazy-idea time," I said.**

Percy flinched, thinking that it was his fault. Annabeth hugged him tightly and he held on.

**Bianca looked at me nervously. "Anything."  
I told her about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."**

"No!: the demigods said.

**"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed."  
"Distract it," I said. "I'll just have to time it right."  
Bianca's jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."  
"You can't. You're new at this! You'll die."**

Nico whimpered.

**"It's my fault the monster came after us," she said. "It's my responsibility. Here." She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him... tell him I'm sorry."  
"Bianca, no!"  
But she wasn't waiting for me. She charged at the monster's left foot.**

"Percy," Nico said. "I'm sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry." With that, he burst into tears. Percy hugged him.

"No," Percy said. "It's okay. If it was my sister, I would've felt the same. It's okay. You're my brother. My bro. Don't cry, shh...h It's okay. Come on, Death Breath. You're strong." The old Greeks looked down, leaving the mortals, the Romans, Leo, Calypso, and Piper confused. They didn't know about Nico's behavior towards Percy before they cleared things up. Now, seeing them, they thought that the three cousins had a very strong bond with each other. After this all being quieted down, Percy began reading.

**Thalia had its attention for the moment. She'd learned that the giant was big but slow. If you could stay close to it and not get smashed, you could run around it and stay alive. At least, it was working so far.  
Bianca got right next to the giant's foot, trying to balance herself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight.  
Zoe yelled, "What are you doing?"  
"Get it to raise its foot!" she said.  
Zoe shot an arrow toward the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.  
"Hey, Junk Boy!" I yelled. "Down here."**

"You seriously have the worst insults," Octavian said.

**I ran up to its big toe and stabbed it with Riptide. The magic blade cut a gash in the bronze.  
Unfortunately, my plan worked. Talos looked down at me and raised his foot to squash me like a bug. I didn't see what Bianca was doing. I had to turn and run. The foot came down about two inches behind me and I was knocked into the air. I hit something hard and sat up, dazed. I'd been thrown into an Olympus-Air refrigerator.**

Everyone laughed. Percy could ease the tension almost immediately.

**The monster was about to finish me off, but Grover somehow dug himself out of the junk pile. He played his pipes frantically, and his music sent another power line pole whacking against Talos's thigh. The monster turned. Grover should've run, but he must've been too exhausted from the effort of so much magic. He took two steps, fell, and didn't get back up.  
"Grover!" Thalia and I both ran toward him, but I knew we'd be too late.**

"Thanks," Grover said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Thalia and Percy muttered.

**The monster raised his sword to smash Grover. Then he froze.  
Talos cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing strange new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, doing the Funky Chicken. Then he made a fist and punched himself in the face.  
"Go, Bianca!" I yelled.**

Everyone cheered.

**Zoe looked horrified. "She is inside?"  
The monster staggered around, and I realized we were still in danger. Thalia and I grabbed Grover and ran with him toward the highway. Zoe was already ahead of us. She yelled, "How will Bianca get out?"**

Nico stiffened.

**The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines.  
"Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late.  
The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body. I hoped the inside was insulated. I had no idea what was going on in there. The giant careened back into the junkyard, and his right hand fell off, landing in the scrap metal with a horrible CLANG!  
His left arm came loose, too. He was falling apart at the joints.  
Talos began to run.  
"Wait!" Zoe yelled. We ran after him, but there was no way we could keep up. Pieces of the robot kept falling off, getting in our way.  
The giant crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed. When we reached the wreckage we searched frantically, yelling Bianca's name. We crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. We searched until the sun started to rise, but no luck.  
Zoe sat down and wept. I was stunned to see her cry.**

"I was too," Grover and Thalia said.

**Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her sword in the giant's smashed face.**

"Go Thalia!" the demigods cheered.

**"We can keep searching," I said. "It's light now. We'll find her."  
"No we won't," Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded.  
He looked up at me with big watery eyes. "The prophecy. One shall he lost in the land without rain."  
Why hadn't I seen it? Why had I let her go instead of me?**

The demigods shook their heads and the mortals were surprised of the boy's loyalty, again.

"No Perce," Nico said. "We needed you for the battle."

**Here we were in the desert. And Bianca di Angelo was gone.  
**

"Next chapter," Percy said, his voice shaking.


	30. I Have A Dam Problem

_**I Have A Dam Problem**_

**At the edge of the dump, we found a tow truck so old it might've been thrown away itself. But the engine started, and it had a full tank of gas, so we decided to borrow it.**

"Yeah," Piper mocked. "Borrowed."

"You shouldn't be speaking, Pipes," Jason said, smirking.

"Oh shut up."

**Thalia drove. She didn't seem as stunned as Zoe or Grover or me.**

"I just don't like to show it," she said.

**"The skeletons are still out there," she reminded us. "We need to keep moving."  
She navigated us through the desert, under clear blue skies, the sand so bright it hurt to look at. Zoe sat up front with Thalia. Grover and I sat in the pickup bed, leaning against the tow wench. The air was cool and dry, but the nice weather just seemed like an insult after losing Bianca.**

Several people agreed to this.

**My hand closed around the little figurine that had cost her life. I still couldn't even tell what god it was supposed to be. Nico would know.  
Oh, gods... what was I going to tell Nico?**

Percy and Nico flinched, knowing what would happen.

**I wanted to believe that Bianca was still alive somewhere. But I had a bad feeling that she was gone for good.  
"It should've been me," I said. "I should've gone into the giant."**

"Don't say that!" AC said. "You are always like that, aren't you?" she was also shaking because of what happened in the last chapter.

**"Don't say that!" Grover panicked. "It's bad enough Annabeth is gone, and now Bianca. Do you think I could stand it if..." He sniffled. "Do you think anybody else would be my best friend?"**

"Goat Boy," Thalia said. "If you ever say that again, I swear I will drag you all the way to Olympus and make you sing." Grover's eyes widened, but luckily he didn't say anything.

**"Ah, Grover..."  
He wiped under his eyes with an oily cloth that left his face grimy, like he had on war paint. "I'm... I'm okay."  
But he wasn't okay. Ever since the encounter in New Mexico - whatever had happened when that wild wind blew through - he seemed really fragile, even more emotional than usual. I was afraid to talk to him about it, because he might start bawling.**

Grover smiled knowing how much Percy cared about him.

**At least there's one good thing about having a friend who gets freaked out more than you do. I realized I couldn't stay depressed. I had to set aside thinking about Bianca and keep us going forward, the way Thalia was doing. I wondered what she and Zoe were talking about in the front of the truck.**

"That's the spirit," Nico said. He was recovered now, and was thankful that he got to know what exactly happened.

**The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended.  
Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"  
I scanned the horizon. There wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.  
"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."**

AC didn't know what to do. She knew that Thalia was afraid of heights.

**I tried to see what he was talking about, and finally noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face. "That's a goat path," I said.  
"So?" he asked.  
"The rest of us aren't goats."  
"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."  
I thought about that. I'd done cliffs before, but I didn't like them.**

Jason shook his head. "What haven't you done, man?"

** Then I looked over at Thalia and saw how pale she'd gotten. Her problem with heights... she'd never be able to do it.  
"No," I said. "I, uh, think we should go farther upstream."  
Grover said, "But - "  
"Come on," I said. "A walk won't hurt us."  
I glanced at Thalia. Her eyes said a quick Thank you.**

AC and Annabeth smiled.

"Her eyes tend to do that a lot," AC said.

**We followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but I left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying IOU two canoes.**

The demigods shook their heads. Percy wouldn't do anything without giving the the people the credit.

**"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. It was the first time I'd heard her speak since the junkyard, and I was worried about how bad she sounded, like somebody with the flu. "The rapids are too swift."  
"Leave that to me," I said. We put the canoes in the water.**

Percy and PJ grinned thinking of water.

**Thalia pulled me aside as we were getting the oars. "Thanks for back there."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Can you really..." She nodded to the rapids. "You know."  
"I think so. Usually I'm good with water."  
"Would you take Zoe?" she asked. "I think, ah, maybe you can talk to her."**

Everyone looked at Thalia like she just came out of a UFO.

"What?!" she said. "I couldn't talk to her. But someone had to."

**"She's not going to like that."  
"Please? I don't know if I can stand being in the same boat with her. She's... she's starting to worry me."  
It was about the last thing I wanted to do, but I nodded.  
Thalia's shoulders relaxed. "I owe you one."  
"Two."  
"One and a half," Thalia said.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Same old, same old."

**She smiled, and for a second, I remembered that I actually liked her when she wasn't yelling at me.**

"Awe!" Thalia said. "I love you too, cuz." Percy shook his head, smiling at his sister like cousin.

** She turned and helped Grover get their canoe into the water.  
As it turned out, I didn't even need to control the currents. As soon as we got in the river, I looked over the edge of the boat and found a couple of naiads staring at me.**

AC frowned. She turned to PJ.

"Naiads are really bad flirts. They will go flirting with you every second."

"And you would care because," Selena asked.

"No reason. I don't care."

"Sure, you don't."

**They looked like regular teenage girls, the kind you'd see in any mall, except for the fact that they were underwater.  
Hey, I said.  
They made a bubbling sound that may have been giggling. I wasn't sure. I had a hard time understanding naiads.**

"Same here," Grover muttered.

**We're heading upstream, I told them. Do you think you could -  
Before I could even finish, the naiads each chose a canoe and began pushing us up the river. We started so fast Grover fell into his canoe with his hooves sticking up in the air.**

Everyone laughed at the blushing satyr.

**"I hate naiads," Zoe grumbled.  
A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoe in the face.  
"She-devils!" Zoe went for her bow.  
"Whoa," I said. "They're just playing."  
"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me."**

"For what?" the ones who didn't know asked. Percy was getting frustrated by this now.

**"Forgiven you for what?"  
She slung her bow back over her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. Never mind."  
We sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of us.  
"What happened to Bianca wasn't your fault," I told her. "It was my fault. I let her go."  
I figured this would give Zoe an excuse to start yelling at me. At least that might shake her out of feeling depressed.**

"You're a really good man," Thalia said. "Lady Artemis was right."

**Instead, her shoulders slumped. "No, Percy. I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood. She had a kind heart, as well. I... I thought she would be the next lieutenant."**

Thalia and Percy shook their heads.

"She knew it all along," Percy whispered.

**"But you're the lieutenant."  
She gripped the strap of her quiver. She looked more tired than I'd ever seen her. "Nothing can last forever, Percy. Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."  
"Look, you can't blame yourself for that."  
"If I had insisted on going with her - "  
"You think you could've fought something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There's nothing you could have done."**

"He is right," AC said. "As hard as it is to say this." PJ rolled his eyes at the daughter of Athena.

**Zoe didn't answer.  
The cliffs along the river were getting taller. Long shadows fell across the water, making it a lot colder, even though the day was bright.  
Without thinking about it, I took Riptide out of my pocket. Zoe looked at the pen, and her expression was pained.  
"You made this," I said.  
"Who told thee?"  
"I had a dream about it."  
She studied me. I was sure she was going to call me crazy, but she just sighed. "It was a gift. And a mistake."**

The old Greeks nodded.

**"Who was the hero?" I asked.  
Zoe shook her head. "Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again."  
"You act like I should know him."  
"I am sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be just like him?"**

"No!" Percy growled. "If you want to be like him, you are an asshole. And a total jerk."

**Her voice was so bitter, I decided not to ask what she meant. I looked down at Riptide, and for the first time, I wondered if it was cursed.**

"Maybe," Percy said.

**"Your mother was a water goddess?" I asked.  
"Yes, Pleione. She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides."  
"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it."  
"Yes," Zoe said wistfully. "Ladon."  
"But weren't there only four sisters'?"  
"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."  
"Why?"  
Zoe pointed to my pen. "Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit."**

Thalia and Percy had waves of anger flashing in their eyes.

**"But - "  
Gurgle, gurgle, the naiad spoke in my mind. The canoe was slowing down.  
I looked ahead, and I saw why.  
This was as far as they could take us. The river was blocked. A dam the size of a football stadium stood in our path.**

Percy, Thalia, and Grover smiled.

**"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."**

Annabeth and AC's eyes brightened.

**We stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like fleas.  
The naiads had left with a lot of grumbling - not in words I could understand, but it was obvious they hated this dam blocking up their nice river. Our canoes floated back downstream, swirling in the wake from the dam's discharge vents.  
"Seven hundred feet tall," I said. "Built in the 1930s."  
"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.  
Graver sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."**

"That's freaky," Leo said. "How do you guys know that?" Annabeth smiled mischievously and the three nodded towards her.

"Figured," Hazel said. "Won't listen to any of us. Just to Annabeth." Everyone laughed after that.

**Zoe stared at us. "How do you know all that?"  
"Annabeth," I said. "She liked architecture."  
"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.  
"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled. "So annoying."**

Paul had been quiet all though the book. He said, "It's amazing how you care about each other like a family."

Percy turned to face him. "We are a family. We care about each other. Only we can know how the other is feeling cause we're demigods. No mortal can ever know how a demigod feels. No one except for the gods who were once a half-blood." Paul was taken aback, so were the other mortals.

**"I wish she were here," I said.  
The others nodded. Zoe was still looking at us strangely, but I didn't care. It seemed like cruel fate that we'd come to Hoover Dam, one of Annabeth's personal favorites, and she wasn't here to see it.**

AC and Annabeth nodded, making their friends to roll their eyes at her.

**"We should go up there," I said. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."**

AC and Annabeth smiled.

**"You are mad," Zoe decided.**

"No one argued with her," Thalia said. "She is right."

**"But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."**

"Woohoo!" Leo cheered, causing the mortals to look at him weirdly. Calypso shook her head.

**We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.**

AC's eyes were wide, listening with interest.

**Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but I knew he smelled monsters.  
"How close are they?" I asked him.  
He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us... the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."**

"Me neither," Frank said.

"You're talking to a book," Percy said.

"Doesn't matter."

**I didn't either. It was already Wednesday, only two days until winter solstice, and we still had a long way to go. We didn't need any more monsters,  
"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.  
"You've been here before?" I asked.  
"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.**

"Seriously?" Reyna said.

**"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."**

"Of course," Nico said. "Nothing for the uncle." The demigods laughed at his humor.

**Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.  
"What are they doing?" I asked.  
"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."  
"Why?"  
She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."**

The mortals were offended.

"So there is something special," Jake said. The demigods nodded.

**"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?"  
Thalia's expression darkened. I could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly that - some kind of sign from her dad. Some connection.**

"How can you be so observative?" Luke asked. Percy shrugged.

** "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."  
I thought about the last big metal statue we'd run into. That hadn't gone so well. But I decided not to bring it up.  
"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."**

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Hence the joke. That was it?" The three nodded.

**Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"  
Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."**

Some people laughed lightly.

**Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."**

Now they burst out laughing.

**Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand."  
"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.  
"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."**

They started laughing harder.

"I have to agree," Piper said. "That is funny."

**I busted up, and I probably would've kept laughing all day, but then I heard a noise:  
"Moooo."**

"So that was it," Thalia said.

**The smile melted off my face. I wondered if the noise was just in my head, but Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused. "Did I just hear a cow?"  
"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.  
"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."  
Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."  
Thalia was looking at me. "Percy, are you okay?"  
"Yeah," I said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."**

"That explains a lot," Grover said. "You were looking like you were gonna be sick."

**"What's wrong?" Grover asked.  
"Nothing," I said. "I... I just need a minute. To think."  
They hesitated, but I guess I must've looked upset, because they finally went into the visitor center without me. As soon as they were gone, I jogged to the north edge of the dam and looked over.  
"Moo."  
She was about thirty feet below in the lake, but I could see her clearly: my friend from Long Island Sound, Bessie the cow serpent.**

"Oh gods!" Jason said. "The poor cow must have felt horrible when you mistook him for a girl."

"Shut up, Jase," Percy said.

**I looked around. There were groups of kids running along the dam. A lot of senior citizens. Some families. But nobody seemed to be paying Bessie any attention yet.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"Moo!"  
Her voice was urgent, like she was trying to warn me of something.**

"She was," Percy said.

**"How did you get here?" I asked. We were thousands of miles from Long Island, hundreds of miles inland. There was no way she could've swum all the way here. And yet, here she was.**

"He doesn't swim," Grover said. The mortals were confused. So were the new Greeks and the Romans.

**Bessie swam in a circle and butted her head against the side of the dam. "Moo!"  
She wanted me to come with her. She was telling me to hurry.  
"I can't," I told her. "My friends are inside."  
She looked at me with her sad brown eyes. Then she gave one more urgent "Mooo!," did a flip, and disappeared into the water.  
I hesitated. Something was wrong. She was trying to tell me that. I considered jumping over the side and following her, but then I tensed. The hairs on my arms bristled. I looked down the dam road to the east and I saw two men walking slowly toward me. They wore gray camouflage outfits that flickered over skeletal bodies.**

The demigods groaned. Percy can never stay out of trouble.

**They passed through a group of kids and pushed them aside. A kid yelled, "Hey!" One of the warriors turned, his face changing momentarily into a skull.  
"Ah!" the kid yelled, and his whole group backed away.  
I ran for the visitor center.  
I was almost to the stairs when I heard tires squeal. On the west side of the dam, a black van swerved to a stop in the middle of the road, nearly plowing into some old people.  
The van doors opened and more skeleton warriors piled out. I was surrounded.**

"Oh man," Leo said. "How did you get out of this?"

"I always get out of things," Percy said. "Even if the situation is hopeless. Pure luck."

"No," Annabeth said. "Stop being modest. You do it yourself and get out of it." Rachel perked up. Now was the time she and Percy first met.

"Hey Annabeth," Rachel said. "This is the first time Percy and I met. This idiot tried to-" she was cut off by Percy reading before she could reveal anything.

**I bolted down the stairs and through the museum entrance. The security guard at the metal detector yelled, "Hey, kid!" But I didn't stop.  
I ran through the exhibits and ducked behind a tour group. I looked for my friends, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Where was the dam snack bar?**

Some people laughed.

**"Stop!" The metal-detector guy yelled.  
There was no place to go but into an elevator with the tour group. I ducked inside just as the door closed.  
"We'll be going down seven hundred feet," our tour guide said cheerfully. She was a park ranger, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and tinted glasses. I guess she hadn't noticed that I was being chased. "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks."  
"Does this go to the snack bar?" I asked her.  
A few people behind me chuckled. The tour guide looked at me. Something about her gaze made my skin tingle.  
"To the turbines, young man," the lady said. "Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs?"**

"She is like you, Annabeth," PJ said.

"Shut up," AC said. "She knows that knowledge is important." Percy chuckled. How right she was.

**"Oh, uh, sure. Is there another way out of the dam?"  
"It's a dead end," a tourist behind me said. "For heaven's sake. The only way out is the other elevator."  
The doors opened.  
"Go right ahead, folks," the tour guide told us. "Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor."  
I didn't have much choice but to go out with the group.  
"And young man," the tour guide called. I looked back. She'd taken off her glasses. Her eyes were startlingly gray, like storm clouds. "There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it."**

"Mom," Annabeth and AC said.

"Dude," Leo said. "She just insulted you."

"Not anything new," Percy said. "She just wanted to help her daughter."

**The doors closed with the tour guide still inside, leaving me alone.  
Before I could think too much about the woman in the elevator, a ding came from around the corner. The second elevator was opening, and I heard an unmistakable sound - the clattering of skeleton teeth.**

Everyone groaned.

**I ran after the tour group, through a tunnel carved out of solid rock. It seemed to run forever. The walls were moist, and the air hummed with electricity and the roar of water. I came out on a U-shaped balcony that overlooked this huge warehouse area. Fifty feet below, enormous turbines were running. It was a big room, but I didn't see any other exit, unless I wanted to jump into the turbines and get churned up to make electricity. I didn't.**

"Thank the gods!" AC said.

"Hey!" PJ exclaimed. "I am not that stupid."

"Sure you aren't."

**Another tour guide was talking over the microphone, telling the tourists about water supplies in Nevada. I prayed that Thalia, Zoe, and Grover were okay. They might already be captured, or eating at the snack bar, completely unaware that we were being surrounded. And stupid me: I had trapped myself in a hole hundreds of feet below the surface.**

"Percy," Grover said."Think about yourself. Please. Just this time."

**I worked my way around the crowd, trying not to be too obvious about it. There was a hallway at the other side of the balcony - maybe some place I could hide. I kept my hand on Riptide, ready to strike.  
By the time I got to the opposite side of the balcony, my nerves were shot. I backed into the little hallway and watched the tunnel I'd come from.  
Then right behind me I heard a sharp Chhh! like the voice of a skeleton.**

"Oh no!' Frank said.

**Without thinking, I uncapped Riptide and spun, slashing with my sword.  
The girl I'd just tried to slice in half yelped and dropped her Kleenex.  
"Oh my god.'" she shouted. "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?"**

"Here I come," Rachel said.

"You tried to kill her when you first met?" Lily asked in amusement.

"For the last time, it was an accident, peeps!"

**The first thing that went through my head was that the sword hadn't hurt her. It had passed clean through her body, harmlessly. "You're mortal!"**

"Of course," she said. "I'm not a monster." They went back into their flashback of Kelli and Tami, and shivered.

**She looked at me in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"  
"I didn't - Wait, you can see it's a sword?"  
The girl rolled her eyes, which were green like mine. She had frizzy reddish-brown hair. Her nose was also red, like she had a cold. She wore a big maroon Harvard sweatshirt and jeans that were covered with marker stains and little holes, like she spent her free time poking them with a fork.**

"Nah," she said. "Painting and stuff."

**"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," she said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"  
She asked so many questions so fast, it was like she was throwing rocks at me. I couldn't think of what to say. I looked at my sleeves to see if the Nemean Lion pelt had somehow changed back to fur, but it still looked like a brown winter coat to me.**

"So some mortals can see what demigods also can't see?" Mason asked. The demigods nodded.

**I knew the skeleton warriors were still chasing me. I had no time to waste. But I just stared at the redheaded girl. Then I remembered what Thalia had done at Westover Hall to fool the teachers. Maybe I could manipulate the Mist.**

Everyone laughed.

"And now you're gonna make a fool of yourself," Reyna said.

"Great friends I have," Percy grumbled.

**I concentrated hard and snapped my fingers. "You don't see a sword," I told the girl. "It's just a ballpoint pen."  
She blinked. "Um... no. It's a sword, weirdo."**

Everyone laughed.

"See," Nico said. 'Even she thinks you're a weirdo." Thalia nodded.

**"Who are you?" I demanded.  
She huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"**

"No!" the demigods said.

**"No!" I said. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."  
"In a hurry or in trouble?"**

"Um okay," Thalia said. "You're also weird."

**"Um, sort of both."  
She looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened. "Bathroom!"  
"What?"  
"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"  
I don't know why, but I listened to her. I slipped inside the boys' bathroom and left Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing outside. Later, that seemed cowardly to me. I'm also pretty sure it saved my life.**

"You're welcome," Rachel said proudly.

**I heard the clattering, hissing sounds of skeletons as they came closer.  
My grip tightened on Riptide. What was I thinking? I'd left a mortal girl out there to die. I was preparing to burst out and fight when Rachel Elizabeth Dare started talking in that rapid-fire machine gun way of hers.**

She huffed.

**"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell."  
The skeletons clattered excitedly. I heard them moving off.  
Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry."  
She looked shaken. Her face was gray and sweaty.  
I peeked around the corner. Three skeleton warriors were running toward the other end of the balcony. The way to the elevator was clear for a few seconds.  
"I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."  
"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like - "  
"Skeletons?"  
She nodded uneasily.  
"Do yourself a favor," I said. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."**

"I have a feeling that's not gonna happen," Josh said.

"Right you are,' Rachel said.

**"Forget you tried to kill me?"  
"Yeah. That, too."  
"But who are you?"  
"Percy - " I started to say. Then the skeletons turned around. "Gotta go!"  
"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?"**

Everyone laughed hysterically.

"You're officially awesome too," Leo said.

**I bolted for the exit.  
The cafe was packed with kids enjoying the best part of the tour - the dam lunch. Thalia, Zoe, and Grover were just sitting down with their food.  
"We need to leave," I gasped. "Now!" But we just got our burritos!" Thalia said. Zoe stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look."  
The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us.**

"Your brain is so weird," AC said.

"I will take that as a compliment because it didn't even happen in our world."

**I counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.  
But our immediate problem was a lot closer. The three skeletal warriors who'd been chasing me in the turbine room now appeared on the stairs. They saw me from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.**

The atmosphere became tense, except for Percy, Thalia, and Grover who knew what was about to happen.

**"Elevator!" Grover said. We bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and three more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, minus the one Bianca had blasted to flames in New Mexico. We were completely surrounded.  
Then Grover had a brilliant, totally Grover-like idea.  
"Burrito fight!" he yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.**

Everyone relaxed and began to chuckle.

**Now, if you have never been hit by a flying burrito, count yourself lucky. In terms of deadly projectiles, it's right up there with grenades and cannonballs. Grover's lunch hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I'm not sure what the other kids in the cafe saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming.**

Everyone busted out laughing by now.

"Dude," Leo said. "I wanted to be there. That would be so awesome."

**The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.  
In the chaos, Thalia and I tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. Then we all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandes whizzing past our heads.  
"What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside.**

Everyone calmed down a bit, but were still chuckling.

"That was grand," Leo said. "Percy, why didn't you tell me that you've been in a food fight?" Percy shrugged.

"No reason."

**I didn't have an answer. The warriors on the road were closing in from either direction. We ran across the street to the pavilion with the winged bronze statues, but that just put our backs to the mountain.  
The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around us. Their brethren from the cafe were running up to join them. One was still putting its skull back on its shoulders. Another was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in their rib cages. They didn't look happy about it. They drew batons and advanced.  
"Four against eleven," Zoe muttered. "And they cannot die."**

"That's not fair," the principal said. The demigods looked at each other, then busted out laughing.

"You're talking about fair, _mortal," _Thalia said. "Things are never fair for demigods. Never. Keep that in your tiny winy mind." The principal was red with embarrassment.

**"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.  
Something shiny caught the corner of my eye. I glanced behind me at the statue's feet. "Whoa," I said. "Their toes really are bright."**

"Are you gonna do what I am thinking?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded, and she said again, "It might work."

**"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time."  
But I couldn't help staring at the two giant bronze guys with tall bladed wings like letter openers. They were weathered brown except for their toes, which shone like new pennies from all the times people had rubbed them for good luck.  
Good luck. The blessing of Zeus.  
I thought about the tour guide in the elevator. Her gray eyes and her smile. What had she said? There is always a way for those clever enough to find it.**

"And now you've figured it out," Nico said. "Great timing."

**"Thalia," I said. "Pray to your dad."  
She glared at me. "He never answers."  
"Just this once," I pleaded. "Ask for help. I think... I think the statues can give us some luck."  
Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet.  
"Do it!" I yelled.  
"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."  
"This time is different!"  
"Who says?"  
I hesitated. "Athena, I think."**

"You think?" Annabeth said. "Honestly, Seaweed Brain."

**Thalia scowled like she was sure I'd gone crazy.**

"You are," Thalia said.

"Feeling the love, Thals," Percy muttered.

**"Try it," Grover pleaded.  
Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer. I put in my own prayer to Annabeth's mom, hoping I was right that it had been her in that elevator - that she was trying to help us save her daughter.**

"She was," Percy said. Annabeth looked uncomfortable. Things were distanced between her and her mother since the quest. Percy squeezed her hand signalling everything will be okay.

**And nothing happened.  
The skeletons closed in. I raised Riptide to defend myself. Thalia held up her shield. Zoe pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head.  
A shadow fell over me. I thought maybe it was the shadow of death. Then I realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all five of the baton-wielders were swept aside.  
The other skeletons opened fire. I raised my lion coat for protection, but I didn't need it. The bronze angels stepped in front of us and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road.**

"Wow!" the mortals said.

**"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said. His voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built.  
"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"  
As stunned as I was by the angels, I was more concerned with the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling, bony hands groping for their weapons.  
"Trouble!" I said.  
"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.  
Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?" Yes!  
"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked.  
"Please!"  
The angels looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Could use a stretch," one decided.  
And the next thing I knew, one of them grabbed Thalia and me, the other grabbed Zoe and Grover, and we flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.  
**

"Okay then. Next one," Percy said.


	31. Santa's Evil Twin

_**Santa's Evil Twin**_

**As I got closer, I froze. He smelled bad, all right - but ocean bad. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine. If the ocean had an ugly side... this guy was it.**

"What?" some people asked.

"We had to find Nereus," Percy said. "Apparently, I was elected to go." He glared at Thalia and Grover who smiled sheepishly.

**I tried not to gag as I sat down near him like I was tired. Santa opened one eye suspiciously. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't look. I muttered something about stupid school and stupid parents, figuring that might sound reasonable.  
Santa Claus went back to sleep.**

"Santa Claus?" Josh asked.

"He looked like Santa," Percy replied.

**I tensed. I knew this was going to look strange. I didn't know how the other homeless people would react. But I jumped Santa Claus.  
"Ahhhhhl" he screamed. I meant to grab him, but he seemed to grab me instead. It was as if he'd never been asleep at all. He certainly didn't act like a weak old man. He had a grip like steel. "Help me!" he screamed as he squeezed me to death.**

"That had to hurt," Jason said.

"You think?" Percy said.

**"That's a crime!" one of the other homeless guys yelled. "Kid rolling an old man like that!"  
I rolled, all right - straight down the pier until my head slammed into a post. I was dazed for a second, and Nereus's grip slackened. He was making a break for it. Before he could, I regained my senses and tackled him from behind.**

Everyone clapped.

**"I don't have any money!" He tried to get up and run, but I locked my arms around his chest. His rotten fish smell was awful, but I held on.  
"I don't want money," I said as he fought. "I'm a half-blood! I want information.'"  
That just made him struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"  
"Because you know everything!"**

"Great reason," Reyna said sarcastically. The demigods gaped.

"Okay," Leo said."The apocalypse is happening." Cue eye rolls.

**He growled and tried to shake me off his back. It was like holding on to a roller coaster. He thrashed around, making it impossible for me to keep on my feet, but I gritted my teeth and squeezed tighter. We staggered toward the edge of the pier and I got an idea.  
"Oh, no!" I said. "Not the water!"**

Everyone laughed.

"You're gold, man," Frank said.

**The plan worked. Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge. Together, we plunged into San Francisco Bay.  
He must've been surprised when I tightened my grip, the ocean filling me with extra strength. But Nereus had a few tricks left, too. He changed shape until I was holding a sleek black seal.**

Now, they laughed even harder.

"Seal?" Leo asked between fits of laughter.

**I've heard people make jokes about trying to hold a greased pig, but I'm telling you, holding on to a seal in the water is harder. Nereus plunged straight down, wriggling and thrashing and spiraling through the dark water. If I hadn't been Poseidon's son, there's no way I could've stayed with him.  
Nereus spun and expanded, turning into a killer whale, but I grabbed his dorsal fin as he burst out of the water.  
A whole bunch of tourists went, "Whoa!"  
I managed to wave at the crowd. Yeah, we do this every day here in San Francisco.**

"You. Are. Awesome!" Leo said.

**Nereus plunged into the water and turned into a slimy eel. I started to tie him into a knot until he realized what was going on and changed back to human form. "Why won't you drown?" he wailed, pummelmg me with his fists.  
"I'm Poseidon's son," I said.  
"Curse that upstart! I was here first!"**

"Hey!" Percy and PJ said.

**Finally he collapsed on the edge of the boat dock. Above us was one of those tourist piers lined with shops, like a mall on water. Nereus was heaving and gasping. I was feeling great. I could've gone on all day, but I didn't tell him that. I wanted him to feel like he'd put up a good fight.  
My friends ran down the steps from the pier.  
"You got him!" Zoe said.  
"You don't have to sound so amazed," I said.**

"Of course not," Nico said.

**Nereus moaned. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"  
"I've got more than one question," I said.  
"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."  
I looked at my friends.  
This wasn't good. I needed to find Artemis, and I needed to figure out what the doomsday creature was. I also needed to know if Annabeth was still alive, and how to rescue her. How could I ask that all in one question?  
A voice inside me was screaming Ask about Annabeth! That's what I cared about most.**

"Awe!" Selena cooed. "So oblivious."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You didn't." Percy shook his head.

**But then I imagined what Annabeth might say. She would never forgive me if I saved her and didn't save Olympus. Zoe would want me to ask about Artemis, but Chiron had told us the monster was even more important.**

Annabeth smiled. Percy was so honest and caring. Totally loyal and amazing.

**I sighed. "All right, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting."  
The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.**

"Ewe!" several mortal girls said.

**"Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly. "He's right there."  
Nereus pointed to the water at my feet.  
"Where?" I said.  
"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a goldfish and did a backflip into the sea.  
"You tricked me!" I yelled.  
"Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is that?"  
"MOOOOOOOO!"  
I looked down, and there was my friend the cow serpent, swimming next to the dock. She nudged my shoe and gave me the sad brown eyes.**

"So he is the monster?" Hazel asked. "What a poor creature. He's so innocent." The demigods nodded.

"Do all the demigods care about the environment?" Paul asked in curiosity. They nodded.

"We don't like our area to be polluted. Especially the satyrs hate pollution and humans who create it. The demigods save the world, and what do we get? A polluted environment! Bah! Humans are so evil, destroying nature," Grover said.

**"Ah, Bessie," I said. "Not now."  
"Mooo!"  
Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."  
"You can understand her... er, him?"  
Grover nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."  
"The Ophi-what?"  
"It means serpent bull in Greek," Thalia said. "But what's it doing here?"  
"Moooooooo!"  
"He says Percy is his protector," Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close."**

"Percy the protector," Mason said. "Sounds awesome."

"The savior of Olympus sounds better, huh?" Annabeth said.

**I was wondering how you got all that out of a single moooooo.  
"Wait," Zoe said, looking at me. "You know this cow?"  
I was feeling impatient, but I told them the story.  
Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this before?"  
"Well... yeah." It seemed silly, now that she said it, but things had been happening so fast. Bessie, the Ophiotaurus, seemed like a minor detail.  
"I am a fool," Zoe said suddenly. "I know this story!"  
"What story?"  
"From the War of the Titans," she said. "My... my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for."  
"Bessie?" I looked down at the bull serpent. "But... he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world."**

"You have a thing for monsters," Grover said. "Tyson, Mrs. O' Leary, Ophiotaurus. You like everything that is cute."

"Hey!" Percy said.

"That is the truth," Annabeth said. "We were at the mall, and he saw a pet shop while driving back home. I had to drag him out of the shop after 3 hours. He loves animals and more than anything, fishes."

Everyone laughed while Percy pouted.

**"That is how we were wrong," Zoe said. "We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."  
"MMMM," Bessie lowed.  
"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.  
I patted Bessie on the head, trying to calm him down. He let me scratch his ear, but he was trembling.**

"Awe!" Silena said. "You love your pets. That is how owners should be."

**"How could anyone hurt him?" I said. "He's harmless."  
Zoe nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."  
"MMMMMM!"  
"Um," Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about entrails, too."  
Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods... how? I mean, what would happen?"**

Thalia and Jason winced, knowing how hard it is to resist power.

**"No one knows," Zoe said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."  
Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. Bessie went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. Bessie shivered.  
Thalia's expression bothered me. She almost looked... hungry.**

Everyone looked at her.

She looked down. "The fatal flaw of Zeus's kids. Power." Everyone nodded in understanding.

**"We have to protect him," I told her. "If Luke gets hold of him - "  
"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's... that's huge."**

Luke looked down, ashamed of his past self.

**"Yes, it is, my dear," said a man's voice in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power you shall unleash."**

_Uh oh! _Everyone thought.

**The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged.  
I looked up. We'd been so busy talking, we'd allowed ourselves to be ambushed.  
Standing behind us, his two-color eyes gleaming wickedly, was Dr. Thorn, the manticore himself.  
"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated.  
He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover Hall uniform, which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look much better than the guys down at the soup kitchen.  
"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"**

"How do you manage to stay away from them," Lily said. "Your lives are so difficult."

"That isn't the half of it," Percy said darkly. The mortals started freaking out. _What could be worse than monsters?_

**On either side of him stood two armed security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries I'd seen in D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dock over, just in case we tried to escape that way. There were tourists all around - walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above us - but I knew that wouldn't stop the manticore from acting.  
"Where... where are the skeletons?" I asked the manticore.  
He sneered. "I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"**

"Thank the gods he didn't bring them," Grover said.

**I needed time to think. I had to save Bessie. I could dive into the sea, but how could I make a quick getaway with a five-hundred-pound cow serpent? And what about my friends?  
"We beat you once before," I said.  
"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas... that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."  
Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.  
"Wait!" I said. "Zoe, don't!"  
The manticore smiled. "The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."  
"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.  
"Surely it is clear," the manticore said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."  
No one spoke. It made terrible sense. Thalia was only two days away from turning sixteen. She was a child of the Big Three. And here was a choice, a terrible choice that could mean the end of the gods. It was just like the prophecy said. I wasn't sure if I felt relieved, horrified, or disappointed. I wasn't the prophecy kid after all. Doomsday was happening right now.**

"Nah," Annabeth said. "It's never that easy."

**I waited for Thalia to tell the manticore off, but she hesitated. She looked completely stunned.  
"You know it is the right choice," the manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."  
"Thalia," I said, "snap out of it!"  
She looked at me the same way she had the morning she woke up on Half-Blood Hill, dazed and uncertain. It was almost like she didn't know me. "I... I don't - "**

Thalia looked down. She couldn't resist power, and it was a horrible fatal flaw.

**"Your father helped you," I said. "He sent the metal angels. He turned you into a tree to preserve you."  
Her hand tightened on the shaft of her spear.  
I looked at Grover desperately. Thank the gods, he understood what I needed. He raised his pipes to his mouth and played a quick riff.  
The manticore yelled, "Stop him!"  
The guards had been targeting Zoe, and before they could figure out that the kid with the pipes was the bigger problem, the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangled their legs. Zoe let loose two quick arrows that exploded at their feet in clouds of sulfurous yellow smoke. Fart arrows!  
The guards started coughing. The manticore shot spines in our direction, but they ricocheted off my lion's coat.  
"Grover," I said, "tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down!"  
"Moooooo!" Grover translated. I could only hope that Bessie got the message.**

"He did," Grover said, clearly offended.

**"The cow..." Thalia muttered, still in a daze.  
"Come on!" I pulled her along as we ran up the stairs to the shopping center on the pier. We dashed around the corner of the nearest store. I heard the manticore shouting at his minions, "Get them!" Tourists screamed as the guards shot blindly into the air.  
We scrambled to the end of the pier. We hid behind a little kiosk filled with souvenir crystals - wind chimes and dream catchers and stuff like that, glittering in the sunlight. There was a water fountain next to us. Down below, a bunch of sea lions were sunning themselves on the rocks. The whole of San Francisco Bay spread out before us: the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, and the green hills and fog beyond that to the north. A picture-perfect moment, except for the fact that we were about to die and the world was going to end.  
"Go over the side!" Zoe told me. "You can escape in the sea, Percy. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus."**

The demigods laughed.

"Like he would do it," Frank said.

**She was right, but I couldn't do it.  
"I won't leave you guys," I said. "We fight together."  
"You have to get word to camp!" Grover said. "At least let them know what's going on!"  
Then I noticed the crystals making rainbows in the sunlight. There was a drinking fountain next to me...  
"Get word to camp," I muttered. "Good idea."  
I uncapped Riptide and slashed off the top of the water fountain. Water burst out of the busted pipe and sprayed all over us.  
Thalia gasped as the water hit her. The fog seemed to clear from her eyes. "Are you crazy?" she asked.  
But Grover understood. He was already fishing around in his pockets for a coin. He threw a golden drachma into the rainbows created by the mist and yelled, "O goddess, accept my offering!"  
The mist rippled.  
"Camp Half-Blood!" I said.  
And there, shimmering in the Mist right next to us, was the last person I wanted to see: Mr. D, wearing his leopard-skin jogging suit and rummaging through the refrigerator.  
He looked up lazily. "Do you mind?"  
"Where's Chiron!" I shouted.**

"Way to greet a god," Jake said.

**"How rude." Mr. D took a swig from a jug of grape juice. "Is that how you say hello?"  
"Hello," I amended. "We're about to die! Where's Chiron?"  
Mr. D considered that. I wanted to scream at him to hurry up, but I knew that wouldn't work. Behind us, footsteps and shouting - the manticore's troops were closing in.  
"About to die," Mr. D mused. "How exciting. I'm afraid Chiron isn't here. Would you like me to take a message?"  
I looked at my friends. "We're dead."  
Thalia gripped her spear. She looked like her old angry self again. "Then we'll die fighting."  
"How noble," Mr. D said, stifling a yawn. "So what is the problem, exactly?"**

"I still can't believe he did that for us," Thalia said.

"He can be pretty useful if he wants," Percy said.

**I didn't see that it would make any difference, but I told him about the Ophiotaurus.  
"Mmm." He studied the contents of the fridge. "So that's it. I see."  
"You don't even care!" I screamed. "You'd just as soon watch us die!"  
"Let's see. I think I'm in the mood for pizza tonight."  
I wanted to slash through the rainbow and disconnect, but I didn't have time. The manticore screamed, "There!" And we were surrounded. Two of the guards stood behind him. The other two appeared on the roofs of the pier shops above us. The manticore threw off his coat and transformed into his true self, his lion claws extended and his spiky tail bristling with poison barbs.  
"Excellent," he said. He glanced at the apparition in the mist and snorted. "Alone, without any real help. Wonderful."**

"Not." Octavian said.

**"You could ask for help," Mr. D murmured to me, as if this were an amusing thought. "You could say please."  
When wild boars fly, I thought. There was no way I was going to die begging a slob like Mr. D, just so he could laugh as we all got gunned down.  
Zoe readied her arrows. Grover lifted his pipes. Thalia raised her shield, and I noticed a tear running down her cheek. Suddenly it occurred to me: this had happened to her before. She had been cornered on Half-Blood Hill. She'd willingly given her life for her friends. But this time, she couldn't save us.  
How could I let that happen to her?**

"Percy," Thalia said. "Not your fault. Please. Don't take it out on yourself. You always believe that everything is your fault."

**"Please, Mr. D," I muttered. "Help."  
Of course, nothing happened.  
The manticore grinned. "Spare the daughter of Zeus. She will join us soon enough. Kill the others."  
The men raised their guns, and something strange happened. You know how you feel when all the blood rushes to your head, like if you hang upside down and turn right-side up too quickly? There was a rush like that all around me, and a sound like a huge sigh. The sunlight tinged with purple. I smelled grapes and something more sour - wine.**

"Mr. D," the demigods said.

"Wow," Nico said. "Never really thought he would help."

**SNAP!  
It was the sound of many minds breaking at the same time. The sound of madness. One guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran around on all fours. Two others dropped their guns and started waltzing with each other. The fourth began doing what looked like an Irish clogging dance. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so terrifying.**

Right now, everyone was laughing like crazy.

**"No!" screamed the manticore. "I will deal with you myself!"  
His tail bristled, but the planks under his paws erupted into grape vines, which immediately began wrapping around the monster's body, sprouting new leaves and clusters of green baby grapes that ripened in seconds as the manticore shrieked, until he was engulfed in a huge mass of vines, leaves, and full clusters of purple grapes. Finally the grapes stopped shivering, and I had a feeling that somewhere inside there, the manticore was no more.  
"Well," said Dionysus, closing his refrigerator. "That was fun."**

"You bet," Piper said.

**I stared at him, horrified. "How could you... How did you - "  
"Such gratitude," he muttered. "The mortals will come out of it. Too much explaining to do if I made their condition permanent. I hate writing reports to Father."  
He stared resentfully at Thalia. "I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?"  
Thalia blushed as if she were ashamed.**

"I was," Thalia said.

**"Mr. D," Grover said in amazement. "You... you saved us.  
"Mmm. Don't make me regret it, satyr. Now get going, Percy Jackson. I've bought you a few hours at most."**

The demigods gasped.

"He called you your name," Nico said, his eyes bulging.

"Another proof he likes you more than any of us," Thalia said.

**"The Ophiotaurus," I said. "Can you get it to camp?"  
Mr. D sniffed. "I do not transport livestock. That's your problem."  
"But where do we go?"  
Dionysus looked at Zoe. "Oh, I think the huntress knows. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or all is lost. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting."  
"Mr. D," I said.**

"Don't say anything stupid," Annabeth said. "Please."

**He raised his eyebrow.  
"You called me by my right name," I said. "You called me Percy Jackson."  
"I most certainly did not, Peter Johnson. Now off with you!"**

"Denial," Silena sing-songed.

**He waved his hand, and his image disappeared in the mist.  
All around us, the manticore's minions were still acting completely nuts. One of them had found our friend the homeless guy, and they were having a serious conversation about metal angels from Mars. Several other guards were harassing the tourists, making animal noises and trying to steal their shoes.  
I looked at Zoe. "What did he mean... 'You know where to go'?"  
Her face was the color of the fog. She pointed across the bay, past the Golden Gate. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer.  
"The garden of my sisters," she said. "I must go home."  
**

The people who were present there, winced.

"I'll continue with the next chapter." Percy said.


	32. I Put On A Few Million Extra Pounds

_**I Put On A Few Million Extra Pounds**_

**The horrible thing was: I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things I'd originally disliked about Zoe, with none of the good I'd come to appreciate.**

"This is irritating," Frank said. "Not to get the full details."

"Hey!" Percy said. "I am here to tell you. Zoe declared that the Titan Atlas is her father and as you know, he is the General. Let's continue."

**"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded.  
Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."  
Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."  
Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.**

"Go, My Lady," Thalia said.

**"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."  
I looked at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell me something. She motioned her head toward Luke. But all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't noticed before, but something about her had changed. Her blond hair was now streaked with gray.**

Percy and Annabeth subconsciously touched their streaks, which were now visible because of Tartarus.

"So she got it from there," Hazel said. "What's your reason, Percy?" Percy read on.

**"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind. "The weight should've killed her."  
"I don't understand," I said. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"**

The demigods looked at both the Percys as if they were crazy.

**Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."  
He approached us, studying Thalia and me. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."**

"Oh they are," Nico said.

**"Fight us," I said. "And let's see."  
"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."  
"So you're another coward," I said.**

"Seriously," Jason said. "Why do you like to tick off the immortals?"

**Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.  
"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."  
"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for Kim. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"**

Luke looked down. _I was such a jerk._

**He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine Bessie in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing.  
Don't think about him! Suddenly Grover's voice was inside my mind - the empathy link. I could feel his emotions. He was on the verge of panic. I'm losing Bessie. Block the thoughts!  
I tried to make my mind go blank. I tried to think about basketball players, skateboards, the different kinds of candy in my mom's shop. Anything but Bessie.**

Everyone laughed.

"That's what you think about?" Beckendorf asked in amusement. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."  
"Luke..." Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?"  
"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"  
Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."  
"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree..."  
His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."**

"Luke," Percy said. "I am sorry. I should've known he was controlling you. I should've thought better of you. I shoud-" he was cut off by Luke saying, "It's okay. I deserved it."

**I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough. I believed that Luke was in danger.  
His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might believe it, too.  
"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."  
Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.  
"Thalia," I said. "No."  
Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.  
"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."  
He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.**

Percy and Beckendorf winced. The ship had taken his life.

**"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."  
For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."  
"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me... Don't make him destroy you."  
There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded.**

"It is so frustrating," Frank said. "You two do it all the time as if reading each other's minds."

"We just know each other very well," Percy said. "We can tell by the look what the other is thinking."

**I looked at Thalia and Zoe, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.**

"Awe!" Thalia said. "Thank you!"

**"Now," I said.  
Together, we charged.  
Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.  
As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.**

"Not the stupidest," Annabeth said, having a double meaning.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "If I were to do what I did for you again, I would do it a thousand times." Annabeth was about to respond, but Percy continued reading.

**He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!"  
"Percy!" Zoe said. "Beware!"  
I knew what she was warning me about. Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might.  
I swung my sword, and Atlas knocked me aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.  
"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?"**

"Oh he could," Reyna said.

**The mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again. If I could get to that pool of water, I could double my strength.  
The javelins point slashed toward me like a scythe. I raised Riptide, planning to cut off his weapon at the shaft, but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton.**

"No!" the demigods screeched.

"So that was it, huh?" Leo said. "The curse. Your sword will fail you." Percy nodded.

**And I remembered Ares's warning, spoken on the beach in Los Angeles so long ago: When you need it most, your sword will fail you.  
Not now! I pleaded. But it was no good. I tried to dodge, but the javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning. I looked up and found I was at the feet of Artemis, still straining under the weight of the sky.  
"Run, boy," she told me. "You must run!"  
Atlas was taking his time coming toward me. My sword was gone. It had skittered away over the edge of the cliff. It might reappear in my pocket - maybe in a few seconds - but it didn't matter. I'd be dead by then. Luke and Thalia were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground, desperately struggling to free her hands.  
"Die, little hero," Atlas said.  
He raised his javelin to impale me.  
"No!" Zoe yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas's armor.  
"ARGH!" He bellowed and turned toward his daughter.**

"Yeah!" the demigods cheered.

**I reached down and felt Riptide back in my pocket. I couldn't fight Atlas, even with a sword. And then a chill went down my back. I remembered the words of the prophecy: The Titan's curse must one withstand. I couldn't hope to beat Atlas. But there was someone else who might stand a chance.  
"The sky," I told the goddess. "Give it to me."**

"NO!" everyone said.

"So you also got it from there?" Hazel asked. Percy nodded then she said, "You are a completely loyal idiot."

**"No, boy," Artemis said. Her forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"  
"Annabeth took it!"  
"She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last so long."  
"I'll die anyway," I said. "Give me the weight of the sky!"**

"You'll not die," Jason said. The mortals were stunned into silence. They had never seen such a loyal person.

**I didn't wait for her answer. I took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then I stepped next to her and braced myself on one knee - holding up my hands - and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment, Artemis and I bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt, as if I were being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply. I can do this.  
Then Artemis slipped out from under the burden, and I held it alone.  
Afterward, I tried many times to explain what it felt like. I couldn't.**

"I know," Annabeth said softly.

**Every muscle in my body turned to fire. My bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing me.**

"Percy," Jason said. "I am serious now. What haven't you done?"

"Killed innocent demigods?" he answered.

"It was- never mind. Just read."

**Fight back! Grover's voice said inside my head. Don't give up.  
I concentrated on breathing. If I could just keep the sky aloft a few more seconds. I thought about Bianca, who had given her life so we could get here. If she could do that, I could hold the sky.  
My vision turned fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. I caught glimpses of the battle, but I wasn't sure if I was seeing clearly. There was Atlas in full battle armor, jabbing with his javelin, laughing insanely as he fought. And Artemis, a blur of silver. She had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. She seemed to change form as she maneuvered. She was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon. Or perhaps that was just my fevered brain. Zoe shot arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. He roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting.  
Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning still flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Even he was not immune to it. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration.  
"Yield!" Thalia yelled. "You never could beat me, Luke."  
He bared his teeth. "Well see, my old friend."  
Sweat poured down my face. My hands were slippery. My shoulders would've screamed with agony if they could. I felt like the vertebrae in my spine were being welded together by a blowtorch.**

Annabeth pulled Percy closer. He held her tightly, never letting go."

**Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the earth where Artemis had been a split second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leaped over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back toward me.  
Get ready, she spoke in my mind.  
I was losing the ability to think through the pain. My response was something like Agggghh-owwwwwwww.  
"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me."  
He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. I saw the trick coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.  
"No!" Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks.**

Thalia wiped a tear from her cheek.

**I wanted to shout her name, run to her aid, but I couldn't speak or move. I couldn't even see where Zoe had landed. Then Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph in his face. Artemis seemed to be wounded. She didn't get up.  
"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.  
As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her, I saw him coming down on top of me and I realized what would happen. I loosened my grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into me I didn't try to hold on. I let myself be pushed out of the way and rolled for all I was worth.**

There was extreme silence. And then a huge applause.

"That was amazing, dude," Mason said.

**The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.  
"Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. "Not again!"  
Atlas was trapped under his old burden.  
I tried to stand and fell back again, dazed from pain. My body felt like it was burning up.  
Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat.**

Luke winced, remembering the fight.

**He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat.  
For a moment, there was silence.  
"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but I could hear fear in his voice.  
Thalia trembled with fury.  
Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!"**

Several people raised eyebrows at her.

"My fatal flaw," she said. "Deadly pride. I thought I could bring him back to his normal self."

**"He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"  
In my daze, I realized that Artemis was no longer with me. She had run off toward the black rocks where Zoe had fallen.  
"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He... he'll be useful."  
"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"  
Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.  
"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell.**

"Is that how you died?" Piper asked.

Luke shook his head. "The fight was much more than this. Much more."

**"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.  
We rushed to the cliff's edge. Below us, the army from the Princess Andromeda had stopped in amazement. They were staring at Luke's broken form on the rocks. Despite how much I hated him, I couldn't stand to see it. I wanted to believe he was still alive, but that was impossible. The fall was fifty feet at least, and he wasn't moving.**

Luke smiled. "You did care for me."

"You were my first real friend at camp," Percy admitted. "I really couldn't stand it."

**One of the giants looked up and growled, "Kill them!"  
Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled her back as a wave of javelins sailed over our heads. We ran for the rocks, ignoring the curses and threats of Atlas as we passed.  
"Artemis!" I yelled.  
The goddess looked up, her face almost as grief-stricken as Thalia's. Zoe lay in the goddess's arms. She was breathing. Her eyes were open. But still...  
"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said.  
"Atlas poisoned her?" I asked.  
"No," the goddess said. "Not Atlas."  
She showed us the wound in Zoe's side. I'd almost forgotten her scrape with Ladon the dragon. The bite was much worse than Zoe had let on. I could barely look at the wound. She had charged into battle against her father with a horrible cut already sapping her strength.**

"I shouldn't have let it go," Percy said.

"Not your fault, Perce," Thalia said. "Get over it."

**"The stars," Zoe murmured. "I cannot see them."  
"Nectar and ambrosia," I said. "Come on! We have to get her some."  
No one moved. Grief hung in air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. We might've met our doom right there, but then I heard a strange buzzing noise.  
Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky.  
"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down, and his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.  
"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief.**

"Wow!" Hazel said. "Your dad must love you to do that." Annabeth wasn't completely sure.

**"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.  
This shook Artemis out of her grief. She stared up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.  
"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come, We must get Zoe away from here."  
She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin. Zoe's eyes were fluttering.  
"Hang in there!" I told her. "It'll be all right!"  
The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed. I realized with amazement that somehow Dr. Chase must've gotten hold of celestial bronze to fashion his bullets. The first row of snake women wailed as the machine gun's volley blew them into sulfurous yellow powder.  
"That's... my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement.**

"Yes Annabeth," Leo said. "Yes it is." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**We didn't have time to admire his flying. The giants and snake women were already recovering from their surprise. Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon.  
Just then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer I had ever seen. It landed right next to us.  
"Get in," Artemis said.  
Annabeth helped me get Thalia on board. Then I helped Artemis with Zoe. We wrapped Zoe in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air.  
"Like Santa Claus's sleigh," I murmured, still dazed with pain.  
Artemis took time to look back at me. "Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from?"**

The mortals looked totally incredulous.

"And now this," Lily said. "What is it that is not related to you guys?"

**Seeing us safely away, Dr. Chase turned his biplane and followed us like an honor guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: a silver flying chariot pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel.  
Behind us, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.  
**

"That was it. Let's start on the next one," Percy said.


	33. Good-Bye, Pledge, and Dance

_**A Friend Says Good-Bye**_

**We landed at Crissy Field after nightfall.  
As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, Annabeth ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Dad! You flew... you shot... oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"  
Her father blushed. "Well, not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose."**

Everyone chuckled softly.

**"But the celestial bronze bullets! How did you get those?"  
"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you... left."  
Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. I noticed Dr. Chase was very careful not to say ran away.  
"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings," he continued. "Just a little experiment."  
He said it like it was no big deal, but he had a gleam in his eye. I could understand all of a sudden why Athena, Goddess of Crafts and Wisdom, had taken a liking to him. He was an excellent mad scientist at heart.**

"Of course," Annabeth said, proud of her father.

**"Dad..." Annabeth faltered.  
"Annabeth, Percy," Thalia interrupted. Her voice was urgent. She and Artemis were kneeling at Zoe's side, binding the huntress's wounds.  
Annabeth and I ran over to help, but there wasn't much we could do. We had no ambrosia or nectar. No regular medicine would help. It was dark, but I could see that Zoe didn't look good. She was shivering, and the faint glow that usually hung around her was fading.  
"Can't you heal her with magic?" I asked Artemis. "I mean... you're a goddess."**

The demigods shook their heads.

**Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."  
She tried to set her hand on Zoe's side, but Zoe gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them.  
"Have I... served thee well?" Zoe whispered.  
"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."**

Thalia nodded in agreement.

**Zoe's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."  
"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."  
But in that moment, I knew it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was her father's final blow. Zoe had known all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she'd taken the quest anyway. She had chosen to save me, and Atlas's fury had broken her inside.**

"She was really brave," Thalia said.

"How do you guys do that?" Serena asked. "How do you sacrifice yourself for your friends when you are so young?"

"He have gods' blood in us. We are half gods, and it makes us loyal to our friends and family," Percy answered honestly. "We mature faster than normal mortals."

**She saw Thalia, and took her hand.  
"I am sorry we argued," Zoe said. "We could have been sisters."  
"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men - everything."  
"Perhaps not all men," Zoe murmured. She smiled weakly at me. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"  
I couldn't speak, but I brought out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."**

"Percy," Leo said. "You earned a maiden's respect. How? No one could do it. Only you. Every time they see me or any others, they are rude."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

**A shudder ran through her body.  
"Zoe - " I said.  
"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."  
A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."  
"Stars," Zoe repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again.  
Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and her father put his hands on her shoulders. I watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared.  
Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.  
For a moment I didn't see anything different. Then Annabeth gasped. Looking up in the sky, I saw that the stars were brighter now. They made a pattern I had never noticed before - a gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure - a girl with a bow, running across the sky.**

"The huntress," the demigods whispered.

**"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."  
It wasn't easy saying our good-byes. The thunder and lightning were still boiling over Mount Tamalpais in the north. Artemis was so upset she flickered with silver light. This made me nervous, because if she suddenly lost control and appeared in her fully divine form, we would disintegrate by looking at her.**

Jason flinched.

**"I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."  
The goddess set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."  
Then she looked quizzically at Thalia, as if she weren't sure what to make of this younger daughter of Zeus. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes. I wasn't sure what passed between them, but Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy. Then she turned to me.  
"You did well," she said. "For a man."**

"Whoa!" the boys said. "She called you a man."

**I wanted to protest. But then I realized it was the first time she hadn't called me a boy.**

Everyone nodded.

"There is a scene change," Percy said.

**"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."  
Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.  
A feeling of panic seized me. "Annabeth," I said under my breath. "Don't."**

Annabeth and the old Greeks chuckled.

"So oblivious," Silena said.

"In my defense," Percy said. "I was completely in love with her and if it was her Artemis chose, I would have died."

"Touche," Annabeth said.

**She frowned at me. "What?"  
"Look, I need to tell you something," I continued. The words came stumbling out of me. "I couldn't stand it if... I don't want you to - "  
"Percy?" she said. "You look like you're going to be sick."**

"I was," Percy muttered.

**And that's how I felt. I wanted to say more, but my tongue betrayed me. It wouldn't move because of the fear in my stomach. And then Artemis turned.  
"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."  
"No," I murmured.**

Thalia chuckled. "That is so true, Kelp Head. Your face was looking all green."

**"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"  
Stunned silence filled the room. I stared at Thalia, unable to believe what I was hearing. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.  
"I will," Thalia said firmly.  
Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well - "  
"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."**

"Good to know," Percy said. "Leave the prophecy to the young boy."

**She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..."  
Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug.**

"Not a biggie now," Thalia said.

**I blushed.  
When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, I said, "Um... aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"**

Some people snickered.

**"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since... since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."  
"Great," I muttered.  
"I'm proud to be your friend."  
She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon.**

Now, everyone laughed.

**Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.  
"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.  
"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy - "  
"No." I looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."**

"You care so much for sea creatures and the animals," Hazel said.

**"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.  
"I'm only fourteen," I said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."  
"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."  
"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.  
"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."  
My father stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it."**

Percy and PJ grinned. "My dad's the best." They said in unison.

**He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."  
"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."  
"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.  
Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.  
"Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."  
Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?"  
To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares and Athena. But everybody else...  
"We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes... I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"**

Many people cheered.

"Scene change," Percy said.

**I was about to keep searching the crowd when another voice spoke. "Your father takes a great risk, you know."**

"Oh no," Percy said. "Not this."

Annabeth smirked. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. I want to know what my mother did to scare you so much."

**I found myself face-to-face with a gray-eyed woman who looked so much like Annabeth I almost called her that.**

Annabeth and AC shook their heads.

**"Athena." I tried not to sound resentful, after the way she'd written me off in the council, but I guess I didn't hide it very well.  
She smiled dryly. "Do not judge me too harshly, half-blood. Wise counsel is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous."**

"Good to know," PJ muttered.

**"You never take risks?"  
She nodded. "I concede the point. You may perhaps be useful. And yet... your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself."  
My heart crept into my throat. A year ago, Annabeth and I had had a talk about fatal flaws. Every hero had one. Hers, she said, was pride. She believed she could do anything... like holding up the world, for instance. Or saving Luke. But I didn't really know what mine was.**

"Now I do," PJ said.

**Athena looked almost sorry for me. "Kronos knows your flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Percy. How has he manipulated you? First, your mother was taken from you. Then your best friend, Grover. Now my daughter, Annabeth." She paused, disapproving. "In each case, your loved ones have been used to lure you into Kronos's traps. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, Percy. You do not know when it is time to cut your losses. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous."**

"But loyalty is good, right?" Josh asked. Percy shook his head.

"It's dangerous."

**I balled my fists. "That's not a flaw. Just because I want to help my friends - "  
"The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation," she said. "Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom... that is very hard indeed."  
I wanted to argue, but I found I couldn't. Athena was pretty darn smart.**

"What do you expect?" Beckendorf said.

**"I hope the Council's decisions prove wise," Athena said. "But I will be watching, Percy Jackson. I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties..."  
She fixed me with her cold gray stare, and I realized what a terrible enemy Athena would make, ten times worse than Ares or Dionysus or maybe even my father. Athena would never give up. She would never do something rash or stupid just because she hated you, and if she made a plan to destroy you, it would not fail.**

"Oh," Annabeth said. "That was really harsh. I am sorry, Percy." Percy waved it off like it was no big deal.

**"Percy!" Annabeth said, running through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw who I was talking to. "Oh... Mom."  
"I will leave you," Athena said. "For now."  
She turned and strode through the crowds, which parted before her as if she were carrying Aegis.  
"Was she giving you a hard time?" Annabeth asked.  
"No," I said. "It's... fine."  
She studied me with concern. She touched the new streak of gray in my hair that matched hers exactly - our painful souvenir from holding Atlas's burden. There was a lot I'd wanted to say to Annabeth, but Athena had taken the confidence out of me.**

"So we have Athena to blame," Silena said.

** I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.  
I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter.  
"So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"  
The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. I said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And... I think I owe you a dance."**

"I knew it," Annabeth said. "I knew that was not what you wanted to say."

**She smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."  
So I took her hand, and I don't know what everybody else heard, but to me it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too.**

"Same here," Annabeth said.


	34. I Get A New Enemy For Christmas

**_I Get A New Enemy For Christmas_**

**Before I left Olympus, I decided to make a few calls. It wasn't easy, but I finally found a quiet fountain in a corner garden and sent an Iris-message to my brother, Tyson, under the sea. I told him about our adventures, and Bessie - he wanted to hear every detail about the cute baby cow serpent - and I assured him that Annabeth was safe. Finally I got around to explaining how the shield he'd made me last summer had been damaged in the manticore attack.  
"Yay!" Tyson said. "That means it was good! It saved your life!"**

The demigods smiled.

"Tyson's so sweet," Hazel said.

**"It sure did, big guy," I said. "But now it's ruined."  
"Not ruined!" Tyson promised. "I will visit and fix it next summer."**

The demigods perked up at the idea of Tyson visiting.

**The idea picked me up instantly. I guess I hadn't realized how much I missed having Tyson around.  
"Seriously?" I asked. "They'll let you take time off?"  
"Yes! I have made two thousand seven hundred and forty-one magic swords," Tyson said proudly, showing me the newest blade. "The boss says 'good work'! He will let me take the whole summer off. I will visit camp!"  
We talked for a while about war preparations and our dad's fight with the old sea gods, and all the cool things we could do together next summer, but then Tyson's boss started yelling at him and he had to get back to work.**

"Poor Tyson," Annabeth said.

**I dug out my last golden drachma and made one more Iris-message.  
"Sally Jackson," I said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan."**

Paul tried to remember what happened.

**The mist shimmered, and there was my mom at our kitchen table, laughing and holding hands with her friend Mr. Blowfish.**

Paul looked at Percy, smiling. "Blowfish?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What can I say? I am like my dad."

**I felt so embarrassed, I was about to wave my hand through the mist and cut the connection, but before I could, my mom saw me.  
Her eyes got wide. She let go of Mr. Blowfish's hand real quick. "Oh, Paul! You know what? I left my writing journal in the living room. Would you mind getting it for me?"  
"Sure, Sally. No problem."**

"Oh," Paul said. "That is when you talked to her." Percy nodded.

**He left the room, and instantly my mom leaned toward the Iris-message. "Percy! Are you all right?"  
"I'm, uh, fine. How's that writing seminar going?"  
She pursed her lips. "It's fine. But that's not important. Tell me what's happened!"**

Annabeth smiled. Sally was like a mother to her. Well now that they were engaged, the real thing would be also there.

**I filled her in as quickly as I could. She sighed with relief when she heard that Annabeth was safe.**

All the demigods smiled. She treated them as their own children. Especially Thalia and Nico.

**"I knew you could do it!" she said. "I'm so proud."  
"Yeah, well, I'd better let you get back to your homework."  
"Percy, I... Paul and I - "  
"Mom, are you happy?"**

The demigods smiled wider. Even Paul smiled. Percy only cared about her mom's happiness.

**The question seemed to take her by surprise. She thought for a moment. "Yes. I really am, Percy. Being around him makes me happy."  
"Then it's cool. Seriously. Don't worry about me." The funny thing was, I meant it. Considering the quest I'd just had, maybe I should have been worried for my mom. I'd seen just how mean people could be to each other, like Hercules was to Zoe Nightshade, like Luke was to Thalia. I'd met Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, in person, and her powers had scared me worse than Ares. But seeing my mother laughing and smiling, after all the years she'd suffered with my nasty ex-stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, I couldn't help feeling happy for her.**

"You are a really good son, Percy," Paul said.

"I trust you, Paul," Percy said. "I know you make her happy. And I'd do anything to see her happy."

**"You promise not to call him Mr. Blowfish?" she asked.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**I shrugged. "Well, maybe not to his face, anyway."**

"I prefer it that way," Paul chuckled.

**"Sally?" Mr. Blofis called from our living room. "You need the green binder or the red one?"  
"I'd better go," she told me. "See you for Christmas?"  
"Are you putting blue candy in my stocking?"**

"You're so immature," Annabeth said.

"What can I say," Percy said. "I love candy."

**She smiled. "If you're not too old for that."  
"I'm never too old for candy."**

"Of course," Annabeth said. "You had a really bad sugar rush that one day. The-" Percy started reading before she could say anything else.

**"I'll see you then."  
She waved her hand across the mist. Her image disappeared, and I thought to myself that Thalia had been right, so many days ago at Westover Hall: my mom really was pretty cool.**

"Gee," Thalia said. "We never knew."

**Compared to Mount Olympus, Manhattan was quiet. Friday before Christmas, but it was early in the morning, and hardly anyone was on Fifth Avenue. Argus, the many-eyed security chief, picked up Annabeth, Grover, and me at the Empire State Building and ferried us back to camp through a light snowstorm. The Long Island Expressway was almost deserted.  
As we trudged back up Half-Blood Hill to the pine tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, I half expected to see Thalia there, waiting for us. But she wasn't. She was long gone with Artemis and the rest of the Hunters, off on their next adventure.**

"Awe!" Thalia said. "You missed me."

**Chiron greeted us at the Big House with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Grover went off with his satyr friends to spread the word about our strange encounter with the magic of Pan. Within an hour, the satyrs were all running around agitated, asking where the nearest espresso bar was.**

Everyone laughed.

**Annabeth and I sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers - Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers. Even Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, back from her secretive scouting mission. I knew she must've had a difficult quest, because she didn't even try to pulverize me. She had a new scar on her chin, and her dirty blond hair had been cut short and ragged, like someone had attacked it with a pair of safety scissors.**

"I really felt sorry for them," Annabeth said.

"Back then I thought you were crazy to be interacting with her that much."

**"I got news," she mumbled uneasily. "Bad news."  
"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness. "The important thing is you have prevailed. And you saved Annabeth!"  
Annabeth smiled at me gratefully, which made me look away.  
For some strange reason, I found myself thinking about Hoover Dam, and the odd mortal girl I'd run into there, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I didn't know why, but her annoying comments kept coming back to me. Do you always kill people when they blow their nose? I was only alive because so many people had helped me, even a random mortal girl like that. I'd never even explained to her who I was.**

"Well now you did," Rachel said.

**"Luke is alive," I said. "Annabeth was right."  
Annabeth sat up. "How do you know?"  
I tried not to feel annoyed by her interest. I told her what my dad had said about the Princess Andromeda.**

"Someone jealous," Silena said.

"I was," Percy answered honestly.

**"Well." Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."  
I had a feeling that when she said "figure something out," she meant "get Luke to change his ways," which annoyed me even more.**

Annabeth blushed. "Sorry. I didn't know. I was acting like a hypocrite as I got jealous of her when I did it all the time." Percy smiled gently at her.

**Chiron's expression was gloomy. Sitting by the fire in his wheelchair, he looked really old. I mean... he was really old, but he usually didn't look it.  
"Two years may seem like a long time," he said. "But it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the child of the prophecy, Percy. But if you are, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. Kronos's first strike will be here."  
"How do you know?" I asked. "Why would he care about camp?"  
"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Chiron said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, monstrous... We must be prepared. Clarisse's news may give us a clue as to how they will attack, but - "  
There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold.**

Percy and Nico glanced at each other, afraid of the scene that was going to happen next.

**He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's... where's my sister?"  
Dead silence. I stared at Chiron. I couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then I realized why. They'd been waiting for us to appear, to tell Nico in person.  
That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I owed it to Bianca.  
"Hey, Nico." I got up from my comfortable chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."  
He took the news in silence, which somehow made it worse. I kept talking, trying to explain how it had happened, how Bianca had sacrificed herself to save the quest. But I felt like I was only making things worse.**

Nico walked up to Percy and Annabeth and sat next to them, afraid that they would go away from his life. They had always treated him like a younger brother or their son. Percy and Annabeth out their arms around him and Percy began to read.

**"She wanted you to have this." I brought out the little god figurine Bianca had found in the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it.  
We were standing at the dining pavilion, just where we'd last spoken before I went on the quest. The wind was bitter cold, even with the camp's magical weather protection. Snow fell lightly against the marble steps. I figured outside the camp borders, there must be a blizzard happening.  
"You promised you would protect her," Nico said.  
He might as well have stabbed me with a rusty dagger. It would've hurt less than reminding me of my promise.**

Nico winced, remembering how Percy took promises seriously.

**"Nico," I said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she - "  
"You promised!"  
He glared at me, his eyes rimmed with red. He closed his small fist around the god statue.  
"I shouldn't have trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"**

"Nightmares?" several people asked.

**"Wait. What nightmares?"  
He flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"**

"If this happened, then how are you two so close?" Lily asked

"A lot of things happened which changed us," Nico said.

**"She might be alive," I said desperately. "I don't know for sure - "  
"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."**  
**"What do you mean, you can feel it?"**  
**Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise I recognized all too well.**  
**I drew my sword and Nico gasped. I whirled and found myself facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. I wasn't sure how they'd made it inside the camp, but it didn't matter. I'd never get help in time.**  
**"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these... these things?"**

"I am sorry Percy," Nico said. Percy shook his head and gave Nico a quick hug. Sometimes, Nico looked like the same 10 year old to Percy.

**"No! I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nico, run. They can't be destroyed."**  
**"I don't trust you!"**  
**The first skeleton charged. I knocked aside its blade, but the other three kept coming. I sliced one in half, but immediately it began to knit back together. I knocked another's head off but it just kept fighting.**  
**"Run, Nico!" I yelled. "Get help!"**  
**"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears.**  
**I couldn't fight four at once, not if they wouldn't die. I slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed, but they just kept advancing. It was only a matter of seconds before the zombies overpowered me.**  
**"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"**  
**The ground rumbled beneath me. The skeletons froze. I rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH!**

The mortals were awed at Nico's power.

"See," Frank said. "Percy, Nico, and Thalia are the most powerful demigods of the century or more." The said three blushed.

**Silence.**  
**In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors.**

"So that is how it was there," Pipe said. "I was wondering what that was."

**Awestruck, I looked to Nico. "How did you - "**  
**"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"**

"I don't," Nico said shakily. "I don't. I love you all. I don't. I don't." Percy and Annabeth strengthened their grips.

**The ground didn't swallow me up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading toward the woods. I started to follow but slipped and fell to the icy steps. When I got up, I noticed what I'd slipped on.**  
**I picked up the god statue Bianca had retrieved from the junkyard for Nico. The only statue he didn't have, she'd said. A last gift from his sister.**  
**I stared at it with dread, because now I understood why the face looked familiar. I'd seen it before.**  
**It was a statue of Hades, Lord of the Dead.**  
**Annabeth and Grover helped me search the woods for hours, but there was no sign of Nico di Angelo.**  
**"We have to tell Chiron," Annabeth said, out of breath.**  
**"No," I said.**

Everyone stared at Percy.

"Yo knew it all along and didn't tell?" Thalia asked.

"Lay off him, Thals," Nico said. "He was trying to save me. I owe him a lot."

"No you don't," Percy said. "You paid off all of that."

**She and Grover both stared at me.**  
**"Um," Grover said nervously, "what do you mean... no?**  
**I was still trying to figure out why I'd said that, but the words spilled out of me. "We can't let anyone know. I don't think anyone realizes that Nico is a -"**  
**"A son of Hades," Annabeth said. "Percy, do you have any idea how serious this is? Even Hades broke the oath! This is horrible!"**

"He didn't," Nico said.

**"I don't think so," I said. "I don't think Hades broke the oath."**  
**"What?"**  
**"He's their dad," I said, "but Bianca and Nico have been out of commission for a long time, since even before World War II."**  
**"The Lotus Casino!" Grover said, and he told Annabeth about the conversations we'd had with Bianca on the quest. "She and Nico were stuck there for decades. They were born before the oath was made."**  
**I nodded.**  
**"But how did they get out?" Annabeth protested.**  
**"I don't know," I admitted. "Bianca said a lawyer came and got them and drove them to Westover Hall. I don't know who that could've been, or why. Maybe it's part of this Great Stirring thing. I don't think Nico understands who he is. But we can't go telling anyone. Not even Chiron. If the Olympians find out - "**  
**"It might start them fighting among each other again," Annabeth said. "That's the last thing we need."**

Everyone nodded.

"You guys are so responsible," Hazel said. "Anyone can depend on you."

**Grover looked worried. "But you can't hide things from the gods. Not forever."**  
**"I don't need forever," I said. "Just two years. Until I'm sixteen."**

Everyone except for Annabeth and Grover looked at him.

**Annabeth paled. "But, Percy, this means the prophecy might not be about you. It might be about have to - "**  
**"No," I said. "I choose the prophecy. It will be about me."**

"Are you insane?" Reyna said. "Why did you do that?"

"To protect him," Percy said. "I won't let anything happen to him gain. Nothing." He said this with so much determination, that everyone ad to believe him.

**"Why are you saying that?" she cried. "You want to be responsible for the whole world?"**  
**It was the last thing I wanted, but I didn't say that. I knew I had to step up and claim it.**

"You're too loyal for your own good," Nico said softly.

**"I can't let Nico be in any more danger," I said. "I owe that much to his sister. I... let them both down. I'm not going to let that poor kid suffer any more."**

Nico smiled. He loved Percy like a big brother. His role model.

**"The poor kid who hates you and wants to see you dead," Grover reminded me.**

"I don't," Nico sad again.

**"Maybe we can find him," I said. "We can convince him it's okay, hide him someplace safe."**  
**Annabeth shivered. "If Luke gets hold of him - "**  
**"Luke won't," I said. "I'll make sure he's got other things to worry about. Namely, me."**

The demigods shook their heads. The mortals were extremely shocked about this. They were starting to realize the dangers of the demigod world.

**I wasn't sure Chiron believed the story Annabeth and I told him. I think he could tell I was holding something back about Nico's disappearance, but in the end, he accepted it. Unfortunately, Nico wasn't the first half-blood to disappear.**  
**"So young," Chiron sighed, his hands on the rail of the front porch. "Alas, I hope he was eaten by monsters. Much better than being recruited into the Titans' army."**

Nico smiled sarcastically. "Thank you so much, Chiron." Percy chuckled.

"He does love you."

**That idea made me really uneasy. I almost changed my mind about telling Chiron, but I didn't.**  
**"You really think the first attack will be here?" I asked.**  
**Chiron stared at the snow falling on the hills. I could see smoke from the dragon guardian at the pine tree, the glitter of the distant Fleece.**  
**"It will not be until summer, at least," Chiron said. "This winter will be hard... the hardest for many centuries. It's best that you go home to the city, Percy; try to keep your mind on school. And rest. You will need rest."**  
**I looked at Annabeth. "What about you?"**  
**Her cheeks flushed. "I'm going to try San Francisco after all. Maybe I can keep an eye on Mount Tam, make sure the Titans don't try anything else."**  
**"You'll send an Iris-message if anything goes wrong?"**  
**She nodded. "But I think Chiron's right. It won't be until the summer. Luke will need time to regain his strength."**  
**I didn't like the idea of waiting. Then again, next August I would be turning fifteen. So close to sixteen I didn't want to think about it.**

"Now I look back to those days as perfect days," Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

**"All right," I said. "Just take care of yourself. And no crazy stunts in the Sopwith Camel."**  
**She smiled tentatively. "Deal. And, Percy - "**  
**Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Grover, who stumbled out of the Big House, tripping over tin cans. His face was haggard and pale, like he'd seen a specter.**  
**"He spoke.'" Grover cried.**  
**"Calm down, my young satyr," Chiron said, frowning. "What is the matter?"**  
**"I... I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered, "and drinking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! And he spoke in my mind!"**  
**"Who?" Annabeth demanded.**  
**"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to... I have to find a suitcase."**  
**"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "What did he say?"**  
**Grover stared at me. "Just three words. He said, 'I await you...'"**

"And he did wait," Percy said. "So that is the end of this quest. Thalia, Nico I believe we have a fight." They looked at each other and grinned.

_Uh-oh! _Was going on in every demigod, Paul, and Rachel's minds.


	35. Fight

_**Fight**_

"Let's get this over with," Percy said. "Nico and I will fight. The winner gets to fight Thalia. Clear?" the other two nodded.

Percy and Nico stepped on the battle ground, or the stage from where all the demigods had stepped off and sat with the mortals.

"Wait," a voice boomed from the entrance. In the doorway, were standing Zues, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares. Ares looked excited and the Big Three looked merely curious. "We will also watch the fight," Zues said. "We would like to see how well our kids are at combat and their powers. Not to mention swordsmanship." Percy, Thalia, and Nico nodded.

Percy and Nico got ready. "Ready to get beat, Kelp Head?" Nico said.

"Not gonna happen, Death Breath."

With that, they both lunged. Percy uncapped Riptide and Nico took out his Stygian Iron sword. Percy defeated Nico in less then 30 seconds, but Nico stood up. Time to use powers. Nico summoned undead warriors and Percy vapor traveled and defeated each of them. Percy summoned waves and hit Nico with them. Nico rolled over before the water could hit him and parried with Percy uaing their swords. Percy disarmed Nico quickly and tried to kick his legs. Nico jumped up and tried to blow a punch. He failed when Percy dived and knocked him down. Nico pushed him off with great difficulty. He summoned more warriors causing the earth to shake. Percy calmed down the earth, as the was the son of earth shaker. He splashed the soldiers with gallons of water. He vapor traveled behind Nico, and held his sword to hid neck. He quickly snatched Nico's sword out of his hands.

"Surrender," Percy said.

"I surrender," Nico said. Percy grinned and returned Nico's sword. Nico huffed and took a seat beside his father.

"That was good," Thalia agreed. "But not as good as this is gonna be."

Thalia and Percy circled each other, hardly breaking a sweat. Thalia clicked on her bracelet, springing open Aegis, and Percy held up Riptide. Their faces, concentrating on each other's moves. They charged. Thalia and Percy parried for long time. Thalia had summoned a sword out of nowhere. Percy tried the disarming maneuver, but Thalia was quick. She rebounded on Percy's word with great force, but Percy held on to his sword, not letting it fall. He tried the maneuver when she was the most distracted, and this time, it worked. Thalia's sword clattered on the ground.

They began using their powers. Thalia summoned lightning and Percy summoned some waves. Lighting shot straight at Percy, but he dodged. He tried to hit her with the waves, but she rolled out of the way.

"This is gonna be interesting," Percy said, breathing heavily.

"You bet," Thalia said, in the same condition.

Lighting shot at Percy again, and he dodged it. He sprinkled the waces like rain to give him extra strength. It worked. He vapor traveled behind Thalia, but she was too quick. She slid out of his grip and tried to kick him. Bad move. Percy dodged and grabbed her leg and knocked her down on the floor.

"Surrender, Pinecone Face?" Percy said.

Thalia shook her head and got up. "Not that easily, Kelp Head." She charged him with Aegis. Percy raised his sword as it banged against Aegis. Percy tried to punch her on the face, but she caught his hand and pulled both of his hands behind his back. She summoned lightning, but Percy had enough. He quickly vapor traveled behind Thalia and held his sword to her throat.

"Finally," he said. "Surrender."

"I surrender," Thalia said. Percy uncapped Riptide, when the whole hall burst into cheerings and applause. Percy took a quick bow, and took in his surroundings. The lights were all flickering. The walls were dreached with water, and marked black with lightning. Big holes were formed on the floor from where the skeletons came.

"Nico job, punk," Ares said. "Gotta go." With that, he flashed to Olympus.

Zeus snapped his fingers, and the school went back to normal. He and Hades flashed back.

Poseidon came up to Percy.

"Remember, son," he said. "Whatever happens, I will always be proud of you." He gave Percy a quick hug, and flashed back.

"That went well," Josh said coming out of his daze that his best friend was a beast of a fighter.

"So it's probably the next quest," Percy said, taking the book and settling down. "I'll continue reading."


	36. I Battle The Cheerleading Squad

_**I Battle the Cheerleading Squad**_

**The last thing I wanted to do on my summer break was blow up another school. But there I was Monday morning, the first week of June, sitting in my mom's car in front of Goode High School on East 81st .**

"Ooh," Rachel said. "I remember that day."

"Me too," muttered the principal. "What exactly happened that day?"

"You will find out," Percy said.

**Goode was this big brownstone building overlooking the East River. A bunch of BMWs and Lincoln Town Cars were parked out front. Staring up at the fancy stone archway, I wondered how long it would take me to get kicked out of this place.**

"You won't," Annabeth said.

**"Just relax." My mom didn't sound relaxed. "It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to...you know."**

"Destroy it?" Nico said. Percy chuckled at the next statement.

**"Destroy it?"**

Nico grinned.

**"Yes."**

**Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend, was standing out front, greeting future ninth graders as they came up the steps. With his salt-and-pepper hair, denim clothes, and leather jacket, he reminded me of a TV actor, but he was just an English teacher. He'd managed to convince Goode High School to accept me for ninth grade, despite the fact that I'd gotten kicked out of every school I'd ever attended. I'd tried to warn him it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen.**

"That did good, didn't it?" Paul said and Percy nodded.

**I looked at my mom. "You haven't told him the truth about me, have you?"**

"I know now," Paul said, sounding a bit like Percy.

**She tapped her fingers nervously on the wheel. She was dressed up for a job interview - her best blue dress and high-heeled shoes.**

Paul got a faraway look in his eyes.

**"I thought we should wait," she admitted.**

**"So we don't scare him away."**

"I am always scared," Paul said. "The way you show up and slice up monsters." Percy grinned causing Annabeth to smack him on the head.

**"I'm sure orientation will be fine, Percy, It's only one morning."**

Paul and Percy groaned. That was not gonna happen.

**"Great," I mumbled. "I can get expelled before I start the school year."  
****"Think positive. Tomorrow you're off to camp! After orientation, you've got your date - "**

Annabeth and Percy blushed.

**"It's not a date!" I protested. "It's just Annabeth, Mom. Jeez!"  
****"She's coming all the way from camp to meet you."  
****"Well, yeah."  
****"You're going to the movies."  
****"Yeah."  
****"Just the two of you."**

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Frank said. "A date. Your mom is so cool." Percy and PJ nodded.

**"Mom!"  
****She held up her hands in surrender, but I could tell she was trying hard not to smile. "You'd better get inside, dear. I'll see you tonight."  
****I was about to get out of the car when I looked over the steps of the school. Paul Blofis was greeting a girl with frizzy red hair. She wore a maroon T-shirt and ratty jeans decorated with marker drawings. When she turned, I caught a glimpse of her face, and the hairs on my arms stood straight up.**

"Is that you?" Leo asked Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "That day. Not a very nice one."

Rachel smiled sheepishly. So did Percy.

**"Percy?" my mom asked. "What's wrong?"  
****"N-nothing," I stammered. "Does the school have a side entrance?"  
****"Down the block on the right. Why?"  
****"I'll see you later."  
****My mom started to say something, but I got out of the car and ran, hoping the redheaded girl wouldn't see me.**

"I did," Rachel stated as a matter-of-factly.

**What was she doing here? Not even my luck could be this bad.**

The demigods looked at Percy and busted out laughing.

"Did you really think that?" Jason said. "Your luck is worse than that. Much worse."

**Yeah, right. I was about to find out my luck could get a lot worse.**

"See," Jason said.

"No one disagreed with you," Percy said.

**Sneaking into orientation didn't work out too well. Two cheerleaders in purple-and-white uniforms were standing at the side entrance, waiting to ambush freshmen.**

Percy and Annabeth shivered. Annabeth shivered because she knew it was Kelli, and they had really bad experiences with her in Tartarus.

**"Hi!" They smiled, which I figured was the first and last time any cheerleaders would be that friendly to me.**

"Nah," one of the cheerleader said. "We all are friendly with you."

** One was blond with icy blue eyes. The other was African American with dark curly hair like Medusa's (and believe me, I know what I'm talking about).**

"Of course you do," AC said. "Hate her." PJ agreed with her.

** Both girls had their names stitched in cursive on their uniforms, but with my dyslexia, the words looked like meaningless spaghetti.  
****"Welcome to Goode," the blond girl said. "You are so going to love it."**

"Yes you are," Mason said. "Cause we are here."

"Don't get a big head," Josh said.

"Hey!"

**But as she looked me up and down, her expression said something more like, Eww, who is this loser?**

The mortal girls were confused. _But Percy is so... How can this be?_

**The other girl stepped uncomfortably close to me. I studied the stitching on her uniform and made out Kelli. She smelled like roses and something else I recognized from riding lessons at camp - the scent of freshly washed horses. It was a weird smell for a cheerleader. Maybe she owned a horse or something. Anyway, she stood so close I got the feeling she was going to try to push me down the steps. "What's your name, fish?"**

Everyone laughed.

"See Fish Boy," Nico said. "Even she agrees with me."

"Shut up, Death Breath," Percy muttered.

**"Fish?"  
****"Freshman."  
****"Uh, Percy."  
****The girls exchanged looks.  
****"Oh, Percy Jackson," the blond one said. "We've been waiting for you."**

"On no!" the demigods said.

"Why is your luck so bad?" Jason asked. Then he added, "Never mind. The oath."

**That sent a major Uh-oh chill down my back. They were blocking the entrance, smiling in a not-very-friendly way. My hand crept instinctively toward my pocket, where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide.  
****Then another voice came from inside the building. "Percy?" It was Paul Blofis, somewhere down the hallway. I'd never been so glad to hear his voice.**

"So I saved you, huh?" Paul said. Percy smiled.

**The cheerleaders backed off. I was so anxious to get past them I accidentally kneed Kelli in the thigh.  
****Clang.  
****Her leg made a hollow, metallic sound, like I'd just hit a flagpole.**

"Definitely a monster," Leo said.

"We didn't know that," Piper said sarcastically.

"Oh," Leo said, not detecting the sarcasm. Piper sent a look towards Calypso like _You sure you love this boy?_ Calypso grinned and nodded.

**"Ow," she muttered. "Watch it, fish."  
****I glanced down, but her leg looked like a regular old leg. I was too freaked out to ask questions. I dashed into the hall, the cheerleaders laughing behind me.  
****"There you are!" Paul told me. "Welcome to Goode!"  
****"Hey, Paul - uh, Mr. Blofis." I glanced back, but the weird cheerleaders had disappeared.**

"Not for long," Percy muttered.

**"Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost."**

"A monster," Annabeth corrected.

**"Yeah, uh - "  
****Paul clapped me on the back. "Listen, I know you're nervous, but don't worry. We get a lot of kids here with ADHD and dyslexia. The teachers know how to help."  
****I almost wanted to laugh. If only ADHD and dyslexia were my biggest worries. I mean, I knew Paul was trying to help, but if I told him the truth about me, he'd either think I was crazy or he'd run away screaming.**

Paul grimaced, thinking about the time when he was told the truth.

** Those cheerleaders, for instance. I had a bad feeling about them...  
****Then I looked down the hall, and I remembered I had another problem. The redheaded girl I'd seen on the front steps was just coming in the main entrance.  
****Don't notice me, I prayed.**

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Then you wouldn't have gotten your oracle."

**She noticed me. Her eyes widened.  
****"Where's the orientation?" I asked Paul.  
****"The gym. That way. But - "  
****"Bye."  
****"Percy?" he called, but I was already running.**

"That is why," Paul said. "I thought you were acting really weird."

Percy shrugged. "I am always acting weird."

**I thought I'd lost her.  
****A bunch of kids were heading for the gym, and soon I was just one of three hundred fourteen-year-olds all crammed into the bleachers. A marching band played an out-of-tune fight song that sounded like somebody hitting a bag of cats with a metal baseball bat.**

Some people winced at that.

** Older kids, probably student council members, stood up front modeling the Goode school uniform and looking all, Hey, we're cool. Teachers milled around, smiling and shaking hands with students. The walls of the gym were plastered with big purpleand-white banners that said WELCOME FUTURE FRESHMEN, GOODE IS GOOD, WE'RE ALL FAMILY, and a bunch of other happy slogans that pretty much made me want to throw up.**

The principal was offended again. All the students were thinking the same as Percy.

**None of the other freshmen looked thrilled to be here, either. I mean, coming to orientation in June, when school doesn't even start until September, is not cool. But at Goode, "We prepare to excel early!" At least that's what the brochure said.  
****The marching band stopped playing. A guy in a pinstripe suit came to the microphone and started talking, but the sound echoed around the gym so I had no idea what he was saying. He might've been gargling.  
****Someone grabbed my shoulder," What are you doing here?"  
****It was her: my redheaded nightmare.**

"Thanks," Rachel said sarcastically.

**"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said.  
****Her jaw dropped like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to remember her name.**

"Well what do you expect from the savior of Olympus," Grover said making Percy blush.

"Sure he saved Olympus. I still believe you're lying," Kyle said and the other jocks nodded in agreement. The demigods clenched their fists.

** "And you're Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me."  
****"Look, I wasn't - I didn't - What are you doing here?"  
****"Same as you, I guess. Orientation."  
****"You live in New York?"**

"Of course," another jock called Nathan said mockingly. Percy had to hold back the demigods from pouncing on the mortals.

**"What, you thought I lived at the Hoover Dam?"  
****It had never occurred to me. Whenever I thought about her (and I'm not saying I thought about her; she just like crossed my mind from time to time, okay?),**

Everyone laughed while AC huffed. PJ was confused. _Why was Annabeth acting like this towards the oracle? Not like she is jealous? Why would she be? She loves Luke._

Percy and Annabeth shared a knowing grin at the behavior.

** I always figured she lived in the Hoover Dam area, since that's where I'd met her. We'd spent maybe ten minutes together, during which time I'd accidentally swung a sword at her, she'd saved my life, and I'd run away chased by a band of supernatural killing machines. You know, your typical chance meeting.**

Everyone laughed at Percy's sarcasm.

"Make way for the Sarcasm King," Leo said dramatically.

**Some guy behind us whispered, "Hey, shut up. The cheerleaders are talking!"  
****"Hi, guys!" a girl bubbled into the microphone. It was the blonde I'd seen at the entrance. "My name is Tammi, and this is like, Kelli." Kelli did a cartwheel.  
****Next to me, Rachel yelped like someone had stuck her with a pin. A few kids looked over and snickered, but Rachel just stared at the cheerleaders in horror.**

"They were horrible," Rachel said, shivering. Annabeth closed her eyes, remembering the experience with Kelli. She was lightly shaking. _Oh no_, Percy thought. _Her PTSD is showing._ He held her tightly and pulled her onto his lap.

From a distance, AC and PJ were looking at their future selves with curiosity, wanti g to know what happened that shook them so badly.

The mortals were confused. How come cheerleaders are horrible?

**Tammi didn't seem to notice the outburst. She started talking about all the great ways we could get involved during our freshman year.**

"Nah," Percy said. "Not great."

"You could try," Annabeth said.

"You can," Thalia said. "We can't. We're not like you."

**"Run," Rachel told me. "Now."  
****"Why?"  
****Rachel didn't explain. She pushed her way to the edge of the bleachers, ignoring the frowning teachers and grumbling kids she was stepping on.  
****I hesitated. Tammi was explaining how we were about to break into small groups and tour the school. Kelli caught my eye and gave me an amused smile, like she was waiting to see what I'd do. It would look bad if I left right now.**

"Definitely," the principal said.

**Paul Blofis was down there with the rest of the teachers. He'd wonder what was wrong.  
****Then I thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and the special ability she'd shown last winter at Hoover Dam. She'd been able to see a group of security guards who weren't guards at all, who weren't even human. My heart pounding, I got up and followed her out of the gym.**

The demigods sighed in relief.

**I found Rachel in the band room. She was hiding behind a bass drum in the percussion section.  
****"Get over here!" she said. "Keep your head down!"  
****I felt pretty silly hiding behind a bunch of bongos, but I crouched down beside her.  
****"Did they follow you?" Rachel asked.  
****"You mean the cheerleaders?"**

"Not cheerleader," Rachel said.

**She nodded nervously.  
****"I don't think so," I said. "What are they? What did you see?"  
****Her green eyes were bright with fear. She had a sprinkle of freckles on her face that reminded me of constellations. Her maroon T-shirt read HARVARD ART DEPT. "You...you wouldn't believe me."**

"I would," PJ said. AC looked cross. PJ was wondering what was the matter with her.

**"Oh, yeah, I would," I promised. "I know you can see through the Mist."  
****"The what?"  
****"The Mist. It's...well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you."**

"You can't go off telling everything to the mortals!" AC yelled.

"Well she can see through the Mist!" PJ yelled back.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" PJ finally asked. AC didn't answer back. _Why was she acting like this? _PJ thought again_. She can't be jealous. No. She loves Luke. she can't be jealous. More like doesn't like the mortal. But why, when she just met Rachel. This is so confusing!_

Percy and Annabeth watched their past selves with amusement. Percy nuzzled her neck, causing her to close her eyes in pleasure.

"Oh gods," Percy whispered lightly. "I really was oblivious."

"No duh," Annabeth whispered back.

**She studied me carefully. "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not."**

"Hey," Mason asked. "Do you live longer than us if the monsters don't get you? I mean you call us mortals, so that would mean you live longer."

Annabeth was in thought. "Don't know, no one really lived that long. Were the oldest demigods alive. Others are our friends who are the same age. No one older than us. It might be possible that we live longer." He nodded getting it.

**I felt like punching a bongo. What was I thinking? I could never explain. I shouldn't even try.  
****"Tell me," she begged. "You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?"  
****"Look, this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Greek myths?"  
****"Like...the Minotaur and the Hydra?"**

The demigods stared at her. "Are you trying to get him killed?" Reyna asked.

"I didn't know it back then," Rachel replied.

**"Yeah, just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?"  
****"And the Furies," she said, warming up. "And the Sirens, and - "**

The demigods started to look around, hunting for monsters. The jocks laughed coldly and whispered 'wimps' among themselves.

**"Okay!" I looked around the band hall, sure that Rachel was going to make a bunch of bloodthirsty nasties pop out of the walls; but we were still alone. Down the hallway, I heard a mob of kids coming out of the gymnasium. They were starting the group tours. We didn't have long to talk.  
"All those monsters," I said, "all the Greek gods - they're real."  
"I knew it!"**

The mortals and the demigods bar Percy looked at her disbelievingly.

"You believed it easily?" Lily asked.

"What he said just gave me the proof I wasn't going crazy," Rachel said.

**I would've been more comfortable if she'd called me a liar, but Rachel looked like I'd just confirmed her worst suspicion.**

She nodded.

**"You don't know how hard it's been," she said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't - " Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Who are you? I mean really?"  
"I'm not a monster."**

The demigods laughed. "Far from that," Jason said. "The greatest demigod alive and the most loyal."

The jocks were jealous of how much the demigods looked up to Percy. First, all the girls had a crush on him, and now this.

Percy was blushing by all the compliments given.

**"Well, I know that. I could see if you were. You look like...you. But you're not human, are you?"  
I swallowed. Even though I'd had three years to get used to who I was, I'd never talked about it with a regular mortal before - I mean, except for my mom, but she already knew. I don't know why, but I took the plunge.  
"I'm a half-blood," I said. "I'm half human."  
"And half what?"**

"Fish!" Thalia and Nico said loudly.

"Thanks guys," Percy said. "Thank you." They smirked.

**Just then Tammi and Kelli stepped into the band room. The doors slammed shut behind them.  
"There you are, Percy Jackson," Tammi said. "It's time for your orientation."**

"Oh no!" Hazel said.

**"They're horrible!" Rachel gasped.**

All the demigods nodded.

**Tammi and Kelli were still wearing their purple-and-white cheerleader costumes, holding pom-poms from the rally.**  
**"What do they really look like?" I asked, but Rachel seemed too stunned to answer.**  
**"Oh, forget her." Tammi gave me a brilliant smile and started walking toward us. Kelli stayed by the doors, blocking our exit.**

"She is trying to charm you, man," Frank said.

"As if I didn't know that," Percy mumbled.

**They'd trapped us. I knew we'd have to fight our way out, but Tammi's smile was so dazzling it distracted me. Her blue eyes were beautiful, and the way her hair swept over her shoulders...**

The mortals turned to look at what was Annabeth's reaction to this. They were shocked to see that she was neutral. She wasn't freaking out.

"What?" she said seeing the stares. "I know he loves me and will never leave me. I know it is just the charm of these monsters that is affecting him." The mortals were shocked at such trust between the two. They didn't even question one another.

Thalia and Nico were another matter. They started singing:

'Percy and Annabeth,

Sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love,

then comes marriage,

then comes baby,

in a baby carriage.'

When the song ended, Percy and Annabeth were totally red in face. So were AC and PJ. Serena was glaring hard at Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh come on," Thalia said, bored. "We all know it will happen. Fish Boy proposed today, and the marriage will be sometime, but it will happen. Don't act so immature."

Percy and Annabeth came out of their shock, and smiled, thinking about what Thalia said. The cheerleaders and jocks were giving the couple death glares.

**"Percy," Rachel warned.**  
**I said something really intelligent like, "Uhhh?"**

Everyone laughed.

"Classic," Octavian said.

**Tammi was getting closer. She held out her pom-poms.**  
**"Percy!" Rachel's voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. "Snap out of it!"**  
**It took all my willpower, but I got my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it.**

All the demigods were gaping.

"Dude," Leo said. "How did you do it? I faced them once, but I couldn't control. Beauty Queen saved me, but how did you get out of it?" Percy shrugged.

** Riptide grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword, its blade glowing with a faint golden light. Tammi's smile turned to a sneer.**  
**"Oh, come on," she protested. "You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?"**  
**She smelled like roses and clean animal fur - a weird but somehow intoxicating smell.**

The mortal cheerleaders gagged.

**Rachel pinched my arm, hard. "Percy, she wants to bite you! Look at her!"**  
**"She's just jealous," Tammi looked back at Kelli. "May I, mistress?"**

"I'm not," Rachel protested.

**Kelli was still blocking the door, licking her lips hungrily. "Go ahead, Tammi. You're doing fine."**  
**Tammi took another step forward, but I leveled the tip of my sword at her chest. "Get back."**  
**She snarled. "Freshmen," she said with disgust. "This is our school, half-blood. We feed on whom we choose!"**

"Ewe," a cheerleader said. "They eat you?"

The demigods mentally laughed at their expressions, but nodded.

**Then she began to change. The color drained out of her face and arms. Her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red. Her teeth grew into fangs.**

"Vampire!" the mortals chorused.

"That's one way of putting it," Annabeth said.

**"A vampire!" I stammered. Then I noticed her legs. Below the cheerleader skirt, her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Her right leg was shaped like a human leg, but it was made of bronze. "Uhh, a vampire with - "**

The cheerleaders gagged again. "Kelli and Tammi were like that?" Serena said. "We don't want them back anytime." Percy and Annabeth shivered.

**"Don't mention the legs!" Tammi snapped. "It's rude to make fun!"**

Everyone laughed at what the monster said.

"Monsters do have feelings," PJ said.

**She advanced on her weird, mismatched legs. She looked totally bizarre, especially with the pom-poms, but I couldn't laugh - not facing those red eyes and sharp fangs.**

"That's creepy," Josh said.

**"A vampire, you say?" Kelli laughed. "That silly legend was based on us, you fool. We are empousai, servants of Hecate."**

"Mot anymore," Percy said. "Hecate's kinda nice now."

**"Mmmm." Tammi edged closer to me. "Dark magic formed us from animal, bronze, and ghost! We exist to feed on the blood of young men. Now come, give me that kiss!"**

"He will not kiss you!" AC and Annabeth said, disgust visible in their voice. Percy just hugged Annabeth tighter to comfort her. Put PJ raised an eyebrow at AC.

"You would care because..."

AC shifted uncertainly. "Cause you're my friend and I don't want you to go into bad hands. Any more stupid questions."

The Romans and the New Greeks were amused by seeing their leaders when they were kids.

Thalia whispered to Nico, "Sure that's the reason." They both snickered.

**She bared her fangs. I was so paralyzed I couldn't move, but Rachel threw a snare drum at the empousa's head.**

Everyone busted out laughing very hard.

"Okay Rachel," Percy said. "What's with you and throwing things?" Rachel got the double meaning and laughed harder.

When she got weird looks, she said to the people who were present, "Kronos...hairbrush." That got them laughing and the other people to wonder what happened.

**The demon hissed and batted the drum away. It went rolling along the aisles between music stands, its springs rattling against the drumhead. Rachel threw a xylophone, but the demon just swatted that away, too.**  
**"I don't usually kill girls," Tammi growled. "But for you, mortal, I'll make an exception. Your eyesight is a little too good!"**

"I agree to that," AC muttered. No one heard, but PJ. He couldn't help wondering what was up with her.

**She lunged at Rachel.**  
**"No!" I slashed with Riptide. Tammi tried to dodge my blade, but I sliced straight through her cheerleader uniform, and with a horrible wail she exploded into dust all over Rachel.**

"Serves you right," PJ said.

**Rachel coughed. She looked like she'd just had a sack of flour dumped on her head. "Gross!"**  
**"Monsters do that," I said. "Sorry."**

"And you say it so casually to a mortal," Leo said.

"And what would you do?" Percy said.

"Touche."

**"You killed my trainee!" Kelli yelled. "You need a lesson in school spirit, half-blood!"**

"Sure he does," Kyle said. The demigods had to bite their tongues to keep from yelling at him.

**Then she too began to change. Her wiry hair turned into flickering flames. Her eyes turned red. She grew fangs. She loped toward us, her brass foot and hoof clopping unevenly on the band-room floor.**  
**"I am senior empousa," she growled. "No hero has bested me in a thousand years."**

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and smirked. _That has been taken care of._

**"Yeah?" I said. "Then you're overdue!"**

There was laughter ringing in everyone's ears.

"Good retort, Kelp Head," Thalia chuckled.

**Kelli was a lot faster than Tammi. She dodged my first strike and rolled into the brass section, knocking over a row of trombones with a mighty crash. Rachel scrambled out of the way. I put myself between her and the empousa. Kelli circled us, her eyes going from me to the sword.**  
**"Such a pretty little blade," she said. "What a shame it stands between us."**

"Oh it is," PJ said dreamily. "Riptide is awesome, isn't it?"

"Someone's obsessed," Leo mocked.

"What?" Percy said. "Like you and your tool belt?"

"Touche," Leo said.

**Her form shimmered - sometimes a demon, sometimes a pretty cheerleader. I tried to keep my mind focused, but it was really distracting.**

All the mortal boys muttered something like, "Stupid girls. So distracting."

**"Poor dear." Kelli chuckled. "You don't even know what's happening, do you? Soon, your pretty little camp in flames, your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to see that."**

"That won't happen," Nico said. "Not before. Not now. Not anytime in future."

**From down the hall, I heard voices. A tour group was approaching. A man was saying something about locker combinations.**  
**The empousa's eyes lit up. "Excellent! We're about to have company!"**  
**She picked up a tuba and threw it at me. Rachel and I ducked. The tuba sailed over our heads and crashed through the window.**

"That was her?" Kyle asked in surprise. "I thought it was you." He was thankfully completely ignored.

**The voices in the hall died down.**  
**"Percy!" Kelli shouted, pretending to be scared, "why did you throw that?"**  
**I was too surprised to answer. Kelli picked up a music stand and swiped a row of clarinets and flutes. Chairs and musical instruments crashed to the floor.**

The principal winced. His instruments...

**"Stop it!" I said.**  
**People were tromping down the hall now, coming in our direction.**  
**"Time to greet our visitors!" Kelli bared her fangs and ran for the doors. I charged after her with Riptide. I had to stop her from hurting the mortals.**

The mortals were now, staring at Percy wondering, _How can a person be that loyal?_

**"Percy, don't!" Rachel shouted. But I hadn't realized what Kelli was up to until it was too late.**  
**Kelli flung open the doors. Paul Blofis and a bunch of freshmen stepped back in shock. I raised my sword.**  
**At the last second, the empousa turned toward me like a cowering victim. "Oh no, please!" she cried. I couldn't stop my blade. It was already in motion.**  
**Just before the celestial bronze hit her, Kelli exploded into flames like a Molotov cocktail. Waves of fire splashed over everything. I'd never seen a monster do that before, but I didn't have time to wonder about it. I backed into the band room as the flames engulfed the doorway.**

"Of course," Annabeth muttered. "Blow up another school."

"What?" Percy said. "Blowing up schools is awesome. Isn't it?" Leo and Nico nodded in agreement while the principal stared, horror struck, at the three boys.

**"Percy?" Paul Blofis looked completely stunned, staring at me from across the fire. "What have you done?"**

"Ph nothing much," Percy said.

**Kids screamed and ran down the hall. The fire alarm wailed. Ceiling sprinklers hissed to life.**  
**In the chaos, Rachel tugged on my sleeve. "You have to get out of here!"**

"No duh!" AC said.

"And that was how you ruin a date," Silena said, sadly.

**She was right. The school was in flames and I'd be held responsible. Mortals couldn't see through the Mist properly. To them it would look like I'd just attacked a helpless cheerleader in front of a group of witnesses. There was no way I could explain it. I turned from Paul and sprinted for the broken band room window.**

"Good," Hazel said. "Get out of there."

**I burst out of the alley onto East 81st and ran straight into Annabeth.**

Everyone laughed. "What's with you guys running into each other?" Reyna asked. Percy and Annabeth just shrugged.

**"Hey, you're out early!" she laughed, grabbing my shoulders to keep me from tumbling into the street. "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain."**

"That would be good," AC said, grinning at PJ.

"Hey!" PJ said.

**For a split second she was in a good mood and everything was fine. She was wearing jeans and an orange camp T-shirt and her clay bead necklace. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her gray eyes sparkled. She looked like she was ready to catch a movie, have a cool afternoon hanging out together.**

"We never got a chance to do that," Percy said. "Saturday evening, we're gonna watch a movie, okay?" Annabeth nodded.

**Then Rachel Elizabeth Dare, still covered in monster dust, came charging out of the alley, yelling, "Percy, wait up!"**  
**Annabeth's smile melted. She stared at Rachel, then at the school. For the first time, she seemed to notice the black smoke and ringing fire alarms.**  
**She frowned at me. "What did you do this time? And who is this?"**

"Of course," AC said. "Always getting into trouble."

PJ smiled. "Trouble always comes looking for me." She punched him playfully.

**"Oh, Rachel - Annabeth. Annabeth - Rachel. Um, she's a friend, I guess."**  
**I wasn't sure what else to call Rachel. I mean, I barely knew her, but after being in two life-or-death situations together, I couldn't just call her nobody.**

"Got that right," Rachel said. "I am the mighty oracle. Give me some respect." The demigods rolled their eyes.

"Apollo's rubbing off on you," Percy said. "You're getting a big head."

"Hey!" Rachel said.

**"Hi," Rachel said. Then she turned to me. "You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"**  
**Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive.**  
**"Percy," Annabeth said coldly. "We should go."**

"Ooh!" Leo said. "Smooth." Percy and Annabeth glared at him.

**"I want to know more about half-bloods," Rachel insisted. "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." She grabbed my arm, whipped out a permanent marker, and wrote a phone number on my hand. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."**

"Dude," Josh said. "You got a girl's number at first or second sight."

"It's not like that," Percy said. "She just wanted me to explain."

**"But - "**  
**"I'll make up some story," Rachel said. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"**  
**She ran back toward the school, leaving Annabeth and me in the street.**  
**"Hey!" I jogged after her. "There were these two empousai," I tried to explain. "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and - "**  
**"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"**  
**"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."**  
**"So you told her the truth?"**  
**"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so - "**  
**"You've met her before?"**

"Jealous much?" Piper asked. Annabeth didn't answer.

**"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her."**  
**"She's kind of cute."**

Rachel beamed and looked offended at the same time.

"Well thank you," she said with sarcasm. Annabeth laughed.

**"I - I never thought about it."**  
**Annabeth kept walking toward York Avenue.**  
**"I'll deal with the school," I promised, anxious to change the subject. "Honest, it'll be fine."**  
**Annabeth wouldn't even look at me. "I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you."**

"Okay Percy," Frank said. "You manage to piss off every creature possible. Like in the quest."

"Do I even wanna know?" Annabeth said.

Frank shook his head. "But it will be there anyways."

**Behind us, smoke billowed up from Goode High School. In the dark column of ashes, I thought I could almost see a face - a she-demon with red eyes, laughing at me.**  
**Your pretty little camp in flames, Kelli had said. Your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time.**  
**"You're right," I told Annabeth, my heart sinking. "We have to get to Camp Half-Blood. Now."**

"You really love your camp, don't you?" Jake asked.

Percy nodded. "And the next chapter."


	37. Mrs O' Leary, Blackjack, & Scorpions

_**Mrs. O Leary, Blackjack, and Scorpions**_

**I walked into the amphitheater and my heart almost stopped. In the middle of the arena floor, with its back to me, was the biggest hellhound I'd ever seen.**

"Before you ask questions," Percy said. "I am at camp and going into the arena. Now I will continue."

**I mean, I've seen some pretty big hellhounds. One the size of a rhino tried to kill me when I was twelve. But this hellhound was bigger than a tank. I had no idea how it had gotten past the camp's magic boundaries. It looked right at home, lying on its belly, growling contentedly as it chewed the head off a combat dummy. It hadn't noticed me yet, but if I made a sound, I knew it would sense me. There was no time to go for help. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.**

Nico gasped. "Percy! You tried to kill Mrs. O' Leary!"

Percy looked at him sheepishly. "I didn't know! Jeez, people."

**"Yaaaaah!" I charged. I brought down the blade on the monster's enormous backside when out of nowhere another sword blocked my strike.**

The demigods let out a sigh of relief. They were quite fond of the hellhound.

**CLANG!  
The hellhound pricked up its ears. "WOOF!"  
I jumped back and instinctively struck at the swordsman - a gray-haired man in Greek armor. He parried my attack with no problem.**

"I must say, the really old man was good with swords," Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

**"Whoa there!" he said. "Truce!"  
"WOOF!" The hellhound's bark shook the arena.  
"That's a hellhound!" I shouted.  
"She's harmless," the man said. "That's Mrs. O'Leary."**

"Oh," Jaske said. "So you didn't name her? What kind of name is that?" Percy shrugged.

**I blinked. "Mrs. O'Leary?"  
At the sound of her name, the hellhound barked again. I realized she wasn't angry. She was excited. She nudged the soggy, badly chewed target dummy toward the swordsman.**

"Awe!" Hazel said. "She is so cute!"

**"Good girl," the man said. With his free hand he grabbed the armored manikin by the neck and heaved it toward the bleachers. "Get the Greek! Get the Greek!"  
Mrs. O'Leary bounded after her prey and pounced on the dummy, flattening its armor. She began chewing on its helmet.  
The swordsman smiled dryly. He was in his fifties. I guess, with short gray hair and a clipped gray beard. He was in good shape for an older guy. He wore black mountain-climbing pants and a bronze breastplate strapped over an orange camp T-shirt. At the base of his neck was a strange mark, a purplish blotch like a birthmark or a tattoo, but before I could make out what it was, he shifted his armor straps and the mark disappeared under his collar.**

"The mark of Daedalus," Annabeth whispered so that only Percy could hear.

**"Mrs. O'Leary is my pet," he explained. "I couldn't let you stick a sword in her rump, now, could I? That might have scared her."**

Percy looked down. If he had killed her then, he would have been so guilty.

**"Who are you?"  
Promise not to kill me if I put my sword away?"**

"Yes," Nico said, shivering slightly. "Do not anger Percy when he has Riptide. The consequences are real bad."

Leo smirked. "Speaking from experience, di Angelo?"

Nico scowled. "You weren't any better, Valdez. I know he scared you to death. Jason told me." Leo glared at Jason, ho smiled sheepishly.

"Hold up," Percy said. "You were scared of me? I mean, Nico, I understand, but you? When?"

"Dude," Leo said. "You are pretty scary with that sword and when that incident happened at Camp Jupiter, you scared me to death!"

Percy chuckled. "That was the first impression you got of me?" Leo grinned.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper thought of me." Said demigods looked horrified.

"You think it's gonna be our point of views when we come up?" Piper asked curiously.

"Maybe," Percy replied.

"Ooh!" Silena said. "Then I will get to hear what the star couple thinks about each other. Percabeth!" Percy and Annabeth blushed.

**"I guess."  
He sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "Quintus."  
I shook his hand. It was as rough as a sandpaper.  
"Percy Jackson," I said. "Sorry about - How did you, um - "  
"Get a hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with a death and quite a few giant chew toys. I'm the new sword instructor, by the way. Helping out Chiron while Mr. D is away."  
"Oh." I tried not to stare as Mrs. O'Leary ripped off the target dummy's shield with the arm still attached and shook it like a Frisbee. "Wait, Mr. D is away?"**

The demigods grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes at their childishness.

**"Yes, well...busy times. Even Dionysus must help out. He's gone to visit some old friends. Make sure they're on the right side. I probably shouldn't say more than that."  
If Dionysus was gone, that was the best news I'd had all day. He was only our camp director because Zeus had sent him here as a punishment for chasing some off-limits wood nymph. He hated the campers and tried to make our lives miserable. With him away, this summer might actually be cool.**

Leo got so excited that he set himself on fire, causing the mortals' eyes go wide. Percy rolled his eyes and doused Leo with icy cold water. Leo shivered and glared at Percy, who just grinned in return.

**On the other hand, if Dionysus had gotten off his butt and actually started helping the gods recruit against the Titan threat, things must be looking pretty bad.**

The demigods nodded, agreeing.

**Off to my left, there was a loud BUMP. Six wooden crates the size of picnic tables were stacked nearby, and they were rattling. Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head and bounded toward them.  
"Whoa, girl!" Quintus said. "Those aren't for you." He distracted her with the bronze shield Frisbee.**

"You speak to her like him," Nico noticed. Percy shrugged. "It is the way she likes it."

**The crates thumped and shook. There were words printed on the sides, but with my dyslexia they took me a few minutes to decipher:  
TRIPLE G RANCH FRAGILE THIS END UP  
Along the bottom, in smaller letters: OPEN WITH CARE. TRIPLE G RANCH IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE, MAIMING, OR EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATHS.**

The mortals gulped, but the demigods shrugged it off like it was a regular thing. It was!

**"What's in the boxes?" I asked.  
"A little surprise," Quintus said. "Training activity for tomorrow night. You'll love it."**

"I don't think so," Annabeth shivered. "That was one bad experience. But nothing compared to the latter." Percy agreed with her.

**"Uh, okay," I said, though I wasn't sure about the "excruciatingly painful death" part.**

"Me neither," Frank said.

**Quintus threw the bronze shield, and Mrs. O'Leary lumbered after it. "You young ones need more challenges. They didn't have camps like this when I was a boy."  
"You - you're a half-blood?" I didn't mean to sound surprised, but I'd never seen an old demigod before.**

"Surprise surprise," Beckendorf said. "You are one."

"Hey!" Percy said. "I am not old!" Everyone laughed at that.

**Quintus chuckled. "Some of us do survive into adulthood, you know. Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies."  
"You know about my prophecy?"  
"I've heard a few things."**

"More like many things," Percy said.

**I wanted to ask what few things, but just then Chiron clip-clopped into the arena. "Percy, there you are!"  
He must've just come from teaching archery. He had a quiver and bow slung over his #1 CENTAUR T-shirt. He'd trimmed his curly brown hair and beard for the summer, and his lower half, which was a white stallion, was flecked with mud and grass.  
"I see you've met our new instructor." Chiron's tone was light, but there was an uneasy look in his eyes. "Quintus, do you mind if I borrow Percy?"  
"Not at all, Master Chiron."  
"No need to call me 'Master'," Chiron said, though he sounded sort of pleased. "Come, Percy. We have much to discuss."**

"Like Annabeth when the taxi driver called her 'your highness'?" Grover said, amused.

"Shut up, Goat Boy," Annabeth and AC said.

**I took one more glance at Mrs. O'Leary, who was now chewing off the target dummy's legs.  
"Well, see you," I told Quintus.  
**

"Scene change," Percy said.

**In the afternoon, I went down to the Pegasus stables to visit my friend Blackjack.**  
**Yo, boss! He capered around in his stall, his black wings buffeting the air. Ya bring me some sugar cubes?**  
**"You know those aren't good for you, Blackjack."**  
**Yeah, so you brought me some, huh?**

Annabeth grinned. "He will never improve, will he?" Percy shook his head, smiling widely.

**I smiled and fed him a handful. Blackjack and I went back a long way. I sort of helped rescue him from Luke's demon cruise ship a few years ago, and ever since, he insisted on repaying me with favors.**  
**So we got any quests coming up? Blackjack asked. I'm ready to fly, boss!**

Hazel smiled. She loved horses and pegasus. Especially Arion and Blackjack.

**I patted his nose. "Not sure, man. Everybody keeps talking about underground mazes."**  
**Blackjack whinnied nervously. Nuh-uh. Not for this horse! You aint gonna be crazy enough to go in no maze, boss. Are ya? You'll end up in the glue factory!**

Everyone laughed at Blackjack's words.

"He is really awesome!" Leo said.

**"You may be right, Blackjack. We'll see."**  
**Blackjack crunched down his sugar cubes. He shook his mane like he was having a sugar seizure. Whoa! Good stuff! Well, boss, you come to your senses and want to fly somewhere, just give a whistle. Ole Blackjack and his buddies, we'll stampede anybody for ya!**

The non-jerks smiled. They were already liking the pegasus.

**I told him I'd keep it in mind. Then a group of younger campers came into the stables to start their riding lessons, and I decided it was time to leave. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to see Blackjack for a long time.**

"Right you are," Nico said. "Your instincts are really great."

*******  
**That night after dinner, Quintus had us suit up in combat armor like we were getting ready for capture the flag, but the mood among the campers was a lot more serious. Sometime during the day the crates in the arena had disappeared, and I had a feeling whatever was in them had been emptied into the woods.**

"It's true," Annabeth muttered. "Damn, Seaweed Brain. You're getting smarter." Percy smirked.

**"Right," Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round."**  
**He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps.**  
**"You will be in teams of two," Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"**

"Awwww!" Leo said.

**"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.**

"Freaky," Jason said.

**"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course...you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive."**

The principal was horrified. "What kind of advice is stay alive? I mean, don't get hurt is okay, but stay alive?"

The demigods grinned wickedly. "You've not seen war games, then," Percy said and Reyna, Nico, Octavian, and Jason nodded. Annabeth got curious.

"War games?" she asked.

Reyna nodded. "I guess it will come up."

**The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, we'd all slain monsters before. That's what we trained for.**

"You guys like to fight?" the principal asked in disbelief.

"Well we get used to it," Percy said. "And when we train, we get an addiction of training and love for fighting monsters. It is really fun." The mortals gulped, not wanting to continue.

**"I will now announce your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining."**  
**"Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza.**  
**Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about.**

The two grinned at each other.

** The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin - melee and ranged combat combined, they would be a tough combo to beat. Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase."**

"No surprise," Reyna said.

**"Nice." I grinned at Annabeth.**  
**"Your armor is crooked" was her only comment, and she redid my straps for me.**

Everyone fell off their chairs or the couch, laughing.

"Smooth," Frank said, grinning wickedly.

**"Grover Underwood," Quintus said, "with Tyson."**  
**Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur. "What? B-but -"  
**

"Someone doesn't like someone," Leo said in a tsk tsk voice.

**"No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy - "****  
**

Before Leo could say anything else, Percy began reading.

**"No complaining!" Quintus ordered. "Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!"  
Tyson and Grover both looked at me pleadingly. I tried to give them an encouraging nod, and gestured that they should move together. Tyson sneezed. Grover started chewing nervously on his wooden club.  
"They'll be fine," Annabeth said. "Come on. Let's worry about how we're going to stay alive."**

"That would be nice," Paul said, worried, but he shouldn't be because his step-son face worst, maybe the worst.

**It was still light when we got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight. It was cold, too, even in summer. Annabeth and I found tracks almost immediately - scuttling marks made by something with a lot of legs. We began to follow the trail.**  
**We jumped a creek and heard some twigs snapping nearby. We crouched behind a boulder, but it was only the Stoll brothers tripping through the woods and cursing. Their dad was the god of thieves, but they were about as stealthy as buffaloes.**

Everyone laughed.

"I am not surprised," Leo said.

**Once the Stolls had passed, we forged deeper into the west woods where the monsters were wilder. We were standing on a ledge overlooking a marshy pond when Annabeth tensed. "This is where we stopped looking."**

Nico, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth tensed up.

**It took me a second to realize what she meant. Last winter, when we'd given up hope of finding him, Grover, Annabeth, and I had stood on this rock, and I'd convinced them not to tell Chiron the truth: that Nico was a son of Hades. At the time it seemed the right thing to do. I wanted to protect his identity.**

Nico smiled. Despite his behavior, Percy cared for him. Nico was Percy's little bro even then.

**I wanted to be the one to find him and make things right for what had happened to his sister. Now, six months later, I hadn't even come close to finding him. It left a bitter taste in my mouth.**

"Don't blame yourself," Nico said. "My fault I missed such a sweet brother." Percy smiled when aNico called him his brother.

**"I saw him last night," I said.**

"What?" The mortals and the others except for Annabeth asked.

"You will see," Percy said.

**Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"**  
**I told her about the Iris-message. When I was done, she stared into the shadows of the woods. "He's summoning the dead? That's not good."**

Everyone stared at Nico. This boy was young, but very powerful.

**"The ghost was giving him bad advice," I said. "Telling him to take revenge."**

Nico looked down, ashamed by his actions.

**"Yeah...spirits are never good advisers they've got their own agendas. Old grudges. And they resent the living."**  
**"He's going to come after me," I said. "The spirit mentioned a maze."**

"Percy!" Nico said. "I would never think of it."

**She nodded. "That settles it. We have to figure out the Labyrinth."**  
**"Maybe," I said uncomfortably. "But who sent the Iris-message? If Nico didn't know I was there - "**

Nico smiled. His sister was trying to help him all the way. She did love him.

**A branch snapped in the woods. Dry leaves rustled. Something large was moving in the trees, just beyond the ridge.**  
**"That's not the Stoll brothers," Annabeth whispered.**  
**Together we drew our swords.**

"You work great as a team," Jason pointed out.

Percy and Annabeth grimaced, remembering that they didn't win this.

**We got to Zeus's Fist, a huge pile of boulders in the middle of the west woods. It was a natural landmark where campers often rendezvoused on hunting expeditions, but now there was nobody around.**  
**"Over there," Annabeth whispered.**  
**"No, wait," I said. "Behind us."**  
**It was weird. Scuttling noises seemed to be coming from several different directions. We were circling the boulders, our swords drawn, when someone right behind us said, "Hi."**

The atmosphere tensed.

**We whirled around, and the tree nymph Juniper yelped.**

The non-jerks heaved a sigh of relief.

Grover went into his dreamland of Juniper.

**"Put those down!" she protested. "Dryads don't like sharp blades, okay?"**  
**"Juniper," Annabeth exhaled. "What are you doing here?"**  
**"I live here."**  
**I lowered my sword. "In the boulders?"**

The demigods face-palmed.

"I know, I know," Percy said with his hands up in surrender. That was stupid. Let me read now."

**She pointed toward the edge of the clearing. "In the juniper. Duh."**  
**It made sense, and I felt kind of stupid.**

"You always do," Nico said, coming out of the shock. Percy did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at his cousin. Nico grinned.

**I'd been hanging around dryads for years, but I never really talked to them much. I knew they couldn't go very far away from their tree, which was the source of life. But I didn't know much else.**

"Figures," Thalia said.

Percy sighed. "I hate pick-on-Percy days!" Thalia and the other demigods snickered.

**"Are you guys busy?" Juniper asked.**  
**"Well," I said, "we're in the middle of this game against a bunch of monsters and we're trying not to die."**  
**"We're not busy," Annabeth said. "What's wrong, Juniper?"**

Hazel shook her head. "It's always Annabeth who's the responsible one."

"That is why we make a team," Annabeth replied. "Percy is the rash and the one who always improvises, and I am the logical and smart one. We go grest together." Percy nodded.

PJ and AC were in deep thought. They didn't know that they would work this well.

**Junper sniffled. She wiped her silky sleeve under her eyes. "It's Grover. He seems so distraught. All year he's been out looking for Pan. And every time he comes back, its worse. I thought maybe, at first, he was seeing another tree."**

Grover panicked. "It wasn't that. I was just depressed because of the search." The demigods nodded, knowing Grover well.

**"No," Annabeth said as Juniper started crying. "I'm sure that's not it."**  
**"He had a crush on a blueberry bush once," Juniper said miserably.**

Grover blushed.

**"Juniper," Annabeth said, "Grover would never even look at another tree. He's just stressed out about his searcher's license."**  
**"He can't go underground!" she protested. "You can't let him."**  
**Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "It might be the only way to help him; if we just knew where to start."**

"We do," Percy said.

**"Ah." Juniper wiped a green tear off her cheek. "About that..."**  
**Another rustle in the woods, and Juniper yelled, "Hide!"**  
**Before I could ask why, she went poof into green mist.**  
**Annabeth and I turned. Coming out of the woods was a glistening amber insect, ten feet long, with jagged pincers, an armored tail, and a stinger as long as my sword. A scorpion. Tied to its back was a red silk package.**

The demigods leaned forward, wanting to know if Percy and Annabeth did it or not.

**"One of us gets behind it," Annabeth said, as the thing clattered toward us. "Cuts off its tail while the other distracts it in front."**  
**"I'll take point," I said. "You've got the invisibility hat."**  
**She nodded. We'd fought together so many times we knew each other's moves. We could do this, easy. But it all went wrong when the other two scorpions appeared from the woods.**

The demigods groaned.

"Of course," Frank said. "It's Percy's luck. What do we expect." Percy and PJ scowled at their friends when they laughed.

**"Three?" Annabeth said. "That's not possible! The whole woods, and half the monsters come at us?"**  
**I swallowed. One, we could take. Two, with a little luck. Three? Doubtful.**

"Nah," Annabeth said. "After all we've faced, this is cake."

PJ and AC looked at each other and gulped. "What all have we faced?" AC asked. No one answered her.

**The scorpions scurried toward us, whipping their barbed tails like they'd come here just to kill us. Annabeth and I put our backs against the nearest boulder.**  
**"Climb?" I said.**  
**"No time," she said.**  
**She was right. The scorpions were already surrounding us. They were so close I could see their hideous mouths foaming, anticipating an ice juicy meal of demigods.**  
**"Look out!" Annabeth parried away a stinger with the flat of her blade. I stabbed with Riptide, but the scorpion backed out of range. We clambered sideways along the boulders, but the scorpions followed us. I slashed at another one, but going on the offensive was too dangerous. If I went for the body, the tail stabbed downward. If I went for the tail, the thing's pincers came from either side and tried to grab me. All we could do was defend, and we wouldn't be able to keep that up for very long.**

"Whoa!" The mortals said, not really used to it. The demigods just grinned like, 'We're so powerful!'

**I took another step sideways, and suddenly there was nothing behind me. It was a crack between two of the largest boulders, something I'd passed by a million times, but...**

"Good thing you saw it," Annabeth said.

"I take it that whatever that hole was, it was important," Piper said. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover nodded.

**"In here," I said.**  
**Annabeth sliced at a scorpion then looked at me like I was crazy. "In there? It's too narrow."**  
**"I'll cover you. Go!"**  
**She ducked behind me and started squeezing between the two boulders. Then she yelped and grabbed my armor straps, and suddenly I was tumbling into a pit that hadn't been there a moment before. I could see the scorpions above us, the purple evening sky and the trees, and then the hole shut like the lens of a camera, and we were in complete darkness.**

"Okay," Jason said. "So there is a secret pit at the camp that you didn't know of? Wow!"

**Our breathing echoed against stone. It was wet and cold. I was sitting on a bumpy floor that seemed to be made of bricks.**  
**I lifted Riptide. The faint glow of the blade was just enough to illuminate Annabeth's frightened face and the mossy stone walls on either side of us.**  
**"Wh-where are we?" Annabeth said.**

The demigods were surprised. They hadn't seen Annabeth scared.

"The people who have never seen Annabeth scared, raise your hand." Everyone except Percy, PJ, Grover, Luke, Thalia, and Nico raised their hands.

"Oh My Gods!" Silena shrieked. "Only 5 people have seen her scared. Don't look at me like that. The past Percy and the now Percy are counted as one person. Great job Annabeth. But you can never hide anything from Percy." AC looked deep in thought, while Annabeth just nodded, smiling, thinking that Percy had seen every side of hers.

**"Safe from the scorpions, anyway," I tried to sound calm, but I was freaking out. The crack between the boulders couldn't have led into a cave. I would've known if there was a cave here; I was sure of it. It was like the ground had opened up and swallowed us. All I could think of was the fissure in the dining room pavilion, where those skeletons had been consumed last summer. I wondered if the same thing had happened to us.**

"Nope!" Nico said, popping the p.

**I lifted my sword again for light.**  
**"It's a long room," I muttered.**  
**Annabeth gripped my arm. "It's not a room. It's a corridor."**  
**She was right the darkness felt...emptier in front of us. There was a warm breeze, like in subway tunnels, only it felt older, more dangerous somehow.**  
**I started forward, but Annabeth stopped me. "Don't take another step," she warned. "We need to find the exit."**

"Thank you!" Hazel said. "Percy is so reckless. Learn from Annabeth."

"Nope!" Percy said. "She should be the logical one, not me. I have her, that's enough!" Hazel and Annabeth shook their heads.

**She sounded really scared now.**  
**"It's okay," I promised. "It's right - "**  
**I looked up and realized I couldn't see where we'd fallen in. The ceiling was solid stone. The corridor seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions.**  
**Annabeth's hand slipped into mine.**

Silena squealed very loudly. PJ and AC blushed crimson.

** Under different circumstances I would've been embarrassed, but here in the dark I was glad to know where she was. It was about the only thing I was sure of.**

"See," Beckendorf said. "Your statement screams out that you love her. But, no. You are too oblivious to realize that you love her."

Percy grinned sheepishly while Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend, now fiance.

**"Two steps back," she advised.**  
**We stepped backward together like we were in a minefield.**

"Ha ha," Octavian said.

"What was that for?" Percy asked.

"I don't know."

Everyone busted out laughing at that.

**"Okay," she said. "Help me examine the walls."**  
**"What for?"**  
**"The mark of Daedalus," she said, as if that was supposed to make sense.**

"It was," Annabeth said.

"Well for a daughter of Athena," Percy said. "We are not the children of the wisdom goddess."

**"Uh, okay. What kind of - "**  
**"Got it!" she said with relief. She set her hand on the wall and pressed against a tiny fissure, which began to glow blue. A Greek symbol appeared: , the Ancient Greek Delta.**

"I think Ancient Greek is cool," Jake said.

"Of course," Percy said. "Ancient Greek is the best. But Latin is cool too." Reyna, Octavian, and Jason nodded at the last part.

"You know Latin?" Annabeth asked. "How? Did they teach you?" Percy grinned. He still didn't tell them the secret. He was pretty sure that it would come up in the part where he was at Camp Jupiter. It was a major thing and a huge secret about his life.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Annabeth groaned. She really hated not knowing things.

**The roof slid open and we saw night sky, stars blazing. It was a lot darker than it should've been. Metal ladder rungs appeared in the side of the wall, leading up, and I could hear people yelling our names.**  
**"Percy! Annabeth!" Tyson's voice bellowed the loudest, but others were calling out too.**  
**I looked nervously at Annabeth. Then we began to climb.**

"Why are you guys so dramatic?" Octavian said. "Are all Greeks this dramatic?"

"Yep," Percy said. "Runs in the Greek blood. Especially Zeus." Thalia did not disagree.

**We made our way around the rocks and ran into Clarisse and a bunch of other campers carrying torches.**  
**"Where have you two been?" Clarisse demanded. ****"We've been looking forever."**

"What?" The new Greeks and the people who didn't know said.

"Read on, Percy," Nico said.

**"But we were gone only a few minutes," I said.**  
**Chiron trotted up, followed by Tyson and Grover.**  
**"Percy!" Tyson said. "You are okay?"**  
**"We're fine," I said. "We fell in a hole."**  
**The others looked at me skeptically, then at Annabeth.**  
**"Honest!" I said. "There were three scorpions after us, so we ran and hid in the rocks. But we were only gone a minute."**  
**"You've been missing for almost an hour," Chiron said. "The game is over."**

"But how?" Jason said.

"You'll find out," Grover said.

**"Yeah," Grover muttered. "We would've won, but a Cyclops sat on me."**

Everyone laughed. Grover bleated nervously, making them laugh harder.

**"Was an accident!" Tyson protested, and then he sneezed.**  
**Clarisse was wearing the gold laurels, but she didn't even brag about winning them, which wasn't like her. "A hole?" she said suspiciously.**

"Looks like she knows something," Leo said.

"A lot," Percy said. "In this situation."

**Annabeth took a deep breath. She looked around at the other campers. "Chiron...maybe we should talk about this at the Big House."**  
**Clarisse gasped. "You found it, didn't you?"**

"What?" the people asked again. They were ignored.

**Annabeth bit her lip. "I - Yeah. Yeah, we did."**  
**A bunch of campers started asking questions, looking about as confused as I was, but Chiron raised his hand for silence. "Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He stared at boulders as if he'd just noticed how dangerous they were. "All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past!"**  
**There was a lot of mumbling and complaints, but the campers drifted off, talking among themselves and giving me suspicious looks.**  
**"This explains a lot," Clarisse said. "It explains what Luke is after."**

Luke looked down. He knew that what he'd done was totally wrong. And what happened in there was worse.

**"Wait a second," I said. "What do you mean? What did we find?"**  
**Annabeth turned toward me, her eyes dark with worry. "An entrance to the Labyrinth. An invasion route straight into the heart of the camp."**

The campers and the mortals gasped.

"You-you f-found _the_ _Labyrinth_?" Cary, a haughty nerd asked. The old Greeks nodded.

"And the next chapter," Percy said.

**(A/N: Hi You'all. Do you think I should do a mortal's POV in first person? Or a demigod? Who? Please review and tell me what do you think.)**


	38. The Hug and Happy Meals

_**The Hug And Happy Meals**_

**As long as I'd been at camp, I'd never been inside the Athena cabin.**

Percy groaned. This was going to be in the book!

The demigods grinned while Silena smiled evilly. The mortal cheerleaders and the jocks knew something was going to happen, and scowled.

**It was a silvery building, nothing fancy, with plain white curtains and a carved stone owl over the doorway. The owl's onyx eyes seemed to follow me as I walked closer.**

Percy shivered. "It was creepy." Annabeth smirked.

**"Hello?" I called inside.  
Nobody answered. I stepped in and caught my breath. The place was a workshop for brainiac kids. The bunks were all pushed against one wall as if sleeping didn't matter very much. Most of the room was filled with workbenches and tables and sets of tools and weapons. The back of the room was a huge library crammed with old scrolls and leather-bound books and paperbacks. There was and architect's drafting table with a bunch of rulers and protractors, and some 3-D models of buildings. Huge old war maps were plastered to the ceiling. Sets of armor hung under the windows, their bronze plates glinting in the sun.**

The haughty nerds were impressed. They loved the Athena cabin.

**Annabeth stood in the back of the room, rifling through old scrolls.  
"Knock, knock?" I said.  
She turned with a start. "Oh...hi. Didn't hear you."**

"Sure," Silena said.

**"You okay?"  
She frowned at the scroll in her hands. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus's Labyrinth is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."**

"That is so true," Annabeth muttered. Percy embraced her as she remembered the adventure.

**I thought about what Quintus had said, how the maze tries to distract you. I wondered if Annabeth knew that already.**

"I did," Annabeth said.

"Of course," Percy said. "You are a Wise Girl. My Wise Girl." Annabeth smiled at that.

**"We'll figure it out," I promised.  
Her hair had come loose and was hanging in a tangled blond curtain all around her face. Her gray eyes looked almost black.**

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Percy said. "They change shades."

"So do yours," Annabeth said.

**"I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven," she said.  
"You're going to do awesome."  
She looked at me gratefully, but then stared down at all the books and scrolls she'd pulled from the shelves. "I'm worried, Percy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson or Grover."**

"Annabeth," Piper said. "Do you think Percy would have let you go on a quest without him?" Annabeth thought for a while, then shook her head.

**"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."  
"But..." She stopped herself.  
"What is it?" I asked. "The prophecy?"  
"I'm sure it's fine," she said in a small voice.**

"You should have told me earlier," Percy grumbled. "Didn't have to take a burden." Annabeth remained quiet.

**"What was the last line?"  
Then she did something that really surprised me. She blinked back tears and put out her arms.**

Silena started squealing mentally.

**I stepped forward and hugged her. Butterflies started turning my stomach into a mosh pit.**

Everyone laughed.

"Wow Percy, Annabeth," Reyna said. "Didn't know your first hug would be like this." Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

_If she thought like this for the first hug, then what would she think of the first kiss?_

**"Hey, it's...it's okay." I patted her back.  
I was aware of everything in the room. I felt like I could read the tiniest print on any book on the shelves. Annabeth's hair smelled like lemon soap. She was shivering.**

"Another proof that you loved her," Luke said shaking his head.

**"Chiron might be right," she muttered. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right."**

"What do you mean breaking the rules?" a mortal asked.

"The number of a people in a quest should be exactly three. If they are not, then something would go wrong or people would die and only three would remain. Like on the quest for rescuing Annabeth and Artemis," Percy said. The mortals nodded.

**"Then don't worry about it," I managed. "We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them."  
"This is different. I don't want anything happening to...any of you."**

"Are you sure it's any?" Leo asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you mean more concern about a certain son of Poseidon?" Silena asked. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other like saying, 'This is gonna be a long day.'

**Behind me, somebody cleared his throat.  
It was one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Malcolm. His face was bright red. "Um, sorry," he said. "Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."**

Everyone snickered. But Silena huffed.

"Way to spoil a moment," she said.

**I stepped away from Annabeth. "We were just looking at maps," I said stupidly.**

Everyone laughed harder.

"Wow!" Nico said. "Even for you, that was lame!" Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

**Malcolm stared at me. "Okay."  
"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," Annabeth said, and Malcom left in a hurry.  
Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "You go ahead, Percy. I'd better get ready for archery."  
I nodded, feeling more confused than I ever had in my life. I wanted to run from the cabin...but then again I didn't.**

"It is called love, my dear," Silena said closing her eyes and sighing loudly.

**"Annabeth?" I said. "About your prophecy. The line about a hero's last breath - "  
"You're wondering which hero? I don't know."**

"Now I do," Annabeth said, sounding mysterious.

The rest of the people bar Nico, Thalia, and Grover sighed. They knew. Stories spread fast at camp to the hunters. But the others knew that they wouldn't get an answer till they read.

**"No. Something else. I was thinking the last line usually rhymes with the one before it. Was it something about - did it end in the word death?"**

"Yep," Percy said, making everyone afraid of what would happen.

**Annabeth stared down at her scrolls. "You'd better go, Percy. Get ready for the quest. I'll - I'll see you in the morning."  
I left her there, staring at maps that led from nowhere to nowhere; but I couldn't shake the feeling that one of us wasn't going to come back from this quest alive.**

"Nope," Percy said. "I was wrong."

**At least I got a good night's sleep before the quest, right?**

"Considering it was you, I don't think so," Thalia said. Percy nodded.

**Wrong.  
That night in my dreams, I was in the stateroom of the Princess Andromeda. The windows were open on a moonlit sea. Cold wind rustled the velvet drapes.**

Luke looked afraid. He didn't want the people to think more badly of him.

**Luke knelt on a Persian rug in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. In the moonlight, Luke's blond hair looked pure white. He wore an ancient Greek chiton and a white himation, a kind of cape that flowed down his shoulders. The white clothes made him look timeless and a little surreal, like one of the minor gods on Mount Olympus.**

"Awe!" Luke said. "Thank you!" Percy cracked a smile.

** The last time I'd seen him, he'd been broken and unconscious after a nasty fall from Mount Tam. Now he looked perfectly fine. Almost too healthy.**

"That's the reason," Luke said bitterly.

**"Our spies report success, my lord," he said. "Camp Half-Blood is sending a quest, as you predicted. Our side of the bargain is almost complete."  
Excellent. The voice of Kronos didn't so much speak as pierce my mind like a dagger. It was freezing with cruelty. Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself.**

The old Greeks shivered. Kronos had caused a lot of destruction and pain to them. Especially Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke.

**Luke closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts. "My lord, perhaps it is too soon. Perhaps Krios or Hyperion should lead - "  
No. the voice was quiet but absolutely firm. I will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last I shall rise fully from Tartarus.  
"But the form, my lord..." Luke's voice started shaking.**

Luke winced. He realized that this was the time he was regretting siding with the Titan lord.

**Show me your sword, Luke Castellan.  
A jolt went through me. I realized I'd never heard Luke's last name before. It had never even occurred to me.**

"I am hurt, my friend," Luke said in mock hurt.

The others laughed.

**Luke drew his sword. Backbiter's double edge glowed wickedly - half steel, half celestial bronze. I'd almost been killed several times by that sword. It was an evil weapon, able to kill both mortals and monsters. It was the only blade I really feared.**

"Good to know," Beckendorf said. "Because when I last saw you, you were at the edge of the blade and cut." Too late to shoot a warning glance, Percy thought.

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth yelled. "You never told me."

"I am sure it will come up," Percy said, fearfully.

**You pledged yourself to me, Kronos reminded him. You took this sword as proof of your oath.  
"Yes, my lord. It's just - "  
You wanted power. I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the world of gods and mortals. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Olympus destroyed?  
A shiver ran through Luke's body. "Yes."**

Luke flinched. He did not want that! He was just mad at the Olympians. He did not want the end of the world.

**The coffin glowed, golden light filling the room. Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, Camp Half-Blood will be reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome heroes are eliminated, we will march on Olympus.**

"I won't let you," Percy said. "I won't let you destroy my home or my dad's place." The demigods nodded. They worked for Olympus and would give their life to save it.

"What would happen if the titans won over?" The principal asked.

The demigods stared at him. "Well, the end of the world or the cruel rule of the titans again. So you have us to thank for saving you guys." The principal gulped and nodded.

**There was a knock on the stateroom doors. The light of the coffin faded. Luke rose. He sheathed his sword, adjusted his white clothes, and took a deep breath.  
"Come in."  
The doors opened. Two dracaenae slithered in - snake women with double serpent trunks instead of legs. Between them walked Kelli, the empousa cheerleader from my freshman orientation.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel sighed. The empousa never left them alone.

**"Hello, Luke," Kelli smiled. She was wearing a red dress and she looked awesome, but I'd seen her real form. I knew what she was hiding: mismatched legs, red eyes, fangs, and flaming hair.**

"Yeah," Luke said. "Tried to make a move on me many times. Ewe. That was plain disgusting." Percy and the other boys nodded.

**"What is it, demon?" Luke's voice was cold. "I told you not to disturb me."  
Kelli pouted. "That's not very nice. You look tense. How about a nice shoulder massage?"**

The old Greeks grit their teeth. This empousa was getting out of control.

**Luke stepped back. "If you have something to report, say it. Otherwise leave!"  
"I don't know why you're so huffy these days. You used to be fun to hang around."**

"Yeah," Thalia remembered. "You were. Hope you got your past self back in elysium." Luke nodded. "I did."

**"That was before I saw what you did to that boy in Seattle."  
"Oh, he meant nothing to me," Kelli said. "Just a snack, really. You know my heart belongs to you, Luke."**

The demigods gagged.

**"Thanks, but no thanks. Now report or get out."  
Kelli shrugged. "Fine. The advanced team is ready, as you surprised. We can leave - " She frowned.  
"What is it?" Luke asked.  
"A presence," Kelli said. "Your senses are getting dull, Luke. We're being watched."**

"Oh no," Hazel said. "What happens if you get caught in a dream?"

"You die," Percy said. "Or you never get out of the sleep." The demigods and the mortals gulped.

**She scanned the stateroom. Her eyes focused right on me. Her face withered into a hag's. She bared her fangs and lunged.**

Everyone sucked in a breath.

**I woke with a start, my heart pounding. I could've sworn the empousa's fangs were an inch from my throat.**

And the let it out.

**Tyson was snoring in the next bunk. The sound calmed me down a little.**  
**I didn't know how Kelli could sense me in a dream, but I'd heard more than I wanted to know. An army was ready. Kronos would lead it personally. All they needed was a way to navigate the Labyrinth so they could invade and destroy Camp Half-Blood, and Luke apparently thought that was going to happen very soon.**

"How did you guys get out of all this?" Mason asked.

"This is nothing compared to the Giant War," Percy said. "I mean, that war was called the Titan War and the one which is recently over was called the Giant War."

The mortals were shocked. Two wars?

**I was tempted to go wake up Annabeth and tell her, middle of the night or not.**

Annabeth smiled. Percy always sought out her advice whenever there was a bad situation.

**Then I realized the room was lighter than it should have been. A blue and-green glow was coming from the saltwater fountain, brighter and more urgent than the night before. It was almost like the water was humming.**

Nico scowled. "Eavesdropper!" Nico said.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "Not my fault your sister wanted me to stop you behaving like crazy!"

**I got out of bed and approached.**  
**No voice spoke out of the water this time, asking for a deposit. I got the feeling the fountain was waiting for me to make the first move.**  
**I probably should've gone back to bed. Instead I thought about what I'd seen last night - the weird image of Nico at the banks of the River Styx.**

Nico sighed. This was not going to be easy for him.

**"You're trying to tell me something," I said.**  
**No response from the fountain.**  
**"All right," I said. "Show me Nico di Angelo."**  
**I didn't even throw a coin in, but this time it didn't matter. It was like some other force had control of the water besides Iris the messenger goddess.**

"Well there is Fleecy, but this time was not her, it was Bianca," Percy said.

** The water shimmered. Nico appeared, but he was no longer in the Underworld. He was standing in a graveyard under a starry sky. Giant willow trees loomed all around him.**

"Don't you get scared?" Serena asked stupidly. The demigods looked at each other, and started laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

"I am the Ghost King," Nico said. "The son of Hades. Why would I be scared?" Serena blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

**He was watching some gravediggers at work. I heard shovels and saw dirt flying out of a hole. Nico was dressed in a black cloak. The night was foggy. It was warm and humid, and frogs were croaking. A large Wal-Mart bag sat next to Nico's feet.**

Percy cracked up. "You are so obsessed with that, dude!" He said. "Remember the day we went to visit my dad, we were hungry. You were so obsessed! You just wanted that, and nothing else would work for you." Nico smiled. He liked the fact that he hadn't lost his childishness.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked. "What is he obsessed with?"

"You'll see," Percy said.

**"Is it deep enough yet?" Nico asked. He sounded irritated.**  
**"Nearly, my lord." It was the same ghost I'd seen Nico with before, the faint shimmering image of a man. "But, my lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice."**

"Bad advice," Annabeth said.

**"I want a second opinion!" Nico snapped his fingers, and the digging stopped. Two figures climbed out of the hole. They weren't people. They were skeletons in ragged clothes.**  
**"You are dismissed," Nico said. "Thank you."**  
**The skeletons collapsed into piles of bones.**

"Your powers are freaky," Mason said. "I mean, Percy's are awesome, but yours are absolutely freaky and terrifying." Nico grinned an evil grin, while the most of the demigods thought, _Oh no!_

**"You might as well thank the shovels," the ghost complained. "They have as much sense."**

Everyone laughed.

**Nico ignored him. He reached into his Wal-Mart bag and pulled out a twelve-pack of Coke. He popped open a can. Instead of drinking it, he poured it into the grave.**

"Awe, man," Leo said. "You should've given it to me!" Nico shrugged.

**"Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."**  
**He dropped the rest of the Cokes into the grave and pulled out a white paper bag decorated with cartoons. I hadn't seen one in years, but I recognized it - a McDonald's Happy Meal.**

Everyone laughed.

"You are obsessed with Happy Meals?" Reyna asked in surprise. "You made Percy but Happy Meals for you?" Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," Percy said. "He made me eat it. Well, it was good. But, still. He made vapor travel for 10 miles. I mean, it's not a problem cause vapor travel gives me strength, but he made me vapor travel him too. He didn't want to drain his energy!" Nico grinned, and Percy shook his head.

"Why did you do it?" Kyle asked. "Scared of him?" Nico clenched his fists. No one talked to his big brother like that.

"No," Percy said. "I did it because I love him and he is my brother. I would even die for any of them. Anytime." Kyle was taken aback. But that did not stop him from teasing and being rude to Percy.

**He turned it upside down and shook the fries and hamburger into the grave.**  
**"In my day, we used animal blood," the ghost mumbled. "It's perfectly good enough. They can't taste the difference."**

Nico glared. "The dead aren't animals. They need to be treated correctly."

**"I will treat them with respect," Nico said.**

The demigods nodded. They should.

**"At least let me keep the toy," the ghost said.**

The old Greeks laughed, knowing who the ghost is.

"Oh my Gods!" Annabeth said. "I can't believe _he _said that!" The others were confused. Who was it?

**"Be quiet!" Nico ordered. He emptied another twelve-pack of soda and three more Happy Meals into the grave, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. I caught only some of the words - a lot about the dead and memories and returning from the grave. Real happy stuff.**

"Here comes the 'Sarcasm King'," Leo said dramatically. Calypso glared at him to be quiet.

**The grave started to bubble. Frothy brown liquid rose to the top like the whole thing was filling with soda. The fog thickened. The frogs stopped croaking. Dozens of figures began to appear among the gravestones: bluish, vaguely human shapes. Nico had summoned the dead with Coke and cheeseburgers.**

"That sound weird," Leo said.

"This coming from you," Jason snickered.

"Hey!"

**"There are too many," the ghost said nervously. "You don't know your own powers."**

"I do!" Nico huffed.

**"I've got it under control," Nico said, though his voice sounded fragile. He drew his sword - a short blade made of solid black metal. I'd never seen anything like it. It wasn't celestial bronze or steel. Iron, maybe? The crowd of shades retreated at the sight of it.**

"Correct," Nico said, clapping Percy on the back. "Stygian Iron."

"As if I didn't know that," Percy grumbled.

"Whoa!" PJ said. "Cool sword!" Nico smirked.

AC face-palmed. "You have your own, Seaweed Brain."

"So?"

"Nothing. Just let your future self read."

**"One at a time," Nico commanded.**  
**A single figure floated forward and knelt at the pool. It made slurping sounds as it drank. Its ghostly hands scooped French fries out of the pool.**  
**When it stood again, I could see it much more clearly - a teenage guy in Greek armor. He had curly hair and green eyes, a clasp shaped like a seashell on his cloak.**

Annabeth and AC sucked in a breath. This couldn't be!

**"Who are you?" Nico said. "Speak."**  
**The young man frowned as if trying to remember. Then he spoke in a voice like dry, crumpling paper: "I am Theseus."**

"Wow!" The mortals said. "You've met Theseus!"

Percy grit his teeth. "That guy also is a jerk! He left Ariadne! He may be my half-brother, but he is an asshole! He is so stupid and disrespectful towards the people who help him!" The mortals were shocked at Percy's outburst. Now they understood what made Percy mad. Leaving people who love you and help you.

**No way, I thought. This couldn't be the Theseus. He was just a kid. I'd grown up hearing stories about him fighting the Minotaur and stuff, but I'd always pictured him as this huge, buff guy. The ghost I was looking at wasn't strong or tall. And he wasn't any older than I was.**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" The boys said, in disappointment.

**"How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico asked.**  
**Theseus's eyes were lifeless as glass. "Do not try. It is madness."**  
**"Just tell me!"**  
**"My stepfather died," Theseus remembered. "He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not."**

"He is right," Reyna said. "It's madness."

**Nico's ghost hissed. "My lord, the soul exchange! Ask him about that!"**  
**Theseus scowled. "That voice. I know that voice."**  
**"No you don't, fool!" the ghost said. "Answer the lord's questions and nothing more!"**  
**"I know you," Theseus insisted, as if struggling to recall.**

"Yes he does," Percy said. "You are a very bad guy!"

**"I want to hear about my sister," Nico said. "Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"**  
**Theseus was looking for the ghost, but apparently couldn't see him. Slowly he turned his eyes back on Nico. "The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me."**

"And you left her," Percy yelled. No one told him to stop, because they were scared of what he might do.

**"We don't need any of that," the ghost said. "I will guide you, my lord. ****Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you."**  
**"A soul for a soul," Nico asked. "Is it true?"**

The principal went on muttering about illegal businesses and crazy teenagers.

**"I - I must say yes. But the specter - "**  
**"Just answer the questions, knave!" the ghost said.**  
**Suddenly, around the edges of the pool, the other ghosts became restless.**  
**They stirred, whispering in nervous tones.**  
**"I want to see my sister!" Nico demanded. "Where is she?"**  
**"He is coming," Theseus said fearfully. "He has sensed your summons. He comes."**

"Who?" Everyone asked, when the atmosphere tensed.

**"Who?" Nico demanded.**  
**"He comes to find the source of this power," Theseus said. "You must release us."**  
**The water in my fountain began to tremble, humming with power. I realized the whole cabin was shaking. The noise grew louder. The image of Nico in the graveyard started to glow until it was painful to watch.**

Annabeth buried her face in Percy's shirt. He gently stroked her hair.

**"Stop," I said out loud. "Stop it!"**  
**The fountain began to crack. Tyson muttered in his sleep and turned over. Purple light threw horrible, ghostly shadows on the cabin walls, as if the specters were escaping right out of the fountain.**

Everyone gasped.

**In desperation I uncapped riptide and slashed at the fountain, cleaving it in two. Salt water spilled everywhere, and the great stone font crashed to the floor in pieces. Tyson snorted and muttered, but he kept sleeping.**  
**I sank to the ground, shivering from what I'd seen. Tyson found me there in the morning, still staring at the shattered remains of the saltwater fountain.**

"Whoa!" Piper said. "Your luck is really bad. No doubt about that."

**Just after dawn, the quest group met at Zeus's Fist. I'd packed my knapsack - thermos with nectar, baggie of ambrosia, bedroll, rope, clothes, flashlights, and lots of extra batteries. I had Riptide in my pocket. The magic shield/wristwatch Tyson had made for me was on my wrist.**  
**It was a clear morning. The fog had burned off and the sky was blue. Campers would be having their lessons today, flying pegasi and practicing archery and scaling the lava wall. Meanwhile, we could be heading underground.**

"That's horrible," Calypso said. "Not seeing the stars or the sun."

Percy and Annabeth winced, but nodded. The stars brought up the memories of Bob and Damasen.

**Juniper and Grover stood apart from the group. Juniper had been crying again, but she was trying to keep it together for Grover's sake. She kept fussing with his clothes, straightening his rasta cap and brushing goat fur off his shirt. Since we had no idea what we would encounter, he was dressed as a human, with the cap to hide his horns, and jeans, fake feet, and sneakers to hide his goat legs.**

"She really loves you, Grover," Hazel said. "Never break her heart."

"Never," Grover said, nodding.

**Chiron, Quintus, and Mrs. O'Leary stood with the other campers who'd come to wish us well, but there was too much activity for it to feel like a happy send-off. A couple of tents had been set up by the rocks for guard duty. Beckendorf and his siblings were working on a line of defensive spikes and trenches. Chiron had decided we needed to guard the Labyrinth exit at all times, just in case.**

"Good idea," Jason said.

**Annabeth was doing one last check on her supply pack. When Tyson and I came over, she frowned. "Percy, you look terrible."**  
**"He killed the water fountain last night," Tyson confided.**  
**"What?" she asked.**

"That's what it meant," Annabeth mumbled.

**Before I could explain, Chiron trotted over. "Well, it appears you are ready!"**  
**He tried to sound upbeat, but I could tell he was anxious. I didn't want to freak him out any more, but I thought about last night's dream, and before I could change my mind, I said, "Hey, uh, Chiron, can I ask you a favor while I'm gone?"**

"Good," Thalia said. "You can tell Chiron anything. You should."

**"Of course, my boy."**  
**"Be right back, guys." I nodded toward the woods. Chiron asked an eyebrow, but he followed me out of earshot.**  
**"Last night," I said, "I dreamed about Luke and Kronos." I told him the details. The news seemed to weigh on his shoulders.**

The demigods smiled sadly. They didn't want to stress out Chiron. They loved him like a father.

**"I feared this," Chiron said. "Against my father, Kronos, we would stand no chance in a fight."**

"Oh we do," Nico and Thalia said.

**Chiron rarely called Kronos his father. I mean, we all knew it was true. Everybody in the Greek world - god, monster, or Titan - was related to one another somehow. But it wasn't exactly something Chiron liked to brag about. Oh, my dad is the all-powerful evil Titan lord who wants to destroy Western Civilization. I want to be just like him when I grow up!**

Everyone laughed.

"Great sense of humor," Jake said. "I like it!"

**"Do you know what he meant about a bargain?" I asked.**  
**"I am not sure, but I fear they seek to make a deal with Daedalus. If the old inventor is truly alive, if he has not been driven insane by millennia in the Labyrinth...well, Kronos can find ways to twist anyone to his will."**  
**"Not anyone," I promised.**

"That is true," Annabeth said, smiling.

**Chiron managed a smile. "No. Perhaps not anyone. But, Percy, you must beware. I have worried for some time that Kronos may be looking for Daedalus for a different reason, not just passage through the maze."**  
**"What else would he want?"**  
**"Something Annabeth and I were discussing. Do you remember what you told me about your first trip to the Princess Andromeda, the first time you saw the golden coffin?"**  
**I nodded. "Luke was taking about raising Kronos, little pieces of him appearing in the coffin every time someone new joined his cause."**  
**"And what did Luke say they would do when Kronos had risen completely?"**  
**A chill went down my spine. "He said they would make Kronos a new body, worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."**

Everyone, except the old Greeks, gulped. This was not good.

**"Indeed," Chiron said. "Daedalus was the world's greatest inventor. He created the Labyrinth, but much more. Automatons, thinking machines...What if Kronos wishes Daedalus to make him a new form?"**  
**That was a real pleasant thought.**

No one made comments about sarcasm.

**"We've got to get to Daedalus first," I said, "and convince him not to."**  
**Chiron stared off into the trees. "One other thing I do not understand...this talk of a last soul joining their cause. That does not bode well."**  
**I kept my mouth shut, but I felt guilty. I'd made the decision not to tell Chiron about Nico being a son of Hades. The mention of souls, though - What if Kronos knew about Nico? What if he managed to turn him evil? It was almost enough to make me want to tell Chiron, but I didn't. for one thing, I wasn't sure Chiron could do anything about it. I had to find Nico myself. I had to explain things to him, make him listen.**

"Sorry," Nico said. "I was just mad."

"No probs," Percy said, smiling at him.

**"I don't know," I said at last. "But, uh, something Juniper said, maybe you should hear." I told him how the tree nymph had seen Quintus poking around the rocks.**  
**Chiron's jaw tightened. "That does not surprise me."**  
**"It doesn't sur - you mean you know?"**  
**"Percy, when Quintus showed up at camp offering his services...well, I would have to be a fool not to be suspicious."**  
**"Then why did you let him in?"**  
**"Because sometimes it is better to have someone you mistrust close to you, so that you can keep an eye on him. He may be just what he says: a half-blood in search of a home. Certainly he has done nothing openly that would make me question his loyalty. But believe me. I will keep an eye - "**

"That makes sense," Reyna said. "Great strategy."

"Well duh," Thalia said. "It's Chiron we're talking about."

**Annabeth trudged over, probably curious why we were taking so long.**

"I was," Annabeth admitted.

**"Percy, you ready?"**  
**I nodded. My hand slipped into my pocket, where I kept the ice whistle Quintus had given me. I looked over and saw Quintus watching me carefully. He raised his hand in farewell.**

"What whistle?" Several people asked.

"A whistle to summon Mrs. O' Leary when we need her," Percy said. "But it only works once."

**Our spies report success, Luke had said. The same day we decided to send a quest, Luke had known about it.**  
**"Take care," Chiron told us. "And good hunting."**  
**"You too," I said.**  
**We walked over to the rocks, where Tyson and Grover were waiting. I stared at the crack between the boulders - the entrance that was about to swallow us.**  
**"Well," Grover said nervously, "good-bye sunshine."**  
**"Hello rocks," Tyson agreed. And together, the four of us descended into darkness.**

"Yay!" Leo said. "Next please. This is getting exciting!"

"Okay okay," Percy said, laughing at hid friend's hyperness.

**(A/N: So, the reviewers told me to do a mortal POV, but in the break. I am going to have break after the second Titan War is over. I will do the mortals POV, and Percy and Annabeth's POV. Bye for now. I will keep updating. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.)**


	39. Hera and Briares

**_Hera and Briares _**

**Janus raised his hands to either side of his head to cover his eyes.**

"Where are you and what are you doing?" Mason asked.

"We are in the Labyrinth and Janus came here to distract us from the quest. Hate the guy," Percy muttered.

"Same here," Annabeth said.

**When the light died, a woman was standing at the fountain.**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel groaned.

"What?" The others asked.

"You'll see," Percy said.

**She was tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water.**

"Hera," the demigods muttered.

"You don't seem to like her," Lily said.

"Not after what she did to me," Percy said. "And Annabeth."

"What did she do?" Josh asked in curiosity.

"You'll see."

**"Janus," she said, "are we causing trouble again?"  
"N-no, milady!" Janus's right face stammered.  
"Yes!" the left face said.  
"Shut up!" the right face said.  
"Excuse me?" the woman asked.**

Everyone laughed.

**"Not you, milady! I was talking to myself."  
"I see," the lady said. "You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give you a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down."**

"Didn't know she could threaten people like this," Leo said.

"Are you kidding me!" Thalia said. "She does it all the time!" There was thunder rumbling outside, but the demigods ignored it.

**"What kind of door?" the left face asked.  
"Shut up!" the right face said.  
"Because French doors are nice," the left face mused. "Lots of natural light."**

People laughed again.

"Are all the people in your world like this? I mean this sarcastic and crazy?" Paul asked in amusemet.

Percy nodded. "I am an example. But the Athena campers are not like this." He added seeing his fiance's look.

**"Shut up!" the right face wailed. "Not you, milady! Of course I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices."  
"Causing indecision," the woman corrected. "Now be gone!"  
The left face muttered, "Party power," then he raised his silver key, inserted it into the air, and disappeared.**

"How dramatic," Jason muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking, Sparky," Piper teased.

"Don't call me that," Jason whined.

"You know you like it."

**The woman turned toward us, and fear closed around my heart. Her eyes shined with power. Leave these heroes to me. That didn't sound good. For a second, I almost wished we could've taken our chances with Janus. But then the woman smiled.**

"Always does that," Thalia grumbled.

**"You must be hungry," she said. "Sit with me and talk."  
She waved her hand, and the old Roman fountain began to flow. Jets of clear water sprayed into the air. A marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.**

Jason, Reyna, Octavian, Frank, and Hazel perked up at the name of Roman fountain.

**"Who...who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Hera." The woman smiled. "Queen of Heaven."**

"Queen of bi-" Percy cut off Annabeth by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "You don't want to die, do you? I need you." Annabeth huffed and quieted down.

**I'd seen Hera once before at a Council of the Gods, but I hadn't paid much attention to her. At the time I'd been surrounded by a bunch of other gods who were debating whether or not to kill me.**

"What?" The mortals asked.

"We skipped that part," Percy said. "Not good part. Thank the gods!"

**I didn't remember her looking so normal. Of course, gods are usually twenty feet tall when they're on Olympus, so that makes them look a lot less normal. But now, Hera looked like a regular mom.**

"Mom," Thalia muttered.

**She served us sandwiches and poured lemonade.**  
**"Grover, dear," she said, "use your napkin. Don't eat it."**

Everyone laughed as Grover blushed.

**"Yes, ma'am," Grover said.**  
**"Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?"**  
**Tyson stifled a belch. "Yes, nice lady."**

"Not nice," Annabeth said. "Definitely not nice."

**"Queen Hera," Annabeth said. "I can't believe it. What are you doing in the Labyrinth?"**  
**Hera smiled. She flicked one finger and Annabeth's hair combed itself. All the dirt and grime disappeared from her face.**

"No idea why she did that," Annabeth said.

"She likes perfection," Leo muttered. "That is why she threw my dad off Olympus."

"What!" The mortals shrieked. "But that was Zeus!"

"Sure," Thalia said. "That's what the myths say. But in realty, Hera did it and blamed on Zeus."

**"I came to see you, naturally," the goddess said.**  
**Grover and I exchanged nervous looks. Usually when the gods come looking for you, it's not out of the goodness of their hearts. It's because they want something.**

"Yep," Annabeth said

**Still, that didn't keep me from chowing down on turkey-and-Swiss sandwiches and chips and lemonade. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Tyson was inhaling one peanut butter sandwich after another, and Grover was loving the lemonade, crunching the Styrofoam cup like an ice-cream cone.**

"Awesome descriptions, man," Leo said, laughing.

**"I didn't think - " Annabeth faltered. "Well, I didn't think you liked heroes."**  
**Hera smiled indulgently. "Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement."**

"Didn't she try to kill him a lot of times?" AC said. Annabeth and Percy smiled. She never changed.

**"Didn't you try to kill him, like, a lot of times?" Annabeth asked.**

AC grinned. Good to know that she didn't change a lot in the future.

**Hera waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding - especially after that last little incident."**

Thalia scowled. Of course she was an incident.

**"You mean when he sired Thalia?" I guessed, but immediately wished I hadn't. As soon as I said the name of our friend, the half-blood daughter of Zeus, Hera's eyes turned toward me frostily.**

"Hah!" Thalia said. "She doesn't like any of the big three to break the oath."

**"Percy Jackson, isn't it? One of Poseidon's...children." I got the feeling she was thinking of another word besides children. "As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly."**

"Yoy did," Annabeth said icily.

**She turned back to Annabeth with a sunny smile. "At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with."**  
**Annabeth lowered her gaze. "Why was he here? He was driving me crazy."**  
**"Trying to," Hera agreed. "You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father."**

The demigods exchanged glances. Hoe true that was.

**"Your father?" I said. "Oh, right."**  
**I'd forgotten that Kronos was Hera's dad, too, along with being the father to Zeus, Poseidon, and all the eldest Olympians. I guess that made Kronos my grandfather, but that thought was so weird I put it out of my mind.**

Everyone laughed.

"Wow Percy," Annabeth said. "I never imagined it like this. Kronos, your grandfather. Yeah, that makes sense. Your grandfather hates you and wants to kill you."

The mortals shivered. Wow!

"That makes Zeus your grandfather," Percy pointed out. "And Kronos your great grandfather. It makes you kind of my niece."

Annabeth shuddered. The mortals gasped. Niece? They never thought of it. Dating the niece? Whoa!

"Let's not think about the relationships except for cousins."

Percy grinned. "Your mom is my cousin." Annabeth shuddered once more.

"O-okay."

**"We must watch the minor gods," Hera said. "Janus. Hecate. Morpheus. They give lip service to Olympus, and yet - "**  
**"That's where Dionysus went," I remembered. "He was checking on the minor gods."**  
**"Indeed." Hera stared at the fading mosaics of the Olympians. "You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I'm the goddess of marriage, you see. I'm used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos, and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind."**

The demigods huffed. She knew that well.

**"What are your goals?" Annabeth asked.**  
**She smiled. "To keep my family, the Olympians, together, of course. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much, I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish."**

"But you did interfere!" Percy yelled. "And spoiled my entire life. You took all the faith out of it. You took all the fun out of it! And now, people I love, some of them are dead!" The others knew not to say anything.

**"A wish?"**  
**"Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you see Daedalus. His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son Hephaestus at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor, a mortal after Hephaestus's heart. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus."**

"That is for sure," Annabeth said. "Pretty bad experiences there." She glared at Percy.

"What?" He said. "I did what I was good at. Protecting the others. Don't look at me like that."

"She's right," Rachel said. "You scared the Hades out of us!"

"Don't use my dad's name in vain!" Nico said.

**"But how do we get there?" Annabeth asked. "That's my wish. I want a way to navigate the Labyrinth."**  
**Hera looked disappointed. "So be it. You wish for something, however, that you have already been given."**

"That was so true," Annabeth said.

**"I don't understand."**  
**"The means is already within your grasp." She looked at me. "Percy knows the answer."**  
**"I do?"**

"Yes I do," Percy said. "I was so stupid. I should've known it!"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I agree. The answer was onvious. But you didn't know just had to find out. But everything was fine afterwards, so it's all right."

**"But that's not fair," Annabeth said. "You're not telling me what it is!"**  
**Hera shook her head. "Getting something and having the wits to use it...those are two different things. I'm sure your mother Athena would agree."**  
**The room rumbled like distant thunder. Hera stood. "That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem."**

"That was actually good advice," Grover said.

**She pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. "One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice, I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!"**

"I did," Annabeth said. "I am happy with the choice I made." Percy smiled.

**She waved a hand and turned into white smoke. So did the food, just as Tyson chomped down on a sandwich that turned to mist in his mouth. The fountain trickled to a stop. The mosaic walls dimmed and turned grungy and faded again. The room was no longer any place you'd want to have a picnic.**

"Good to know," Nico said.

**Annabeth stamped her foot. "What sort of help was that? 'Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you!' Poof!"**

"Poof!" Leo imitated.

**"Poof," Tyson agreed sadly, looking at his empty plate.**

Everyone laughed. Gotta love Tyson.

**"Well," Grover sighed, "she said Percy knows the answer. That's something."**  
**They all looked at me.**

"I really hate it," Percy said.

**"But I don't," I said. "I don't know what she was talking about."**  
**Annabeth sighed. "All right. Then we'll just keep going."**  
**"Which way?" I asked. I really wanted to ask what Hera had meant - about the choice Annabeth needed to make. But then Grove and Tyson both tensed. They stood up together like they'd rehearsed it. "Left," they both said.**

"OK," Jason said. "This means trouble."

"No duh!" Thalia said.

"What?" Jason said. "Wasn't Percy enough? Why are you picking on me too?"

"Just for the fun if it," Thalia said, smirking.

**Annabeth frowned. "How can you be sure?"**  
**"Because something is coming from the right," Grover said.**  
**"Something big," Tyson agreed. "In a hurry."**  
**"Left is sounding pretty good," I decided. Together we plunged into the dark corridor.**

"So dramatic," Reyna said.

"Scene change," Percy grumbled. "How many are there?"

**He didn't move. I knew Grover was right. We didn't have much time before Kampe returned.**

"Where are you?" Everyone asked. They knew who Kampe was, and tensed.

"Kampe was chasing after us. We met a hundred handed one called Briares. I know you think they faded, but he is the last one left. Now let me continue with this," Percy said.

**But I couldn't just leave him here. Tyson would cry for weeks.**

"Who?" The people asked again.

"Briares," Annabeth said. "He was whining and feeling us to go on without him."

**"One game of rock, paper, scissors," I blurted out. "If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in jail."**

"Are you crazy?" Reyna said. "How can you win against a hundred handed one?"

Paul grinned. He knew what Percy did. "Glad I came of use," he said to Percy. Percy winked.

**Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.**

As everyone except the ones who knew were doing.

**Briares's face morphed to doubtful. "I always win rock, paper, scissors."**

"Nah," Annabeth said. "Percy's a mastermind cheater,"

"Hey!" Both the Percy's said.

**"Then let's do it!" I pounded my fist in my palm three times.  
Briares did the same with all one hundred hands, which sounded like an army marching three steps forward. He came up with a whole avalanche of rocks, a classroom set of scissors, and enough paper to make a fleet of airplanes.**

"Whoa!" The mortals said. Still not used to this.

**"I told you," he said sadly. "I always - " His face morphed to confusion. "What is that you made?"**

Percy and Paul grinned wickedly.

**"A gun," I told him, showing him my finger gun. It was a trick Paul Blofis had pulled on me, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "A gun beats anything."**

The children all looked at Paul.

"Whoa there Mr. Blowfis," Jake said, smiling. "I didn't know you were so cool and knew wicked tricks."

"Just wait till you know what he did in the second Titan War," Percy said.

"It was nothing," Paul blushed.

"Nothing!" Grover said. "That was so cool!" Paul smiled and left the mortals wondering what he did to gain the respect of the demigods.

**"That's not fair."**

"It's not," AC said.

**"I didn't say anything about fair. Kampe's not going to be fair if we hang around. She's going to blame you for ripping off the bars. Now come on!"**

"Good one," Beckendorf said.

**Briares sniffled. "Demigods are cheaters." But he slowly rose to his feet and followed us out of the cell.**

"Hey!" The demigods shouted. "We're not cheaters!"

"Sure you aren't," Grover said. Rachel nodded.

**I started to feel hopeful. All we had to do was get downstairs and find the Labyrinth entrance. But then Tyson froze.  
On the ground floor right below, Kampe was snarling at us.**

"Great," Thalia muttered.

**"The other way," I said.**  
**We bolted down the catwalk. This time Briares was happy to follow us. In fact he sprinted out front, a hundred arms waving in panic.**

Everyone got a weird expression, trying to imagine how that must have looked.

**Behind us, I heard the sound of giant wings as Kampe took to the air. She hissed and growled in her ancient language, but I didn't need a translation to know she was planning to kill us.**

"Me too," Luke said.

**We scrambled down the stairs, through a corridor, and past a guard's station - out into another block of prison cells.**  
**"Left," Annabeth said. "I remember this from the tour."**

"What tour?" The people asked.

"A museum tour. Now please stop asking these questions," Annabeth said.

**We burst outside and found ourselves in the prison yard, ringed by security towers and barbed wire. After being inside for so long, the daylight almost blinded me. Tourists were milling around, taking pictures. The wind whipped cold off the bay. In the south, San Francisco gleamed all white and beautiful, but in the north, over Mount Tamalpais, huge storm clouds swirled. The whole sky seemed like a black top spinning from the mountain where Atlas was imprisoned, and where the Titan palace of Mount Othrys was rising anew. It was hard to believe the tourists couldn't see the supernatural storm brewing, but they didn't give any hint that anything was wrong.**

The mortals shivered and began to wonder about all of the things they didn't see.

**"It's even worse," Annabeth said, gazing to the north. "The storms have been bad all year, but that - "**  
**"Keep moving," Briares wailed. "She is behind us!"**  
**We ran to the far end of the yard, as far from the cellblock as possible.**  
**"Kampe's too big to get through the doors," I said hopefully.**

The demigods looked hopeful.

**Then the wall exploded.**

Their hopes crumpled.

**Tourists screamed as Kampe appeared from the dust and rubble, her wings spread out as wide as the yard. She was holding two swords - long bronze scimitars that glowed with a weird greenish aura, boiling wisps of vapor that smelled sour and hot even across the yard.**

The mortal cheerleaders scrunched up their nose.

**"Poison!" Grover yelped. "Don't let those things touch you or..."**  
**"Or we'll die?" I guessed.**  
**"Well...after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes."**

"Reassuring," Nico muttered.

"Now I can really see the family resemblance," Jake said and everyone laughed, while Thalia, Nico, and Percy huffed.

**"Let's avoid the swords," I decided.**

"Absolutely," Silena said.

**"Briares, fight!" Tyson urged. "Grow to full size!"**  
**Instead, Briares looked like he was trying to shrink even smaller. He appeared to be wearing his absolutely terrified face.**

"He has faces?" Lily asked.

"He has about 100 expressions," Percy explained.

**Kampe thundered toward us on her dragon legs, hundreds of snakes slithering around her body.**

The mortals made disgusted faces, while the demigods remained the same because they were used to it.

**For a second I thought about drawing Riptide and facing her, but my heart crawled into my throat. Then Annabeth said what I was thinking: "Run."**

"That would be good," Piper said.

**That was the end of the debate. There was no fighting this thing. We ran through the jail yard and out the gates of the prison, the monster right behind us. Mortals screamed and ran. Emergency sirens began to blare.**

"What would the mortals have seen?" Leo asked. The demigods shrugged.

**We hit the wharf just as a tour boat was unloading. The new group of visitors froze as they saw us charging toward them, followed by a mob of frightened tourists, followed by...I don't know what they saw through the Mist, but it could not have been good.**

"Surely not," Luke agreed.

**"The boat?" Grover asked.**  
**"Too slow," Tyson said. "Back into the maze. Only chance."**  
**"We need a diversion," Annabeth said.**  
**Tyson ripped a metal lamppost out of the ground. "I will distract Kampe. You run ahead."**

"How brave of him," Hazel said.

**"I'll help you," I said.**

"Nooooooooo!" The demigods plus Paul, Grover, and Rachel said.

**"No," Tyson said. "You go. Poison will hurt Cyclopes. A lot of pain. But it won't kill."**  
**"Are you sure?"**  
**"Go, brother. I will meet you inside."**  
**I hated the idea. I'd almost lost Tyson once before, and I didn't want to ever risk that again.**

"That would be real bad," Annabeth said. "We are all attached to him."

The demigods nodded. "He is so fun," Leo and Nico said together.

"Weird," they said.

"Stop copying me!"

"_You_ stop copying me!"

"Stop!" Annabeth said, and they stopped at once. That girl could scare the Hades out of anyone.

** But there was no time to argue, and I had no better idea. Annabeth, Grover, and I each took one of Briares's hands and dragged him toward the concession stands while Tyson bellowed, lowered his pole, and charged Kampe like a jousting knight.**

"Go Tyson!" The non-jerks cheered.

**She'd been glaring at Briares, but Tyson got her attention as soon as he nailed her in the chest with the pole, pushing her back into the wall. She shrieked and slashed with her swords, slicing the pole to shreds. poison dripped in pools all around her, sizzling into the cement.**

"Yeah Tyson!" The demigods cheered.

**Tyson jumped back as Kampe's hair lashed and hissed, and the vipers around her legs darted their tongues in every direction. A lion popped out of the weird half-formed faces around her waist and roared.**  
**As we sprinted for the cellblocks, the last thing I saw was Tyson picking up a Dippin' Dots stand and throwing it at Kampe. Ice cream and poison exploded everywhere, all the little snakes in Kampe's hair dotted with tuttifrutti. We dashed back into the jail yard.**

"That was awesome!" Leo screamed.

"You just burst my eardrums, Fire Boy," Jason said, rubbing the right side of his face.

**"Can't make it," Briares huffed.**  
**"Tyson is risking his life to help you!" I yelled at him. "You will make it."**

"Go Percy!" The demigods cheered, causing Percy to roll his eyes.

**As we reached the door of the cellblock, I heard an angry roar. I glanced back and saw Tyson running toward us at full speed, Kampe right behind him. She was plastered in ice cream and T-shirts. One of the bear heads on her waist was now wearing a pair of crooked plastic Alcatraz sunglasses.**

Everyone laughed.

"That's hilarious," Reyna said.

**"Hurry!" Annabeth said, like I needed to be told that.**

"Well sorry," AC huffed.

"Chill, Wise Girl," PJ said. "Or you're going to catch on fire." AC made a face, and PJ started laughing. She joined in after some time.

"Done with flirting?" Thalia asked.

"We weren't flirting!" AC and PJ yelled together.

**We finally found the cell where we'd come in, but the back wall was completely smooth - no sign of a boulder or anything.**  
**"Look for the mark!" Annabeth said.**  
**"There!" Grover touched a tiny scratch, and it became a Greek . The mark of Daedalus glowed blue, and the stone wall grinded open.**  
**Too slowly. Tyson was coming through the cellblock, Kampe's swords lashing out behind him, slicing indiscriminately through cell bars and stone walls.**  
**I pushed Briares inside the maze, then Annabeth and Grover.**

"Of course you would put them first," Nico said. "Why?"

"Just cause I love all of them and I would blame myself if anything happens to them."

"Good answer," Nico muttered.

**"You can do it!" I told Tyson. But immediately I knew he couldn't Kampe was gaining. She raised her swords. I need a distraction - something big. I slapped my wristwatch and it spiraled into a bronze shield. Desperately, I threw it at the monster's face.**

"That was really brave," Paul said. "But I am quiet sure this is nothing for you. Right?" The demigods nodded.

**SMACK! The shield hit her in the face and she faltered just long enough for Tyson to dive past me into the maze. I was right behind him.**  
**Kampe charged, but she was too late. The stone door closed and its magic sealed us in. I could feel the whole tunnel shake as Kampe pounded against it, roaring furiously. We didn't stick around to play knock, knock with her, though. We raced into the darkness, and for the first time (and the last) I was glad to be back in the Labyrinth.**

"Sure sure," Rachel said.

"Here goes the next one," Percy said.


	40. Author's Note Please Read Important

**A/N**

**Hi guys. Sorry for not writing, I was all busy in school work. ****Apparently, I have been "Reported". So i don't think I can continue. Any suggestions to what I should do now? Please tell me.**

**-Percyjackson2001**


	41. Continuing story Author's note

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews. I will continue writing. Heck yeah! What's the worse that can happen, huh? Next up is I scoop poop. Coming within a week. Hope you guys like it. Farewell, people.**

**-Percyjackson2001**


	42. I Scoop Poop

_**I Scoop Poop**_

**I lost hope when I saw the horses' teeth.**

"What happened?" Jason asked before anyone could say anything.

"We found Nico in the Labyrinth with Geryon. He wanted to talk about the soul exchange," Percy said. "Geryon captured them, so I offered a deal to clean the stables and he would let them go. The horses were mean and cruel!" Percy whined at the last statement.

Everyone laughed. "Only you would refer to horses like this," Hazel said.

**As I got closer to the fence, I held my shirt over my nose to block the smell. One stallion waded through the muck and whinnied angrily at me. He bared his teeth, which were pointed like a bear's.  
I tried to talk to him in my mind. I can do that with most horses.**

"Lucky," mortals, and surprisingly, most demigods said.

**Hi, I told him. I'm going to clean your stables. Won't that be great?  
Yes! The horse said. Come inside! Eat you! Tasty half-blood!**

Everyone face-palmed.

**But I'm Poseidon's son, I protested. He created horses.  
Usually this gets me VIP treatment in the equestrian world, but not this time.**

"VIP treatment," Josh snickered. Percy cracked a smile.

**Yes! The horse agreed enthusiastically. Poseidon can come in, too! We will eat you both! Seafood!**

"Ewe!" Percy and PJ said. "You shouldn't eat seafood!"

"That applies for only you," Frank said. "Only you have a problem with that."

"Well duh," Percy said. "It's my home turf! I care for my creatures."

Kyle was jealous. _Percy had everything he wanted. I don't. He has a beautiful fiance and loyal friends. I bet he didn't do anything to defeat monsters! I bet he took the credit of others' works!_

**Seafood! The other horses chimed in as they waded through the field. Flies were buzzing everywhere, and the heat of the day didn't make the smell any better. I'd had some idea that I could do this challenge, because I remembered how Hercules had done it. He'd channeled a river into the stables and cleaned them out that way. I figured I could maybe control the water. But if I couldn't get close to the horses without getting eaten, that was a problem.**

"A major one," Thalia said.

** And the river was downhill from the stables, a lot farther away than I'd realized, almost half a mile. The problem of the poop looked a lot bigger up close. I picked up a rusted shovel and experimentally scooped some away from the fence line. Great. Only four billion shovelfuls to go.**

"Pessimistic much?" Kyle snickered rudely.

"If you were in my place, you would have died," Percy said. "We are true heroes of Olympus. Would you sacrifice your life for Olympus?"

Kyle said nothing, because he knew he wouldn't. But Percy wasn't done.

"Would you give your life for the sake of your friends like the true hero Luke is?" Kyle was speechless.

"I thought so," Percy said. "Mortals never do, and never would understand what it's like to be a half-blood. Because you don't face what we do. You don't get killed or eaten by monsters like we do. You don't fight in wars for your friends and family like we do. You don't mess with dangerous stuff like we do. And you know what, I will read on and then you will understand that my life is no longer my life. It is a joke!" Percy laughed harshly after that. "A joke. That's what it is. Gods needing me for their selfish purposes. Titans using me as a weapon. Gaea using me as her personal pawn. And you expect me to be optimistic? Annabeth and I never say things like 'We will be alright', or 'Everything's okay.' Because nothing is! Nothing! We have faced the worst horrors anyone can face! We, normal teenagers, maybe not normal, but teenagers, fighting for our lives. Can you imagine that? No. Because you are all under protection by the police and stuff and the monsters don't care about you. They want us. The unfortunate heroes. You know that many people don't make it to camp, because monsters get them before the camp can do anything. We fight for your sorry butts. Annabeth came to camp when she was seven. Luke 14. Thalia 12. She sacrificed herself to the furies for Annabeth and Luke. And you guys think that your life is difficult? Beckendorf gave his life away to stop the Titan Lord and save my life! Silena did that too. Bianca sacrificed her life for saving us. We-" he pointed to the seven, "were the part of the deadliest war you can ever imagine. Worse than any of the World Wars! No! You don't get it. You will never know the true life of a hero. That is because we are the heroes! Heroes! Heroes that the world is supposed to honor. Honestly, I don't think I am something special, but my friends are the greatest heroes of all times!" He was yelling by that time, frustrated by the act of the mortals.

The mortals were speechless. They hadn't thought of this before. Yes, the demigods did have powers, but they died horrible deaths, and most sacrificed themselves. They were terrified of the look Percy was giving them. This guy could control water, and if he got angry, he could control them because 50-75% of the human body is made of water. They were going to be more respectful because Percy was right. They were the greatest heroes of all the times. Mortals should be thankful of the demigods.

Kyle was ashamed. He didn't know anything about Percy, and had began to judge him. He knew Percy was not a coward. He just wanted to know more so he could really tell that Percy was so brave and heroic or not.

Annabeth noticed the mood swing of Percy. He was too unpredictable. His mood swings changed often. She extended her arms and Percy ran into them, not caring about anything or anyone else. Percy and Annabeth started shivering as they got flashbacks from Tartarus. Their PTSD was acting up. Eventually, they lost consciousness and started thrashing around and screaming each other's names. Thalia, Nico, Paul, and the others got into action immediately, ignoring the confused looks from the mortals.

"Quick," Thalia said to Rachel. "Summon Apollo. It would be good if their parents come too. Less stress that way. Please make it quick." Rachel nodded and started chanting. There was a bright flash of light, and Apollo, Poseidon, and Athena appeared out of thin air.

"Percy, Annabeth!" They screamed.

"Quiet," Apollo said. "This is my domain. Do not interfere." The other two gods nodded, and sat down while Apollo began healing Percy and Annabeth.

Meanwhile, the mortals were getting impatient. "Why did they faint? What happened to them? Is it really necessary to call the gods now? I wanna read!" These types of things were being said. Nico got mad. Madder than Thalia.

"Silence," he yelled at the top of his voice. The crowd quieted down. "As you know, we have faced a lot of things. But Percy and Annabeth have faced worst. They have PTSD and have flashbacks when something or someone reminds them of the past. Do not get Percy mad. The consequences will be real bad. We will continue reading after they are healed, and Apollo, Posiedon, and Athena will be here to see that you guys behave. Enough questions now! Go back to your seats!" The audience went over and sneaked glances at Percy and Annabeth. They were healed, but looked drained. They looked terrified and shaken terribly. Poseidon was sitting at the couch at the very left that was previously empty, and Athena was sitting at the couch at extreme right, which was also empty. They occasionally glanced at their children sitting cuddled together as if nothing could break them apart. Annabeth's head rested on Percy's shoulder and Percy's face was buried in Annabeth's hair. They whispered a small thank you to Apollo and went back to cuddling. Their friends were also worried for them.

"Athena and I will take turns reading," Poseidon said. "I don't think Apollo wants to read. And we won't let Percy or Annabeth read. It's too painful for them. And no one hurts them. Understood?!" The mortals nodded.

"Good," Athena said. "I will read first."

**The sun was already sinking. I had a few hours at best. I decided the river was my only hope. At least it would be easier to think at the riverside than it was here. I set off downhill.**

"Aren't you dramatic?" Kyle asked in mockery.

"Well I wouldn't be speaking because you don't know anything about his life," Poseidon said, before anyone could say anything. He glared so hard, that everyone flinched. Especially Kyle amd his jocks.

Percy smiled. His dad cared a lot for him.

**When I got to the river, I found a girl waiting for me. She was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt and her long brown hair was braided with river grass. She had a stern look on her face. Her arms were crossed.**

Leo wolf-whistled. "Someone's pissed." That earned him a smack from Calypso and a fake glare from Percy.

**"Oh no you don't," she said.**  
**I stared at her. "Are you a naiad?"**

"No s*** Sherlock," Thalia said.

"Thalia!" Hazel said. "Language!"

"I wouldn't be talking, Haze," Percy said. "Considering your horse's mouth."

"Awww!" Hazel said. "Give the horse a break!"

The others watched in amusement as the two cousins bantered.

**She rolled her eyes. "Of course!"**  
**"But you speak English. And you're out of the water."**  
**"What, you don't think we can act human if we want to?"**

"Good point," Luke said. "Never question a naiad about that." He winced slightly.

"Personal experience, Luke?" AC teased. Luke just grinned sheepishly at her.

**I'd never thought about it. I kind of felt stupid, though, because I'd seen plenty of naiads at camp, and they'd never done much more than giggle and wave at me from the bottom of the canoe lake.**

"Telling me about it," Poseidon muttered. "I don't know what's their problem. I mean sure they are connected to the sea, but I have a hard time understanding them."

"That's because you are a Kelp for Brains." Athena said.

"Hey!" The Romamns were observing every detail and comparing the Greek gods to their Roman counter parts.

**"Look," I said. "I just came to ask - "**  
**"I know who you are," she said. "And I know what you want. And the answer is no! I'm not going to have my river used again to clean that filthy stable."**

"Me neither," Poseidon said. "No offense Percy, but water should be kept clean. You know what happened to the other rivers." Percy shivered remembering the Hudson and the other river.

**"But - "**  
**"Oh, save it, sea boy. You ocean-god types always think you're soooo much more important than some little river, don't you? well let me tell you, this naiad is not going to be pushed around just because your daddy is Poseidon. This is freshwater territory, mister. The last guy who asked me this favor - oh, he was way better-looking than you, by the way - he convinced me, and that was the worst mistake I've ever made! Do you have any idea what all that horse manure does to my ecosystem? Do I look like a sewage treatment plant to you? My fish will die. I'll never get the much out of my plants. I'll be sick for years. NO THANK YOU!"**

Everyone was amused at the behavior of the naiad.

**The way she talked reminded me of my mortal friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare -**

AC scowled, which went unnoticed by the mortals, but not the demigods.

_"So she liked him immediately after the first quest? But why? He didn't prove himself that brave and heroic back then! _Athena thought.

**kind of like she was punching me with words. I couldn't blame the naiad. Now that I thought about it, I'd be pretty mad if somebody dumped four million pounds of manure in my home. But still..."**

"Oh sure," Jason mocked and Percy stuck out his tongue at his other cousin.

**"My friends are in danger," I told her.**  
**"Well, that's too bad! But it's not my problem. And you're not going to ruin my river."**

"Got an attitude, huh?" Nico said, earning a few laughs.

**She looked like she was ready for a fight. Her fists were balled, but I thought I heard a little quiver in her voice. Suddenly I realized that despite her angry attitude, she was afraid of me. She probably thought I was going to fight her for control of the river, and she was worried she would lose.**

"Of course she would," Reyna said. "Demigods are the best fighters." The demigods held up their chins in pride.

**The thought made me sad. I felt like a bully, a son of Poseidon throwing his weight around.**

"You would never do that," Annabeth said. "I know you won't." Percy smiled.

**I sat down on a tree stump. "Okay, you win."**

"What?!" Almost half of the class said, surprised. They never thought that anyone could turn dpwn bullying of they got the chance.

**The naiad looked surprised. "Really?"**  
**"I'm not going to fight you. It's your river."**  
**She relaxed her shoulders. "Oh. Oh, good. I mean - good thing for you!"**  
**"But my friends and I are going to get sold to the Titans if I don't clean those stables by sunset. And I don't know how."**

"Good idea," Athena approved. "Get her to tell you."

**The river gurgled along cheerfully. A snake slid through the water and ducked its head under. Finally the naiad sighed.**  
**"I'll tell you a secret, son of the sea god. Scoop up some dirt."**

"What?" The class asked. Percy sighed in frustration and glared at them. "Let Ladt Athena read!"

**"What?"**  
**"You heard me."**  
**I crouched down and scooped up a handful of Texas dirt. It was dry and black and spotted with tiny clumps of white rock...No, something besides rock.**

Poseidon perked up. He knew exactly what she was suggesting.

"Awesome!" He said. He was happy that he figured it out before Athena. Athena just huffed in an annoyed tone.

**"Those are shells," the naiad said. "Petrified seashells. Millions of years ago, even before the time of the gods, when only Gaea**

The demigods shivered at the name of the earth goddess. **(A/N: Is she a goddess? I think a primordial perhaps.)**

** and Ouranos reigned, this land was under the water. It was part of the sea."**  
**Suddenly I saw what she meant. There were little pieces of ancient sea urchins in my hand, mollusk shells. Even the limestone rocks had impressions of seashells embedded in them.**

Athena, Annabeth, and AC figures it out at the same time, though the others didn't.

**"Okay," I said. "What good does that do me?"**  
**"You're not so different from me, demigod. Even when I'm out of the water, the water is within me. It is my life source." She stepped back, put her feet in the river, and smiled. "I hope you find a way to rescue your friends."**

"Whoa! Wait up!" Mason said. "It means water is a part of you? So if water got destroyed, you'll die immediately?"

"Hmm..." Poseidon said. "I will fade for sure, but then if I fade, so do my children." The others nodded.

**And with that she turned to liquid and melted into the river.**

Octavian muttered something like 'Dramatic Greeks.'

**The sun was touching the hills when I got back to the stables. Somebody must've come by and fed the horses, because they were tearing into huge animal carcasses. I couldn't tell what kind of animal, and I really didn't want to know. If it was possible for the stables to get more disgusting, fifty horses tearing into raw meat did it.**

The mortals scrunched up their nose.

**Seafood! one thought when he saw me. Come in! We're still hungry!**

"Ewe!"Hazel said. "I don't think you want to get eaten by your dad's creation." Percy and Poseidon looked at each other, and shuddered.

**What was I supposed to do? I couldn't use the river. And the fact that this place had been under water a million years ago didn't exactly help me now. I looked at the little calcified seashell in my palm, then at the huge mountain of dung.**  
**Frustrated, I threw the shell into the poop. I was about to turn my back on the horses when I heard a sound.**  
**PFFFFFFT! Like a balloon with a leak.**

"No way!" The mortals, the new Greeks, and the Romans whispered.

**I looked down where I had thrown the shell. A tiny spout of water was shooting out of the muck.**  
**"No way," I muttered.**

Everyone laughed.

"But seriously," Jason said. "You have freaking awesome powers and you never demonstrate." Percy shrugged.

**Hesitantly, I stepped toward the fence. "Get bigger," I told the waterspout.**

"As if," Kyle snickered. Apparently, no one learned anything nowadays. "The shell would have thought how stupid you are."

Before anyone could say a thing, Poseidon yelled, "You don't know anything about Percy. He is the greatest demigod in the history and you don't know about any of his sacrifices to us! So shut up if you don't want to be turned into a dolphin!" Kyle had a terrified look on his face. The demigods were mentally laughing at the thought of him being turned into a dolphin.

**SPOOOOOOOSH!**  
**Water shot three feet into the air and kept bubbling.**

Apollo whistled. "Sick powers, man."

Percy laughed softly, but Annabeth had other plans.

"Don't talk like that. No one should have these powers. He can control freaking poison," Annabeth said. Annabeth and Percy shivered at the flashback.

"What!" Every one yelled out.

"He did that once," Annabeth said. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

** It was impossible, but there it was. A couple of horses came over to check it out. One put his mouth to the spring and recoiled.**

Everyone laughed.

**Yuck! he said. Salty!**

"Hey!" Poseidon, Percy, and PJ yelled, offended. _Salt water is nice!_

**It was seawater in the middle of a Texas ranch. I scooped up another handful of dirt and picked out the shell fossils. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I ran around the length of the stable, throwing shells into the dung piles. Everywhere a shell hit, a saltwater spring erupted.**

"Awesome strategy," Athena said. "That'll get them."

**Stop! The horses cried. Meat is good! Baths are bad!**

Everyone chuckled again.

**Then I noticed the water wasn't running out of the stables or flowing downhill like water normally would. It simply bubbled around each spring and sank into the ground, taking the dung with it. The horse poop dissolved in the saltwater, leaving regular old wet dirt.**

"Awesome!" Many people yelled, including Apollo.

**"More!" I yelled.**  
**There was a tugging sensation in my gut, and the waterspouts exploded like the world's largest carwash. Salt water shot twenty feet into the air. The horses went crazy, running back and forth as the geysers sprayed them from all directions. Mountains of poop began to melt like ice.**

"Oh man," Frank said. "I would've paid 20 Denarii to watch the look on Percy's face. He get's a real serious look on his face while using his powers." The demigods except Percy and PJ nodded.

"Do I?" Percy asked. They nodded again.

**The tugging sensation became more intense, painful even, but there was something exhilarating about seeing all that salt water. I had made this. I had brought the ocean to this hillside.**

"She was right, indeed," Poseidon said. "The ocean is inside you. You are composed of the ocean. You can bring the ocean anywhere you want. Just not where there is a body of water."

**Stop, lord! a horse cried. Stop, please!**

"Aha!" Apollo said.

"What is it, Apollo?" Athena asked, irritated by Apollo interrupting.

"They called him lord," he said. The demigods and the other two gods face-palmed.

**Water was sloshing everywhere now. The horses were drenched, and some were panicking and slipping in the mud. The poop was completely gone, tons of it just dissolved into the earth, and the water was now starting to pool, trickling out of the stable, making a hundred little streams down toward the river.**

Everyone's eyes widened by hearing that.

**"Stop," I told the water.**  
**Nothing happened. The pain in my gut was building. If I didn't shut off the geysers soon, the salt water would run into the river and poison the fish and plants.**

"I don't think you'll let that happen," AC muttered.

PJ smiled. "Course not."

**"Stop!" I concentrated all my might on shutting off the force of the sea.**  
**Suddenly the geysers shut down. I collapsed to my knees, exhausted. In front of me was a shiny clean horse stable, a field of wet salty mud, and fifty horses that had been scoured so thoroughly their coats gleamed. Even the meat scraps between their teeth had been washed out.**

"Coolio," Leo said. The people gave him a weird look, but he ignored them.

**We won't eat you! the horses wailed. Please, lord! no more salty baths!**

Everyone laughed.

"Teaches them a good lesson," Athena said.

**"On one condition," I said. "You only eat the food your handlers give you from now on. Not people. Or I'll be back with more seashells!"**

The demigods smiled. Leave it to Percy if you want to tech someone a nice lesson.

**The horses whinnied and made me a whole lot of promises that they would be good flesh-eating horses from now on, but I didn't stick around to chat. The sun was going down. I turned and ran full speed toward the ranch house.**

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover shivered remembering the experience.

**I smelled barbecue before I reached the house, and that made me madder than ever, because I really love barbecue.**

"That is an understatement," Thalia said, making everyone else chuckle.

**The deck was set up for a party. Streamers and balloons decorated the railing. Geryon was flipping burgers on a huge barbecue cooker made from an oil drum. Eurytion lounged at a picnic table, picking his fingernails with a knife. The two-headed dog sniffed the ribs and burgers that were frying on the grill. And then I saw my friends: Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, and Nico all tossed in a corner, tied up like rodeo animals, with their ankles and wrists roped together and their mouths gagged.**

The atmosphere tensed once again.

**"Let them go!" I yelled, still out of breath from running up the steps. "I cleaned the stables!"**  
**Geryon turned. He wore an apron on each chest, with one word on each, so together they spelled out: KISS - THE - CHEF.**

Everyone laughed once again.

** "Did you, now? How'd you manage it?"**  
**I was pretty impatient, but I told him.**  
**He nodded appreciatively. "Very ingenious. It would've been better if you'd poisoned that pesky naiad, but no matter."**

The demigods grit their teeth. They didn't want anyone to be killed. They had seen a lot of it in the Second Titan War and the Giant War.

**"Let my friends go," I said. "We had a deal."**  
**"Ah, I've been thinking about that. The problem is, if I let them go, I don't get paid."**

The mortals had their mouths hanging open, but the demigods looked merely shocked. They were used to betrayals.

**"You promised!"**  
**Geryon made a tsk-tsk noise. "But did you make me swear on the River Styx? No you didn't. So it's not binding. When you're conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath."**

"Always will remember that," Percy said. "Makes it way to easy." The demigods nodded.

**I drew my sword. Orthus growled. One head leaned down next to Grover's ear and bared its fangs.**  
**"Eurytion," Geryon said, "the boy is starting to annoy me. Kill him."**

"Hmm..." Frank said. "So really how many people want to kill you?"

"Uncountable," Percy said. "I am the most wanted in the monster world."

"And it really doesn't help when you risk your life for the others," Annabeth muttered.

"It's my fatal flaw, Wise Girl. I don't think I can love without doing that."

**Eurytion studied me. I didn't like my odds against him and that huge club.**  
**"Kill him yourself," Eurytion said.**

The gods and demigods let out a breath in relief.

**Geryon raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"**  
**"You heard me," Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself."**

"Yay!" The immature people like Percy, Leo, Apollo, Poseidon, and Nico said.

**It was the most un-Areslike thing I'd ever heard son of Ares say.**

"Telling me about it," Frank said. "The Greek counterpart is so crazy."

"I totally agree with you on that," Poseidon said.

**Geryon threw down his spatula. "You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!"**  
**"And who'd take care of your cattle? Orthus, heel."**

Everyone laughed.

"You just got burned," Nico said, laughing his head off.

**The dog immediately stopped growling at Grover and came to sit by the cowherd's feet.**  
**"Fine!" Geryon snarled. "I'll deal with you later, after the boy is dead!"**

"Why do I get the feeling that the opposite is gonna happen?" Reyna said, mischievously.

"Because it is true," Grover said, smirking.

**He picked up two carving knives and threw them at me. I deflected one with my sword. The other impaled itself in the picnic table an inch from Eurytion's hand.**  
**I went on the attack. Geryon parried my first strike with a pair of red-hot tongs and lunged at my face with a barbecue fork. I got inside his next thrust and stabbed him right through the middle chest.**

"Woohoo!" The immature people shouted.

"You go Perce," Apollo said. Percy shook his head, smiling.

**"Aghhh!" He crumpled to his knees. I waited for him to disintegrate, the way monsters usually do. But instead he just grimaced and started to stand up. The wound in his chef's apron started to heal.**

The mortals looked shocked, whereas the demigods knew why this was happening.

**"Nice try, sonny," he said. "Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system."**

Everyone groaned.

**He tipped over the barbecue, and coals spilled everywhere. One landed next to Annabeth's face, and she let out a muffled scream. Tyson strained against his bonds, but even his strength wasn't enough to break them. I had to end this fight before my friends got hurt.**

Percy's friends smiled. He would never let them down. Ever.

**I jabbed Geryon in the left chest, but he only laughed. I stuck him in the right stomach. No good. I might as well have been sticking a sword in a teddy bear for all the reaction he showed.**  
**Three hearts. The perfect backup system. Stabbing one at a time was no good...**  
**I ran into the house.**

All the demigods perked up.

"How are you gonna manage that?" Leo asked, excitedly.

"Well," Paul said. "Can anyone tell us what is going to happen?"

Percy shook his head. "You will see."

**"Coward!" he cried. "Come back and die right!"**  
**The living room walls were decorated with a bunch of gruesome hunting trophies - stuffed deer and dragon heads, a gun case, a sword display, and a bow with a quiver.**  
**Geryon threw his barbecue fork, and it thudded into the wall right next to my head. He drew two swords from the wall display. "Your head's gonna go right there, Jackson! Next to the grizzly bear!"**

"I don't think so," Thalia said.

**I had a crazy idea. I dropped Riptide and grabbed the bow off the wall.**

"Holy Zeus!" Silena said. "Please do not."

Percy grinned sheepishly.

**I was the worst archery shot in the world.**

"That is an understatement," Nico said.

"Hey!" Percy said. "It's not like you're any better than me. So was Thalia before she became a hunter." Thalia glared at him, while he merely shrugged.

**I couldn't hit the targets at camp, much less a bull's eye. But I had no choice. I couldn't win this fight with a sword. I prayed to Artemis and Apollo, the twin archers, hoping they might take pity on me for once. Please, guys. Just one shot. Please.**

"Oh," Annabeth said. "That is how. I thought I was crazy imagining that you could shoot."

"You still love me," Percy said in a sing-song voice. Annabeth nodded, smiling. Athene, even though she still was unsure of Percy, was happy that her daughter got a break, finally.

**I notched an arrow.**  
**Geryon laughed. "You fool! One arrow is no better than one sword."**  
**He raised his swords and charged. I dove sideways. Before he could turn, I shot my arrow into the side of his right chest. I heard THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, as the arrow passed clean through each of his chests and flew out his left side, embedding itself in the forehead of the grizzly bear trophy.**

"Yay!" Apollo said. "I am so good."

"He prayed to your sister too," Thalia said. "Not us you."

"Way to ruin a guy's life," Apollo muttered while the others laughed.

**Geryon dropped his swords. He turned and stared at me. "You can't shoot. They told me you couldn't..."**

The people laughed even more.

**His face turned a sickly shade of green. He collapsed to his knees and began crumbling into sand, until all that was left were three cooking aprons and an oversized pair of cowboy boots.**

**I got my friends untied. Eurytion didn't try to stop me. Then I stoked up the barbecue and threw the food into the flames as a burnt offering for Artemis and Apollo.**

Apollo began dreaming of burnt food.

**"Thanks, guys," I said. "I owe you one."**  
**The sky thundered in the distance, so I figured maybe the burgers smelled okay.**

"Of course," Apollo said.

**"Yay for Percy!" Tyson said.**  
**"Can we tie up this cowherd now?" Nico asked.**

"That's you!" Octavian said.

"So?" Nico asked.

"It's just weird thinking of you as a Greek."

**"Yeah!" Grover agreed. "And that dog almost killed me!"**  
**I looked at Eurytion, who still was sitting relaxed at the picnic table. Orthus had both his heads on the cowherd's knees.**  
**"How long will it take Geryon to re-form?" I asked him.**  
**Eurytion shrugged. "Hundred years? He's not one of those fast re-formers, thank the gods. You've done me a favor."**

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Poseidon said. "Too gloomy guy."

**"You said you'd died for him before," I remembered. "How?"**  
**"I've worked for that creep for thousands of years. Started as a regular half-blood, but I chose immortality when my dad offered it. Worst mistake I ever made. Now I'm stuck here at this ranch. I can't leave. I can't quit. I just tend the cows and fight Geryon's fights. We're kinda tied together."**

"See," Percy said. "One of the reasons."

The old Greeks and gods understood that he meant about declining immortality. But the others were confused.

"What?" They asked.

"You'll see," Thalia said. The mortals and others let out a huff of annoyance.

**"Maybe you can change things," I said.**  
**Eurytion narrowed his eyes. "How?"**  
**"Be nice to the animals. Take care of them. Stop selling them for food. And stop dealing with the Titans."**

The gods and demigods smiled. Percy will always be Percy. Caring and loving.

**Eurytion thought about that. "That'd be all right."**  
**"Get the animals on your side, and they'll help you. Once Geryon gets back, maybe he'll be working for you this time."**

Leo grinned. "That will surely get him."

**Eurytion grinned. "Now, that I could live with."**  
**"You won't try to stop us leaving?"**  
**"Shoot, no."**

Cue applause.

**Annabeth rubbed her bruised wrists. She was still looking at Eurytion suspiciously. "Your boss said somebody paid for our safe passage. Who?"**  
**The cowherd shrugged. "Maybe he was just saying that to fool you."**

"Nope!" Annabeth said, making everyone else suspicious.

**"What about the Titans?" I asked. "Did you Iris-message them about Nico yet?"**

"Thank the gods no," Percy said.

"Aww!" Nico said. "You care about me!"

"Of course!" Percy said. "You are an annoying cousin who is like my annoying little brother." Nico pouted, which made everyone laugh.

**"Nope. Geryon was waiting until after the barbecue. They don't know about him."**  
**Nico as glaring at me. I wasn't sure what to do about him. I doubted he would agree to come with us. On the other hand, I couldn't just let him roam around on his own.**

Nico smiled widely.

**"You could stay here until we're done with our quest," I told him. "It would be safe."**  
**"Safe?" Nico said. "What do you care if I'm safe? You got my sister killed!"**

Nico was about to apologize, but saw the look on Percy's face and thought of better.

**"Nico," Annabeth said, "that wasn't Percy's fault. And Geryon wasn't lying about Kronos wanting to capture you. If he knew who you were, he'd do anything to get you on his side."**  
**"I'm not on anyone's side. And I'm not afraid."**  
**"You should be," Annabeth said. "Your sister wouldn't want - "**  
**"If you cared for my sister, you'd help me bring her back!"**  
**"A soul for a soul?" I said.**  
**"Yes!"**  
**"But if you didn't want my soul - "**  
**"I'm not explaining anything to you!" He blinked tears out of his eyes. "And I will bring her back."**

"Nico-" Hazel began, but was cut off by Athena reading.

**"Bianca wouldn't want to be brought back," I said. "Not like that."**  
**"You didn't know her!" he shouted. "How do you know what she'd want?"**  
**I stared at the flames in the barbecue pit. I thought about the line in Annabeth's prophecy: You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand. That had to be Minos,**

Nico grinned. "That wouldn't be him. That's me."

Percy and Leo shared a look and bent down on their knees. "All hail the Ghost King, Nico!" They said together in a creepy voice. Nico grinned widely, and bowed. Everyone else laughed at the immatureness. **(Not sure it's a word, but oh well!)**

** and I had to convince Nico not to listen to him. "Let's ask Bianca."**

"What!" Almost everyone screamed.

**The sky seemed to grow darker all of a sudden.**  
**"I've tried," Nico said miserably. "She won't answer."**  
**"Try again. I've got a feeling she'll answer with me here."**  
**"Why would she?"**

Percy smirked, and Nico stuck out his tongue. They wouldn't be getting mortal drama anytime soon, now.

**"Because she's been sending me Iris-messages," I said, suddenly sure of it. "She's been trying to warn me what you're up to, so I can protect you."**

"Yes!" Nico said. "Well done."

**Nico shook his head. "That's impossible."**  
**"One way to find out. You said you're not afraid." I turned to Eurytion. "We're going to need a pit, like a grave. And food and drinks."**  
**"Percy," Annabeth warned. "I don't think this is a good - "**  
**"All right," Nico said. "I'll try."**  
**Eurytion scratched his beard. "There's a hole dug out back for a septic tank. We could use that. Cyclops boy, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen. I hope the dead like root beer."**

"Done," Athena said. "Would you like to read, Poseidon?" Poseidon nodded, and took the book from her.


End file.
